Familia saiyajin 2: El musical
by Made Ai
Summary: Es la secuela de Familia Saiyajin, no se pierdan la resurreccion del rey Vegeta, tambien podran ver varia parejas como lo son Bulma y Vegeta pero ahora Bra y Broly que extraño no, Goku y una saiyajin, y asi todos tienen sus pareja, Trunks, Goten y ¿Gohan?
1. Capitulo 01

Familia Saiyajin II: EL Musical

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 1.

Planeta Namekusei

En el cielo de este planeta se ve llegar una gran nave, la cual aterriza e inmediatamente después se abre la compuerta de la nave y de ella salen muchos soldados los que al salir se ponen en fila, unos al lado derecho y otros al lado izquierdo, ya que salen todos los soldados de la nave bajan dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 21 años.

Joven 1: Quiero que me den un informe completo de este planeta, así que vallan a  investigar y les advierto que no quiero errores que ya saben lo que les puede pasar.

Soldados: Si príncipe Trunks

Los soldados se van a investigar el planeta

Joven 2: ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer nosotros?, ya mandaste a los soldados a investigar, ¿los vamos a esperar aquí?

Trunks: No, solo los mande a que investigaran para deshacerme de ellos nosotros vamos a ver el planeta por nuestro lado, vamonos Goten.

Goten: Hay Trunks tu no cambias, siempre engañando a los demás

Trunks: ¿Y?

Goten: No nada yo nada mas decía

Trunks: Bueno pues ya vamonos no valla a ser que se regresen esos estorbos y no quiero que nos vean que nos fuimos, ya vez  que le avisan a mi papá de todo lo que ago.

Goten: ¿Y eso  que tiene?

Trunks: Tiene que no me gusta que mi papá sepa todo lo que hago, pero ya vamonos.

Trunks y Goten se van de ahí  volando a explorar el planeta, un rato después de que están volando.

Goten: Mira Trunks ahí hay una aldea

Trunks: Pues entonces vamos a ver que tan fuerte son los Namekusei

Goten: Pero no creo que peleen ya vez que dicen que son muy pacíficos

Trunks: Pues eso vamos a ver

Trunks y Goten bajan en la aldea, todos los Namekusei que se encuentran ahí se les quedan viendo extrañados y asustados

Trunks: ¿Qué?, ¿por qué se nos quedan viendo así?, ni que fuéramos mountros, pero para desgracia de ustedes yo creo que si pensaran  que somos mountros.

Namekusei 1: ¿Qué quieren aquí?, ¿por qué han venido?

Trunks: Primeramente déjenme presentarme, hay que ser caballerosos, yo me llamo Trunks y soy el príncipe de los saiyajin

Al oír esto todos se asustan y se ponen a la defensiva

Namekusei 2: ¿son Saiyajin?

Goten: ¿Que no oíste?, ¿o acaso estas sordo?

Namekusei 1: Váyanse de aquí, no les entregaremos las esferas del dragón

Trunks: ¿Las esferas del dragón?, ¿Qué estas diciendo?, esos son puros cuentos

Namekusei 2: No son cuentos, las esferas del dragón si existen (que tonto)

Namekusei 1: Cállate no les digas

Trunks: Con que no eran puros cuentos de mi mama, las esferas del dragón si existen, y están en este planeta, que bien

Goten: ¿De que están hablando Trunks?, ¿qué son las esferas del dragón?

Trunks: Es que mi mama me platicaba de las esferas del dragón, pero yo creía que eran puros cuentos de mi mama y ahora resulta que si existen

Goten: ¿Pero que tienen de especial esas esferas del dragón?

Trunks: Las esferas del dragón son 7 y si las juntas todas llamas a un tal Shen long, Shen long es un dragón y este dragón te cumple el deseo que tu quieras

Goten: ¿Cumple deseos? 

Trunks: Si

Goten: ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer Trunks?

Trunks: Pues juntar las esferas del dragón (hablándole a los Namekusei) ¿ustedes tiene un de las esferas?

Namekusei 1: No les diremos nada

Trunks: Con que no nos dirán nada

Trunks levanta la mano y apunta a un Namekusei el cual se asusta

Namekusei 1: ¿Qué vas a hacer? 

Trunks: Pues como no me quieren decir nada, no me dejan mas opción que hacer esto

Trunks dispara un ataque de energía al Namekusei el cual muere por este ataque, todos los demás se horrorizan al ver esto

Trunks: Si no me quieren decir nada tendré que seguir asiendo eso, pero ahora puede seguir ese niño

Trunks apunta a un niño Namekusei que esta abrazado al Namekusei 1

Namekusei 1: Eso no

Trunks: Pues si no quieres que le pase nada, dame la esfera del dragón que tienen, por que me imagino que ustedes tienen por lo menos una esfera

Namekusei 1: Si te doy la esfera del dragón me prometes que no nos vas a hacer nada

Trunks: Si te lo prometo

El Namekusei va hacia adentro de una de las casas de la aldea ya que sale de ella, sale con una esfera del dragón, el Namekusei  le da la esfera a Trunks

Trunks: ¿Y donde están las demás esferas?

Namekusei 1: En las demás aldeas

Trunks: Y ya que junte todas las esferas, ¿cómo ago que salga el dragón?

Namekusei 1: Solo le tienes que decir que salga pero tiene que ser en idioma Namekusei

Trunks: Entonces necesito a uno de ustedes para eso, luego agarrare a uno para eso, bueno como ya me dijeron todo lo que quería saber ya no los necesito

Namekusei 1: Pero si me prometiste que no nos harías nada

Trunks: ¿Yo te prometí eso?, pues fíjate que no me acuerdo, ¿tu te acuerdas Goten?

Goten: No

Trunks: Entonces prepárense a morir

Namekusei 1: (Gritando) corran todos, huyan

Todos al oírlo salen corriendo para salvar sus vidas

Trunks: Creen que pueden escapar de nosotros, hasta ahora nadie lo a hecho, ¿verdad Goten?

Goten: Si, nadie se nos a escapado

Trunks: Y pues esta no será la primera vez

Trunks y Goten sonríen malignamente, los dos levantan sus manos y comienzan a lanzarles ataques de energía matándolos a todos, solo queda el Namekusei 1 con vida

Trunks: Lo ves nadie queda con vida después de enfrentarnos

Namekusei: Son unos mountros

Trunks: Lo ves ya sabia que ibas a pensar eso, (sarcásticamente) por que será que todos de los planetas que hemos conquistado piensas eso, si yo no tengo aspecto de mountro

Namekusei 1: Por que eso son, unos mountros

Trunks: Bueno ya te llego la hora de morir

El Namekusei trata de escapar pero no lo logra siendo matado por Trunks

Trunks: Ash que aburrido estos tontos no pelean para nada

Goten: Ves te lo dije, los Namekusei son pacifistas

Trunks: Entonces vamos a seguir con nuestra búsqueda

Trunks y Goten se van de ahí a seguir con su búsqueda, después de haber pasado por cada aldea que veían en las que pasaba lo mismo que en la primera ya tenían reunidas 6 esferas solamente les faltaba la ultima.

Trunks: Solamente nos falta una para reunir todas las esferas.

Goten: A todo esto, ¿que deseo vas a pedir ya que las tengamos todas?

Trunks: Pues, no se

Goten: (Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza -_-U), ¿como que no sabes?

Trunks: Pues como lo tengo todo no se que pedir

Goten: ¿Y entonces para que las estamos buscando?

Trunks: Por que yo quiero pedir un deseo

Goten: Pero si acabas de decir que no sabes que pedir por que lo tienes todo

Trunks: Si, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

Goten: Entonces solo las estamos buscando por juego

Trunks: Podría decirse

Goten: -_-UUUUUUUU

Trunks: No pongas esa cara que no me gusta que me veas así, vamos que ya estoy impaciente por ver a ese dragón, ¿cómo será?

Goten: -_-U

Trunks: Ya quita esa cara

Goten: -_-U

Trunks: Que quites esa cara, ¿no me estas oyendo?

Goten: -_-U

Trunks: ¿Me estas provocando?

Goten: -_-U

Trunks: Mira que te puedo dar una paliza

Goten: No, ya quite esa cara mira ^_^U

Trunks: ¬_¬ esa tampoco me gusta

Goten: Y esta ^.^

Trunks: ¬_¬ tampoco

Goten: Y esta ._.u

Trunks: ¬_¬ no

Goten: Y esta *_*

Trunks: ¬_¬ menos

Goten: Pues ya no se cual hacer, no me pegues ToT

Trunks: ¬_¬U No te lo mereces

Goten: ToT pero a mi tampoco me gusta la cara que tu pones

Trunks: ¬_¬ Pero yo soy el que manda

Goten: Y_Y no me pegues ToT buaaaaaaaaaa

Trunks: Ya cállate, que me da vergüenza que andes conmigo miedoso

Goten: pero no me vas a pegar T^T

Trunks: No, pero ya cálmate y pon tu cara normal llorón

Goten: Esta bien ^_^

Trunks: Cara normal no estúpida

Goten: ooooooooo

Trunks: No me rezongues

Goten: Ya pues ahí muere

Trunks: Vamonos

Trunks y Goten se van de ahí y llegan al lugar donde esta la ultima esfera, pero solo hay una casa, cuando llegan a esa casa, afuera los están esperando varios Namekusei 

Trunks: ¿Que es esto?, ¿un recibimiento?, ¿pero donde esta la música?, que recibimiento mas aguado

Goten: Si que aguados

Trunks: ¿Pero por que me ven con tanto odio?, pareciera que yo les hice algo

Namekusei 3: Maldito, no los dejaremos que le hagan daño al gran patriarca

Trunks: Gran patriarca, ¿quién es ese?

Namekusei 3: ................

Trunks: Otro mudo, como que eso es de raza, nosotros solo queremos la  esfera ya que es la ultima que nos falta por que ya reunimos las otras 6

Namekusei 3: No les permitiremos que reúnan las esferas del dragón y pidan los deseos 

Trunks: ¿Los deseos?, ¿qué acaso son mas de uno los deseos que se piden?

Namekusei 3: .............

Trunks: Uta dale con lo mismo, si no quieren hablar los haremos hablar a la fuerza, ándale Goten enséñales nuestro poder que a mi me da flojera con estos debiluchos

Goten: ¿Y por que yo nada mas? -_-

Trunks: ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

Goten: Esta bien yo los matare

Todos los Namekusei se lanzan contra Goten el cual los vence fácilmente, ya que los vence, de la casa sale otro Namekusei, solo un Namekusei quedaba con vida de los que se enfrentaron a Goten.

Namekusei: (moribundo) Nil mátalos por todos los Namekusein que asesinaron

Al terminar de decir esto muere

Trunks: Ja que este tonto nos va a matar que risa me da

Goten: ¿Quieres que a esta también lo mate?

Trunks: No a este lo matare yo, este se ve un poco mas fuerte que los demás

Goten: Esta bien Trunks ~_^

Trunks: ¬_¬ no me guiñes el ojo, eso se ve raron

Trunks que estaba junto a Goten se aparta un poco de el no valla a ser

Goten: O_O raro ¿yo?, ToT yo no soy raro, no me veas como si lo fuera T^T

Trunks: Mas te vale que no, pero como te pones a llorar te ves bien mariposón

Goten: O_O no me digas mariposón T_T le voy a decir a mi papá

Trunks: ¿Que le vas a decir?, que eres mariposón

Goten: No, le voy a decir a mi papá que le diga a tu papa, para que te regañe

Trunks: A .....mi papa

Goten: ya te entro miedito, se te frunció el asterisco ¿verdad?

Trunks: que asterisco ni que ocho cuartos, si tu le dices eso a tu papá yo le voy a decir a mi papa que te pegue por mariposón y el no me va a  hacer nada y la paliza que te pegue no te la vas a quitar con nada

Goten: *_*

Trunks: Y ahora a quien se le frunció  el asterisco mariposón

Goten: ToT no me digas así T^T

Trunks: Pues deja de llorar si no quieres que te diga así

Goten: Esta bien ^_^

Trunks: Quita esa cara de estúpido

Goten: Uta con nada estas contento

Nil: Ya vasta de tonterías

Nil se lanza a atacar a Trunks el cual estaba distraído con Goten y Nil lo logra golpear asiendo que Trunks caiga al suelo, Trunks se levanta del suelo bastante enojado

Trunks: Oye maldito, me agarraste distraído, con que eres un cobarde que ataca a traición por la espalda, ya veras ahora si no la cuentas por haberte atrevido tan siquiera a tocarme

Goten: uy ya hiciste enojar a Trunks, pobrecito de ti me das lastima

Trunks se lanza al contra ataque golpeando a Nil en distintas partes del cuerpo y después de esto Nil cae al suelo desmayado _0_ 

Trunks: Pobre tonto no me duro ni para el arranque, ahora le daré el ataque final

Trunks comienza a reunir energía ya que la reúne toda se la lanza a Nil creando una gran explosión y una gran nube de polvo, ya que se dispersa el polvo

Goten: Pobre Namekusei no dejaste ni su rastro

Trunks: Es lo mínimo que se merece por atreverse a pegarme, aunque no me hizo nada, pero nadie me toca y se queda tan campante

Goten: uy pareciera que estas traumado -_-U

Trunks: ¿A quien le dices traumado?

Goten: A nadie, yo ni siquiera hable

Trunks: Ahora me estas diciendo loco ¬_¬

Goten: No, si tu estas mas cuerdo que nadie

Trunks: Ya tampoco me beses los pies

Goten: Pero si yo no te estoy besando los pies

Trunks: Si serás, eso es solo un decir

Goten: aaaaaaaaa

Trunks: Bueno ya entremos a esa casa por la esfera

Goten: Si Trunks ^_^

Trunks: Ash

Trunks y Goten entran a la casa y ahí solo se encuentran un niño y un Namekusei muy grande y viejo

Trunks: Fuchi que viejo mas feo

Goten: Si guacala

Trunks: Oye tu viejo, dame la esfera del dragón

G. patriarca: .................

Trunks: Todavía estas vivo o ya te moriste

G. patriarca: ¿Para que la quieren?

Trunks: Que bruto, como que para que, pues para pedir deseos no es obvio

G. patriarca: ¿Que deseos?

Trunks: Todavía no lo se, bueno pues me la vas a dar o quieres que te mate a ti o al niño

G. patriarca: No, esta bien se las daré, Dende dales la esfera

Dende: Pero gran patriarca

G. patriarca: Dasela Dende

Dende: Esta bien Gran patriarca

Dende entra a un cuarto que se encontraba ahí, cuando sale trae la esfera del dragón y se la da a Trunks

Trunks: Perfecto ya las tenemos todas Goten, vamos a pedir nuestro deseos

Goten: Si

Trunks: Ah se me olvidaba voy a necesitar a este niño para que pida los deseos por que si no me equivoco se tienen que pedir en su idioma y me imagino que el viejo no se puede parar y ya no quedan mas Namekusei con vida por que los matamos a todos, por eso ven con nosotros niño

A Dende no le queda de otra mas que ir con Goten y Trunks, los tres salen de la casa, Goten y Trunks ponen las esferas en el piso

Trunks: Ándale pues niño dile al dragón que salga

Dende llama al dragón el cual sale de las esferas, Trunks y Goten quedan sorprendidos al verlo por su gran tamaño

Trunks: O_O Nunca había visto un dragón así, tan grande y tan feo

Goten: O_O Yo tampoco

Trunks: Goten no pongas esa cara que me das vergüenza

Goten: Pero si tu también la pusiste así

Trunks: Ah si es cierto ^_^U

Goten: Ahora el que tiene cara de estúpido eres tu ¬_¬U

Trunks: No me digas estúpido

Polunga: ¿Cuáles son sus deseos?, solo les concederé tres deseos

Trunks: ya oíste Goten son tres deseo

Goten: Si

Dende: ¿Qué deseos van a pedir?

Goten: ¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir Trunks?

Trunks: Si, niño dile que reviva a mi abuelo 

Dende: Esta bien

Goten: ¿A tu abuelo?, ¿y para que quieres que reviva a tu abuelo?

Trunks: Es que quiero saber como era, ni mi padre ni mi abuela me quieren platicar nada sobre el

Goten: Pero si es igual que tu papá que vas a hacer

Trunks: Pues quien sabe si sean iguales, eso es lo que quiero ver

Goten: solo espero que no sea igual que tu papá, por que si apenas con el podemos imagínate con dos

Trunks: No creo que eso sea mucho problema, solo lo ignoramos y ya, ya pide el deseo niño

Dende hace lo que le dice Trunks y pide el deseo, el dragón cumple el deseo y el abuelo de Trunks aparece enfrente de ellos.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 02

Familia Saiyajin II: El musical Por: Ai-chan 

Capitulo 2.

(Nota: Al papá de Vegeta le voy a poner R. Vegeta y al hijo solamente Vegeta)

El R. Vegeta que estaba muy confundido aparece frente a Trunks y Goten.

R. Vegeta: ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿quiénes son   ustedes?

Trunks: Primeramente estamos en el planeta Namekusei

R. Vegeta: ¿Pero  que pasa?, yo estaba muerto

Trunks: Si, pero yo te reviví con las esferas del dragón

R. Vegeta: ¿Pero quien eres tu? ¿y por que me reviviste?

Trunks: Mi nombre es Trunks y soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin

R. Vegeta: ¿Qué? ¿el príncipe de los saiyajin?, eso significa que eres el hijo de mi hijo Vegeta

Trunks: Si, y te reviví solo para saber como eres

R. Vegeta: Pero si eres hijo de mi hijo, ¿por qué tienes el cabello lila?, si todos los saiyajin tienen el cabello negro

Trunks: Eso es por que mi mama es humana

R. Vegeta: Eso significa que mi hijo se me tío con una humana, en que estaba pensando ese tonto

Trunks: ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

R. Vegeta: Si lo tengo por que ningún saiyajin y menos mi hijo se deben rebajar a meterse con una raza tan débil

Goten: uy ya veo  que el si es igual que tu papá Trunks o hasta peor

R. Vegeta: ¿Y este quien es?

Trunks: El es mi primo, hijo del hermano de mi papa

R. Vegeta: ¿Que son toda esa sarta de tonterías?, yo nada mas tuve un hijo

Trunks: No es tu hijo pero si de mi abuela Potsie

R. Vegeta: ¿es hijo de Kakarotto?

Trunks: Si

R. Vegeta: ¿Pero ustedes como saben todo eso?, si a Kakarotto lo mandaron a la tierra y ya no supimos de el, ¿y como sabes que Potsie es tu abuela?, ¿Vegeta lo sabe?

Trunks: Si todos lo sabemos, y a mi tío lo fueron a buscar a la tierra Bardock, Radditz y mi papá y pues yo desde que nací supe que Potsie era mi abuela

R. Vegeta: Entonces a ese tonta se le ocurrió  decirles todo

Trunks: Oye no le digas tonta a mi abuela

R. Vegeta: ¿y que me v as a hacer?, ¿me vas a pegar?

Trunks: No creas no que lo are, fácilmente lo puedo hacer, veo  que eres un  debilucho en comparación a nosotros

R. Vegeta: ¿Qué?, ¿me estas diciendo debilucho?

Trunks: Que no me oíste

R. Vegeta: ¿Y como supiste puedes decir eso si no tienes un rastreador para saberlo?

Trunks: Nosotros no ocupamos esos aparatos inservibles para saber el poder de los demás, nosotros sentimos el Ki

R. Vegeta: ¿El ki?, ¿Qué es eso?

Trunks: Uy veo que estas demasiado atrasado en cuanto anoticias se trata

R. Vegeta: Pues que esperabas tonto, estaba muerto y veo que ya pasaron muchos años

Trunks: Bueno pues ya vamonos de este planeta que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, ya matamos a todos sus habitantes, ya lo podemos vender

Goten: Pero Trunks todavía quedan dos deseos

Trunks: Hay si es cierto ya no me acordaba

Goten: -_-U

Trunks: Quita esa cara 

Goten: ^_^U

Trunks: ¬_¬ 

Goten: ¿Y que otros deseos pedirás?

Trunks: Hay ya no se que pedir, si quieres pide los dos deseos que quedan tu

Goten: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Trunks: Mientras nosotros no vamos a ir yendo a la nave, y te apuras que no te quiero estar esperando, ya que pidas los deseos ya sabes que hacer con esos dos que quedan

Goten: Si a la orden su altísima alteza mi señor y príncipe Trunks ^___^

Trunks: ¬_¬ ya no me beses los pies

Goten: Pero si yo no te estoy besando los pies

Trunks: Ash, olvídalo, bueno vamonos abuelo

Trunks y el R. Vegeta se van en dirección a la nave y Goten se queda ahí para pedir los dos deseos, un rato después Trunks llega a la nave y ahí se encuentran todos los soldados

Soldado 1: Príncipe Trunks ¿dónde andaba? 

Trunks: Ahora resulta que yo el príncipe les tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago a los soldados

Soldado 1: Disculpe príncipe Trunks

El R. Vegeta llega y se para a un lado de Trunks, los soldados al verlo se arrodillan

Soldado 1: Su alteza Rey Vegeta, no sabíamos que usted había bebido a este planeta

Trunks: No seas estúpido el no es mi papá, el es mi abuelo 

Soldado 1: Pero príncipe Trunks, el Rey Vegeta arteria esta  muerto

Trunks: Si lo estaba pero yo lo reviví con unas esferas de este planeta que cumplen deseos y ya vasta de preguntitas que ya me cansaste, retírate inmediatamente de mi presencia

Soldado 1: Si su alteza príncipe Trunks 

El soldado se retira, un rato después llega Goten y se marchan del planeta Namekusei para regresar al planeta Vejita. Una semana después, la nave de Trunks llega al planeta Vejita, Trunks y compañía bajan de la nave y llegan al plació real, Trunks, Goten y R. Vegeta entran a la sala del trono.

Trunks: Abuelo tu escóndete aya atrás para darle la sorpresa a los demás

Trunks llama a un soldado que esta ahí

Trunks: Busca a mi papá, a mi mama, a mi abuela, a Bra, a mi tío Kakarotto y a Bardock y diles que vengan para acá que yo les tengo una sorpresa

Soldado: Si su alteza príncipe Trunks

El soldado se va a buscar a todos los que le dijo Trunks 

Trunks: Ya solo falta que vengan todos y se van a llevar una gran sorpresa

Goten: Si ya quiero ver la cara que van a poner

Un rato después, llegan Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Goku y Bardock 

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Para que nos mandaste llamar?

Trunks: ¿Y mi abuela donde esta?

Vegeta: Ella no esta aquí, se fue a visitar a unos amigos

Trunks: ¿Y cuando va a regresar?

Vegeta: No se, no dijo, ¿pero que querías?, ya dime que no tengo tu tiempo

Trunks: Ni modo, les tendré que dar la sorpresa sin mi bulita

Vegeta: ¿Qué sorpresa?, ¿de que hablas? 

Trunks: De esta, (Gritando) Ya puedes salir

En cuanto dice eso Trunks, el R. Vegeta sale de atrás de una cortina que esta atrás del trono

Vegeta: O_O ¿qué es esto? _O_ 

Bulma: Vegeta

Bulma corre hacia Vegeta y se pone de rodillas junto a el

Bra: ¿Pero que esta pasando?, ¿quién es ese que esta idéntico a mi papá? Excepto por la barba y bigote y que el es alto

Trunks: Bra te presento a nuestro bulito, mira bulito ella es Bra mi hermana, la que esta arrodillada junto a mi papá es mi mama y se llama Bulma y pues a mi tío Kakarotto y a Bardock ya los conoces

R. Vegeta: ¿Y Potsie donde esta?

Trunks: Ella a horita no esta aquí por que se fue a visitar a unos amigos

R. Vegeta: ¿Cuáles amigos?, ella no tiene amigos

Bardock: ¿Y tu que sabes?

R. Vegeta: Se mas de lo que crees estúpido

Bardock: Eres un miserable que no merece nada por haberla hecho sufrir tanto

R. Vegeta: Lo que yo haya echo con Potsie no te incumbe

Bardock: Si me incumbe por que ella es mi pareja y la madre de mi hijo el que tu nos arrebataste cuando nació

R. Vegeta: Pues no por mucho tiempo será tu pareja, por que he regresado por lo que es mío

En ese momento Vegeta despierta y alcanza a escuchar lo ultimo que dijo su papa

Vegeta: ¿Y que se supone que es tuyo?, aquí nada es tuyo, como te atreviste a separarme de mi madre eso nunca te lo perdonare y tampoco que siempre me trataste como si fuera tu hijo me tratabas peor que a un sirviente, te odio, nunca debiste de haber regresado, solo bienes a causarnos problemas

R. Vegeta: Las cosas no son como tu las piensas

Vegeta: Y no te voy a dejar que te vuelvas a acercar a mi madre tu solo vienes a hacernos sufrir de nuevo y no lo voy a permitir, por que te vas a morir.

Vegeta esta a punto de golpear a el R. Vegeta, pero Bra lo detiene parándose enfrente de el

Vegeta: ¿Qué estas haciendo?, quítate de enfrente

Bra: No papi, no quiero que mates a mi abuelo, yo lo quiero para mi

Vegeta: No digas estupideces, apártate 

Bra: No, te he dicho que yo lo quiero, por que Trunks si puede tener a su abuela y yo no puedo tener a mi abuelo, no es justo yo lo quiero así que no le hagas nada

Vegeta: No sabes lo que estas diciendo

Bra: Claro que se y te dije que yo lo quiero y punto, y si no haces lo que te digo no te volveré a dirigir la palabra nunca mas, así que tu te atienes a las consecuencias, y ya sabes que yo no hablo nada mas por hablar.

Vegeta al oír esto le agarra mas odio al R. Vegeta

Vegeta: Eres un maldito, mi princesa nunca me había hablado así y lo hizo por primera vez por tu culpa si antes dije que te odiaba ahora te odio mas maldito, no te soporto y a todo esto ¿por qué estas vivo?, si te habías muerto hace mucho

R. Vegeta: Es que me revivieron con unas dizque esferas del dragón

Vegeta: ¿Quién fue tan estúpido de hacer eso?

En cuanto Vegeta dijo eso Trunks se hizo chiquito y comenzó a irse lentamente sin que nadie lo viera para que no lo regañaran, pero el R. Vegeta lo apunta con el dedo y Trunks se asusta por eso

R. Vegeta: Fue tu hijo

Vegeta: ¿Qué?, ¿fue Trunks?

Goten: Si fue el, yo soy testigo

Trunks: Cállate tonto

Vegeta: Eres un imbecil como te atreviste a hacer eso, eres un tonto, solo sirves para hacer tonterías, te la llevas de holgazán solo paseándote por ahí, si desde que naciste lo supe que me ibas a trae muchos problemas

Bulma: Tranquilízate Vegeta, no le hables así a Trunks

Vegeta: Se lo merece por estúpido

Trunks por su parte estaba a punto de llorar por todo lo que le dijo Vegeta

Trunks: Si ya se que piensas eso de mi, si desde que nacía la tonta de Bra me tratas así, tu me habías prometido que me seguirías queriendo pero eran puras mentiras tuyas, no me quieres nunca me has querido

Después de decir esto se va corriendo

R. Vegeta: Y me dices  mal padre a mi

Vegeta: Tu cállate

Vegeta también se va muy molesto y Bulma lo sigue

Bra: Bueno abuelo como ya se fueron nosotros también vamonos

R. Vegeta: ¿a dónde?

Bra: Primeramente vamos a que te quiten esa barba y bigote que se te ven horrible

R. Vegeta: ¿Qué?, ¿quitarme la barba y bigote?

Bra: Si, tu confía en mi yo se lo que te digo, pero vamos ya

Bra se lleva jalando del brazo al R. Vegeta

Goku: Oh, oh, no me gusta nada esto, aquí va haber problemas

Bardock: Ya lo creo aquí se va a armar cuando Potsie se entere

Goku: Si, conociéndola

Goten: Por que lo dicen

Bardock: Ya te enteraras

En otra parte del palacio

Bra: Ya vez abuelito te vez mejor así

R. Vegeta: Pero así me parezco mas a Vegeta

Bra: Si, por que te vez mas joven, pero no te vez tan igual a el por que el ya se corto el cabello, tu lo tienes un poco mas largo

R. Vegeta: Pues la verdad si me gusta, quiero verme mas joven (Pensando) ¿cómo se vera Potsie?, ¿Seguirá igual que antes?

Bra: ¿Y para que quieres verte mas joven?

R. Vegeta: Solo para no verme tan viejo

Bra: Oye abuelo, ¿tu todavía quieres a mi abuela?

R. Vegeta: ............

Bra: Eso lo tomare como un si, ¿y piensas reconquistar a mi abuela?

R. Vegeta: Pero de seguro ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura, y además ella esta con Bardock

Bra: Eso que tiene, tu lucha por su amor y en cuanto a Bardock el no es competencia para ti, tu eres mucho mas guapo que el

R. Vegeta: (Pensando), ojala que ella me perdone, cuando le cuente la verdad por que lo que ella cree de mi no es verdad.

Bra: Abuelo ¿en que piensas?

R. Vegeta: En nada

Bra: Bueno ya que tienes un nuevo look vamonos de compras al Súper Saiyajin

R. Vegeta: ¿Cuál es ese?, yo no lo conozco

Bra: Es que es nuevo y además de ese hay muchas cosas nuevas, pero vamos yo te enseño todo

Bra y R. Vegeta se van del palacio a hacer su recorrido.

En otro lugar del palacio

Bulma: Espérame Vegeta

Vegeta se detiene y Bulma se para a un lado de el

Bulma: Vegeta tienes que hablar con Trunks el no se debe quedar con esa idea de que no lo quieres

Vegeta: Pero que le diría

Bulma: Pues que si lo quieres, pero te pásate con lo que le dijiste

Vegeta: Creo que si, pero es que estaba muy enojado por lo de mi papa, ¿y ahora que va ha pasar con el aquí? y aparte mi princesa nunca me había hablado así, ese maldito me esta robando su amor, me las pagara

Bulma: Eso puede esperar, primero ve y habla con Trunks

Vegeta: No lo se, eso lo haré después por que ahora tengo mucha cosas que hacer

Vegeta se va dejando a Bulma muy Preocupada

Bulma: Hay Vegeta no entiendes estas descuidando demasiado a Trunks, pobrecito de mi niño, voy a ir a ver si esta bien

Bulma se va con dirección al cuarto de Trunks

Mientras tanto al Palacio llegan 4 personas y una de ellas llega saltando y gritando como loca, estas personas llegan a la sala del trono

Potsie: Ya llego por quien lloraban

Continuara... 

 


	3. Capitulo 03

Familia Saiyajin II: El musical

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 3.

Nota de la autorua: 

 - El personaje Ezined es propiedad de Ulti_sg, la cual me la ah prestado para utilizarla en mi historia ¡¡Gracias Ulti!!

 - Y el Personaje Nadia, es propiedad de Nadia Zeta, ¡¡Gracias por prestármela Nadia!! 

^_^ Y ahora si aquí viene el chapter.

Potsie: y ahora, ¿dónde esta todos?, que raro no hay nadie, ni modo, luego se los presentare mientras vengan conmigo para llevarlos a las habitaciones que van a ocupar.

Potsie y los 4 acompañantes se van siguiéndola al área de las habitaciones.

Mientras tanto Bulma esta parada frente a la puerta del cuarto de Trunks y toca a la puerta

Trunks: (Gritando desde adentro) ¿Qué quieren? No quiero ver a nadie

Bulma: Soy yo hijo tu mama, abre

Un momento después Trunks abre la puerta, Bulma entra y cierra la puerta.

Bulma: ¿Cómo estas hijo?

Trunks: Pues como quieres que este, después de todo lo que me dijo mi papá

Bulma: Pero entiéndelo, el estaba muy molesto por que reviviste a su papá al que no quiere

Trunks: Eso lo se, pero desde antes me trata así, desde que nació Bra a ella nada mas le pone atención, la consiente mucho, mientras que a mi siempre me regaña no es solo de ahora, el no me quiere

Bulma: El si te quiere es solo que contigo le cuesta mas trabajo demostrártelo por que eres hombre, por eso no batalla tanto con Bra, pero yo se que si te quiere

Trunks: Pues no estoy tan seguro.

Bulma abraza a Trunks para consolarlo, mientras tanto Potsie le esta enseñando sus Habitaciones a los 4 visitantes, en eso ellos están en el pasillo y Bulma sale del cuarto de Trunks y los ve.

Bulma: Hola Potsie, ¿hace cuanto que llegaste?

Potsie: Hace unos momentos, ¿pero que tal se la pasaron sin mi?, me imagino que fue un desastre sin mi aquí

Bulma: Ni te lo imaginas

Potsie: ¿qué cosa?

Bulma: Ya te enteraras, pero dime, ¿quiénes son ellos?

Potsie: A si es cierto ya se me había olvidado, mira ella se llama Ezined

Potsie apunta a una joven muy bonita

Potsie: Ella es mi amiga, y pues ellos tres son sus hijos, ella se llama Videl, es la mayor y tiene 26 años

Potsie apunta a una mucha muy bonita y de buen cuerpo, tiene el cabello de color negro y lo trae agarrado en dos colas a los lados.

Potsie: Ella se llama Nadia es mas chica que Videl y tiene 20 años

Potsie apunta a una muchacha pero ella es mas bonita que Videl y aunque es mas chica que Videl tiene el cuerpo mas desarrollado que ella, y su cabello es largo de color rojo

Potsie: Y el se llama Broly, el es el mas chico y tiene 18 años

Potsie apunta a un muchacho muy atractivo, con el cuerpo bien desarrollado (y valla que si XD~~~~~~~~~) y de cabello color negro.

Bulma: Mucho gusto yo soy la reina Bulma, pero ustedes me pueden decir solamente Bulma

Ezined: Gracias Bulma 

Potsie: Y pues los traje para que se queden a vivir aquí

Bulma: ¿Pero ya le preguntaste a Vegeta si se pueden quedar aquí?   

Potsie: No, pero yo lo convenceré

Bulma: Esta bien, oye Potsie ¿todos son Saiyajin?

Potsie: Si

Bulma: ¿Y entonces por que Nadia tiene rojo el cabello si se supone que todos los Saiyajin tienen el cabello negro?

Potsie: Es que Ezined no es totalmente Saiyajin por eso ella tiene los ojos azules.

Bulma: Aaaah

Broly: ¿Y donde esta la princesa?

Bulma: Ella no se encuentra en el palacio, no me avisó a donde iba pero de seguro a de andar de compras.

Potsie: Pues yo no se a quien salió Bra por que a nadie de la familia le gusta tanto andar de compras además que es muy presumida

Bulma: Eso es por que Vegeta la tiene muy consentida, bueno yo ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer

Bulma se va de ahí

Potsie: Bueno yo al rato los veo, voy a ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme

Potsie se va y pues los demás entran a sus respectivos cuartos para terminar de instalarse, un rato después Trunks sale de su cuarto y camina por el pasillo pero al dar vuelta en una esquina e estrella con Nadia

Trunks: Estúpida sirvienta fíjate por donde caminas, eres una imbecil ¿qué no sabes quien soy?

Nadia: Óyeme idiota no me insultes y no soy una sirvienta yo desde ahora vivo en este palacio por que soy hija de la amiga de Potsie y no se quien seas ni me importa bruto animal

Trunks: Pues que indiorante eres yo soy ni mas ni menos en príncipe Trunks y tenme respeto súbdita

Nadia: Que respeto ni que ocho cuartos, a mi me vale que seas el príncipe nadie me va a estar insultando inútil

Nadia se va de ahí muy molesta por tal encuentro. Trunks está apunto de continuar su camino pero se detiene de golpe.

Trunks: Si ella es la hija de la amiga de mi bulita eso quiere decir que mi bulita ya llego ^o^ yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Trunks se va de ahí corriendo a buscar a su bulita.

Mientras tanto, Potsie entra a su recamara, pasando junto a la enorme fotografía de sus dos pequeños hijos (¬_¬ ni tan pequeños) la mira por unos instantes y una hermosa sonrisa adorna sus labios, continua su camino hasta el closet, el cual abre y comienza a buscar ropa para ponerse, al estar buscando en uno de sus cajones encuentra una fotografía la cual al observarla una mirada melancólica y un triste sentimiento la inundan. Con sus dedos recorre lentamente la imagen.

Potsie:

Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal

que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar

ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie

ahora que me va muy bien

Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar

aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar

ahora ya

no hay mas dolor

ahora al fin

vuelvo a ser yo

pero me acuerdo de ti

y otra vez pierdo la calma

pero me acuerdo de ti

y se me desgarra el alma

pero me acuerdo de ti

y se borra mi sonrisa

pero me acuerdo de ti

y mi mundo se hace trizas

Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar

ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad

ahora ya

no hay mas dolor

ahora al fin vuelvo a ser

pero me acuerdo de ti

y otra vez pierdo la calma

pero me  acuerdo de ti

y se me desgarra el  alma

pero me acuerdo de ti

y se borra mi sonrisa

pero me acuerdo de ti

y mi mundo se hace trizas

Potsie da un largo suspiro.

Potsie: Pero me acuerdo de ti... Vegeta...

Después de otro suspiro guarda nuevamente la fotografía y continua con su búsqueda. Un momento después ya que se cambio de ropa esta a punto de salir de su habitación pero Trunks le gana entrando el a la habitación

Trunks: Bulitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Potsie: Calzoncitooooooooooooooooo

Potsie corre y abraza a Trunks

Trunks: Que bueno que ya llegaste bulita te extrañe mucho T_T

Potsie: ¿Y eso por que?

Trunks: Es que mi papa me dijo muchas cosas feas, me dijo que era un estúpido que nada mas me la llevo de vago y que yo era un problema para el, no me quiere T_T

Potsie: Como se atrevió ese tonto hijo mío a decirte todas esas mentiras, tu no eres ni estúpido, y tampoco das ningún problema tu eres un santo mi calzoncito

Trunks: Para ti no pero para el si T_T

Potsie: Horita va a ver ese estúpido que tengo por hijo, va a ver por hacerte llorar, nadie te hace llorar mientras yo este aquí

Trunks: T_T

Potsie se va de ahí muy molesta a buscar a Vegeta, mientras tanto Bra y R. Vegeta llegan al palacio

Bra: Horita vengo abuelito, voy a ir a mi cuarto.

R. Vegeta: Esta bien

En cuanto Bra se va llega Potsie con cara de pocos amigo, R. Vegeta se sorprende pero a la vez se alegra de verla por que tenia tanto tiempo de no verla

R. Vegeta: (Pensando) que hermosa se ve

Potsie: Óyeme estúpido como te atreves  a decirle todas esas cosas horribles a mi calzoncito, eres un insensible que no tiene sentimientos no sabes lo que le dolió a mi pobre Calzoncito que le dijeras todas esas cosas hasta piensa que no lo quieres

R. Vegeta: ¿Calzoncito?, ¿qué es Calzoncito?

Potsie: Ahora te vas a hacer el chistosito conmigo, perfectamente sabes que así le digo a Trunks

R. Vegeta: Yo no le he dicho nada a Trunks

Potsie: Ahora estas diciéndole mentiroso a mi Calzoncito

R. Vegeta: Yo no le estoy diciendo mentiroso

Potsie: Bueno pues quien te entiende primero me dices que si y luego  que no, ¿acaso me quieres volver loca?

R. Vegeta: No ocupo hacer eso por que ya estas loca

Potsie: Con que en el tiempo que me fui decidiste hacer de las tuyas y todavía enfrente de mi lo sigues haciendo, no te digo si no estoy yo vigilando te vuelves un insensible, se nota que no puedes vivir sin mi

R. Vegeta: Yo no soy tu hijo Vegeta

Potsie: ¿que estas diciendo? yo creo que el que se volvió loco aquí eres tu

R. Vegeta: No soy tu hijo, pero lo anterior que dijiste si es cierto, no puedo vivir sin ti

El R. Vegeta se acerca a Potsie, la abraza y da un beso en la boca, Potsie queda muy sorprendida por eso y lo empuja hacia atrás separándose de el

Potsie: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estas mal de la cabeza o que?, soy tu mama ¿en que estas pensando?

El R. Vegeta se trata de acercar nuevamente a Potsie

Potsie: No te me vuelvas a acercar degenerado, un momento, ¿cuándo te creció el cabello? Y ¿cuándo creciste?

R. Vegeta: No soy tu hijo, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta?

Potsie: A ver tu si según tu no eres mi hijo, ¿quién eres entonces?

R. Vegeta: Soy yo Vegeta

Potsie: Ya se que eres Vegeta inútil, así te puso el imbecil de tu padre

R. Vegeta: Eso es lo que te estoy tratando de decir, yo soy el

Potsie: Hay pobrecito de mi hijo ya se volvió loco por tanto golpe ya crees  que eres el estúpido de tu padre

R. Vegeta: Ey no me digas estúpido

Potsie agarra al R. Vegeta del brazo y lo jalar

R. Vegeta: ¿Qué haces?

Potsie: llevándote a la enfermería por que ya te volviste loco

El R. Vegeta se suelta

R. Vegeta: Yo no estoy loco te digo que yo soy Vegeta el anterior, ¿por qué no me crees?

Potsie: Por la simple razón de que el estúpido de tu padre esta muerto

R. Vegeta: Te he dicho que no me insultes y si no me crees pregúntale a los demás

Potsie: Hay pobrecito vas de mal en peor

En ese momento Bra llega corriendo

Bra: Hola abuelito ya llegue

Potsie: ¿Qué?, ¿otra que se volvió loca?

Bra: Ey no me digas loca y por si no lo recuerdas la loca aquí eres tu

Potsie: A quien le dices loca niña maleducada

Bra: Tu fuiste la que empezó

Potsie: Pero yo lo dije con razón

Bra: Y yo también

R. Vegeta: Oye Bra dile a Potsie que yo soy tu abuelo por que ella no me quiere creer, ella piensa que soy tu papa

Potsie: Hay abuela es que lo que pasa es, que tu no te enteraste por que no estabas pero el es mi abuelito, Trunks lo revivió con unas que se llaman las esferas del dragón

Potsie: Yo no le creo a ninguno de ustedes dos, de seguro me están haciendo una broma y por cierto es una broma muy pesada

Bra: Si no nos crees pregúntale a tu adorado Trunks

Potsie: Eso haré por que a ustedes dos no les creo nada

Potsie se va de ahí a buscar a Trunks

Bra: No quiero ver su reacción cuando se entere de que si eres mi abuelo no mi papa

R. Vegeta: Deja eso se va a enfurecer aun mas por que la bese

Bra: ¿La besaste?

R. Vegeta: Si

Bra: ¿Y que hizo?

R. Vegeta: Pues  se aparto de mi y me dijo degenerado por que ella piensa que soy mi hijo

Bra: Pues de seguro si se va a enojar, pero tu sigue haciendo ese tipo de cosas y ya veras que la vas a reconquistar yo te voy a ayudar

R. Vegeta: Pero eso va hacer muy difícil, por lo que ella piensa que le hice con toda la intención

Bra: ¿Pues que tan grabe es lo que según le hiciste?

R. Vegeta: Lo que pasó fue que Potsie se embarazó, lo cual me hizo inmensamente feliz... solo que no se como sucedió pero el maldito de Frezzer se entero de la existencia de Potsie y el futuro heredero al reino de los saiyajins, por lo que me ordenó que le entregara a ambos, quería tener bajo sus ordenes a Vegeta y a Potsie la quería para que criara a Vegeta, cuando Vegeta nació decidí apartarlo de Potsie, fingir que ella había muerto para así no entregarla a Frezzer y mantenerla a salvo, pero a Vegeta no podía ocultarlo por que si no perdería su derecho como heredero al  trono del planeta Vejita, después de un tiempo de no encontrar alguna forma de evitar que Frezzer se llevara a Vegeta y tratar tan mal como me fue posible a Potsie para apartarla y que Frezzer no descubriera su existencia... el día de entregar a Vegeta llegó y también me enteré de que Potsie había tenido un hijo con el maldito bastardo de Bardock, por lo que ese día ordené que mandarán a cualquier planeta lejano a ese maldito engendro y decidí enfrentarme a Frezzer, sin importarme  que tan fuerte fuera, tenía que evitar que me quitara a mi hijo, así fue que comenzó la batalla, ninguno de mis mas fuertes guerreros y yo fue capaz de detener  a Frezzer, Vegeta también se unió a la pelea, y fue ahí cuando se convirtió en súper saiyajin y derroto al maldito de Frezzer, jamás me sentí mas orgulloso de mi hijo como en esa ocasión, su poder era inmenso, incomparable... ya la amenaza de Frezzer estaba terminada, pero Vegeta y Potsie me odiaban mas que ninguna persona, Potsie siguió su vida con el maldito de Bardock... como la odié por eso, la perdí... y todo por culpa de Frezzer, perdí a mi hijo... lo perdí todo, un tiempo después enfermé... y morí... fui a parar al infierno, donde me quitaron mi cuerpo y pasé muchos años pagando por las vidas que quité, durante todo ese tiempo pasé pensando en lo que fue mi vida, en Vegeta... en Potsie.... y ahora que estoy vivo no pienso volver a perderla, Potsie es mía, solo mía...

Bra: T_T pobrecito abuelito ToT buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa todos te creen malo pero tu eres muy bueno, aunque los demás no te quieren yo te quiero mucho abuelito T_T pobrecito de ti todo le que has de haber sufrido y los demás no te entienden pero no te preocupes aquí tienes a tu nieta Bra para ayudarte en todo  

Bra abraza a R. Vegeta, mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo Potsie por fin encuentra a Trunks.

Trunks: ¿Qué te pasa bulita?, ¿por qué traes esa cara?

Potsie: ¿Qué es esa tontería de tu padre y Bra?, tu papa ya se volvió loco piensa que es tu abuelo y Bra también lo dice, ella dice que según tu lo reviviste

Trunks: Uy es eso

Potsie: Dime Trunks

Trunks: Si es cierto bulita yo reviví a mi abuelo con unas esferas que se llaman esferas del dragón y estas esferas cumplen deseos esas esferas me las encontré en el planeta Namek el que fui a conquistar.

Potsie al escuchar esto se queda inmóvil y muy sorprendida por lo que le dijo Trunks

Potsie: ....Vegeta.......vivo.....

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 04

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 4.

Potsie se encontraba inmóvil por la sorpresa 

Trunks: Bulita, ¿qué te pasa?

Potsie: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Potsie cae desmayada y Trunks después de sujetarse la cabeza cubriendo sus oídos le hace compañía a su abuelita en el piso también desmayado. Unos minutos después Trunks reacciona.

Trunks: Por Dios Bulita esos gritos tuyos son mortales... ya deberías aprender a no gritar así T.T casi me dejas sordo... si hasta me desmayé... bulita... ¿bulita?

Trunks observa a Potsie y se da cuenta que esta continua inconsciente.

Trunks: Bulita... despierta bulita... bulita... ¿qué te pasa?... reacciona bulita... voy a llamar a un doctor para que te ponga una inyección  

Potsie: O.O ¿inyección?... no... eso nunca.... T.T primero muerta...

Trunks: ¬___¬ Ay bulita si no te digo lo de la inyección nunca despiertas

Potsie: ( No me simpatizas calzoncito

Trunks: Ya comienzo a acostumbrarme que todo mundo me diga eso -_-

Potsie: O.O ¿cómo?... emmm... yo... yo no dije nada  ^^U

Trunks: -_- lo que digas bulita

Potsie: T.T buuuuu calzoncito perdóname no lo dije a propósito

Trunks: Está bien bulita ^_^

Potsie: Gracias calzoncito... por eso me encantas

Potsie abraza a Trunks y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Potsie: Y bueno, yo tengo hambre voy a buscar algo que comer.

Trunks: Como tu quieras bulita

Potsie suelta a Trunks y se va de su habitación, mientras camina por los pasillos se encuentra con Vegeta.

Vegeta: Mamá... ya regresaste...

Potsie: O.O Tu... ( no me dirijas la palabra...

Vegeta: ¿Pero que demonios te sucede ahora?

Potsie: No me interesa que te revivieran... y no te perdono que me besaras por la fuerza... ( tu no me simpatizas así que mejor apártate de mi presencia...

Vegeta: ¿Me revivieron?... ¿BESO?... ¿DE QUE DIANTRES ESTAS HABLANDO SABANDIJA?

Potsie: O Oye no me digas sabandija... solo mi veggie puede hacerlo... tu no ¬¬

Vegeta: ¬¬ yo soy tu Veggie

Potsie: Si... lo que digas Vegeta... tu no me engañas...

Vegeta: Mamá... ¿qué es lo que tramas ahora? ¬¬

Potsie: ¿Mamá?... ¿y tu por que me llamas mamá?

Vegeta: Por que lo eres

Potsie: Tu abuela... ¿yo tu mamá?... tu si que estás loco... si que te afecto estar muerto.

Vegeta: Yo nunca eh estado muerto... espera un minuto... mamá... ¿no me digas que me estas confundiendo con mi padre?

Potsie: ¿Cómo te voy a confundir con tu padre si ni lo conozco?

Vegeta: ¿Cómo  que no lo conoces?... ¿entonces como demonios explicas que te embarazaste de mi sin conocer a mi padre?

Potsie: @.@ no te entendí nada... 

Vegeta: Argh... mejor vete a molestar a Kakarotto

Potsie: ¿Kakarotto?... ¿kakky osito pooh ya volvió? XD~~~~ que emoción voy a buscarlo

Vegeta: Claro... como a él si lo quieres ¬¬

Potsie: ¿Eh?... ¿estas celoso de Kakky?... entonces... ^o^ wuiiiiiiii

Potsie abraza a Vegeta con todas sus fuerzas.

Vegeta: ¿Qué rayos te sucede ahora?

Potsie: Que tu si eres mi Veggie lindo bonito hermoso de mi corazón

Vegeta: Ah vaya ahora si me quieres mucho

Potsie: Siempre te quiero mucho... pero yo pensaba que eras el gusano inmundo de tu padre... T.T calzoncito lo revivió

Vegeta: Ya lo se... ese chiquillo imbecil... solo hace desastre tras desastre

Potsie: Oye... no hables así de calzoncito... te recuerdo que él es mío y tu no tienes ningún derecho de mandar sobre él y mucho menos de maltratarlo

Vegeta: ¿Sigues con la estupidez de que es tu calzoncito?... desde que es bebé molestas con eso

Potsie: Claro... él es mío, mío y solo mío... y Gotencito también XD

Vegeta: Ah es cierto... el insecto hijo de Kakarotto... ¿por qué no tienes tus propios hijos y haces lo que quieras con ellos?

Potsie: Ya los tengo... entonces... voy a hacer lo que quiera contigo ^o^

Vegeta: Olvídalo... quédate con tu calzoncito y tu Gotencito

Potsie: ^_^ ¿ya vez que yo tengo la razón?

Vegeta: -_- lo que digas

Potsie: Si, siempre es así

Vegeta: Argh, mejor ya me voy que contigo no se puede

Potsie: No espera, ya que te tengo aquí atrapadito en mis brazos tengo algo que informarte

Vegeta: ¿Qué cosa?

Potsie: Ummm... mejor te la enseño ^.^

Vegeta: Anda pero que sea rápido no tengo tu tiempo

Potsie: Uy si él señor importante no tiene tiempo... ¿qué cosa puede ser mas importante que yo?

Vegeta: Gobernar el planeta

Potsie: Patrañas que te enseño tu padre... anda vamos

Potsie toma de la mano a Vegeta y se lo lleva jalando hasta llegar a una habitación en la cual entran y dentro se encuentran con Ezined que al ver a Vegeta hace una reverencia.

Potsie: Oye Ezined no hagas reverencia... nada mas es mi hijo Veggie

Ezined: Pero él es el rey

Potsie: ¬¬ tonterías... déjate de cosas

Ezined: ^^U Ay Potsie

Vegeta: ¿Y bien, que es lo que querías?, ¿traerme y hacer que mis súbditos me pierdan el respeto?

Potsie: ¬¬ Tu cállate Veggie, que súbditos ni que nada, ella es mi amiga no una súbdita tuya y te dejas de cosas, y bueno... lo que quería informarte es que Ezined y sus tres hijos van a vivir aquí en el palacio... y no quiero  que los andes tratando como si fueran tus súbditos, ¿entendiste?

Vegeta: ¬¬ eres insoportable

Potsie: Pero me adoras

Vegeta: Ay mamá... ¿ya es todo lo que querías?

Potsie: A ver déjame pensar... ummmm... ahora que lo pienso si hay algo... quiero que hagas una cena para toda la familia para dar la bienvenida a Ezined y sus hijos... ^o^wuiiiiiii fiesta, fiesta, fiesta...

Vegeta: ¿Y no quieres que me vista de payaso?

Potsie: ^o^ oh si veggie payasito... que lindo te has de ver

Vegeta: ¬¬ eres insoportable

Potsie: Uy ya pareces disco rayado, eso ya me lo dijiste

Vegeta: ¬¬ Es que no hay otra forma mas que esa de describir como eres

Potsie: Claro que si la hay, soy linda, soy hermosa, soy inteligente, ingeniosa y sobre todo original ^o^ soy lo máximo agradece que tu mamá es lo máximo 

Vegeta: ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Potsie: No aun no, no le has dado la bienvenida a Ezined.

Ezined: Eh Potsie, creo que te estás pasando un poco de la raya, ¿no crees?

Potsie: No, no lo creo... ¿Veggie?, ¿a que esperas?

Vegeta: Ash, bienvenida Ezined

Potsie: Ay pero que aguado, anda dale una bienvenida decente, no esa cosa que hiciste

Vegeta: ¬¬ está bien... pero solo esta vez.

Vegeta va hasta Ezined la sujeta por la cintura la levanta en el aire y da vueltas.

Vegeta: Oh que felicidad que estés aquí, soy tan feliz que no quepo de felicidad, bienvenida,  que disfrutes tu estancia... y... ¿qué mas?... ah si... quédate todo lo que quieras.

Ezined: O.O bueno... gracias... ¿me podría bajar?, estoy mareada @.@

Vegeta se detiene y baja a Ezined, se gira hacia Potsie.

Vegeta: ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Potsie: Claro mi nene ^_^

Vegeta: Al fin ¬¬

Vegeta sale de la habitación refunfuñando cuanta cosa se le ocurre acerca de su madre. 

Ezined: ¿No te pareció que fuiste algo molesta con tu hijo?

Potsie: No... ya viene siendo hora que aprenda a ser mas sociable con la gente ajena a su familia

Ezined: Bueno en eso tienes razón

Potsie: Por cierto, me falta presentarte a mi osito 

Ezined: ¿Osito?

Potsie: Si... mi hijo Kakarotto... a él es a quien quiero que conozcas

Ezined: ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que lo conozca?, desde que partimos vienes diciendo lo mismo

Potsie: Es que yo se que tu y Kakky se van a llevar muy bien (Pensando) y de seguro hasta se casarán ^.^ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji

Ezined: Como digas

Potsie: Oye ¿y tus hijos donde están?

Ezined: Salieron a conocer los alrededores

Potsie: Ah vaya, bueno tu ven conmigo vamos a buscar a mi osito

Ezined: Tu si que eres ocurrente, llamar osito a tu hijo

Potsie: Oye por cierto, a ti no te eh puesto ningún apodo

Ezined: OO° ¿a mi también piensas ponerme apodo?

Potsie: ^o^ Oh si claro que lo haré

Ezined: ~_~ oh por Dios... pobre de mi

Potsie: Bueno vamos a buscar a osito pooh

Ezined: -_- vamos

En el área de entrenamiento, en la sala de entrenamiento real, Trunks y Goten entrenan, mientras son observados por una chica de cabello largo y delicadas facciones. Se detienen por unos minutos exhaustos, y la chica que antes los observaba se acerca a ellos.

Goten: Oye Lin... ¿no quieres pelear tu conmigo?… Trunks el día de hoy no está muy concentrado

Lin: No gracias... yo a diferencia de ustedes no peleo solo por pelear... yo solo lo hago cuando representa un verdadero reto para mi

Goten: ¬¬ ¿qué tratas de insinuar?

Lin: Que aunque seas muy fuerte sigues siendo un tarado que no es rival para mi

Goten: Oye ¿qué eh hecho yo para ganarme tus insultos?

Lin: No es ningún insulto, es la verdad.

Goten: ¬¬ mmmmmmm

Lin: ¿Pero a ti que te pasa Trunks?

Trunks: Creo que hoy eh cometido un grave error

Lin: ¿Por qué?... ¿ahora que hicieron?

Goten: A mi no me metas, el de eso fue Trunks

Lin: Pero de seguro tu le ayudaste eh interviniste

Goten: Yo no tengo la culpa de que a Trunks se le ocurriera revivir a su abuelo

Lin: ¿Cómo que revivir a su abuelo? OO°

Trunks: Lo que escuchaste... en el planeta Namek encontramos las esferas del dragón y con ellas reviví a mi abuelo muerto... pero mi padre me reprendió por haberlo hecho y la verdad no entiendo por que, mi bulita se molesto por que mi papá me trató tan mal y cuando se enteró de lo de mi abuelito se llevo una gran sorpresa

Lin: ¿Potsie está de vuelta? =D

Goten: ¿Bulita de regreso? XD~

Trunks: Si... ¿qué no les había dicho?

Goten: T.T nooooo... de seguro no me dijiste solo para que no la viera

Trunks: ¬¬ eres un llorón, deja de llorar, eres un hombre ¿qué no?

Goten: Lo soy... T.T ¿pero por que no me dijiste que bulita estaba de regreso?

Trunks: Ash es que se me había olvidado

Lin: T.T que malo

Trunks: ¬¬ ya pues dejen de molestar

En eso Nadia entra a la sala de entrenamiento y observa curiosa toda la habitación hasta toparse con las tres únicas personas en el lugar, entre las cuales se encuentra Trunks, ambos al verse se miran con enojo.

Nadia: ¿De nuevo me encuentro contigo?... esté castillo es muy grande como para encontrarte dos veces el mismo día, ¿qué acaso me sigues?

Trunks: Yo no te estoy siguiendo, tu eres la  que me debe estar siguiendo a mi... además, ¿quién te dio permiso de entrar aquí?, esta sala de entrenamiento es exclusivamente para el uso de la familia real, y tu no eres parte de ella

Nadia: Primero que nada... yo no te estoy siguiéndote, que mas quisieras tu... segundo... ni si quiera estaba enterada de donde rayos estaba entrando... y ahora que lo se y que tu estás aquí ya mejor me voy

Goten: No espera preciosa, no tienes por que irte, no hagas caso a Trunks es muy grosero con las mujeres

Nadia: Ya lo sé

Trunks: Yo no me junto con la chusma mejor vete súbdita

Nadia: ¿Súbdita?, en tus sueños

Goten: Ya tranquilos, preciosa... por lo que me doy cuenta estar perdida si quieres yo puedo guiarte ^_^

Nadia: Eres muy amable ^_^

Lin: ¬¬ a ver si no se pierden

Trunks: Espero que si, y que ya nunca aparezcan ¬¬

Lin: Si tienes razón ¬¬

Goten: ¬¬U gracias por sus lindos deseos

Lin: No tienes nada que agradecer

Goten: Bueno yo me voy chicos al rato nos vemos

Goten y Nadia se van de ahí dejando solos a Trunks y Lin

Lin: Maldito Goten, es un estúpido y ella es una pelirroja desabrida y sin chiste

Trunks: Si, Goten es un estúpido y ella es una tonta insolente, ya vera esa me las pagara por no tenerme respeto

Lin: ¿Y que le vas a hacer?

Trunks: Todavía no lo se pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

Lin: Y si necesitas ayuda yo te ayudo en lo que sea

Trunks: Te pusiste celosa ¿verdad?

Lin: ¿Para que me preguntas si ya sabes?, ese inútil de Goten todavía no se da cuenta que me gusta

Trunks: Es que es un tonto, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare encargándome de Nadia

Lin: Gracias Trunks tu si eres un buen amigo ~_^

Trunks: Lo se

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del palacio, Broly va caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos y justamente también va pasando por ahí Bra, Broly al verla corre rápidamente hacia ella, se para enfrente de ella y la agarra la mano

Broly: Hola mi princesa ya la quería conocer en persona

Bra se molesta y quita su mano agresivamente de la de Broly

Bra: ¿Qué te has creído para agarrar mi mano de esa manera?, a mi nade me toca

Broly: Es que no lo pude evitar al ver tanta hermosura en una mujer, algo que nunca había visto en una

Bra: Eso lo se de sobra, pero aunque este tan bella no tienes el derecho de tocarme

Broly: Claro que lo tengo por que yo seré tu próxima pareja

Bra: ¿Estas loco o que?, a mi nadie me dice quien será mi pareja y además tu no eres digno de mi, aparte, ¿quién diablos eres?

Broly: Yo soy el hijo de la amiga de Potsie y yo mi mama y mis dos hermanas nos vamos a quedar a vivir aquí en el palacio

Bra: Lo que me faltaba, otro loco mas en el palacio y este es el peor, si como dices te vas a quedar a vivir aquí, no quiero que te me acerques por lo poco que he hablado contigo me doy cuenta que eres una molestia

Broly: Yo no soy una molestia, te lo demostrare

Broly sujeta a Bra de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el, inmediatamente después deposita un suave pero a la vez apasionado beso, el cual dura por unos instantes hasta que Bra reacciona apartándolo con un golpe

Bra: Eres un atrevido como te atreviste a hacer eso, vas a ver le voy a decir a mi papi para que te de tu merecido

Broly: ¿Por qué dices eso?, si a ti también te gusto tanto como a mi

Bra: Estas loco a mi no me gusto nada, eres un imbecil

Broly: Ya se que me quieres tanto, yo también a ti mi vida

Bra: Definitivamente tu si que estas mal de la cabeza

Broly: Si estoy loco pero por ti mi amor

Bra: No me digas mi amor, que no me gusta que alguien tan insignificante me llame así

Broly: ¿entonces como quieres que te diga?, ¿mi cielo?

Bra: ¬_¬ No

Broly: ¿Mi pedacito de cielo? 

Bra: ¬_¬U tampoco

Broly: ¿Mi algodón de azúcar?

Bra: ¬_¬U Menos

Broly: ¿Mi ángel? ~_^

Bra: Mmmmmmm ¬_¬ no

Broly: ¿de la guarda?

Bra: O_O ¿de la guarda?, ¿qué es eso?

Broly: Es que es la continuación del otro, no te termine de decir, era mi angelito de la guarda ^_^

Bra: ¬_¬U eres un estúpido

Broly: Como tu quieras mi Ángel, así te voy a decir, por que fue el único con el que la pensaste y es el que mas me gusta 

Bra: Ya se que soy un ángel de lo bella que estoy pero no quiero que tu me digas así =P tonto

Broly: Como quieras mi Ángel

Bra: ¿Eres idiota o te haces?

Broly: Me ago ^_^

Bra: ¿Te estas burlando de mi? 

Broly: Podría decirse de esa manera pero se escucha muy feo para referirse a ti

Bra: ¬_¬ entonces si te estar burlando de mi

Broly: No yo NUNCA haría eso contigo

Bra: Uta, decídete no

Broly: NO PUEDE SER ¿como se me paso ese detalle tan grande?

Bra: ¿Y ahora que traes?

Broly: V_V es que no te dije como me llamaba, no me presente desde un principio, eso no fue algo muy caballeroso de mi parte V_V

Bra: -_-U Tu si que estas pirata

Broly: Mi nombre es Broly para servirte mi Ángel ^_^

Bra: Así debe de ser, para servirme, es para lo UNICO que sirves

Broly: No es cierto, también sirvo para darte placer

Bra: O_O ¿qué?

Broly: Que también sirvo para darte placer, para hacerte sentir mujer, ¿quieres que te explique mas?

Bra: No, no, no, cállate pervertido, vulgar, naco, corriente, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme esas cosas?

Broly: Pues no te digo nada, si quieres te lo demuestro con hechos no con palabras, ¿quieres?

Bra: No te atrevas a acercarte 

Broly se comienza a acercar a Bra con mirada maléfica

Bra: Aléjate de mi pervertido, no des un paso mas

Pero Broly no le hace caso y continua acercándose a Bra con esa mirada

Bra: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Bra comienza a correr mientras que Broly la corretea

Broly: (Gritándole a Bra) Mi Ángel no escapes de mi, que lo que te quiero hacer son cosas bonitas que a ti también te van a gustar

Bra: T_T (Gritando) Aaaaaahhh, no me sigas aléjate de mi

Broly: (Gritando) No lo haré, mejor tu deja de escapar de mi

Bra: (Gritando) Por favor alguien ayúdeme, este pervertido se quiere aprovechar de mi, me quiere hacer cosas malas e indecorosas

Broly: (Gritando) No escapes

Bra: T_T

Bra va corriendo para escapar de Broly pero para la buena suerte de Bra y para la mala de Broly, Bra logra divisar a Vegeta que va pasando por ahí

Bra: Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Vegeta al escucharla voltea y ve que su adorada princesita va corriendo hacia el por que un tipo despreciable la va correteando

Vegeta: ¿Pero que rayos esta pasando?

Continuara...   


	5. Capitulo 05

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 5.

Vegeta: ¿qué esta pasando?

Bra: Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

Bra corre y se esconde detrás de Vegeta, Broly al verlo se para justo en frente de el, Vegeta solo se queda extrañado por eso

Bra: Papi este degenerado me estaba correteando y me quería hacer cosas malas, quiero que lo mates por su atrevimiento

Vegeta: ¿qué? ¿Este estúpido te estaba correteando para hacerte cosas malas?

Bra: Si papi mátalo

Vegeta: Maldito como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi princesa, nadie trata así a mi hija y queda con vida y además ¿quién diablos eres tu?, yo nunca te había visto aquí, ¿y quien te dejo entrar al palacio?

Broly: Primeramente Rey Vegeta mi nombre es Broly y yo vine aquí con mi mama y mis dos hermanas, mi mama es amiga de Potsie y ella nos invito a vivir al palacio

Vegeta: ¿Eres hijo de Ezined?

Broly: Si su majestad

Bra: Papi ya deja de hablar con este idiota, ya mátalo

Vegeta: Ah si es cierto, en vez de matarlo rápido y sin dolor por que mejor no lo encerramos en los calabozos y lo torturamos para que sufra mas, ¿qué te parece mi princesa?

Bra: Si, es una muy buena idea eso me parece mejor

Broly: Espere Rey Vegeta déjeme explicarle

Vegeta: ¿Y que me vas a explicar?

Broly: La razón por la que seguía a su hija la princesa

Vegeta: No quiero escuchar nada con lo que me dijo mi princesa es mas que suficiente yo le creo todo lo que me dice por que ella jamás me mentiría

Bra: Así se dice papi no tengas piedad

Broly: pero Rey Vegeta déjeme explicarle

Vegeta: Eh dicho que no (Vegeta le habla a unos soldados) soldados llévenselo a los calabozos

Los soldados obedecen y están a punto de llevarse a Broly pero en ese momento llega Potsie

Potsie: Esperen un momento, ¿a dónde se llevan a mi invitado?

Soldado: A los calabozos señora

Potsie: ¿Con ordenes de quien?

Vegeta: Con las mías

Potsie: ¿Pero por que?

Bra: Nada mas y nada menos por que esta sabandija me estaba correteando para hacerme cosas malas

Potsie: ¿Es cierto eso Broly?

Broly: No, es que el Rey Vegeta no me dejo explicarle lo que paso

Vegeta: No hace falta, yo le creo todo a mi princesa, no ocupo que este insecto me diga lo que mi hija ya me dijo

Potsie: Espera Vegeta hay que ver lo  que dice Broly muy capaz y no es lo mismo

Bra: Hey ¿me estas diciendo mentirosa?

Potsie: Tal vez

Vegeta: Mama no le digas mentirosa a mi princesa que eso no te lo permito

Potsie: Hay si pues, vamos a escuchar lo que tiene que decir Broly y punto

Vegeta: Mama no interfieras con mis decisiones, yo no me meto en tu vida ¿o si?

Potsie: No pero da la casualidad de que Broly es mi invitado y el hijo de mi amiga y eso si me importa

Vegeta: Ash

Potsie: Haber Broly danos tu explicación

Broly: Es que lo que paso es fue que, yo iba caminando por el pasillo y en ese momento vi pasar a la princesa Bra y vi que se le callo una de sus joyas yo como soy todo un caballero la junte del suelo y se la iba a dar a la princesa pero ella creyó que me acerque a ella con malas intenciones por que ella no me conocía a mi, y ella comenzó a correr y yo la seguí y le decía que se detuviera y no me hacia caso hasta que nos topamos con el Rey Vegeta

Bra: Eso no es cierto, tu me empezaste a decir muchas tontería de que tu ibas a hacer mi próxima pareja y que me quería hacer cosas bonitas y por eso comencé a correr por que tu te me acercaste con malas intenciones y además a mi no me falta ninguna de mis joyas

Broly: Si mire aquí esta su joya

Broly saca de su bolsillo una pulsera de Bra, Bra al observarla se fija rápidamente en su muñeca y efectivamente la pulsera no estaba ahí

Bra: Eres un maldito me la has de haber quitado cuando me agarraste la mano

Broly: No princesa le digo a usted se le cayo

Bra: Cállate embustero

Potsie: Entonces viendo las evidencias Broly es inocente de los cargos que se acusa, déjenlo en  libertad 

Vegeta: Pero mama el que miente es el no mi princesa

Potsie: No el dice la verdad y punto, ya te puedes ir Broly

Broly: Gracias Potsie

Broly se aleja un poco y sin que se den cuenta Vegeta y Potsie, solo Bra lo ve, el le tira un beso a Bra

Bra: Hay es un maldito estúpido lo odio

Potsie: Ya cálmate nietesita no ganas nada con hacer corajes

Bra: Ya cállate

Potsie: Uy que delicada

Bra: (Hablándole a Vegeta) Y tu eres un débil que te dejas que tu mama te mande acaso tu no eres el Rey, no me sirves para nada cundo te digo que mates a alguien no lo haces por  que tu linda madrecita te dice que no, ya no me simpatizas como antes por eso yo mejor me voy con mi abuelo que tu no sirves para protegerme

Bra se va de ahí muy enojada dejando a Vegeta muy triste

Potsie: Ya hijito no le hagas caso ya veras que al rato se le pasa

Vegeta: Tu no me digas nada que tu eres la culpable de todo esto si no hubiera sido por ti mi hija nunca me hubiera hablado así y tampoco preferiría a el tonto de mi padre, ella ya no me quiere por tu culpa

Vegeta se va de ahí muy molesto pero a la vez triste

Potsie: Ese par son tal para cual, los dos se enojaron por esa tontería, pero al rato se les pasa, yo mejor sigo con lo que iba a hacer

Potsie se va de ahí y llega hasta donde esta Goku

Potsie: Que bueno que te encuentro mi osito Kakky

Goku: Hola mami, ¿cuándo llegaste?

Potsie: Hace un rato, pero ven conmigo Kakky que te quiero presentar a alguien

Goku: ¿a quien?

Potsie: Ooooooo ya lo veras, te va a caer muy bien (Pensando) y con suerte hasta te enamoras de ella hay que linda pareja serian

Goku: ¿En que piensas mama?

Potsie: En nada, pero ya vamonos

Potsie se lleva jalando del brazo a Goku, un rato después Goku y Potsie llegan hasta la habitación de Ezined, Potsie lleva todavía a Goku jalando del brazo, Potsie abre la puerta 

Ezined: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Potsie: @_@ ¿pero que te pasa? ¿por qué gritas? Me dejaste sorda

Goku: @_@ a mi también

Ezined: Es que me asustaste por que abriste la puerta de una

Potsie: -_-U por eso te asustaste

Ezined: Es que estaba descuidada y me agarraste de sorpresa

Potsie: Bueno, a lo que vine es que te quería presentar a mi hijo Kakky 

Goku: @_@

Potsie: ¿Kakky que te pasa?  

Goku: Es que todavía estoy mareado

Potsie: Mira Kakky ella es mi amiga Ezined

Goku voltea a ver a Ezined, a Goku le brillaron los ojos a ver a Ezined y por un momento le pareció verla con alas y una aureola y todo de color blanco, Goku se talla los ojos para ver bien pero todavía la sigue viendo así

Goku: O_O ¿un ángel?

Ezined: O_O ¿dónde?

Goku: Pues  tu

Ezined: ¿Yo?, ¿un ángel?

Potsie: (Pensando) Al parecer si resulto mi plan jijijijijijijijijijijiji

Ezined: ¿Te estas burlando de mi?                   

Goku: Claro que no te juro que  te acabo de ver como un ángel

Ezined: Me halagas, pero yo no soy un ángel

Goku: Yo creo que fue una visión, o tal vez una señal

Ezined: ¿Una señal como cual?

Goku: ¿Será que tu eres la mujer de mis sueños? 

Ezined: No lo creo

Goku: Hay perdón no te he saludado

Goku extiende su mano para saludarla, Ezined le corresponde, pero Goku en vez de saludarla normalmente le besa la mano, Ezined se sonroja por la acción de Goku

Goku: Que bueno que te vas a quedar a vivir aquí

Ezined: A mi también me alegra por que así voy a poder estar mas tiempo con mi amiga

Goku: ¿Tu amiga? ¿qué amiga?

Potsie: Pues yo mi hijito estúpido 

Goku: Ah si es cierto ya se me había olvidado

Ezined: ^_^U

Goku: Si quieres te puedo llevar a que conozcas el palacio

Ezined: Pues no se, por que todavía tengo que acomodar mis cosas

Potsie: Ándale ve con Kakky yo te acomodo tus cosas

Ezined: Pero Potsie

Potsie: Pero nada, anda vete con Kakky

Goku: Si vamos ^_^

Ezined: Esta bien

Goku y Ezined se van de ahí dejando sola a Potsie, ya que Potsie termina de acomodar las cosas de Ezined, sale de la habitación y se encuentra con el Rey Vegeta

R. Vegeta: Que bueno que te encuentro

Potsie se le queda viendo un momento para después brincarle enzima colgándose de su cuello

Potsie: Mi vida, mi cielo hermoso ¿ya se te paso el coraje?

R. Vegeta: ¿Cuál coraje? Que yo supiera tu eras la que estaba enojada conmigo

Potsie: ¿Yo? Oye ¿desde cuado creciste tanto? Que yo supiera nunca me quedaban los pies colgando cuado te abrazaba así

R. Vegeta: -_- me estas confundiendo otra vez, ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones v_v

Potsie: ¿Como que ya te estoy confundiendo otra vez?

Potsie se va a descolgar del cuello de R. Vegeta pero el la abraza para que no se quite

R. Vegeta: No te quites, te puedes quedar así todo el tiempo que tu quieras por mi hay problema

Potsie: ¿Y a ti desde cuando te gusta que te abrase así?

R. Vegeta: A mi siempre me ha gustado que me abrases Potsie

Potsie: Eres tu, suéltame idiota

R. Vegeta: Con que ya te diste cuenta que era yo

Potsie: Suéltame o no respondo

R. Vegeta: No te voy a soltar

En ese momento llega Bardock y los ve

Bardock: Oye suéltala

R. Vegeta: Ash ya llego el insecto a molestar, por esta vez te la paso por que no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo

El R. Vegeta suelta a Potsie y se va

Bardock: ¿no te hizo nada ese animal? 

Potsie: No, pero no tenias que defenderme yo lo podía hacer sola

Bardock: Solo te quería ayudar

Potsie: Si lo se pero yo puedo sola

Potsie se va de ahí dejándolo solo

Bardock: Y yo que quería ayudar salí regañado

Mientras tanto en la habitación de R. Vegeta el esta sentado en su cama recargado en la cabecera de esta

R. Vegeta: (Pensado) ¿qué tanto tendré que esperar para que ella me perdone? No soporto estar mas tiempo sin ella, anterior mente no le dije la verdad supongo que por orgullo o miedo a que me despreciara no lo se pero ya no esperare mas ahora tengo un nueva oportunidad y no la despreciare, pienso recuperarla cueste lo que cueste.

R. Vegeta:

Mírame por favor

aquí estoy con mi dolor

ella dio un paso atrás

un adiós y no queda mas

bella, bella al amanecer solo para mi

bella, belleza de mujer

ella todo me lo dio 

desde el alma hasta la piel 

fue mi verso y mi papel

fue mi amiga y fue mi amor

conocía mi interior 

como bola de cristal

me alejo de todo mal

me dio su corazón

me dejo la soledad 

a pleno sol en pleno mar

si la vez alguna vez

dile que yo la sigo amando

bella,  bella al amanecer

aquí estoy tan mal tan solo

bella,  belleza de mujer

ella todo me lo dio

desde el alma hasta la piel

fue mi verso y mi papel

fue mi amiga y fue mi amor

conocía mi interior 

como bola de cristal

me alejo de todo mal

me dio su corazón

bella,  bella al amanecer

quiero que vuelva a mi

bella,  belleza de mujer

ella todo me lo dio

desde el alma hasta la piel

fue mi verso y mi papel 

fue mi amiga y fue mi amor

conocía mi interior 

como bola de cristal

me alejo de todo mal

me dio su corazón

ella todo me lo dio

desde el alma hasta la piel

fue mi verso y mi papel

fue mi amiga y mi amor

conocía mi interior 

como bola de cristal 

me alejo de todo mal 

me dio su corazón

Mírame

R. Vegeta: Ojala que no sea demasiado el tiempo que tenga que esperar 

Las horas pasaron y llego la noche ya era hora de la cena. Potsie se encuentra en el comedor esperando a que lleguen los demás, primeramente llega Goku y Bardock, después llegaran Trunks, Goten y Lin, después llegan el R. Vegeta y Bra, después llegaron Ezined, Nadia, Videl y Broly, por ultimo llegaron Vegeta y Bulma

Potsie: Como ya llegaron todos ahora si los voy a acomodar, Vegeta tu siéntate donde mismo en la cabecera del comedor, tu Bulma en el asiento que sigue a la derecha de vegeta, tu Bra a la izquierda de Vegeta, yo me voy a sentar a un lado de Bulma, Bardock se va a sentar a un lado después de mi, Tu Kakky te vas a sentar a un lado de Bardock, Ezined tu siéntate a un lado de Kakky, tu Broly siéntate a un lado de Ezined, tu Videl siéntate a un lado de Broly, tu Calzoncito siéntate a un lado de Bra

Bra: No, mi abuelito se va a sentar a un lado de mi

Potsie: A ese nadie lo invito

Bra: Si, yo lo invite y el se sienta a un lado de mi

Potsie: Que no, no quiero que el este aquí

Bra: Pues a mi no me importa lo que tu quieras, aquí se hace lo que yo quiero

Potsie: Yo soy tu abuela así que yo te mando a ti

Bra: Tu no tienes ninguna autoridad aquí por que tu nunca te casaste con mi abuelito, una cosa es que te hagan caso los soldados por que mangoneas a mi Papa y otra que tu mandes por derecho

Potsie: Eres una niña bastante grosera, quieres que te enseñe a respetarme

Bra: Papa calma a tu mamita que ya me quiere pegar la muy salvaje

Vegeta: Ya cálmate mama, a mi princesa nadie le pega

Potsie: Pero Veggie vas a permitir que el imbecil este se quede a comer con nosotros

Vegeta: A mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea pero Bra quiere que se quede aquí

Potsie: No quiero

Bra: Pues ni modo te aguantas

Potsie: P sangrona

Bra: Papa dile que no me saque la lengua

Vegeta: Mama

Potsie: Ash esta bien

Vegeta: Mi princesita por que me dices papá y no papi

Bra: Por que ya no quiero decirte papi por lo que me hiciste en la tarde

Vegeta: Pero mi princesa yo quiero que me digas papi T_T

Potsie: Pero yo no quiero papá

Vegeta: Esto es tu culpa mama Y_Y

Potsie: Hay bueno pues ya a seguir en lo que me  quede, tu imbecil siéntate a un lado de Bra, tu Trunks siéntate a un lado del imbecil, Nadia siéntate a un lado de Trunks, Goten siéntate a un lado de Nadia y por ultimo tu Lin siéntate a un lado de Goten

Vegeta: (Pensando)Como molestan esta bola de estúpidos

Bulma: (Pensando) ¿Vegeta ya abra hablado con Trunks?

Bra: (Pensando) Que insolente es mi abuela, pero ¿qué pasara con mi abuelito teniendo a mi abuela enfrente?

R. Vegeta: (Pensando) Por que ese estúpido de Bardock se tiene que sentar a un lado de Potsie?

Potsie: (Pensando en voz alta) Vegeta es un imbecil

Vegeta: Hey ¿por qué me dices imbecil?

Potsie: No tu, el estúpido de tu padre

Vegeta: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

R. Vegeta: No me digas estúpido

Potsie: Si te digo, estúpido

R. Vegeta: Estúpida

Potsie: No me digas estúpida

R. Vegeta: Ah ¿verdad que no te gusta?

Potsie: No es la misma aquí la sabandija que no merece nada eres tu

Bra: No le digas sabandija a mi abuelito, y el merece mas que tu por que no sabes la verdad, el sufrió mucho mas que tu

Potsie: Esas son puras tonterías

Bra: Pues cree lo que quiera, pero luego no te andes arrepintiendo por tu comportamiento

Potsie: Yo nunca me voy a arrepentir de tratar así a esta idiota

Bra: Aya tu 

Potsie: Un momento

Bra: ¿Y ahora que?

Potsie: Tu Vegeta ¿cómo supiste que estaba pensando?

Vegeta: ¿A que te refieres?

Potsie: A lo que pensé Vegeta es un imbecil

Vegeta: -_-U no lo pensaste, lo dijiste

Potsie: En serio

Vegeta: -_-U si

Bra: -_-U

R. Vegeta:-_-U

Continuemos en lo que nos quedamos

Trunks: (Pensando) Mi bulita me sentó a un lado de Nadia que bien así aprovecho para molestarla

Bardock: (Pensando) Ese tonto se le queda viendo a Potsie me dan ganas de darle una lección, no mejor no porque con Bra ahí  me sale cola

Nadia: (Pensando) Me sentaron a un lado de este tonto engreído  haber si no se pone a molestar, por que no respondo

Goku se le queda viendo a Ezined como la primera vez

Goku: (Pensando) ¿Será un ángel que esta aquí en la tierra de incógnita? ¿O tal vez  ella no sabrá que es un ángel? ¿o en su vida pasada eso fue?, quien sabe pero yo la veo así, ¿o acaso será que me estoy volviendo loco?

Goten: (Pensando) Lin se ve muy bonita como viene el día de hoy XD~~~~~ se me antoja mucho

Ezined: (Pensando) ¿Por qué Kakarotto se me quedara viendo así?, ¿será que todavía anda con esa locura de que soy un ángel?

Lin: (Pensando) Parece que Potsie me adivino el pensamiento me sentó justo donde quería, al parecer si funciono la ropa que me puse hoy por que Goten como que me voltea a ver mas

Broly: (Pensando) Chale me sentaron muy lejos de mi ángel, ni modo, entonces desde aquí le haré señas para que sepa lo mucho que la quiero y deseo estar con ella

Videl: (Pensando) Hay estos ya me aburrieron con sus pleitos

Los sirvientes llegaron con la comida y la sirvieron

Potsie: (Pensando) Ah ya se que hacer para hacer enojar a ese imbecil

Potsie abraza del cuello a Bardock y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente, el R. Vegeta los ve y comienza a ponerse rojo del coraje

R. Vegeta: (Pensando) Voy a matar a ese maldito

Bra: Abuelito ya cálmate que te va a dar un infarto del coraje y luego que ago yo, además que mi abuela lo esta haciendo para que te enojes

R. Vegeta: Tienes razón Bra 

El R. Vegeta se calma un poco pero todavía esta bastante enojado por esa escena, mienta tanto Trunks

Trunks: Oye sirvienta pásame el pan

Nadia: No me digas sirvienta

Trunks: Esta bien súbdita

Nadia: Tampoco así

Trunks: Pásame el pan súbdita

Nadia: No me sigas diciendo así o no responde

Trunks: ¿Y que me vas a hacer?

Nadia: Te voy a golpear

Trunks: No me hagas reír, por si no lo sabias ignorante yo soy el segundo mas fuerte

Nadia: Y se puede saber ¿quién es el que es mas fuerte que tu?

Trunks: Que indiorante eres, ese es mi papá súbdita

Nadia: No me digas así

Trunks: (Le dice en tono burlón) ¿Me vas a pegar?

Nadia: No me provoques

Trunks: Jajajajajajajajaja la sirvienta me quiere pegar

Lin: Si que risa se nota que no te conoce Trunks

Goten: Oigan chicos ya déjenla no sean así

Trunks: Tu callate Goten

Lin: Eres un tonto Goten

Lin voltea se voltea dándole  la espalda a Goten

Goten: ¿Pero que dije que te enojaste Lin?

Lin no le contesta

Goten: Lin, no seas así conmigo

Lin de todos modos no le hace caso a Goten

Goten: Lin v_v (Pensando) ¿que abre dicho que se enojo tanto?, y con lo bonita que se ve hoy creo que lo arruine v_v

Trunks: Ya vez lo que haces sirvienta

Nadia: ¿Yo por que? Yo no hice nada

Trunks: Por tu culpa Lin se enojo con Goten

Nadia: Ustedes fueron los que me empezaron a molestar y Goten solo me defendió

Trunks: No es mi culpa que te enojes por que te diga tus verdades, yo soy tu príncipe y tu mi súbdita esa es la verdad

Nadia: El que tu seas nuestro príncipe no te da el derecho de insultarnos

Trunks: Claro que me lo da por ser el príncipe 

Nadia: Eres un tonto engreído

Trunks: Y tu eres mi sirvienta una mas del montón

Mientras tanto Bra voltea a ver a Broly, este al ver que Bra lo volteo a verlo, si que se de cuenta nadie comienza a tirarle besos a guiñarle el ojo y a sonreír lujuriosamente

Bra: Papa ese idiota de Broly me esta viendo lujuriosamente y cambie me esta tirado besos

Vegeta voltea a ver a Broly el cual esta comiendo tranquilamente

Vegeta: No será imaginaciones tuyas mi princesa

Mientras Vegeta le esta diciendo esto Broly sigue tirandole besos etc.

Bra: Mira papá lo esta haciendo de nuevo

Vegeta lo voltea a ver otra vez pero Broly sigue comiendo tranquilamente

Vegeta: o será que le tienes odio a Broly por eso me dices eso para que lo made matar

Bra: ¿No me crees?

Vegeta: Pero princesa el no esta haciendo nada

Bra: Vez no me sirves para nada

Bra se pone de pie muy molesta 

Bra: Vamonos de aquí abuelito, que aquí nadie nos quiere

Vegeta: Eso no es cierto Bra, tu eres lo que yo mas quiero

R. Vegeta: Siempre fuiste un inútil y por lo que veo no se te quito

Potsie agarra un pastel de la mesa y se lo arroja a el R. Vegeta dándole justo en la cara

Potsie: Tu cállate no le digas eso a mi Veggie, tu eres el inútil

R. Vegeta: Ash me las pagaras

El R. Vegeta agarra otro pastel y se lo avienta a Potsie pero Potsie agarra a Bardock de escudo el pastel le pega a Bardock, al ver que no le dio a Potsie agarra mas  pasteles y le comienza a tirar pero Potsie corre para que no le de, los pasteles que el R. Vegeta arroja se incrustan e las caras de Goku, Ezined, Broly y Videl,

Potsie: No me diste, no me diste idiota, ahora voy yo para que sepas lo que es puntería

Potsie también agarra pasteles y comienza a tirarselos, el R. Vegeta comienza a correr hacia a un lado escondiéndose entre los que están sentados, los pasteles se incrustan en las caras de Trunks, Nadia, Goten y Lin

R. Vegeta: Jajajajajajajaja, no me diste, no me diste tonta, que perrona esta tu puntería jajajajajajajajaja

Vegeta: Vasta déjense de tonterías

Potsie: Guerra de comida

Todos los que estaban sentados se parado y comenzaron a tirar de todo tipo de comida, todos contra todos.

Vegeta: Ya vasta bola de estúpidos

Al terminar de decir esto un pastel se incrusta en la cara de Vegeta

Bra: A mi no se les ocurra tirarme con comida

Al terminar de decir esto muchos pasteles le pega en todo el cuerpo

Trunks: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Bra: Tu fuiste maldito Calzón ahora veras

Bra agarra varios pasteles y comienza a tirarle pasteles

Vegeta: Ya vasta, dejen de hacer escándalo, ya bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Trunks al oír a Vegeta se detiene

Trunks: Mi papá tiene razón ya paren, esto no es digno de la familia real

Vegeta: Eso mismo Trunks

Potsie: Pero Calzoncito esto es muy divertido

Trunks: Que divertido ni que ocho cuartos

Potsie: T_T Calzoncito

Trunks: Yo me llamo Trunks no calzoncito

Potsie: T_T

Trunks: Ya déjate de tus tonterías

Nadia: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Calzoncito

Trunks: Tu cállate súbdita

Trunks se va de ahí muy molesto

Lin: Trunks espérame

Lin se va siguiendo a Trunks

Goten: Lin espérame

Goten se va siguiendo a Lin

Potsie: T_T mi Calzoncito ya no me quiere buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no me quiere T_T

Potsie sale corriendo y llorando, el R. Vegeta al ver eso sale corriendo detrás de ella, Bardock va a hacer lo mismo pero Bra lo detiene

Bra: Bardock espera, quiero que encarceles a este tipejo

Bra apunta a Broly

Bardock: ¿Pero a el por que?

Bra: No hagas preguntas y has lo que te digo

Vegeta: (Pensando) ¿intervengo en esto o no? Por lo de que mi mama no quiere que le haga nada, pero si hago eso Bra se va a enojar mas conmigo, mejor dejo que ella haga lo que quiera, ya después me las arreglare con mi mama

Goku: Espera Bra no lo puedes encarcelar sin una razón

Bra: Claro que tengo una razón

Goku: ¿Y cual es?

Bra: Por acoso sexual

Goku: ¿Acoso sexual? ¿tu hiciste eso Broly?

Broly: Claro que no señor Kakarotto, eso fue solo una equivocación que ya arreglamos con Potsie y el R. Vegeta y decidieron dejarme  libre por que yo tenia razón

Bardock: ¿Es cierto R. Vegeta que ya arreglaron ese asunto?

Vegeta voltea a ver a Bra la cual la ve de una forma como exigiéndole que diga que no para que encarcelen a Broly, después voltea a ver a Bardock y a Goku los cuales lo ven como cara de que diga la verdad para ver que hacen con Broly, nuevamente Vegeta voltea a ver a Bra la cual lo esta mirando de la misma forma también voltea a ver nuevamente a Goku y Bardock que tienen la misma cara que la vez anterior, Vegeta al no saber que responder por temor a la reacción de Bra sale corriendo del lugar para safarse del problema

Bra: Ash maldición

Goku: Pues como Vegeta no dijo nada, y mi mama tampoco esta aquí, no tenemos pruebas para encarcelar a Broly

Bra: Son una bola de imbesiles todos

Después de decir esto Bra se va del lugar con rumbo a su habitación

Nadia: Que carácter el de la chiquilla, si ese par de hermanos son tal para cual

Bulma: Yo mejor me voy para ver que sucedió con Vegeta

Bulma se retira del lugar hacia la dirección que se fue Vegeta

Ezined: Yo también me voy, ya me dio sueño

Goku: Yo te acompaño Ezined

Ezined: Esta bien Kakarotto

Ezined y Goku se van de ahí

Broly: Yo ya me voy tengo algo que hacer

Broly también se va

Videl: Ya solo quedamos tu y yo hermanita, ¿nos vamos?

Nadia: Pues si ni modo que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche

Videl: Ya se, pero no tenias que contestarme groseramente

Nadia: Pues no hagas preguntas estúpidas

Videl: Yo te pregunte eso por que todavía estabas aquí siendo que ya no había nadie mas que yo aquí

Nadia: Si pero ya me iba antes de que me preguntaras eso

Videl: Pues yo no se lo que piensas hermanita, no leo la mente

Nadia: Hay sabes que mejor olvídalo

Videl: Oye, ¿tu sabes que es lo que tiene que hacer Broly a estas horas?

Nadia: Conociéndolo de seguro si es verdad lo que dice la princesa Bra y se fue a seguirla para acosarla

Videl: Si, tienes razón

Nadia: Ya vamos pues

Videl: Ya voy, no me apures

Videl y Nadia se van de ahí, mientras tanto en la habitación de Bra

Bra: Maldición esa bola de estúpidos me llenaron de Pastel, tendré que llamar a un sirviente para que me preparen el baño

Bra se dirige a la puerta del cuarto para salir y llamar a un sirviente pero Broly entra antes serrando con seguro la puerta detrás de el

Broly: Si quieres yo te puede preparar el baño para que no tengas que salir y llamar a alguien

Bra: Olvídalo pervertido

Broly: O mejor te puedo limpiar de pies a cabeza con mi lengua

Bra: Ya cállate mugre pervertido y sal inmediatamente de mi habitación si no quieres que haga un escándalo para que vengan todos y ahora si te maten

Broly: Si haces eso les diré otra mentira y ellos me van a creer a mi y de ti van a seguir pensando que eres una loca que imagina cosas

Bra: Eres un maldito mentiroso y aparte pervertido

Broly: Si, pero el ser mentiroso me sirve mucho, ya vez que me permite hacer lo que yo quiera contigo

Broly comienza a caminar hacia a ella, y Bra solo retrocede

Bra: No se te ocurra tocarme por que yo soy muy fuerte y te puedo meter una golpiza, yo me puedo convertir en súper saiyajin

Broly: Lo se Princesita, si desde hace mucho tiempo te he vigilado y se que tan fuerte eres por eso entrene hasta yo también convertirme en súper saiyajin y soy mas fuerte que tu por que te he observado desde hace mucho para poder ser mas poderoso que tu

Bra: Eso es mentira, tu no te puedes convertir en súper saiyajin los únicos que podemos somos yo, mi papa, Trunks, mi abuela y mi tío Kakarotto

Broly: Si no me crees si quieres te lo demuestro

Bra: Es mentira tu no puedes

Broly eleva rápidamente su ki y se convierte en súper saiyajin

Bra: (Pensando) Maldición si era verdad y aparte es mucho mas fuerte que yo, si lo ataco me puede ir muy mal

Broly: Ya vez que si pude

Broly baja su ki y se quita la transformación de súper saiyajin para no llamar tanto la atención por su ki 

Broly: Ahora estas a mi merced 

Continuara...                                                                                                                                                                                                   


	6. Capitulo 06

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 6.

Broly: No tienes escapatoria mi amorcito

Bra: (Pensando) Y ahora que voy a hacer, no creo que sea puro juego de el este loco realmente tiene pensado aprovecharse de mi, yo que soy una princesa tan indefensa, esto me pasa por ser tan bella pero no lo puedo evitar así nací y no me arrepiento, pero no se que hacer en estos casos nunca me había pasado, diablos me hubiera puesto a estudiar siendo tan bella me hubiera imaginado que esto pasaría con lo hermosa que estoy nadie se puede aguantar, bueno si se pueden aguantar por que sino mi papi los mata pero este tonto si que tiene agallas para arriesgarse a que mi papi lo mate, pero este tonto esta utilizando una táctica bastante sucia, pero de cuando acá los saiyajin utilizamos tácticas limpias, pero este lo esta haciendo en contra de su princesa, pero esto no es una traición por que no me quiere matar ni algo parecido, pero lo que quiere hacer es obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiero y nadie me hace eso a mi, que van a pensar los demás, que ya ay alguien que me puede hacer que haga algo que yo no quiera por que ni mi papi lo hace y eso que es el rey, pero el lo hace por que me quiere demasiado claro es algo que nadie puede evitar, acepto mi hermano y mi abuela, pero Trunks dizque no me quiere por que me tiene envidia por que mi papi me quiere mas que a el y mi abuela por que adora a su calzoncito

Mientras tanto Broly se le queda viendo confundido a Bra por su extraño y extenso silencio

Bra: (Pensando) y no soporta que su Calzoncito sufra por que mi papi me quiera mas a mi pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso no me deberían tratar como me tratan solo por eso, espera un momento ya me salí del tema, ¿en que estaba pensando?, a si, ya me acorde, estaba en lo de Broly, como le voy a hacer para safarme bien librada de esto, no puedo pelear por que este loco es capaz de golpearme y yo no quiero hacer eso se puede arruinar mi linda carita y luego como le hago no podría vivir con eso, ¿y entonces?, ¿me tendré que rendir?, pero a todo esto Broly no esta feo en cambio es muy atractivo, ¿pero en que estoy pensando?, por muy guapo que este no puedo permitirle eso, luego se va a creer con derechos y ni quien lo pare si de por si no me deja de molestar ya me acatarro con sus acosos.

Broly: Ey mi angelito

Bra: (Pensando) Maldición no se que hacer, no me gusta perder y menos con personas que no son nadie, lo podría aceptar de mi papi o abuelito pero de este naco ni pensarlo

Broly: ¿Bra estas bien?, ¿te pasa algo?

Bra: (Pensando) ¿Que fue eso?, ¿alguien me hablo?, ¿será alguien de afuera?

Broly se acerca a Bra, la sujeta de los hombros y la comienza a sacudir bastante fuerte para que reaccionara

Broly: Mi amor reacciona

Bra: (Pensando) Maldita sea es ese estúpido de Broly ya comenzó a molestarme de nuevo, ni hablar tendré que salir para afrontar lo que sea pero voy a evitar que se aproveche de mi cueste lo que cueste

Broly continua agitándola por que todavía no reacciona

Broly: Bra ya me asustaste ¿qué tieneeeeeeeeessss?

Bra: CALLATE NO VEZ QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ESTUPIDO

Broly salta asustado hasta el otro extremo de la habitación

Broly: Ya mero me da un infarto por tremendo grito

Bra: Lastima que no te lo dio hubiera gritado mas fuerte y así ya me quito a un estorbo de encima

Broly: Pero que tenias ya me estabas asustando, te quedaste inmóvil y yo te hablaba y no me contestabas

Bra: Ya te dije que estaba pensando

Broly: Y te quedaste inmóvil por que estabas pensando, que yo supiera puedes hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo

Bra: Hay ya cállate no te aguanto ni un solo minuto mas, lárgate de mi habitación

Broly: Si ya voy 

Broly camina hacia la puerta, la habré y sale por ella cerrándola detrás de el

Bra: Uf hasta que me libre de el, pero que tonto con todo este relajo se le olvido que iba a hacer y se fue muy campante el muy menso

Pero en ese momento Broly vuelve a entrar nuevamente a la habitación

Broly: Espera un momento

Bra: Hay no ya pensaba que me había librado de ti pero no

Broly: Todo eso que hiciste fue una táctica tuya para distraerme y que me olvidara de mi objetivo, pero no señorita, no soy tan estúpido como tu piensas

Bra: ¿Una táctica?, ¿de que hablas?

Broly: De la escenita que me acabas de hacer

Bra: ¿Cuál?

Broly: Eso de que yo te hablaba y no reaccionabas

Bra: Eso no fue una táctica mía, solo fue un alusin tuyo

Broly: No es cierto fue una táctica tuya

Bra: No, fue un alusin tuyo

Broly: Una táctica

Bra: un alucin  

Bra: Una táctica, táctica, táctica y te digo que fue una táctica

Bra: HAY YA CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE, QUE ME DESESPERAAAAAAAAAAAS

Broly brinca hasta el otro extremo de la habitación por el tremendo grito de Bra

Broly: @_@ mi cabecita

Bra: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, que estúpido te vez

Broly: @_@ Oro, fue táctica

Bra: YA LARGATE DE AQUÍ

Broly: @_@ si ya voy pero no me grites

Broly se para y sale de la habitación, pero unos segundos después vuelve a entrar a la habitación

Broly: Lo hiciste de nuevo

Bra: Hay no puede ser, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?, ya se que soy muy linda pero eso es culpa de mis papas no mía

Broly: Ya vasta de tonterías, ya se me esta acabando la paciencia y mira que en realidad si soy paciente

Bra: ¿Por qué?, ¿estas enfermo?

Broly: No me salgas con tonterías, que ya no estoy para eso

Bra: (Pensando) Huí parece que ahora si se enojo, se ve muy agresivo, tengo miedo T_T

Broly se acerca a Bra pero esta lo esquiva

Broly: No me huyas 

Bra: T_T tengo miedo

Broly: Eso es tu culpa, yo venia muy calmadito contento de la vida, pero tu me pusiste así

Broly comienza a corretear a Bra por todo el cuarto

Bra: Déjame en paz T_T

Broly: No lo haré

Broly logra atrapar a Bra y la abraza fuertemente para que no escape

Bra: No, no, no, no, suéltame, déjame ya T_T

Broly: ¿Qué te pasa ya no estas tan bromista como hace rato?

Bra: Es que a mi no me gustan las cosas bruscas, me da mucho miedo T_T

Broly: Tu te lo buscaste

Bra: No podrías ser un poco mas romántico para que no me de tanto miedo

Broly: ¿Romántico?

Bra: Si

Broly: ¿Y como que podría hacer?

Bra: Pues no se tu inventa algo

Broly: Haber déjame pensar, ya se, ¿te canto una canción?

Bra: (Pensando) ¿Una canción?, que ridículo

Broly: Bra contéstame

Bra: Si, eso podía ser

Broly: Bueno, déjame ver que canción te canto

Bra: (Pensando) Que raro es hace poco estaba enfurecido y ya esta feliz contento de la vida pensando que canción cantarme, este tipo si que esta loco

Broly: Ya se cual, prepárate a oírme cantar, por que hasta horita nadie lo ha hecho y yo canto muy bien

Bra: (Pensando) Hay si tu como no

Broly: Hay te va

se que es a mí a quien miras 

 por quien también suspiras

y nada de esto lo he inventado yo

lo puedo ver en tus ojos

eres a quien yo adoro

por quien daría todo

y nada de esto lo e inventado yo

no se que esta pasando 

pero me esta latiendo tanto el corazón

hay amor

eres mi sueño eterno

hay amor

lo mas bello y tierno

quiero llenarte toda de besos

hay amor

quisiera acariciarte para saber que existes

quisiera  cerciorarme que eres de verdad

dejar que ocurra todo

lo que soñamos juntos

que iba a pasar 

hay amor

eres mi sueño eterno

hay amor

lo mas bello y tierno

quiero llenarte toda de besos

Bra: Pues la verdad si canta muy bonito y la canción también esta muy bonita, pero que estoy pensando esta es mi oportunidad de escapar, ¿pero por donde?, ha ya se

hay amor

quiero besarte toda

toda

hay amor

Broly: Ya termine mi amor

Broly voltea a ver a Bra y la ve que esta apunto de salir por la ventana

Broly: -_-U Bra ¿qué haces?

Bra voltea a ver a Broly

Bra: ^_^U ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, nada

Bra se apresura para salir por la ventana

Broly: No te me vas a escapar

Broly hace un movimiento bastante rápido el cual Bra no ve, Broly aparece detrás de ella y la jala fuertemente de un brazo haciéndola caer sentada en el suelo, ya que hace esto cierra la ventana

Bra: Hay me duele mucho T_T no tenias que ser tan brusco

Broly la voltea a ver y ahora si esta muy, pero muy enojado

Bra: (Pensando) O no ya se volvió a enojar y ahora mas que antes, tengo miedo, ahora si ya no me salvo con nada, que alguien me ayude

Broly: Te volviste a burlar de mi, me hiciste cantar dioquis tu en realidad no querías que fuera romántico contigo, solo me querías distraer para poder escaparte

Bra: No es cierto, si quería que me cantaras y además cantaste muy bonito y la canción también estaba muy bonita

Broly: No me quieras contentar con unas cuantas palabritas

Bra: Si no son unas cuantas palabritas, es la verdad

Broly se agacha y se pone de rodillas en el piso muy cerca de Bra

Broly: En serio lo crees ^_^

Bra: ^_^U Si (Pensando) Pero que estúpido ya se puso contento otra vez, será por que le digo cosas bonitas

Broly: Haber dime mas

Bra: ¿Que te diga mas que?

Broly: Cosas bonitas

Bra: Ah eso, pues te veías bien cantando

Broly: ¿Me veía guapo?

Bra: Eh si

Broly: Se te hace que soy guapo

Bra: Pues si

Broly: Ya lo sabia

Bra: -_-U ¿y entonces para que me preguntas?

Broly: Solo lo quería escuchar de tu boca

Bra: Ah

Broly: Bueno pues a comenzar con lo que ya se demoro demasiado en empezar y por lo que venia desde un principio

Bra: O_O ¿Qué?, ¿No lo podríamos dejar para después?

Broly: ¿Para que para después?, si lo podemos hacer horita

Bra: Es que yo no lo quiero hacer

Broly: Otra vez con lo mismo, no acabas de decir que estoy guapo

Bra: Si pero eso no significa que lo quiera hacer contigo

Broly: Pues ni modo te aguantas   

Broly va a besar a Bra pero en es momento ella le pega en una parte que solo la tienen los de sexo masculino, haciendo que Broly caiga al suelo por el dolor, ella al ver que tiene la oportunidad de escapar no lo duda un segundo mas e inmediatamente sale corriendo de la habitación y va rápidamente a la primera habitación que ve y toca la puerta desesperadamente

Bra: Ábranme la puerta

Videl: Que raro, ¿quién será a esta hora?

Bra: Apúrese quien quiera que sea

Videl no lo duda un minuto mas y abre la puerta, en cuanto Videl abre la puerta Bra entra rápidamente y cierra la puerta

Videl: ¿Pero que te pasa?, ¿por qué entras de esa manera?

Bra: (Hablando agitadamente) Es que el idiota de tu hermano, desde hace rato que me tenia atrapada en mi habitación queriéndose aprovechar de mi y hasta horita me puede escapar de el

Videl: ¿Y como le hiciste?

Bra: Pues le pegue en una parte que le duele mucho a los hombres

Videl: Pues que raro que hayas podido escapar

Bra: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Videl: Por que hasta horita nadie se le ha escapado cuando el se propone que esa persona sea de el

Bra: Ah entonces no es la primera vez

Videl: No

Bra: ¿Y como cuantas veces lo ha hecho?

Videl: Uy un montón, no te podría decir un numero de tantas veces que lo ha hecho ya hasta se me olvido

Bra: Pues tu hermanito si que es un degenerado

Videl: Aunque es mi hermano te doy la razón, entre yo, mi hermana y mi mama lo hemos tratado de hacer que cambie, pero no hemos podido, es demasiado terco y no cambia, temo decirte que estas en un grabe problema, por que Broly no va ha descansar hasta que seas de el

Bra: Ya me di cuenta, y peor que nadie me cree por que el los tiene bien engañados y creen que yo estoy loca que invento cosas solo por que me cae gordo Broly, oye y tu por que no le dices todo lo que sabes a mi papá para que me crean

Videl: Me gustaría mucho poder ayudarte, pero no puedo, por que aunque sea un degenerado el es mi hermano y si le digo toda la verdad al rey de seguro lo van a matar y yo no quiero eso por que si lo quiero y además mi madre se sentiría muy mal

Bra: Maldición, lo único que me queda es tratar de no quedarme sola para que no me moleste por que con publico no se me acerca

Videl: Pues si es lo mejor que puedes hacer

Bra: Oye por lo pronto me dejas dormir estos días contigo por que como ya te dije no me puedo quedar sola mientras ese loco ande suelto

Videl: Si, por mi no hay problema

Bra: Bueno ya a dormirnos que ya es muy noche y tengo mucho sueño

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bra

Broly: Maldición se me escapo, pero no hay problema no puede escapar de mi toda la vida, en otra ocasión lo puedo intentar y ahora si no se me va a escapar

Broly sale de la habitación de Bra y se va a la suya. Mientras, afuera de la habitación de Potsie se encuentra el R. Vegeta golpeando con enojo la puerta de la habitación.

R. Vegeta: ABRE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ LA PUERTA... POTSIE... ABRE LA PUERTA... SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE TU Y YO TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR...

Potsie: (Desde adentro de la habitación) VUÉLVETE A MORIR Y A MI DEJAME EN PAZ... NO SE POR QUE CALZONCITO TUVO LA TONTA IDEA DE REVIVIRTE... SOLO HAS VENIDO PARA COMPLICARME LA VIDA... 

R. Vegeta: NO SEAS INFANTIL Y ABRE LA PUERTA.

De pronto la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a Potsie con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y una mirada de gran enojo.

Potsie: Ya déjame tranquila, no quiero hablar contigo, no hay nada de que hablar... DEJAME VIVIR EN PAZ

Potsie intenta cerrar de golpe la puerta pero el R. Vegeta la detiene y rápidamente entra a la habitación, Potsie intenta hacerlo salir pero este se resiste. Potsie desiste y lo encara molesta.

Potsie: ¿Y bien?... ¿qué estupidez vas a decirme?

El R. Vegeta con toda tranquilidad camina hasta la puerta, la cierra y camina de regreso hasta donde esta Potsie. La mira fijamente, Potsie aparta la mirada y se cruza de brazos.

Potsie: Habla de una vez, no tengo tu tiempo.

El R. Vegeta sujeta a Potsie suavemente de la barbilla y la hace girar su rostro hasta encontrar su ojos. 

R. Vegeta: ¿Aun me amas?

Potsie: Que pregunta mas estúpida...

Potsie se aparta y le da la espalda.

R. Vegeta: No importa si la pregunta es estúpida... necesito tu respuesta.

Potsie: No... ahí tienes tu respuesta... ahora lárgate.

R. Vegeta: Dímelo a la cara... y de una forma creíble

Potsie: No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada

R. Vegeta: Bueno... en eso tienes razón...

El R. Vegeta sujeta a Potsie por los hombros y la hace girar. Se aparta un poco de ella para después arrodillarse y apoyar sus manos en el suelo.

R. Vegeta: Perdóname... por todo lo que te hice...

Potsie mira atónita su acción.

Potsie: O_o ¿Vegeta?, ¿Qué haces?

R. Vegeta: Primero que nada... debía pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice, realmente fui un maldito bastardo... pero no me quedaba mas remedio... tenia que protegerlos a toda costa

Potsie: @_@ no te entiendo nada... explícate

R. Vegeta: Me lo harás muy difícil... ¿no es así?

Potsie: ¿Sabes?... así a mis pies te vez muy bien... =)

R. Vegeta: No me cambies el tema

Potsie: ¿Y cual es el tema si se puede saber?

R. Vegeta: ¿Me perdonarás?

Potsie: No has hecho nada para merecer que te perdone

R. Vegeta: ¬¬ ¿y que lo que estoy haciendo horita no es suficiente?

Potsie: ¿Lo que estas haciendo horita?... ¿de que hablas? o.ô

El R. Vegeta suspira resignado.

Potsie: Sabes que no puedes conmigo... ¿para que te arriesgas a venir ante mi con algo tan insulso como una disculpa?

R. Vegeta: Pídeme lo que quieras... haré lo que tu quieras

Potsie: Déjame en paz, eso es lo que quiero

R. Vegeta: Pídeme todo menos eso

Potsie: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

R. Vegeta: A ti

Potsie: Cuando me quitaste a mi hijo y me trataste como al perro del castillo no parecías quererme mucho

R. Vegeta: Tu lo has dicho, no parecía... Potsie, creo que necesito contarte todo para que me comprendas

Potsie: ¿Contarme todo el que?

R. Vegeta: Frezzer me pidió que le entregara a mi mujer eh hijo, es decir a Vegeta y a ti... yo no podía entregárselos a ese maldito y para eso necesité fingir que tu habías muerto en el parto de Vegeta, y dado a que Frezzer jamás te conoció pude ocultarte tratándote como te traté quedarías fuera de sospecha... pero con Vegeta no era tan fácil, ya que si fingía que había muerto el perdería sus derechos como príncipe, así que esperé el momento adecuado para atacar a Frezzer y así evitar que Frezzer me lo quitara y así volver contigo... pero tu me saliste con la sorpresa de que tenias otro hombre y que tenias un hijo con él... te odie por ello y decidí entonces hacerte pagar por haberme traicionado con el gusano de Bardock... lo demás de la historia ya lo sabes...

Potsie: ¿Y según tu yo te voy a creer el cuentote que me acabas de echar ?

R. Vegeta: Si

Potsie: ¬¬ tu en serio te crees que soy tonta ¿verdad?

R. Vegeta: Si lo eres, pero espero que no tanto como para no creerme

Potsie: . me dijiste tonta... ¬¬ idiota

R. Vegeta: Deja de sacarme del tema

Potsie: Si tanto te molesta vete

R. Vegeta:

He intentado casi todo para convencerte

mientras el mundo se derrumba todo aquí a mis pies.

Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco,

me vuelvo a preguntar, quizás, si sobreviviré.

Porque sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía,

porque sin ti me he dado cuenta, amor, que no renaceré;

porque yo he ido más allá del límite de la desolación.

Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión.

Y yo te juro que:

Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras,

mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión;

después de todo, estás rompiendo nuestros lazos

y dejas en pedazos este corazón.

Mi piel también la dejaría,

mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida.

Y qué más da perder si te llevas del todo mi fe.

Qué no dejaría...

Duelen más tus cosas buenas cuando estás ausente,

yo sé que es demasiado tarde para remediar.

No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas

cuando definitivamente sé que ahora te vas.

Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día,

aunque también estés muriendo tú, no me perdonarás,

aunque sin ti haya llegado al límite de la desolación,

mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión,

sigo muriéndome.

Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras,

mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión;

después de todo, estás rompiendo nuestros lazos

y dejas en pedazos este corazón.

Mi piel también la dejaría,

mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida.

Y qué más da perder si te llevas del todo mi fe.

Potsie: O_o ¿Oye te sientes bien?

R. Vegeta: O_o creo que no

Potsie: Vete con los viejos de las inyecciones... esos feos con los que me llevaste esa vez

R. Vegeta: ¬¬ ¿todavía de acuerdas de eso?

Potsie: ( Nunca se me olvidará como me dejaste encerrada en ese lugar horrible.... T.T buuuuuuu sufrí mucho... y todo por tu culpa ¬¬

R. Vegeta: Ya te dije que te mandé encerrar por que estabas muy enferma y necesitabas que te atendieran urgentemente... no lo hice solo por que se me antojo hacerte la ida miserable

Potsie: Después de todo lo que me has hecho ya no lo creo tanto... capaz que fuiste tu el que me dio ese polvo merecani-sabe que mas

R. Vegeta: Te has vuelto bastante cruel en todo este tiempo

Potsie: ¬_¬ mira quien lo dice... el malvado por excelencia

R. Vegeta: Pero yo tengo mis razones

Potsie: Y yo también

R. Vegeta: No entiendo como puedes ser así

Potsie: Pregúntate como has sido tu conmigo y listo, ahí tienes tu respuesta

R. Vegeta: Potsie, por favor

Potsie: Insisto... te vez divino así a mis pies =)

R. Vegeta: De lo mareado que me tienes no me acordaba que estaba aun arrodillado a tus pies v_v

Potsie: ^0^ así me gustas... a mis pies... jo, jo, jo, jo, jo...

El R. Vegeta se pone de pie y la mira molesto.

Potsie: Uy si ya te enojaste... si vieras como me muero de miedo... y por cierto es sarcasmo P

El R. Vegeta se acerca a Potsie y acaricia su mejilla, Potsie se sonroja.

Potsie: (en un susurro casi inaudible) Vegeta... no hagas eso

El R. Vegeta se acerca mas a Potsie y con ambas manos sujeta su rostro.

Potsie: (susurrando) por favor Vegeta, ya suéltame

Sus labios se unen Potsie al instante siente un pequeño escalofrío recorrerla por completo y se queda inmóvil. El R. Vegeta separa sus labios unos cuantos milímetros.

R. Vegeta: ¿Aun me amas Potsie?

Potsie: Yo... yo... suéltame... por favor

R. Vegeta: ¿Me amas?

Potsie se abraza a él con fuerza y recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho del R. Vegeta.

Potsie: ¿Por qué no te quedaste muerto?... yo ya me había hecho a la idea de jamás volverte a ver... pero ahora regresas, y me mueves todo

R. Vegeta: ¿Ya te habías olvidado de mi?

Potsie: No te olvidé... nunca podré hacerlo... pero ya me había acostumbrado a tu ausencia

R. Vegeta: Mientras estuve en el infierno tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, para arrepentirme de mis estupideces, para pensar en lo que pudo haber sido mi vida si hubiera permanecido contigo, en lo feliz que hubiera podido ser... y ahora que estoy vivo nuevamente no quiero desperdiciar mi vida... pero ahora me encuentro con una nueva Potsie... creo que en todo este tiempo alimentaste mucho rencor en mi contra

Potsie: 

Tus besos saben tan amargos

cuando te ensucias los labios

con mentiras otra vez

Dices que te estoy haciendo daño

que con el paso de los años

me estoy haciendo mas cruel

De ti aprendió mi corazón

de ti aprendió mi corazón

no me reproches

que no sepa darte amor

Me has enseñado tu

tu has sido mi maestro

para hacer sufrir

si alguna vez fui mala

lo aprendí de ti

no digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así

si te estoy haciendo daño

lo aprendí de ti

Me has enseñado tu

maldigo mi inocencia

y te maldigo a ti

maldito el maestro

y maldita la aprendiz

maldigo lo que amo

y te lo debo a ti

Me duelen tus caricias

por que noto

que tus manos son cristales rotos

bajo mis pies

dices

que te estoy haciendo daño

que con el paso de los años

me estoy haciendo mas cruel

de ti aprendió mi corazón

de ti aprendió mi corazón

no me reproches que no sepa darte amor

me has enseñado tu

tu has sido mi maestro para hacer sufrir

si alguna vez fui mala

lo aprendí de ti

no digas que no entiendes como

puedo ser así

si te estoy haciendo daño

lo aprendí de ti

me has enseñado tu

maldigo mi inocencia

y te maldigo a ti

maldito el maestro

y maldita la aprendiz

maldigo lo que amo

y te lo debo a ti

R. Vegeta: Perdóname Potsie... el culpable de todo soy yo... yo y mi debilidad.

Potsie: Necesito tiempo... esto es demasiado para mi... no se siquiera que es lo que voy a hacer.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Capitulo 07

Familia Saiyajin 2: El musical

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 07

Al día siguiente, muy en la mañana, Nadia despierta y camina en dirección al baño pero en cuanto cruza la puerta jala una cuerda que estaba atravesada enfrente de la puerta

Nadia: ¿Qué es esto?

Pero repentinamente un balde lleno de pegamento le cae enzima

Nadia: ¿QUÉ DIABLOS? 

E inmediatamente después le cae otro balde con plumas

Nadia: ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ME ISO ESTA TONTERÍA DE MAL GUSTO?, cuando atrape al responsable lo va a pagar muy caro

Trunks y Lin están escondidos escuchando los gritos que pega Nadia

Trunks: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, tenia mucho que no hacia este tipo de cosas, ya había olvidado lo divertido que era

Lin: Si, es muy divertido escuchar los gritos de esa tonta

Nadia: Esta tontería solo la pudo haber hecho un niño muy travieso y sin educación

Trunks: ¿Qué?

Trunks sale de su escondite y se le pone enfrente a Nadia

Trunks: Óyeme súbdita yo no soy ningún niño travieso y sin educación, en cambio soy todo un hombre y por cierto muy educado

Nadia: Con que fuiste tu

Trunks: Ups, creo que la regué, pero no importa yo soy el príncipe y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera

Nadia: A horita vas a ver Calzón me las vas a pagar

Trunks: Hey no es Calzón es Calzoncito y solo mi bulita me puede decir así no tu súbdita

Nadia: No me importa Calzón

Trunks: Oye por que me vez con esa mirada de pocos amigos

Nadia: Por que estoy muy enojada por la niñería que hiciste 

Trunks: ¿Y que piensas hacer?

Nadia: Por lo pronto darte tu merecido

Trunks: Ja, no me hagas reír, ¿que me puedes hacer tu a mi?

Nadia: Mucho, ya lo veras

Nadia brinca para atacar a Trunks el cual la esquiva

Trunks: Ja, ja, a que no me atrapas XP

Nadia comienza a corretear a Trunks, el cual corre muy divertido jugando con Nadia

Nadia: No huyas cobarde, enfréntame cara a cara

Trunks: No, es mas divertido verte seguirme como loca XP

Mientras tanto Lin que estaba parada viendo por donde se fueron Trunks y Nadia

Lin: Hay Trunks, al parecer regresaste a tu infancia, los dos parecen unos niños correteando de esa manera, mejor los sigo para ver que mas pasa, luego no me quiero perder el chisme

Por otro lado Trunks seguía corriendo y Nadia lo seguía correteando, Trunks como iba volteando para atrás no se fijo en el camino y choco con Bardock y Potsie

Potsie: @_@ Apunten la matricula del auto  que me atropello

Bardock: @_@ ¿Pero que paso?

Trunks: @_@ Hay mi cabecita bonita

Nadia: Ahora si vas a ver madito niño engreído

Nadia agarra a Trunks del cuello de la armadura, el cual no se defiende por que sigue mareado, Nadia esta apunto de golpear a Trunks pero Potsie la detiene agarrandola de la mano

Potsie: Oye no se que traigas con mi Calzoncito pero déjame decirte algo, a el nadie lo toca mientras yo siga viva y menos en mi cara

Nadia: Pero Potsie este tonto engreído me hizo una niñería de muy mal gusto

Trunks: @_@ Ororororororororororo

Potsie: Lo que te haya echo no me importa el puede hacer lo que el quiera

Nadia suelta a Trunks el cual todavía sigue mareado

Trunks: @_@ Oro

Nadia: Ya veo por que esta mimado este tonto

Potsie: Ey no le digas tonto, su nombre es Calzoncito, a no es cierto para los demás es Trunks, ya se me estaba olvidando que yo solo de digo así y según mi calzoncito yo solamente le puedo decir así, oye una pregunta

Nadia: ¿Cual?

Potsie: ¿Por qué estas llena de pegamento y plumas?

Nadia: Eso le trataba de decir, su adorado Calzoncito fue el que me hizo esto

Potsie: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,

Nadia: ¿De que se ríe?

Potsie: es que te ves muy chistosa y aparte estoy muy contenta

Nadia: Se podría saber por que?

Potsie: Es que mi Calzoncito ya volvió, viva, viva

Potsie se lanza a abrazar a Trunks que esta sentado en el piso ya recuperándose de el estado en el que se encontraba

Potsie: Calzoncitoooooooooooooo

Trunks: ¿Qué?, ¿que pasa?, ¿acaso me perdí de algo?, ¿por qué estas tan contenta bulita?

Potsie: Es que ya volviste a ser tu, mi Calzoncito adorado

Trunks: Yo siempre eh sido el mismo, no me eh ido, ¿pero por que dices eso?

Potsie: Por lo que le hiciste a Nadia, eso no lo hacías desde que estabas niño

Trunks: Ah te refieres a la maldad del balde

Bardock: ¿el balde?, ¿cuál balde?

Trunks: ¿No te acuerdas Bardock?, el balde, el pegamento, las plumas

Bardock: Ah ese balde, O_O ¿qué?, no puede ser, ese balde O_O , nooooooooooooooooo

El balde de nuevo noooooooooooooooo, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, noooooooooooooooo, los recuerdos vienen a mi mente, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

Bardock sale corriendo por tremenda impresión 

Nadia: ¿Y ahora a este que le paso?

Potsie: Ah es solo que esta traumado con el balde, cada vez que escucha esa palabra se pone así

Nadia: Ah

En ese momento llega Lin

Lin: ¿Y eso?, ¿por qué están tirados en el suelo?

Trunks: Es que yo me estrelle con mi bulita y me caí y pues ella esta así por que me abrazo como siempre

Lin: Oye Trunks ¿no has visto a Goten?

Trunks: No, quien sabe donde andará ese menso de Goten

En eso llega Goten

Goten: ¿Qué están hablando de mi?

Trunks: Nada solo nos preguntábamos donde andarías por que no te habíamos visto

Goten: Ah solo andaba dando un paseo por ahí

Lin: ¿Y no me invitaste?

Goten: ¿Y para que?

Lin: Ash eres un menso Goten

Goten: ¿Qué?, ¿y ahora que dije?

Trunks: Es que tu nunca entiendes nada Goten

Goten: ¿Entender que?

Lin: Olvídalo Goten

Goten: ¿Y a ti que te paso Nadia? ¿por que andas así?

Nadia: Pues esto fue una bromita de tu adorado primito

Trunks: Es que le hice la broma del balde

Goten: Ah esa, ya me acuerdo, el que se quedo traumado con eso fue mi abuelo Bardock

Trunks: Si, hace rato estaba aquí y salió corriendo nada mas al oír que a la súbdita le hice la Broma del balde

Goten: Aunque me gusta esa broma no le debiste hacer eso a Nadia, que no vez que es una dama y un caballero no le hace eso a una dama

Nadia: Estas en lo correcto Goten

Trunks: Esta no es una dama es mi súbdita y como tal debe aprender a respetarme

Nadia: Pues yo nunca te voy a respetar y menos con las niñerías que haces, eso no lo hace un verdadero príncipe

Trunks: Tu cállate que contigo no estoy hablando

Nadia: A mi no me calles estúpido principito

Potsie: Nadia no insultes a mi Calzoncito

Nadia: Ash esta bien

Goten: Pero te pasas Trunks

Lin: Tu ya deja de defender a esa, Trunks es tu primo y yo soy tu amiga que nos conocemos desde niños y esta no es nadie que aparte la acabas de conocer, te vas a poner de parte de ella en vez de estar de nuestro lado

Goten: Pero Lin yo no estoy de parte de nadie, solo le digo a Trunks que a las mujeres no se les hace eso

Lin: Tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso, que no te acuerdas todas las bromas que me hacías

Goten: Pues si, pero contigo es diferente

Lin: ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no soy mujer?

Goten: Si pero de todos modos es diferente, y además eso fue cuando éramos niños ya somos adultos

Nadia: Ash yo ya me voy, ya me canse de estarlos escuchando, y además me tengo que ir a quitar esta cochinada

Goten: Si quieres te acompaño Nadia

Lin: eres un estúpido Goten

Goten: ¿Y ahora por que?

Lin: Hay mejor ya cállate

Lin se va de ahí muy enojada

Goten: ¿Pero que hice para que se enojara?

Nadia: Yo ya me voy

Nadia se va pero Goten no la acompaña por que se queda muy pensativo por lo de Lin

Goten: No entiendo a Lin

Potsie: Hay Gotencito tu tan tontito como siempre

Goten: ¿Por qué?

Potsie: ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta que le gustas a Lin y se pone celosa por que defiendes a Nadia?

Goten: ¿Eso es cierto?

Potsie: ¿Por que crees que se enoja tanto cuando estas con Nadia?

Goten: Pues eso si es cierto, Lin siempre se enoja conmigo cuando estoy con Nadia

Potsie: ¿Y si ya sabes esto?, ¿qué esperas para irla a encontentar?

Goten: ¿Tu crees que deba?

Potsie: Si, que lenton eres Goten

Goten: (Pensando) Entonces si le gusto a Lin, que bueno por que ella también me gusta mucho, pero como le haré para que ya no este enojada conmigo, quien sabe ya veré que le digo

Goten se va a seguir a Lin y Trunks y Potsie se quedan solos

Trunks: Creo que no desiste decirle eso a Goten

Potsie: ¿Por qué Calzoncito?

Trunks: Es que Lin no quería que se enterara por otros lo que ella quería es decírselo ella o que el solo se diera cuenta, por que crees que yo no le eh dicho a Goten por que yo también sabia que a Lin le gustaba Goten y no se lo decía por eso

Potsie: Oh me lo hubieras dicho, yo que iba a saber

Trunks: Pues ni modo ya lo hiciste, haber que pasa

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del palacio, Goten va siguiendo a Lin

Goten: Lin, espérame Lin

Lin se detiene

Lin: ¿Y ahora que quieres?, ¿quieres seguir diciéndome lo perfecta que es esa?, pues no quiero escuchar eso y ni me importa

Goten: No, no te seguí para eso

Lin: ¿Entonces para que?

Goten: Es que quiero saber ¿por qué te enojaste horita?

Lin: Ya te lo dije, por que eres un tonto, por que nunca entiendes lo que te quiero decir

Goten: ¿Y que es lo que me querías decir?

Lin: (Pensando) ¿Le diré que me gusta?, pero si yo no le gusto como pareja a el y luego se arruina nuestra amistad, no mejor no, prefiero ser su amiga aunque me guste demasiado a no ser nada

Goten: (Pensando) ¿Le diré que a mi también me gusta?, pero y si no es cierto lo que me dijo mi bulita y son puras suposiciones de ella y no son ciertas, no mejor no le digo nada, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por una equivocación, tendré que esperar para saber si en realidad le gusto no quiero apresurarme y equivocarme

Lin: Lo que te quería decir es que estuvieras un poco mas de tiempo conmigo como amigos por que ya me has tenido demasiado abandonada ya casi no estamos tiempo juntos ni nos divertimos como antes

Goten: Ah es eso

Lin: ¿Pues que creías?

Goten: Nada, pero tienes razón en lo que dices como que nos hemos distanciado un poco, pero ya que lo hablamos hay que solucionarlo, por lo pronto por que no vienes conmigo a ver algo que me mandaron a revisar

Lin: Bueno

Goten: (Pensando) Al parecer no era lo que creía mi bulita, lastima ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones

Lin: (Pensando) ¿Qué será lo que había pensado Goten? Por que como que me dio la impresión de que estaba esperando que le dijera otra cosa, hay por que tuve que haberme enamorado de Goten, es demasiado distraído para darse cuenta que lo quiero no solo como amigo

Goten y Lin se van volando de ahí con dirección al lugar que mandaron a Goten. Mientras tanto en uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio

Trunks: ¿a dónde se habrá ido Nadia?, ¿estará en su habitación? Iré a ver

Trunks va con dirección a la habitación de Nadia, ya que llega, Trunks se para enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Nadia

Trunks: Me parece que esta habitación es la de la súbdita

Trunks habrá la puerta sin tocar antes y entra, o pero sorpresa Nadia se estaba cambiando en ese momento

Nadia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Trunks: @_@ hay no grites tan fuerte, ni que fuera para tanto

Nadia agarra de todo tipo de objetos que tiene al alcance y se los arroja a Trunks

Nadia: SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI HABITACIÓN PERVERTIDO

Trunks: Que escandalosa eres

Nadia: VETE DE AQUÍ

Trunks sale rápidamente de la habitación

Trunks: @_@ hay, hay, hay, hay, mi linda y pobre cabecita ya son demasiados gritos por hoy

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Videl, Bra acaba de despertar

Bra: Videl, Videl ¿dónde estas?

Bra se levanta de la cama y busca a Videl por todo el cuarto, pero no la encuentra

Bra: Maldición Videl me dejo sola

Bra se cambia y se arregla inmediatamente para después salir rápidamente por la puerta para buscar a alguien y no estar sola, Bra voltea para todos lados del pasillo pero no hay nadie

Bra: Hay no maldición no hay nadie aquí

Bra comienza a correr por el pasillo para bajar rápidamente y encontrar a alguien, Bra sigue corriendo, y aya a lo lejos logra divisar a alguien y respira aliviada

Bra: Hay que bueno, ya me salve

Bra se apresura a alcanzar a esa persona, pero Broly se le atraviesa en el camino muy sonriente y con un ramo de rosas en el brazo

Bra: Hay no, no, no, no, no, no, me voy a volver loca con este aquí, por el amor de dios YA DEJAME EN PAZ

Broly: Pero mi amor no me tienes que gritar, y ¿por qué dices eso? Si yo no te hago nada malo, en cambio lo único que yo quiero hacer es amarte

Bra: Pero yo no quiero, no lo puedes comprender, lee mis labios no te quiero

Broly: Eso no es cierto, yo se lo que sientes realmente y no es eso que dices

Bra: Bueno pues tu si que estas loco, eso tu no lo puedes saber

Broly: Claro que si, lo ciento y lo veo en ti mi amor, a pesar de todo lo que dicen de ti que eres muy dura, fría, mandona, despiadada y que nadie nunca te ha visto que quieras a alguien excepto a tu papá, yo no lo creo, tu tienes muy buenos sentimientos y yo los puedo ver muy fácil mente, tu para mi eres demasiado transparente, y todo eso lo se por que te amo, no cualquiera puede sentir lo que yo siento por ti y eso me permite saber quien eres en realidad lo que tu haces es solo una mascara que le pones a los demás para que te respeten y no te lastimen nunca, pero no te preocupes que yo no pienso hacer eso jamás, yo solo quiero amarte y hacerte sentir lo que jamás has sentido con nadie y eso lo se por que desde hace mucho tiempo te he observado y me he dado cuenta de eso, yo soy la única persona que te ama y te amara de esta forma, con todo el corazón y con toda el alma hasta el ultimo día de mi vida

Bra: O_O Ahora si que me has dejado sin palabras

Broly: Te dije todo esto para que veas que no soy como piensas

Bra: O_O Yo nunca pensé que tu podrías decir todas esas cosas, pero ¿es cierto todo lo que dijiste?

Broly: Claro que si, si no fuera verdad nunca me hubiera atrevido a decírtelo

Bra: O_O

Broly: Y para darte una prueba de mi amor aquí te traje este ramo de rosas para ti, para que me disculpes, por lo que te hice ayer que te jale y te golpeaste, solo por eso por que lo demás si era en serio yo quería que pasáramos un momento inolvidable para los dos por que como ya te dije te amo y siempre te amare

Bra: O_O

Broly: ¿Pero que te pasa?, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Bra: Es solo que estoy muy sorprendida por lo que me acabas de decir

Broly: Ah, pero agarra tus flores

Bra: Ah, no me acordaba, gracias por el detalle ^_^

Broly: ^_~ ¿oye mi amor no quieres que te cante una canción?, como ayer me dijiste que te gusto mucho como cantaba y que me veía muy guapo cantando

Bra: Si quieres por mi esta bien 

Broly: Bueno ahí va

Si por cada momento que pienso en ti

Yo ganara un segundo de vida

De seguro estoy que no iba a morir

Por que yo pienso en ti noche y día

Si por cada recuerdo que tengo de ti

Yo tuviese un puñado de arena

Ni desiertos ni mares habría por que

Seria mía toda la tierra

Yo pienso en ti y mientras duermo

Yo pienso en ti como te sueño

Me despierto y sin darme ni cuenta pronuncio tu nombre

Luego beso tu foto que esta en mi mesita de noche

Yo pienso en ti a cada instante

Yo pienso en ti únicamente

Y no hay nada que pueda alejarme de ti ni un momento

Por que tu estas metida en mi alma y en mi pensamiento

Yo pienso en ti, en ti, solamente pienso en ti

Aunque estas muy lejos yo siento, que estas tan cerca de mi

Vive siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón

Yo nunca te voy a olvidar

Bra: (Pensando) Que extraño es Broly, pero me agrada mas cuando esta en este plan, no en el de estarme correteando

Broly: ¿Y que te pareció?

Bra: Muy bien, esta muy bonita la canción ^_^

Broly: Gracias ^_~

Bra: De nada ^_^

Broly: ¿Y para donde ibas? ^_~

Bra: ¿Por qué me guiñas el ojo?

Broly: Nomás

Bra: Ah, pues iba al comedor

Broly: Pero el comedor esta para la otra dirección

Bra: Hay es que la verdad, solo estaba buscando encontrarme a alguna persona por que no quería estar sola, por como me tenias ayer, tenia miedo de que volviera a suceder

Broly: Pues olvídate de eso, no me tengas miedo que yo nunca te haría daño, por que te amo

Bra: Pues entones ahora si voy al comedor a desayunar

Broly: Yo te acompaño, tampoco he desayunado

Bra: Esta bien

Broly le extiende el brazo a Bra, la cual le contesta de buena manera, poniendo su brazo alrededor del de Broly, y así se van en dirección al comedor muy sonrientes contentos de la vida, ya que llegan al comedor, ahí se encuentran todos desayunando, Vegeta los voltea a ver y se sorprende al ver a su adorada princesita muy cerca, con un ramo de flores y agarrada del brazo de ese despreciable tipo por el cual su hijita preciosa ya no le dice papi ni anda igual que siempre con el

Vegeta: ¿Qué significa esto? 

Continuara...


	8. Capitulo 08

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical 

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 8.

Vegeta: ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?

Bra: De que hablas

Vegeta: ¿Por qué bienes así con ese tipejo?

Bra: Papa no seas tan maleducado, el tiene nombre por si no lo recuerdas

Vegeta: Ahora resulta que yo soy maleducado, si tu hasta hace muy poco querías que lo matara y por que no lo hice te enojaste conmigo y ahora resulta que lo quieres mucho

Bra: Es que antes tenia una mala impresión de el, pero ya no, así que no hagas escándalos dioquis, que me dan vergüenza las escenitas que haces

Vegeta: Ya no te entiendo Bra, antes te encantaba que insultara de esta manera a todos y ahora resulta que te da vergüenza

Bra: Como tu lo dijiste antes,  pero ya no

Bulma: Oigan ya no discutan, eso no es razón para que se pongan a pelear

Vegeta: Cállate, a ti nadie te pidió tu opinión

Bulma: Pero Vegeta, ¿por qué me hablas así?

Vegeta: Por que yo quiero y no te metas en lo que no te importa

Bulma: Claro que me importa por que tu eres mi esposo y Bra es mi hija así que si me importa y tampoco tienes el derecho de tratarme así

Vegeta: Yo te trato como a mi se me pegue mi regalada gana y no quiero que me vuelvas a levantar la voz de la manera en que lo acabas de hacer

Bulma: Sabes que vete al diablo

Bulma se va del lugar muy enojada

Vegeta: Bueno pues ahora a todo el mundo le da por insultarme, ya se están creyendo con el derecho de hacerlo, tengo que tomar ciertas medidas con esto por que luego hasta los soldados se van a creer con el derecho de hacerlo

Trunks: Padre si te sirve de algo yo si te respeto y mucho, yo no soy tan irrespetuoso contigo como lo es Bra

Vegeta: Ya lo se Trunks, tu si estas bien educado, pero esta chiquilla ya merece que le den una lección para que no sea tan irrespetuosa conmigo

Potsie: Veggie que te pasa estas bastante agresivo el día de hoy, mejor ya cálmate que te va a dar un infarto

Vegeta: Pasa que ya estoy harto de que todos hagan conmigo lo que se les antoja pero ya no lo voy a permitir y eso va para ti también mama

Potsie: Y que me vas a hacer a ver dime

Vegeta: Pues lo que sea necesario para que me respeten así que no me faltes al respecto que ya estas advertida y en cuanto a ti chiquilla vete a tu habitación que estas castigada

Bra: Ahora resulta que me vas a castigar por un ataque de histeria que te pego

Vegeta: No es por eso, sino por que ya te estas volviendo bastante majadera conmigo y el castigo no te lo voy a quitar hasta que se te quiten esos aires de mando que tienes hacia a mi

R. Vegeta: Huy hasta que te estas haciendo hombre, es la primera vez en todo este tiempo que te estoy viendo que actúas decentemente

Vegeta: Tu cállate, que si de pura suerte no te he matado todavía

R. Vegeta: Huy pues ya no te vuelvo hablar andas como perro rabioso

Goku: Ya cálmate Vegeta estas demasiado exaltado

Vegeta: Tu no hables estúpido Kakarotto, a ti nadie te pidió tu opinión imbecil

Potsie: Vegeta no le hables así a tu hermano

Vegeta: Yo le hablo como yo quiera, tu no eres nadie para venir y decirme que hacer después de tantos años que no estuviste conmigo, tu llegaste hasta que yo ya no te necesitaba y supieras lo que hubiera dado por tener una madre cuando era niño, no estarías hablando y ponerte a darme ordenes como si tu lo supieras todo a si que ya déjenme en paz todos, no quiero que me hable, ni que se acerquen a mi bola de estorbos.

Vegeta se va de ahí demasiado enojado, pero a la vez sin darse cuenta hirió los sentimientos de Potsie haciéndola llorar

R. Vegeta: Potsie, ¿qué te pasa?, dime que tienes

Potsie: Tu cállate, que tu eres el único culpable de todo esto

Potsie sale corriendo del lugar

Trunks: (Hablándole a Bra) Ya vez lo que causas tonta, por tu culpa ya todos están peleados, eres una imprudente, no debiste haber llegado con este tonto agarrada del brazo sabiendo que mi padre se podría enojar por eso, pero en cambio venias muy feliz contenta de la vida agarrada del brazo de este, verdaderamente eres una vil tonta sin cerebro

Broly: Espera un momento yo no voy a permitir que insultes de esa manera a mi amor

Trunks: Ah tu amor, que acaso ya son novios y toda la cosa, a mi padre no le va a gustar nada esto

Bra: Tu cállate Trunks y no quiero que le digas nada de esto a mi papá

Trunks: Tu a mi no me ordenas nada a si que guárdate tus palabras mensa

Broly: Ya vasta ya fue suficiente, como que ya te pasaste con tus insultos, deja de decirle a si a mi Bra

Trunks: Yo le puedo decir así las veces que yo quiera a Bra y tu no te metas que te puede ir muy mal

Broly: Pues fíjate que no me das miedo y no voy a permitir que insultes a mi amor

Trunks: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, mi amor, pero que romántico eres, me conmueves, (Trunks arremedando a Broly) no voy a permitir que insultes a mi amor, hay que tierno, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Goten: Oye Trunks como que ya te pasaste mejor déjalos en paz

Trunks: Tu no te metas Goten y en cuanto a ti Broly eres un estúpido imbecil que esta amarrado a las faldas de mi tonta hermanita

Broly: Te lo advierto no sigas con tus insultos

Trunks: Tu no me adviertes nada imbecil

Trunks ya le colmo la paciencia a Broly y Broly esta a punto de golpear a Trunks pero

Ezined: Broly ya vasta, no causes mas problemas de los que ya hay

Broly: Pero madre

Ezined: Pero nada

Bra: Ezined tiene razón mejor ya no te metas con Trunks que te puede ir muy mal 

Broly: Pero yo no puedo resistir que te insulte mi amor

Bra: Al cabos que ya estoy acostumbrada y a Trunks por mas que le digas no me va a dejar de insultar por que me tiene envidia

Trunks: Un momento estas muy mal yo no te tengo envidia, que mas quisieras tu pero no fíjate

Bra: Claro que si, envidioso, me tienes envidia por que mi papá me quiere mas a mi que a ti

Trunks: Pues horita no se le noto mucho el amor que te tiene, en cambio a mi es al que trato bien

Bra: Eso fue por que le dio un ataque de histeria

Trunks: Pues fíjate que no

Bra: Hay ya, mejor vamonos Broly

Broly: Esta bien mi amor

Trunks: Hay si, mi amor 

Broly: Que dijiste

Bra: Ya no le hagas caso Broly, vamonos

Bra jala a Broly para llevárselo de ahí para que no se peleara con Trunks

Trunks: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, tontos

Trunks voltea a ver a los demás y todos se le quedan viendo

Trunks: ¿Qué?... ¿por qué se me quedan viendo?, no me miren así bola de estúpidos

Trunks también se va de ahí, un rato después, Trunks esta sentado muy pensativo en una roca que esta en el campo, en ese momento llega Lin con el

Lin: ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo Trunks?

Trunks: Nada, solo quería estar solo un momento, sin tanta gente a mi alrededor

Lin: Ah, si quieres me voy para dejarte solo

Trunks: No, quédate, al cabos ya estuve solo bastante tiempo y la compañía de una persona no me hace tanto mal

Lin: ¿Pero que tienes?, ¿por qué ese repentino deseo de estar solo?

Trunks: Es solo que quería pensar y estar en un lugar tranquilo

Lin: ¿Pensar en que?

Trunks: En mi vida

Lin: ¿Y eso por que?

Trunks: Es solo que a pesar de que soy el príncipe y no me falta nada no soy completamente feliz, primera por que mi padre no me quiere como yo quisiera 

Lin: Pero tu como sabes, ya sabes como es el, es solo que no puede demostrar muy fácil sus sentimientos

Trunks: ¿Y como con Bra si puede?

Lin: Es solo que ella es mujer y así se le facilita por que contigo es muy diferente, tu eres hombre

Trunks: Aparte, a pesar de que soy el príncipe y puedo tener a la mujer que yo quiera, ninguna me atrae tanto por que no amo a ninguna, todos tienen a quien amar menos yo

Lin: No te preocupes ya te llegara la hora de enamorarte y aparte no siempre es tan bonito enamorarte de alguien ya vez yo, estoy enamorada de Goten y el muy menso no se da cuenta y no se lo puedo decir yo por que muy capaz no le gusto y hecho a perder nuestra amistad

Trunks: Oye lo siento

Lin: ¿Y eso por que?

Trunks: Por que yo estoy aquí contándote mis penas que no tienen chiste y tu andas sufriendo por Goten

Lin: No te preocupes al cabos que no es para tanto

Trunks: No quieras ocultarlo, que yo se que si te duele

Lin: Si tienes razón, pero trato de no darle tanta importancia para no sufrir por eso

Trunks: No te preocupes tu desahógate que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, para eso soy tu amigo

Lin: Gracias Trunks tu siempre me haces sentir bien

Trunks: 

amiga no se solo vives por el

que el lo sabe también

pero el no te ve como yo suplicarle a mí boca

que diga que me ah confesado entre copas

que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche

y que enloquece con cada botón

que te desabrochas pensando en sus manos

el no te ha visto temblar esperando

una palabra, algún gesto, un abrazo

el no te ve como yo suspirando

con los ojitos abiertos de par en par

escucharme nombrarle

hay amiga mía no se que el también

Amiga mía no se que decir ni que hacer

para verte feliz

ojala pudiera mandar en el alma

con la libertad que es la que a el le falta

llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas 

de sueños e ilusiones renovadas

yo quiero regalarte una poesía

tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias

amiga mía ojala alguna día

escuchando mi canción de pronto entiendas

que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia 

por que pudiera resultar conmovedora

pero perdona amiga mía

no es inteligencia ni sabiduría

esta es mi manera de decir las cosa

no es que sea mi trabajo es que es mi idioma

amiga mía confesale un cuento infinito

amiga mía tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo

amiga mía haber si uno de estos días 

por fin aprendo hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos

en toda esta historia me importa por que eres mi amiga

Amiga mía no se solo vives por el

que el lo sabe también

pero el no te ve como yo suplicarle a mí boca

que diga que me ah confesado entre copas

que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche

Amiga mía no se que decir ni que hacer

para verte feliz

ojala pudiera mandar en el alma

con la libertad que es lo que a el le falta

llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas 

de sueños e ilusiones renovadas

yo quiero regalarte una poesía

tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias

amiga mía confesale un cuento infinito

amiga mía tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo

amiga mía haber si uno de estos días 

por fin aprendo hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos

en toda esta historia me importa por que eres mi amiga

amiga mía confesale un cuento infinito

amiga mía tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo

amiga mía haber si uno de estos días 

por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos

en toda esta historia me importa por que eres mi amiga

Lin: ¿Y eso por que fue?

Trunks: No se, solo me salió, no se por que habré cantado, pero es lo que pienso

Lin: Gracia Trunks, ya mero me haces llorar con la canción

Trunks: Pues si tienes ganas de llorar no te detengas por mi, lo puedes hacer con toda confianza

Lin: T_T que bueno que me lo dices por que ya no aguantaba

Trunks: Tu desahógate en mi hombro

Trunks abraza a Lin, la cual llora desconsolada en el hombro de Trunks

Lin: Te quiero mucho Trunks

Trunks: Yo también

Pero o sorpresa alguien los estaba viendo y solo alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo que dijeron Trunks y Lin

Goten: (Dice entre dientes) Con que ah esas vamos Trunksito, le andas quitando las mujeres a otros vamos a ver como te cae que yo haga lo mismo, vamos a jugar con las mismas cartas, conste que tu te lo buscaste Trunks, tu fuiste el que engaña a los demás sin que se den cuenta

Goten se va de ahí muy enojado

Lin: ¿No escuchaste algo Trunks?

Trunks: No, ¿por qué?

Lin: Es que me pareció haber oído un ruido

Trunks: Pues yo no escuche nada

Lin: Mejor ya hay que regresar a palacio

Trunks: Bueno vamos

Trunks y Lin se van de regreso al palacio. Ya que llegan 

Lin: Oye Trunks yo me voy a mi habitación

Trunks: Esta bien al cabos que yo voy a ir a entrenar

Trunks va caminando por uno de los pasillos con dirección a la sala de entrenamiento, pero antes de llegar se encuentra con la sorpresa de ver a Goten muy cerca de Nadia, Trunks al verlo no puede evitar enfurecerse por que aunque se la lleve haciéndole maldades a Nadia debe admitir que la razón por la que le pone atención no es por molestarla si no por otra cosa muy diferente, Goten al ver a Trunks rápidamente le da un beso en la boca a Nadia para hacer enojar a Trunks, ella no lo detuvo por que la agarro desprevenida, Trunks al ver eso ya no logra contenerse mas y explota

Trunks: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?

Nadia no le a dado su merecido a Goten por lo que hizo sin su permiso, pero al escuchar a Trunks gritarle eso se le olvida y solo atiende a contestarle a Trunks

Nadia: Eso a ti no te importa, lo que yo haga con mi vida a ti no te incumbe

Trunks: Claro que me incumbe

Nadia: ¿Haber por que?

Trunks: ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, eso no te importa, me rehusó a contestar a esa pregunta

Nadia: Pues entonces no te metas en mi vida y déjame en paz

Nadia se va del lugar bastante enojada por la osadía de Trunks, pero con el escándalo que le armo Trunks se le olvido completamente reclamarle a Goten por su atrevimiento

Trunks: ERES UN ESTUPIDO GOTEN ¿QUÉ PRETENDIAS CON NADIA?

Goten: LO MISMO QUE TU CON LIN

Trunks: ¿a que te refieres?, ¿ya te volviste loco o que?

Goten: Claro que no, yo mismo los acabo de ver abrazándose allá en el campo y se decían que se querían mucho y no se que cosas mas

Trunks: Ah, a eso te refieres, ¿y no escuchaste toda la platica?

Goten: No solo lo ultimo

Trunks: Eres un menso Goten, yo y Lin solo estábamos en plan de amigos nada mas, no es lo que tu piensas

Goten: Si pero por eso estaban muy abrazados y se decían que se querían mucho

Trunks: Es que yo la estaba ayudando con un problema que tiene ella y por eso me dijo eso

Goten: ¿Qué problema?

Trunks: Uno que tiene ella

Goten: ¿Cuál?

Trunks: Hay es algo que no te puedo decir así que no me preguntes, mejor pregúntale a ella

Goten: Que se me hace que son puras mentiras tuyas y nada mas me estas diciendo eso para que me calme y no haga nada y así tu fácil contento de la vida me la puedas quitar así como así

Trunks: Ah entonces si te gusta Lin

Goten: ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Trunks: Pues por que estas enfurecido por que yo me abrase con Lin

Goten: Pues si a esas vamos, a ti entonces si te gusta Nadia

Trunks: Eso es algo que no te pienso decir

Goten: Pues entonces yo tampoco

Trunks: Pero Lin es mi amiga

Goten: Y Nadia también es mi amiga

Trunks: Ni tanto por que la acabas de conocer y yo a Lin la conozco desde que éramos niños

Goten: Pues es como si la conociera desde hace mucho

Trunks: Ah no seas mamon

Goten: Y por cierto ¿donde dejaste a Lin?

Trunks: Esta en su habitación

Goten: ¿Entraste con ella a su habitación?

Trunks: No

Goten: ¿Y entonces como sabes?

Trunks: Pues ella me dijo que iba para aya 

Goten: Mas te vale

Trunks: ¿ah me estas amenazando?  

Goten: Tómalo como quieras

Trunks: Por si no lo recuerdas yo puedo tener a la mujer que yo quiera

Goten: Ah entonces me estas diciendo que si quieres a Lin y que si hay algo entre ustedes

Trunks: No, solo te estoy recordando que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y tu no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo

Goten: Me estas queriendo decir que tienes pensado agarrar a Lin de una de tus concubinas

Trunks: ¿Eres menso o te haces?, ya te dije que no, solo te digo eso para que no me amenaces, y si tanto te gusta Lin por que no mejor vas con ella a su habitación

Goten: ¿Y quien te dijo a ti que me gustaba Lin? Por que yo no te he dicho nada

Trunks: Bueno pues tu si que estas menso de remate, no ocupe que me lo dijeras textualmente, con todo el escándalo que armaste se noto perfectamente el amor que le tienes

Goten: Pues entonces si a esas vamos a ti te encanta Nadia

Trunks: Me rehusó a decirte eso, eso no es algo de lo que quiera hablar contigo, por que tu eres un menso y se te sale todo

Goten: Entonces si

Trunks: Ash mejor ya cállate y ya me voy que ya me hartaste con tus mensadas

Trunks se va dejando solo a Goten, el cual unos momentos después también se fue en dirección a la habitación de Lin, ya que llega, Goten toca a la puerta y como Lin no le contesta, entra pero la ve dormida en su cama, Goten se acerca a ella, se sienta a un lado de ella en la cama y con su mano acaricia suavemente el rostro de ella

Goten: (Habla en voz baja para no despertarla)Que hermosa es, tiene los ojos hinchados, parece que lloro, pero ¿por qué habrá llorado?, ¿podría ser que realmente ella me quiera?, pero eso no lo podría saber todavía, tendré que esperar mas para saberlo, pero ojala que sea cierto por que yo también la quiero demasiado, pero que tonto soy que hasta horita me doy cuenta de eso

Goten acerca su rostro al de Lin uniéndolo en un tierno beso el cual el lo disfruto mucho pero para la mala suerte de ella no se dio cuenta por estar dormida, Goten se separa de ella y toca la mejilla de ella con su mano

Goten: (Susurrando) Con este beso me acabo de dar cuenta en realidad te amo Lin

Despuesito de que Goten dice esto, Lin despierta y observa fijamente a Goten el cual esta muy asustado por que ella despertó justamente en ese momento

Continuara... 


	9. Capitulo 09

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical 

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 9.

Goten: Te amo Lin

Pero en ese momento Lin despierta y se le queda viendo a Goten

Goten: (Muy nervioso) Eh déjame explicarte Lin

Lin esta a punto de gritar pero Goten le tapa la boca

Goten: Espera Lin, no grites, déjame explicarte

Pero Lin no se espero a la explicación de Goten, Lin agarra a Goten del brazo y lo arroja estrellándolo contra la pared

Lin: ERES UN PERVERTIDO, APARTATE DE MI

Goten: @_@ Hay eso me dolió

Lin: SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN TONTO

Goten: Espera Lin no grites no es lo que piensas, yo solo entre por que quería hablar contigo

Lin: Y por eso estabas tan cerca de mi y tocándome, y aparte debiste de tocar antes de entrar aquí

Goten: Si toque pero como no me respondiste entre y vi que estabas dormida y me acerque a ti para despertarte, pero en ese momento abriste los ojos

Lin: Esas son puras mentiras tuyas, LARGATE DE AQUÍ 

En ese momento llega Trunks

Trunks: ¿Pero que pasa?, ¿por qué gritas tanto Lin?

Lin: Es que aquí el idiota de tu amigo entro a mi habitación sin pedir permiso mientras yo estaba dormida y quien sabe que pretendía hacerme por que estaba muy cerca de mi y tocándome el muy aprovechado

Trunks: Con que esas tenemos Gotencito, andas aprovechándote de mujeres indefensa mientras están dormidas

Lin: Espera un momento Trunks, yo no soy ninguna mujer indefensa

Trunks: O lo siento, andas aprovechándote de mujeres dormidas, y precisamente a mi amiga y a mi amiga nadie le hace nada y se queda sin castigo aunque sea mi primo

Goten: Espera Trunks no es lo que ustedes dos piensan, yo no me quería aprovechar de Lin

Trunks: ¿Y entonces que Goten?

Goten: Es que yo quería hablar con ella sobre algo

Trunks: Esa no es excusa para andar tocándola mientras duerme

Goten: Pero Trunks

Trunks: Pero nada

Trunks sale al pasillo y llama a unos soldados que andaban por ahí

Trunks: Soldados vengan

Ya que llegan los soldados

Soldado: ¿Qué es lo que desea príncipe Trunks?

Trunks: Quiero que encarcelen a Goten

Soldado: ¿Esta seguro príncipe Trunks? El es su primo

Trunks: ¿Que no me oíste estúpido?, yo estoy perfectamente seguro de lo que te digo, quiero que lo encarceles en los calabozos hasta que yo te diga, así que cumple mis ordenes 

Soldado: Si príncipe Trunks, ya oyeron soldados, a cumplir las ordenes del príncipe Trunks

Los soldados agarran a Goten de los brazo y se lo tratan de llevar pero no pueden por que el opone resistencia

Goten: Pero Trunks escúchame

Trunks: Ya escuche lo suficiente, así que no opongas resistencia vete con los soldados por las buenas ¿o quieres que yo te lleve a la fuerza?, al cabos que no te voy a matar solo te voy a encerrar unos cuantos días para que aprendas la lección

Goten: Ni hablar, prefiero irme por las buenas

Goten se va a los calabozos acompañado por los soldados

Lin: Trunks, ¿no se te hace que se te paso u poco la mano con Goten?

Trunks: No, ese castigo esta bien, solo lo voy a dejar encerrado un par de días, no es mucho

Lin: A bueno

Un rato después

Potsie: Calzoncitooooooooooooooooooooooo

Potsie va corriendo buscando a Trunks

Potsie: Calzoncitoooooooooooooooooooo

Ya que lo ve se acerca a el

Potsie: Calzoncitoooooooooooooooooooo

Trunks: ¿Pero que tienes bulita?, ¿por qué me llamas de esa manera?

Potsie: Es que ya me entere de que mandaste a encarcelar a Gotencito, ¿es eso cierto?

Trunks: Si es verdad

Potsie: ¿Pero por que hiciste eso?, el es tu primo

Trunks: Por que Goten es un pervertido que se quería aprovechar de Lin y aunque sea mi primo tiene que afrontar sus acciones y recibir el castigo que se merece

Potsie: Pero yo no quiero que este encerrado en esas feas celdas

Trunks: Ni modo bulita, te tienes que aguantar, y eso que le di un castigo menor por ser mi primo, si hubiera sido otro hasta lo hubiera mandado matar

Potsie: Pero, Pero T_T el es mi Gotencito, y yo no quiero que este encerrado, a mi no me importa lo que haga, yo no quiero que este ahí, así que sácalo de ese horrible lugar

Trunks: Lo siento bulita pero por esta ocasión no te puedo dar gusto

Potsie: ¿Por qué eres así de malo conmigo? T_T

Trunks: No soy malo contigo, es solo que aunque sea mi primo no puedo pasar por alto lo que hizo con mi mejor amiga

Potsie: Ah es entonces por eso, ¿a ti te gusta Lin y no te gusto nada que Goten tratara de hacerle eso?

Trunks: No, a mi no me gusta Lin, solo la quiero como amiga, ash ¿por qué todo mundo me tiene que decir eso si no es cierto?

Potsie: Pues se te nota que la celas mucho

Trunks: Pues no fíjate

Potsie: Entonces no vas a sacar a mi Gotencito de ahí

Trunks: No y es mi ultima palabra, y además solo va a estar un par de días ahí encerrado, no le va a pasar nada, es mas ahí esta mejor cuidadito por que nadie se le acerca

Potsie: X( no me convences

Trunks: Pues no te queda de otra que convencerte, Goten tiene que pagar por atreverse a tocar a Lin sin su permiso

Potsie: Se gustan y no son novios, se gustan y no son novios

Trunks: Ya te dije que no me gusta

Potsie se pone a estar brincando por todos lados diciendo lo mismo

Potsie: Se gustan y no son novios, se gustan y no son novios

Trunks: Ya te dije que no y no sigas diciendo eso

Potsie se va yendo, brincando por todos lados y repitiendo lo mismo

Potsie: (Mientras se aleja) Se gustan y no son novios, se gustan y no son novios

Trunks: ( No, no y no me gustaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Pensando) Yo solo quiero a Lin como una amiga por que la que me gusta es otra

Mas tarde en la noche, Bra esta en su habitación ya vestida con su ropa para dormir que consiste en un camisón de color negro, es corto y pegado al cuerpo, pues de hecho lleva ahí toda la tarde por el castigo de su padre, ella en un principio quería no respetarlo pero después lo pensó mejor y decidió si obedecer a su padre por que como andaba últimamente de irritado muy capaz y se enojaba mas por que ella no la obedezca y le sale peor

Bra: Maldición que malo es mi papá, por haberme castigado, no me gusta estar encerrada

En ese momento entra Broly a la habitación de Bra la cual esta sentada en su cama, Bra lo voltea a ver

Bra: ¿Qué haces aquí Broly?

Broly: Solo pace a darte las buenas noches

Bra: Ah, buenas noches

Broly se acerca a Bra y se sienta en la cama a un lado de ella

Broly: ¿Te puedo dar el besito de las buenas noches?

Bra: Esta bien, pero solo en la mejilla

Broly: Bueno

Broly se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla

Bra: Bueno ya vete que me quiero dormir

Broly: Ya voy

Broly se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, Bra se acuesta en la cama preparándose para dormir, Broly la voltea a ver

Bra: Cierra la puerta cuando salgas

Broly se detiene un poco antes de salir y observa a Bra

Bra: Ya vete pues

Broly: Si

Broly se voltea para salir pero a ultima hora se arrepiente

Broly: Pero no antes de darte mas que un besito en la mejilla

Bra: ¿Qué?

Bra no pudo ni reaccionar cuando Broly ya estaba sobre ella 

Bra: ¿Óyeme que te pasa?, creí que ya no volverías a hacer esto

Broly: Lo intente, pero verte así y acostada en la cama fue demasiada tentación para mi y no me puede resistir

Bra: Quítate de encima de mi

Bra comienza a golpearlo con sus manos, pero Broly se las sujeta para que no lo siga golpeando (Descripción de esa escena) Broly esta sobre Bra con su cuerpo entre las piernas de ella, por que ella las levanto un poco para hacer fuerzas para quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo, Broly le sujeta las manos contra la cama, Broly acerca su cara hacia la de ella para besarla, pero ella se voltea hacia un lado para evitar eso, entonces Broly suelta una de las manos de Bra, para tener libre la mano de el, y con una mano ase mucho esfuerzo para sujetar con ella las dos manos de Bra, con la mano que tiene libre Broly sujeta su cara por el mentón y la hace voltear para verlo frente a frente y le da un beso en la boca, este beso dura bastante tiempo por que Broly no la suelta pero en ese momento entra Vegeta a la habitación y ve esa escena

Vegeta: X_x 

Bra y Broly lo voltean a ver cuando lo escuchan entrar

Bra: O_O

Broly: ¬_¬

Vegeta: X_x

Bra: O_O

Broly: ¬_¬

Vegeta: X_x

Broly: -_-

Bra: O_O

Vegeta: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Bra: Espera papi yo te puedo explicar esto

Broly: -_- ¿Por qué llega a interrumpir?

Vegeta: ¿Todavía tienes el maldito descaro de decirme eso imbecil?

Bra: Espera papi adorado, esto no es lo que tu estas pensando

Vegeta: ¿Ah no es lo que yo estoy pensado?, ¿qué puedo pensar si entro a la habitación de mi hija y me encuentro con que esta acostada con un tipejo encima y que aparte se esta besando y con poca ropa?

Bra: Pues si parecería lo que tu estas pensando, pero no íbamos ah hacer nada malo, te lo juro papi hermoso, ¿verdad que no íbamos a hacer nada malo Broly?

Broly: -_- Si tu lo dices

Vegeta: Ya se por que no te resististe tanto a este castigo que te puse, si ibas a estar feliz contenta de la vida con este tipejo aquí metido, y quien sabe desde que horas estas aquí con el

Bra: Papi no es cierto lo que tu estas diciendo, si Broly acaba de llegar hace un rato

Vegeta: Ah entonces me estas diciendo que se esperan hasta la noche para hacer sus indecencias y que apenas iban a comenzar

Bra: No tampoco eso es cierto

Vegeta: ¿Entonces que es cierto?

Bra: Pues el solo vino a darme las buenas noches, el y yo no somos nada como para hacer eso que tu dices

Vegeta: Pues que indecentes me salieron ahora, si así se llevan cuando no son novios, no me imagino como seria si lo fueran

Bra: Pero papi

Vegeta: Pero nada, y tu estúpido..... YA QUITATELE DE ENSIMA DE ELLA...

Vegeta se acerca a ellos y agarra a Broly de el cuello de la armadura por atrás y lo jala, aventándolo en el piso, quitándoselo de encima a Bra 

Vegeta: horita vas a ver maldito desgraciado, te voy a dar tu merecido por haberte atrevido a tocar a mi linda hija

Vegeta se va acercando a Broly para darle su merecido pero en eso llega Goku

Goku: Vegeta ¿qué esta pasando aquí?

Vegeta: Nada, solo voy a matar a este estúpido por haberse atrevido a tocar a mi princesita

Goku: Espera Vegeta, no lo puedes matar solo por eso

Vegeta: ¿Por qué no?, ¿qué acaso no soy el rey de este maldito planeta?

Goku: Si eres el rey, pero solo por que estaba con Bra, no lo puedes matar, ella puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera, Broly no la estaba forzando ¿o si?

Broly y Bra se voltean a ver al oír esto, Bra esta a punto de contestar eso pero Broly le gana contestándole el

Broly: Por su puesto que no, y aparte solo le estaba dando un besito

Vegeta: ¿Solo le estabas dando un besito?, estabas encima de ella animal

Broly: Si, pero eso era solo para estar en una mejor posición

Vegeta: Mejor posición es la que te voy a dar horita estúpido imbecil

Vegeta esta a punto de brincarle encima a Broly para golpearlo pero Goku lo detiene, en ese momento llegan Potsie y Trunks

Potsie: ¿Pero que escándalo es este?, ¿por qué están agarrados grite y grite como animales?

Vegeta: ¿Que cada que llegue alguien le voy a tener que estar explicando lo que paso?

Goku: Lo que pasa es que Vegeta quiere matar a Broly por que, encontró a Broly y Bra, el sobre ella y se estaban besando

Trunks: Pasumecha hermanita, ahora si que te la volaste

Bra: Tu cállate Trunks

Trunks: Si esto haces a la edad de 15 años imagínense que no hará cuando este mas vieja, yo que tu padre la encerraba y no la dejaba salir hasta que este vieja, toda fea y arrugada

Vegeta: No seria mala idea

Bra: O_O

Broly: -_-U

Goku: ^_^U

Potsie: -_-

Trunks: Y que gacho al parecer ya estaba comenzando a hacer sus cositas, por que Bra casi no trae puesto nada y la cama esta toda destendida, se ve como que le estaban dando duro a la cosa, que rápida me saliste hermanita, lo acabas de conocer y ya luego, luego lo dejas entrar a tu habitación y hacer ese tipo de cosas

Goku: Oye Trunks, mejor no sigas diciendo esas cosas que le hechas mas leña al fuego

Vegeta: horita te mueres desgraciado mal nacido

Potsie: Espera Vegeta ya déjalo, tu hija ya tiene edad para hacer estas cosas 

Vegeta: Pero si solo tiene 15 años

Potsie: O_o ¿Tiene 15 años?, yo pensaba que era mas grande

Bra: -_-U

Vegeta: -_- Hay madre, tu no cambias

Potsie: Pero de todos modos, no los viste desnudos y en pleno movimiento de cuerpos

Vegeta: Tanto así no, si eso hubiera pasado, este tipejo no seguiría con vida aun, ya estaría hecho polvo

Potsie: Entonces ya déjalo en paz Vegeta

Vegeta: Ash maldición, no lo dejan a uno hacer lo que quiere, muéranse con Kakarotto

Vegeta se va al decir eso

Goku: ¿Y eso ultimo a que vino?

Potsie: Pues lo siento hijito adorado, pero definitivamente Vegeta no te quiere

Goku: T_T Vegeta no me quiere, y yo que lo quiero tanto Y_Y

Trunks: Hay hermanita ahora si que la hiciste, mañana te va a ir como en feria, ja, ja

Bra: Tu cállate estúpido y ya lárguense todos de mi habitación

Potsie: Hay que carácter, salió igualita que su padre

Trunks: No, el que salió igualito que mi padre fui yo

Potsie: Como digas Calzoncito

Potsie, Goku y Trunks salen de la habitación, los únicos que quedan ahí son Bra y Broly

Bra: ¿Y tu que?, ¿piensas dormir ahí tirado?

Broly: No amorcito para eso esta tu cama

Bra: Hay ya no me salgas con esas estupideces que no estoy de humor para eso, por tu maldita culpa mi papá se enojo conmigo

Broly: Bueno, solo por eso te dejo descansar esta noche, esto lo dejaremos para después, bye amorcito

Broly le tira un beso y sale de la habitación

Bra: Hay no, este tonto piraton ya me tiene bien harta con sus arranques, ya no se que hacer con el, ojala que mi papá se calme un poco para mañana.

Un momento después Vegeta llega a su habitación y no ve a Bulma, Vegeta sale para ver que pasa, ve a un sirviente y le pregunta

Vegeta: Hey tu, ¿no viste a donde fue Bulma?

Sirviente: Si, se fue a dormir a otra habitación

Vegeta: ¿Qué?, ¿en cual se metió?

Sirviente: En esa

La sirviente le señala una de las habitaciones que están ahí, 

Vegeta: Bueno YA LARGATE

La sirviente se va muy asustada y Vegeta se acerca a la puerta de la habitación y la abre muy bruscamente

Vegeta: ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO MUJER?

Continuara...


	10. Capitulo 10

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical 

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 10.

Vegeta: ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO MUJER?

Ezined: ¿Yo?, yo estoy pensando en acomodar todas mis cosas por que Potsie las había acomodado pero a mi no me gusto donde las puso y las estoy volviendo a acomodar

Vegeta: A MI NO ME INTERESAN TUS ESTUPIDECES

Ezined: ¿Y ENTONCES PARA QUE PREGUNTA?

Vegeta: Argh mujer estúpida

Vegeta se va azotando la puerta

Ezined: Uy que carácter

Vegeta abre otra de las puertas

Vegeta: ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO MUJER?

Nadia: Y a usted que le importa metiche

Vegeta: No me hables así estúpida

Nadia: No me diga estúpida

Vegeta: Pues no seas tan estúpida si no quieres que te diga así

Nadia: A mi nadie me dice estúpida

Vegeta: Pues yo si estúpida

Vegeta sale de la habitación azotando la puerta

Nadia: Que tipo tan escandaloso, ya ni por que es el rey se comporta

Vegeta abre otra de las puertas bruscamente

Vegeta: ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO MUJER?

Videl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VIEJO PERERTIDO

Videl que se estaba cambiando toma rápidamente una sabana y se cubre, después se acerca a Vegeta y le da un golpe aventándolo hacia atrás y cierra la puerta

Vegeta: Ah maldición, mujeres estúpidas

Vegeta va rápidamente a otra habitación y la abre de igual manera

Vegeta: ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO MUJER?

Broly: Óigame no me diga mujer que yo soy muy macho y si no me cree pregúntele a su hija

Vegeta: ¿QUÉ? QUE QUISISTE DECIR BASTARDO MAL PARIDO, HIJO DE TU #%$&()(&%$%

Broly: OIGA NO SE META CON MI MADRE QUE YO NO ME METO CON POTSIE, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su hija

Vegeta: Ah maldito bastardo ahora si te mueres

Bulma: Vegeta ¿qué es ese escándalo que tienes?

Vegeta: Ah con que ahí estas maldita mujer del demonio ¿dónde te habías metido?, llevo horas buscándote y tu que no aparecías

Bulma: Vegeta no me digas así

Vegeta: ¿Y como querías que te dijera después de enterarme que vas a dormir en otra habitación?

Bulma: Pues eso lo voy a hacer por que ya no te aguanto andas de un genio insoportable y yo no pienso dormir contigo si sigues en ese plan, además que ya me has insultado demasiado y yo no puedo aguantar eso, yo tengo dignidad no soy uno mas de tus soldados para que me trates así

Vegeta: Pero eres mi mujer y me debes de obedecer, a mi no me importan toda esa sarta de tonterías que acabas de decir, tu te regresas a nuestra habitación ahorita mismo

Bulma: No lo voy a hacer, y si quieres que regrese me tendrás que pedir una disculpa y tratarme bien sino de lo contrario no lo are

Bulma se trata de ir pero Vegeta la agarra del brazo deteniéndola

Vegeta: Tu te vienes conmigo ahorita mismo a nuestra habitación

Vegeta trata de llevársela pero Bulma opone resistencia

Bulma: Suéltame Vegeta me lastimas

Vegeta: Vas a venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas

Bulma: No quiero, suéltame

Broly: Oiga suéltela, a una mujer no se le trata así (Huy si como no, pero si tuercas)

Vegeta: ¿Tu que sabes de cómo se le trata a una mujer?

Broly: Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh se mucho si quiere pregúntele a su hija

Vegeta: Ya cállate maldito estúpido, deja de contestarme con esa estupidez si no quieres morir

Broly: Uy que carácter, pobrecita la señora Bulma tenerlo que aguantar todos lo días, lo bueno que yo no soy así, si quiere pregúntele a su hija

Vegeta: De nuevo me dices esa estupidez que acaso quieres que te rompa la boca de un golpe para que dejes de decirlo

Broly: ¿Y quien le dijo a usted? Yo le dije a la señora Bulma

Vegeta: Ya me hartaste estúpido, y tu Bulma por esta vez te la paso pero quiero que para mañana ya se te haya pasado el berrinchito y regreses a nuestra habitación o sino ahora si me voy a enojar en serio  no me conoces enojado, y tu bastardo por hoy te salvaste pero a la otra no la cuentas

Vegeta comienza a caminar para retirase

Broly: ¿Por qué me dice eso si yo soy muy bueno en todo lo que ago? Si quiere pregúntele a su hija

Vegeta lo voltea a ver enfurecido 

Vegeta: ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Broly: Nada

Vegeta: Tu lo que quieres es que te rompa la boca para que ya no sigas diciendo estupideces

Broly: No mi boca no, la ocupo mucho y soy muy bueno con ella, si quiere pregúntele a su hija, ella disfruta demasiado con mi boca y mi lengua, la viera como se pone, ella se pondría muy triste si usted hiciera eso si quiere pregúntele

Después de decir esto se mete a su habitación y cierra rápidamente la puerta antes de que Vegeta lo mate a golpes por lo que acaba de decir. Dos días después, Goten por fin sale de las celdas en donde lo mando a encerrar Trunks

Goten: Por fin salí, ¿y ahora que are?

En ese momento llega Potsie y le brinca enzima a Goten abrazándolo por el cuello

Potsie: Gotencito, Gotencito, que bueno que ya saliste de ese horrible lugar

Goten: Si a mi también me da gusto haber salido de ahí, pero hasta eso no me trataron tan mal ahí

Potsie: Pero que tiene tu no merecías estar ahí, a por cierto ¿qué es lo que le querías hacer a Lin?

Goten: Pues nada solo quería hablar con ella

Potsie: Y por eso la estabas tocando mientras dormía

Goten: Si pero solamente el rostro, yo no soy un aprovechado como están pensando

Potsie: ¿Y por que le estabas tocando la cara si se puede saber?

Goten: Es que solo la observaba mientras dormía y nada mas

Potsie: Con que la observas, ¿no será que te gusta?

Goten: Y si fuera así ¿qué tiene de malo?

Potsie: Pues yo no digo que tenga nada de malo, es mas por mi esta muy bien, pero yo creo que te tienes que apurar a conquistarla por que si no mi Calzoncito se te puede adelantar

Goten: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Potsie: Por que lo eh estado viendo y parece que le gusta Lin

Goten: Yo también eh visto eso, el otro día los vi que estaban abrazados

Potsie: Pues como te digo, apúrate si no quieres que te la gane mi Calzoncito

Goten: Pues veré que hago

En otro lugar del palacio

Bra: PAPA ¿qué significan esos dos tipos afuera de mi habitación?

Vegeta: Esos dos tipos son soldados, y están ahí por que te van a vigilar

Bra: ¿Pero por que me haces eso?

Vegeta: Por que no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo de la otra vez, no quiero que ese tipejo vuelva a entrar a tu habitación y no te quiero volver a ver cerca de el

Bra: Tu no tienes el derecho de hacerme eso, yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera y tu no me lo puedes impedir

Vegeta: Pues yo voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para evitarlo, no quiero que estés con ese tipejo y punto

Bra: Con que no quieres que este con el, pues antes yo no lo tenia pensado estar con el, pero ahora si, para que veas que no me puedes impedir estar con quien yo quiera

Vegeta: Te lo advierto no me provoques, no quiero que andes con ese tipejo

Bra: ¿Y que me vas a hacer?, ¿me vas a matar?

Vegeta: No me salgas con estupideces, no vas a andar con el y punto

Bra: Pues fíjate que si

En ese momento Broly va pasando por ahí (que casualidad), Bra lo ve, se acerca a el y lo agarra de la mano

Bra: Vamonos Broly

Broly: ¿Pero a donde?

Bra: A donde sea

Broly: Esta bien, si es contigo voy a donde sea

Vegeta: Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado con este tipo

Bra: Claro que si, nada mas mírame, vamonos Broly

Bra se lleva jalando de la mano a Broly

Vegeta: BRA REGRESA INMEDIATAMENTE, BRA

Bra no le hace caso y se va, afuera del palacio

Broly: ¿Y a donde vamos a ir?

Bra: Tu cállate que no estoy muy contenta contigo por lo que me hiciste el otro día, solo te dije que vinieras conmigo para hacer enojar a mi papá, así que ya te puedes ir que no quiero estar cerca de ti

Broly: A no ya me picaste ahora te aguantas

Broly agarra de la mano a Bra y se la lleva jaloneándola

Bra: ¿A donde me llevas?

Broly: A un bar

Bra: Asco que naco, yo no voy a esos lugares tan vulgares

Broly: Pues ni modo ahora si vas a ir para que los conozcas

Bra: No quiero

Broly no le hace caso y se la lleva, ya que llegan

Broly: Vamos a entrar

Bra: No quiero

Broly: Ya estamos aquí así que a entrar

Bra: Ash esta bien, solo te voy a hacer caso por esta vez por que nunca eh entrado a uno de estos lugares y ya me dio curiosidad

Broly y Bra entran y cuando todo mundo los ve se quedan callados y muy sorprendidos por ver a la princesa Bra en ese lugar por que eso no es nada usual

Broly: ¿Qué les pasa a todos?, ¿por qué se quedan callados?

Saiyajin: Es que ahí esta la princesa

Broly: Si ¿y que tiene?

Saiyajin: ¿Pero ella que esta haciendo aquí?

Broly: Pues ella viene conmigo, es mi novia

Saiyajin: O_O ¿es tu novia?

Broly: Así como lo oyes

Saiyajin: O_O ¿La princesa es tu novia?

Broly: Ya te dije que si y ya todos no se sorprendan y actúen como si nada

Todo mundo le hace caso y siguen platicando como si nada

Broly: Ven mi amor, vamos a sentarnos

Bra: No quiero que me digas mi amor, y tampoco que andes diciendo que somos novios

Broly: Pero eso es lo mas natural si andamos juntos

Bra: Pues no quiero que todo mundo piense que somos novios si no es cierto

Broly: Si quieres que tu papá crea que somos novios, también todos los demás lo deben pensar, por que sino que caso tendría por que los demás le dirían que no somos novios y te descubrirías ante tu papá

Bra: Si tienes razón

Broly: Pero ven vamos a sentarnos

Bra y Broly se sientan en una mesa

Broly: Mesero tráenos dos cervezas 

Ya que el mesero se las trae

Bra: ¿Qué es esto?

Broly: Es cerveza, ¿qué nunca las has probado?

Bra: No

Broly: Pues pruébala

Bra: Esta bien

Bra la prueba

Bra: guacala sabe bien mala

Broly: Así es al principio, pero después de un rato te va a encantar

Un rato después, Bra ya esta bastante borracha

Bra: Mesero trae mas

Broly: Creo que ya debemos irnos, ya tomaste mucho

Bra: No, quiero tomar mas

Broly: Ándale ya vamonos

Bra: No

Broly: Vamonos

Broly se levanta y se lleva en brazos a Bra por que ella esta bastante borracha y apenas se puede sostener en pie, ya que salen del lugar, Broly se lleva volando a Bra

Bra: (Toda tonta por que esta borracha) ¿a dónde me llevas?

Broly: Ya lo veras

Un rato después, Broly y Bra llegan a unas montañas, Broly acuesta a Bra en el pasto del lugar, enfrente de ellos se encuentra un lago con un paisaje hermoso a su alrededor

Bra: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Broly: Solo para relajarnos un poco y disfrutar este hermoso paisaje

Bra: Tengo mucho sueño

Broly: Pues duérmete por mi no te preocupes

Broly se acuesta a un lado de Bra y apoya su brazo en el piso para no estar completamente acostado en el piso y poder observar a Bra como duerme

Broly: Que hermosa eres, por eso me es imposible resistirme a tocarte y esta vez no será la excepción

Broly toca con su mano el rostro de Bra, bajando lentamente por su cuello y así sigue hasta llegar a las piernas, llegando ahí se detiene.

Broly: No... mejor que esté despierta para que lo disfrute igual que yo

Bra: (Hablando dormida) Broly cómprame esa ropa que esta ahí... 

Broly: O.ó ¿uh?... ¿cual ropa?

Bra: (Hablando dormida) Esa que esta ahí... ¿qué no la vez?

Broly: X_x ¿qué me estoy quedando ciego o que?... no la veo

Bra: (Hablando dormida) Pues estas muy ciego... mira ahí está, junto a mi ABULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.... NOOOOOOOOOOO.... ALEJATE.... ESO ESTA MUY NACO NO ME LO VOY A PONER

Broly: Bra, no te entiendo nada ._.u

Bra: (Hablando dormida) ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam

Broly: Creo que mejor te llevo al palacio a tu habitación, para que duermas tranquila en tu camita

Bra: (Hablando dormida) Ñam... camita... ñam, ñam, ñam 

Broly toma en brazos a Bra y levanta el vuelo, rápidamente llegan al castillo y entra por la ventana a la habitación de Bra, la habitación esta en la completa oscuridad, Broly deposita a Bra en la cama y en ese preciso instante la luz de la habitación se enciende. Broly voltea hacia al apagado junto a la puerta y ahí esta parado Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

Broly: Ah es usted suegro

Vegeta: ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI PRINCESA PERVERTIDOR DE MENORES?

Broly: Booooy... si yo soy un nene todavía

Vegeta: Maldita sabandija estúpida... ¿qué le hiciste a mi princesa?

Broly: Hoy nada... solo pasó que ella solita se emborracho

Vegeta: Pero de seguro por que tu la indujiste gusano baboso... a mi hija nadie la va a pervertir... primero se muere el que lo intente

Bra en ese instante se pone de pie, y camina hasta Vegeta tambaleándose por su estado de ebriedad, cuando llega junto a él le pasa un brazo por el cuello para apoyarse en él.

Bra: (Balbuceando) Oye papá, ¿te acuerdas de hip... el traje que quiero? Hip... Broly el muy cegatón no lo vio, hip... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.... hip... y luego la tonta de mi hip... abuela, hip... quería que me pusiera hip... una cosa hip... muy naca hip... ¿puedes creerlo? Hip... ^.^° ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji... hip... hip... ji, ji, ji... hip

Vegeta: Lo que no puedo creer es el estado lamentable en que te encuentras

Bra: (Balbuceando) ¿Pero por que? Hip... si estoy de lo mas hip... divertida, hip... ^0^ me gusta la cerveza... me gusta la cerveza... papi... tienes que encargarle a la hip... servidumbre que compre cerveza... hip... ^0^ QUIERO CERVEZAAAAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta: Y YO QUIERO QUE TE COMPORTES COMO DEBE SER

Bra: A Dio' ¿y como debe ser?

Vegeta: Grrrrrr... SABANDIJA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR

Vegeta busca a Broly pero este ya no se encuentra.

Vegeta: Maldita sabandija cobarde, se aprovecho la distracción para escaparse

Bra: ^.^ ji, ji, ji, ji, Broly se te escapo... lero, lero, lero =P ... me gusta mi novio ^___^

Vegeta: CIERRA LA BOCA Y DUÉRMETE QUE MAÑANA HABLAREMOS MUY SERIAMENTE

Bra: ¿Y por que mañana? Hip... ji, ji, ji... hip

Vegeta: Te quiero sobria para el regaño de tu vida

Bra: Ándale, hip... entonces ya me voy a dormir, para mañana estar hip... bien hip... despierta... hip... ¿y donde está mi novio? ~.~ hip

Vegeta: Que novio ni que ocho cuartos, duérmete ya

Bra: Voy hip... no me regañes hip

Bra se acuesta en su cama y se queda dormida, Vegeta gruñe disgustado apaga la luz y sale de la habitación. Al día siguiente por la mañana, Potsie camina tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos del palacio, cuando de pronto alguien la detiene tomándola de la mano.

Potsie: ¬¬ suéltame

R. Vegeta: ¿Aun sigues molesta?

Potsie: No... solo no me toques

R. Vegeta: Está bien... y, ¿a dónde vas?

Potsie: Eso es algo que no te incumbe, además que no te lo quiero decir

R. Vegeta: Entonces si estás enojada

Potsie: TE DIGO QUE NO

R. Vegeta: Potsie... por favor

Potsie: Ash esta bien, voy al súper saiyajin a buscar un lugar donde comer... en este lugar ya no se puede comer tranquilamente

R. Vegeta: Voy contigo

Potsie: No

R. Vegeta: Aunque no quieras iré contigo... así que ahorremos tiempo y corajes, vamos

Potsie: ¬¬ manipulador

Mas tarde en el súper saiyajin.

R. Vegeta: ¿Y donde quieres comer?

Potsie: Donde sea que sirvan comida esta bien

R. Vegeta: Mira ¿ese lugar se te hace bien?

R. Vegeta apunta a un establecimiento de comida del lugar

Potsie: Me da igual donde sea ya te dije

R. Vegeta: Bueno entonces vamos para aya

Potsie y el R. Vegeta van a ese lugar, ya que llegan el R. Vegeta se acerca a una de las mesas del lugar en la cual están sentados unos saiyajin

R. Vegeta: Ustedes quítense de aquí que yo y Potsie nos queremos sentar en esta mesa

Los saiyajin se quedan extrañados por la repentina acción del R. Vegeta

R. Vegeta: ¿QUÉ NO OYERON ESTUPIDOS? LES DIJE QUE SE QUITARAN

Los dos saiyajin se asustan por el grito de el R. Vegeta

Saiyajins: (Muy asustados) Si señor

Después de decir eso se quitan rápidamente de esa mesa

R. Vegeta: Ya esta Potsie, ya te puedes sentar... ¿uh?... ¿Potsie?...

El R. Vegeta voltea a ver a Potsie pero ella no esta ahí, el R. Vegeta comienza a voltear para todos lados buscándola

R. Vegeta: Potsie, ¿dónde estas?

Potsie: Aquí estoy estúpido

El R. Vegeta al escucharla voltea hacia el lugar donde la escucho y ve que Potsie esta sentada en otra mesa, el R. Vegeta camina hacia esa mesa y se sienta a un lado de Potsie 

R. Vegeta: ¿Por qué te sentaste aquí?

Potsie: Es que me canse de esperar a que corrieras a esos tipos de esa mesa y si necesidad por que había muchas mesas bacías

R. Vegeta: Si pero yo me quería sentar ahí

Potsie: Pero a mi me da la misma con que coma es suficiente

R. Vegeta: Como tu quieras

Potsie: Espero que vengan pronto tengo mucha hambre, y no te pongas a dar de gritos como estoy segura quieres hacer ¬¬

R. Vegeta: ¿Yo?... para nada O=)

Potsie: Eso espero

R. Vegeta: Potsie... quiero que me digas algo

Potsie: ¿Qué?

R. Vegeta: ¿Tu aún me amas?

Potsie: ¬¬ eso es algo que a ti no te importa

R. Vegeta: Claro que me importa y mucho

Potsie: Antes no te importó... ¿cuál es la diferencia entre antes y ahora?

R. Vegeta: Que entonces tenía que protegerte de Frezzer y ahora ya no

Potsie: Después de que murió Frezzer continuaste fastidiándome la vida

R. Vegeta: Por que tu osaste meterte con el bastardo de Bardock

Potsie: El bastardo aquí eres tu... a Bardock no lo insultes

R. Vegeta: No lo defiendas

Potsie: Claro que lo defiendo... yo lo quiero y le debo mucho

R. Vegeta: Entonces ya no me amas

Potsie: Ya te dije que eso es algo que no te incumbe ¬¬

R. Vegeta: ¿Por una vez no podemos hablar en serio?

Potsie: Si tengo hambre no

R. Vegeta: Entonces prométeme algo

Potsie: ¿qué cosa?

R. Vegeta: Después de comer, vendrás conmigo y hablaremos todo lo que sea necesario hablar

Potsie: No

R. Vegeta: ¿Por qué no?

Potsie: Si confiara en ti aceptaría... pero no confío en ti así que no acepto

R. Vegeta: Te juro por nuestro hijo que no te haré daño

Potsie: No metas a Veggie en esto

R. Vegeta: Por favor Potsie... sabes que tenemos que hablar

Potsie: Ash... está bien, pero mas te vale que no me salgas con alguna trampa

R. Vegeta: Si quieres podemos ir al lugar que tu gustes

Potsie: Está bien... y por cierto... DONDE ESTA EL MESERO QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

CONTINUARA . . .


	11. Capitulo 11

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical 

Por: Ai-chan

Capitulo 11

Mas tarde

Broly va caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Bra

Broly: Ya se habrá despertado mi amorcito, por que me imagino que ha de estar muy mal por la borrachera que se puso ayer y además era la primera vez que tomaba, pobrecita pero no se va a sentir tan mal por que yo la voy a ir a cuidar

En ese momento va llegando a la habitación de Bra pero afuera de ella ve a los dos soldado que puso Vegeta para que el no entrara.

Broly: Hay si es cierto no me acordaba de estos dos estúpidos que puso mi suegro para que yo no entrara a la habitación de Bra, que ingenuo si piensa que poniendo a estos dos tipos me iba a impedir ver a mi Bra.

Broly sigue su camino sin pararse para entrar por la puerta de la habitación de Bra y sale volando por una de la ventanas del pasillo y entra a la habitación de Bra por la ventana.

Broly: Como me imagine todavía sigue dormida

Broly camina hasta la cama de Bra y se acuesta a un lado de ella observándola

Broly: Hola mi bella durmiente despierta que ya llego tu príncipe

Pero Bra no despierta por que esta profundamente dormida

Broly: Ha no quieres despertar, ya se que es lo que quieres, quieres que te levante con un beso, esta bien, tu deseo será concedido, ahora en vez de príncipe parezco genio cumpliendo deseos, pero me encanta cumplir este tipo de deseos

Broly acerca su cara al rostro de Bra y le da un beso en los labios, pero en ese momento llega Vegeta

Vegeta: X_x

Broly: ¬_¬

Bra: v.v

Vegeta: X_x

Broly: -_-

Bra: v_vZzzzzzzz

Vegeta: X_x

Broly: -_-

Bra: v.v (Hablando dormida) Beso, quiero beso

Broly: ^_^ Esta bien

Broly se acerca a Bra y le da otro beso

Vegeta: DEJEN DE HACER SUS INDECENCIAS ENFRENTE DE MI 

Bra se levanta exaltada por el grito de Vegeta

Bra: O_O°

Broly: -_-U

Vegeta: ò_ó

Bra: O_O°

Broly: -_-U

Vegeta: ò_ó

Broly: Por que nos grita suegro y además que hace aquí, parece que me anda siguiendo, no me puede dejar en paz, mejor vallase primero a arreglar sus problemas maritales y a nosotros déjenos en paz o acaso le da envidia de que nosotros nos llevamos muy bien y usted y su esposa no 

Vegeta no aguata mas el coraje contra Broly y se le hecha enzima ahorcándolo

Broly: (Con la voz entre cortada por el sofocamiento) oiga suegro no es para tanto ya cálmese

Bra que no sabe ni que esta pasando pero al ver que Vegeta esta ahorcando a Broly  rápidamente trata de quitarle de enzima a Vegeta, como va a permitir que le mate a Broly

Bra: Papa ya déjalo lo vas a matar

Vegeta: Eso es justamente lo que quiero

Bra que ya comienza a ver lila a Broly se desespera por eso y dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza

Bra: Papa déjalo

Vegeta: No

Bra: Si a Broly le llega a pasar algo por esta vez si te juro que me largo de este maldito planeta y no me vuelves a ver nunca en tu vida y te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio

Vegeta al escucharla la piensa un poco pero suelta a Broly no vaya a ser que sea cierto lo que le dice Bra por que hay veces que le pega unos arranques y no hay quien la pare. Broly que esta respirando rápidamente para agarrar aire después de unos momentos ya esta un poco mejor

Bra: Ya estas bien Broly

Broly: Si ya se me paso, esta vez si me dio un buen susto suegro

Vegeta: Te hubieras muerto estúpido, pero ya se me ara verte hecho cenizas así que vete con cuidado

Bra: Ya vasta papá no estés amenazando a Broly que yo ya te advertí lo que pasaría si le haces algo a Broly

Vegeta: si pues ya

Bra: Y además ¿que era todo ese escándalo que traían? ¿por qué entraste de esa manera a mi habitación queriendo matar a Broly?

Broly: El me quería matar solo por que me vio aquí adentro

Bra: ¿Solo por que estaba aquí adentro lo querías matar?, tu si que andas de remate papá, ya te deberías de andar calmando y ya sálganse los dos de mi habitación que me quiero cambiar

Vegeta: Ash maldición

Vegeta sale de la habitación y se va caminando de ahí

Vegeta: Y yo que iba a regañar a Bra y el que salió regañado fui yo.

Broly: Oye mi amorcito te puedo dar otro beso

Bra: No, ¿y como es eso de otro beso?

Broly: Pues ya te bese dos veces, uno para que te levantaras y otro por que tu me lo pediste, pues de hecho cuando te estaba dando el primer beso es cuando entro tu papá y mientras esta el aquí tu me pediste el otro beso y yo te bese y por eso se enojo mucho

Bra: No que mi papa se había enojado solo por que tu estabas aquí

Broly: si pero cuando se enojo mas fue por que yo te di dos besos enfrente de el

Bra: Eres un estúpido Broly y yo regañando a mi papá por exagerado y el si tenia razón de haberse enojado y además quien te dio permiso que me besaras y dos veces

Broly: Pues ya te dije el primero fue para que te levantaras por que te hablaba y te hablaba y no te despertabas y el segundo por que tu me dijiste que querías otro beso y pues yo no te podía negar eso

Bra: Eres un mentiroso por que yo estaba dormida ¿cómo te podía haber dicho eso?, y además yo no te podía haber pedido eso por que no me gustas y me caes muy gordo por aprovechado

Broly: Yo no soy aprovechado, ven mira acuéstate y si quieres te ago una representación de lo que paso para que me creas

Bra: No gracias, no soy tonta para hacer eso

Broly: Oye mi amor te quiero preguntar algo

Bra: ¿Qué?

Broly: ¿Nunca has tenido novio?

Bra: No, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Broly: Entonces, ¿tu nunca has conocido lo que es un hombre de verdad?   

Bra: Ash no ya se por donde viene esa preguntita

Broly: Ven acuéstate aquí a un lado de mi para enseñarte que es un hombre de adeveras

Bra: Ya te dije que no

Broly: Ándale ven no seas aguada

Broly se acerca un poco a Bra y la jala del brazo acostándola en la cama para después hacer lo mimo de siempre, ponerse enzima de ella

Bra: Ash quítate de enzima, que te crees que estas bien livianito, pesas mucho

Broly: Eso no es cierto, si yo estoy muy delgado, ¿que no me has visto la cintura?, yo estoy perfectamente de mi cuerpo, ¿que no se te antoja?

Bra: No, no se me antoja nada, si estas delgado pero también estas muy musculoso y bien gigantón y por eso pesas

Broly: Pues eso si es cierto, pero de todos modos no es para tanto además que tu eres muy fuerte

Bra: Ya quítate de enzima, que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien

Broly: ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tienes?

Bra: Me esta doliendo bien gacho la cabeza y me están dando mareos 

Broly: Ha eso es por que estas cruda

Bra: ¿Y que es eso?

Broly: Es cuando te pones bien borracha, como lo hiciste ayer y al día siguiente te pasa, lo que te esta pasando, pero no te preocupes que yo te voy a cuidar

Bra: Si, si, pues, pero ya quítate de enzima de mi

Broly: Espera deja nomás te doy un besito

Bra: Que besito ni que ocho cuartos

Broly: Pues si no te doy besito no me quito de encima de ti

Bra: Ash maldición esta bien con tal de que te quites de encima, te aprovechas cuando estoy débil, no te digo que eres un aprovechado

Broly: Pues tu no me dejas de otra

Bra: Hay ya apúrate que pesas

Broly: Esta bien

Broly se acerca su rostro al de Bra y le da un beso en la boca, pero en ese momento entra Trunks a la habitación

Trunks: Oye mensa

Pero se queda callado al ver eso

Trunks: Jiak que asco, ustedes si que no aprenden asiendo sus cosas aquí otra vez, que dirá mi papá cuando se entere

Broly se quita de enzima de Bra

Bra: Mi papá no dirá nada por que no se va a enterar

Trunks: ¿Y como piensas hacerle para evitar eso?

Bra: Pues callándote la boca

Trunks: ¿Me piensas golpear para lograr eso?

Bra: No, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

Trunks: Hay hermanita tontita me das lastima y para que veas que no soy tan malo no se lo voy a decir a mi papá pero tu a cambio me debes un favor y te lo voy a cobrar hermanita no lo dudes, bueno yo ya me voy que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, que chantajearte hermanita

Trunks se va de ahí

Bra: ¿Y tu que?, te quedaste ahí como menso y ni me defendiste

Broly: Pues que querías que dijera si siempre me callan cuando te estoy defendiendo de el

Bra: Ash bueno ya lárgate que me quiero cambiar

Broly: ¿Y yo no me puedo quedar a ver eso?

Bra: No estúpido

Broly: Si eso seria algo maravilloso para mi

Bra: Si lo se, eso seria algo maravilloso para cualquiera, pero tu nunca me vas a ver así, y ya lárgate

Broly: No estés tan segura de eso

Bra: ¿Qué me estas amenazando?

Broly: No, solo te estoy diciendo

Bra: Hay si pues, pero ya vete

Broly: Bueno bye amorcito nos vemos al ratón

Bra: Ash que naco eres

Broly sale de la habitación de Bra y se va de ahí. Mas tarde en la noche, Trunks va caminando por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación.

Trunks: Que sueño traigo, ya me voy a dormir

Trunks entra en su habitación y va rápidamente al baño, ya que sale de el ya esta vestido con su ropa de dormir el cual consiste en un pequeño short negro algo flojos y una camiseta color negro, Trunks se acerca a su cama y se prepara para acostarse, pero en el momento que se acuesta le cae enzima una extraña mezcla verdosa de mal olor.

Trunks: Guacala, ¿que es esta porquería?, que asco, a maldición el que aya echo esto me la va a pagar muy caro

Pero de algún lugar de la habitación sale Nadia riéndose

Nadia: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, que estúpido te ves, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ya me cobre la que me hiciste

Trunks: Con que fuiste tu, cometiste un grave error al haber hecho eso

Nadia: Hay si tu que miedo me das, estoy temblando de miedo, ¿y que me vas a hacer?, ¿me vas a mandar a encarcelar como a Goten?

Trunks: No precisamente

Trunks se levanta y rápidamente abraza a Nadia fuertemente para que no escape

Nadia: Suéltame tonto, asco me estas embarrando de esa cochinada, suéltame imbecil

Trunks: Ahora me la voy a cobrar

Nadia: ¿Qué me vas a hacer?, suéltame inútil

Trunks que esta abrazando a Nadia la jala cerca de la cama y la empuja sobre ella, Nadia cae en la cama de espaldas y se embarra de la sustancia e inmediatamente después se pone sobre ella

Nadia: Asco quítate, ¿qué pretendes?

Nadia esta apunto de pegarle a Trunks para quitárselo de enzima pero Trunks le sujeta las manos para que no haga eso

Nadia: Suéltame tonto, estas mal de la cabeza, suéltame

Trunks: Te dije que me la ibas a pagar y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer

Después de decir eso, Trunks agarra por sorpresa a Nadia  y le da un beso en la boca la cual se queda impactada por esa acción, unos segundos después Trunks aparta su rostro de el de ella

Trunks: ¿Qué te pareció?, ¿verdad que es dulce la venganza?, por lo menos a mi me encanto esta venganza y al parecer a ti también por que no dices nada, pues claro como no te iba a gustar si yo soy el saiyajin mas guapo y aparte soy el príncipe y como veo que te encanto mi beso te voy a dar otro para que veas que soy bueno

Trunks le va a dar otro beso a Nadia pero en ese momento Nadia le da un rodillazo en aquella parte que solo tienen los hombres, Trunks suelta a Nadia por el dolor y ella se levanta de la cama

Nadia: Para que veas lo mucho que me gusto tu beso estúpido

Nadia se va de ahí muy enojada, un rato después ya que se le pasa el dolor a Trunks

Trunks: Maldición según yo bese a Nadia para hacerla enojar y me salió peor por que a mi si me gusto mucho el beso y ella también me gusta mucho, ni modo que le voy a hacer ya me gusto, ahora tengo que ver la forma de ganármela para que sea mi novia, pero me va a ser muy difícil ganármela con todo lo que le eh echo hasta ahora maldición quien me manda a hacer estas cosas 

Trunks sale al pasillo y ahí ve a un sirviente

Trunks: Hey tu, ven

El sirviente rápidamente obedece y va con Trunks

Sirviente: ¿Qué desea príncipe Trunks?

Trunks: Ven entra

Trunks y el sirviente entran a la habitación

Trunks: Quiero que limpies muy bien mi cuarto antes de que yo salga de bañarme y lo quiero bien limpio y sin mal olor o si no te las vas a ver conmigo

Sirviente: Si príncipe Trunks

Y después de decir eso Trunks se mete al baño a bañarse  

Continuara...  


	12. Capitulo 12

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical Por: Ai-chan 

Capitulo 12.

 Ash que aburrido estoy, no hay nada que hacer el día de hoy, solo ando como tonto dando vueltas por el palacio, cada quien anda con sus cosas que a mi ni me pelan, podría ir a algún planeta a conquistarlo, no eso ya me aburre solo hay gente debilucha que no me dan pelea y eso de estar viajando me da flojera, Lin se fue con el estúpido de Goten a una misión, haber como le va con el, con eso que se fueron solos haber si ahora si se le hace a Lin pero con lo tonto que es Goten lo dudo, yo no se en que esta pensando ese menso de Goten Lin es muy bonita y ella esta que se muere por el y el ni en cuenta que mas quisiera yo que alguien como ella me quisiera la tendría facilita pero ni modo que le voy a hacer, pero hasta eso yo ni se si a Goten le gusta Lin como que últimamente ando algo lenton con lo importante que es para mi saber eso y no lo e averiguado a la próxima que lo vea le voy a preguntar y si no me quiere decir se lo saco a la fuerza Goten es muy tonto y fácil de asustar nada mas lo amenazo tantito y suelta toda la sopa (¿Nissin?) a bueno en que me había quedado ha si estaba viendo haber que puedo hacer para no estar tan aburrido, podría ir con mi bulita, pero mi bulita anda con sus broncas con mi abuelo y con eso de que fue culpa mía por que yo lo reviví no mejor no me le acerco capaz de que salgo regañado, ni modo yo creo que seguiré vagando como alma en pena por todo el palacio, ¿a dónde iré?, creo que iré al comedor, tengo hambre haber si no me encuentro a mi tío con eso de que se la lleva tragando no lo dudo. Eme aquí en el inmenso comedor del palacio en donde hemos tenido tantas peleas ¿por qué será que siempre que nos reunimos a comer todos aquí salimos peleados?, quien sabe, al parecer no hay nadie -_-U no, no esta solo, ahí esta mi tío saludándome con su habitual cara de estúpido.

Goku: Hola Trunks

Trunks: Hola tío, como siempre estas comiendo

Goku: Ah es que estaba entrenando y me dio hambre y solo vine a tomar un refrigerio 

Trunks: ¿Solo un refrigerio?, ¿ese cerro de platos es solo un refrigerio?

Goku: Es que ya que estaba comiendo me dio mas hambre je, je

¿Por que siempre que hace o dice una idiotez se ríe y pone su mano detrás de su cabeza?, es exactamente como dice mi papá un imbecil 

Trunks: Ey sirvienta tráeme comida a mi también, y rapidito que no tengo tu tiempo

Sirvienta: Si como usted ordene príncipe

Goku: Oye Trunks ¿por qué eres así con toda la gente?

Trunks: ¿Cómo que así?

Goku: Así de malo

Trunks: Pues simplemente por que así me gusta ser

Goku: No, no lo creo, tu no eres así por que te guste

Trunks: ¿A no?, ¿y según tu por que soy así?

Goku: Tu eres así por que quieres ser igual que Vegeta, para que el se sienta orgulloso de ti y te quiera mas que a Bra

Trunks: Interesante deducción, ¿y si tu ya sabias eso, por que diablos me preguntas?, ¿y aparte por que estas tan seguro de eso?

Goku: Por que si tu fueras así realmente, lo fueras con todo el mundo y en cambio no lo eres, por ejemplo ahí esta mi mama, a ella la tratas muy bien solo la tratas mal cuando esta Vegeta, otra de las personas a las que tratas muy bien es a Lin y a ella si nunca la tratas mal por mas que este Vegeta, en cambio a la persona que mas tratas mal es a Bra y a las demás personas de tu familia no las tratas mal simplemente casi no las tomas en cuenta como a mi

Esto se esta poniendo algo mal no me gusta que analicen mis sentimientos y menos alguien como mi tío, me sorprende a veces puede ser tan estúpido y hasta ahora es el único que me ha dicho todo eso

Trunks: ¿Bueno pues que tu no tienes vida?, ¿te la llevas espiándome o algo así?, ¿y además a que pretendes llegar diciéndome todas esas cosas?

Goku: Pues yo solo quería hacer platica je, je

-_-U ahí esta otra vez riéndose como estúpido con la mano en la nuca, mejor yo ya me voy que ya me arto y no valla a ser que le de por hacerme otra de esas preguntitas, no me gusta que me pregunten ese tipo de cosas y menos el por que no se que contestar

Trunks: ash ya me voy, ya me arte de estar oyendo tantas estupideces

Goku: Espera Trunks, ¿por qué te enojas?

Trunks: No si no me enojo, es solo que estoy arto de oír estupideces

Goku: Ah

Trunks: ¿Ahora si ya me puedo ir?

Goku: ¿Y a donde vas?

Trunks: Uta tu ya te creíste mi papá o que chingados

Goku: Uy de haber sabido que te ibas a poner así mejor ni te pregunto nada

Trunks: No me gusta que se metan en mi vida y menos tu que nunca te había dado por hablar conmigo de esas cosa y de buenas a primeras quieres que te hable de mis sentimientos siendo que en el pasado nunca te preocupaste por mi ni un poquito como para preguntarme ¿cómo estas Trunks?, ¿estas bien? O cuando te me acercaste y me dijiste te quiero o algo por el estilo, no verdad, nunca lo hiciste, así que ahora no te sorprenda que yo sea como soy, ash mejor me voy

Goku: O_O nunca me hubiera imaginado que Trunks pensara todo eso

Y ahora a donde iré, ya ni pude comer por todo el rollo que me avente con mi tío, hay pero que estúpido soy, ¿por qué le dije todo eso a mi tío?, ahora va a pensar que estoy traumado, ya ni modo de todos modos al rato se le olvida con lo tonto que es, creo que voy a ir a entrenar tengo mucho que no entreno tal vez así se me quite lo aburrido, ¿dónde estará Nadia? Iré a buscarla así ya tengo algo que hacer lo de entrenar lo dejare para después, pero no puedo llegar y ponerme enfrente como si nada además de que ella se iría inmediatamente sin hacerme caso, mejor la espió  así la podré ver mas tiempo y de paso analizo como es para poder conquistarla mejor y saber que hacer en cada caso ya no la quiero regar mas con ella, haber ¿dónde podría estar?, tal vez entrenando iré ahí primero. Di justo en el clavo ahí esta entrenando, ha ya se la espiare por los monitores, ahí la puedo ver con toda tranquilidad sin que ella se de cuenta, ha que bien ya están prendidos los monitores me sentaré a observar, que bueno que traje una libreta así apunto todo aquí para que no se me olvide, que hermosa se ve Nadia, me encanta que nuestra vestimenta sea de solo tela que es pegada al cuerpo así puedo disfrutar y observar mejor el cuerpo de las mujeres hermosas por que hay unas que las pobres espantan de lo feas que están pero este no es el caso Nadia es tan hermosa hasta ahora me voy dando cuenta de que Nadia si es digna de mi, se vería bien de mi esposa además que ella no es común hasta eso se parece algo a mi por que ella también tiene sangre de la raza humana y su color de cabello no es negro como el de todos los saiyajin igual que yo, ella lo tiene rojo y yo lila, pero de que color de cabello les ira a salir a nuestros hijos, quien sabe pero eso si van a ser bien fuertes y muy guapos todos por que no tienen de donde sacar lo feo por una parte estoy yo que soy tan guapo de buena figura y sobretodo muy inteligente y por la otra esta Nadia es muy bonita de buen cuerpo muy buen cuerpo XD~~~~~~~~~  y debo de admitirlo también es inteligente no mas que yo claro esta, uy pero como van a salir contreras los pobres plebes con su carácter y con el mío, no pero muy capaz que les sale el de mi tío o el de Goten, nombre ni lo mande dios que la boca se me haga chicharrón o el de mi bulita nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo menos si me salen así no ayo que hacer con ellos, aunque si quiero mucho a mi bulita pero es mi abuela y no ando navegando con ella en un hijo es muy diferente, bueno pues ya basta de pensar en el futuro primero hay que ver que pasa muy capaz y no se me hace con Nadia y yo aquí de menso ya pensando en nuestros hijos, pero por que no se me va a hacer con ella si yo soy el príncipe y puedo tener a la mujer que yo quiera aparte que soy el segundo mas fuerte ella no se puede resistir a mi pero prefiero que las cosas se den sin que sean a la fuerza, pero ni modo Nadia ya te amolaste como sea tu vas a hacer mía, primero le voy a hacer el intento por las buenas si yo no soy tan malo como todos lo han de pensar es solo que nadie me conoce como soy realmente pero eso lo se bien que es por mi culpa la única persona que me conoce como soy realmente es Lin pero eso es por que con ella tengo mucha confianza como la conozco desde que éramos niños me llevo muy bien con ella, ella si me comprende en todo, pero bueno a seguir espiando a Nadia, eh ¿donde esta?, rayos se me escapo por andar pensando, ¿a dónde habrá ido?, haber revisare en las otras salas de entrenamiento, si ahí esta, solo se cambio de sala, ah con que se metió a la sala del nivel 5 por lo que puedo ver es bastante fuerte pero en esta sala va a tener muchos problemas por que es algo difícil, aquí vamos a ver que tan fuerte es, hasta ahora va muy bien, desde aquí le pondré mas dificultad a ese ejercicio para ver que tanto aguanta, como lo imagine si pudo con el, es muy fuerte como lo veo si es digna de mi, haber debo de apuntar esto yo tengo tantos de poder y ella tiene esta cantidad ja todavía no me gana le falta mucho uy que alivio así no tengo que entrenar pero por las dudad mejor no me confió tanto y un día de estos me pongo a entrenar, ¿que le pasa por que se detuvo?

Nadia: Un momento por que esta tan difícil esta prueba si yo no la puse así, que se me hace que alguien le esta moviendo a esta cosa

¿Que le pasa?, hay ahí viene, va a salir, ¿que ago?, mejor me escondo como es de seguro y me regaña muy feo si me ve aquí

Nadia: mmmm no hay nadie, pero esto si esta movido, quien habrá venido a moverle a esto mientras yo estaba adentro ni hablar, ya me dio hambre iré a comer

De la que me salve por poquito y me ve, dijo que iba a comer tal vez ahora si pueda comer yo que todavía traigo el hambre de hace rato. Ahí esta comiendo Nadia no come mas que yo, ella come poquito es que de seguro se ha de cuidar para no engordar, de seguro lo hace por mi para que yo la vea muy bonita siempre, claro no se puede dar el lujo de engordar viéndome lo guapo que estoy yo y viendo a todas las que andan detrás de mi y las que me rodean una de ellas es Lin esta como quiere lastima que es mi amiga y quiere al estúpido de Goten aya el de lo que se pierde, por lo pronto yo no soy tonto yo aprovecho con Nadia, ash pero ahí todavía esta mi tío ¿que no se despega del comedor? bueno esa pregunta ni se pregunta, llegare o no llegare eh ahí el dilema puedo llegar con la excusa de que hace un rato no comí y me quede con hambre yo creo que si es buena excusa, bueno ahí voy me deseo suerte yo mismo

Goku: Hola Trunks ^_^

-_-U ash ahí esta de nuevo con su cara de estúpido, ¿por qué cada vez que lo veo tiene que poner esa cara?, pues será por que no tiene otra

Trunks: -_- Hola tío

Que are la saludare o no, no puede ser posible yo el príncipe de los saiyajin nervioso por estar enfrente de una mujer, yo creo que si la saludare hay que ser caballero tan siquiera para saludarla por algo tengo que empezar

Trunks: Hola Nadia

Nadia: ¬_¬ Hump

Trunks: ¿Y eso que fue?, ¿fue acaso un saludo?, que yo supiera así no se saluda a la gente

Nadia: Será por que tu no eres gente sino un animal

Trunks: ò__ó óyeme tampoco me insultes que yo no te eh insultado a ti, se mas educada

Nadia: ¬_¬ bah educada mis polainas

Trunks: No podemos comer sin pelear tan solo una vez en la vida

Goku: Trunks tiene razón Nadia

Nadia: ¬_¬ esta bien solo por hoy pero nada mas por que lo dice el señor Goku

Por lo menos ya no estamos peleando algo es algo, voy avanzando

Trunks: Oye sirvienta ahora si tráeme de comer

Goku: Oye Trunks, ¿ya no estas enojado conmigo?

Trunks: ¿Y yo cuando me enoje contigo?, que yo supiera no lo he hecho, ¿por qué piensas eso?

Goku: Pues yo lo pensé, por que como me dijiste que no me metiera en tu vida si quieres te lo digo igualito como tu me lo dijiste para que te acuerdes ahí te va, No me gusta que se metan en mi vida y menos tu que nunca te había dado por hablar conmigo de esas cosas y de buenas a primeras quieres que te hable de mis sentimientos siendo que en el pasado nunca te preocupaste por mi ni un poquito como para preguntarme ¿cómo estas Trunks?, ¿estas bien? O cuando te me acercaste y me dijiste te quiero o algo por el estilo, no verdad, nunca lo hiciste, así que ahora no te sorprenda que yo sea como soy

Trunks: O_O te acordaste de todo lo que te dije exactamente, ¿cómo le hiciste?

Goku: Pues ese tipo de cosas no son fáciles de olvidar

Trunks: Hay tío cada vez me sorprendes mas, a veces eres  muy tonto pero en otras no, no será que nos haces creer a todos que eres un tonto solo para despistar

Goku: ¿Y yo para que aria eso? Y además yo no soy tonto

Trunks: Como digas tío

Nadia: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Y ahora esta ¿que trae?, ¿por qué se reirá de esa manera?

Trunks: ¿Y tu de que te ríes?

Nadia: De ti

Trunks: ¿Y de mi por que?

Nadia: Por que estas traumado

Trunks: Ya se me hacia raro que no dijeras nada de lo que dijo mi tío, pues fíjate que no estoy traumado es solo que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida

Nadia: Pues si pero lo traumado no se te quita de todos modos

Trunks: ò_ó mira mejor ya no me digas nada que yo no me quiero pelear contigo

Nadia: Ah con que ya te salió lo cobarde, ya me tienes miedo

Trunks: Yo no soy cobarde y mucho menos te tengo miedo, ja quien te tendría miedo a ti

Nadia: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Trunks: Nada y mejor ya me voy que no me quiero pelear contigo

Ash maldición esta vez tampoco me dejaron comer yo creo que el día de hoy me voy a morir de hambre pero si me quedaba un poco mas ahí no hubiera aguantado y si me hubiera peleado con Nadia, un momento ya se paro, ¿ahora a donde ira?, la seguiré, ¿que es este lugar?, hay guacala es una cantina, ¿Nadia viene a este tipo de lugares?, ash que naca es. Que lugar mas corriente, naco y feo, aquí todo esta cochino y la gente que viene es muy vulgar, pero ni modo tengo que entrar aquí para espiarla, vamos a ver como es este lugar en persona solo me habían platicado de el, esto es idéntico a como me lo habían platicado, yo no se como a Nadia le gusta venir a estos lugares, ahí esta sentada en esa barra, ¿y que será eso que esta tomando?, ¿será eso a lo que llaman cerveza?, haber esto lo debo de apuntar, Nadia al parecer viene con frecuencia a estos lugares por que he visto a una que otra gente que le ha hablado como si la conociera y además toma de esa cosa que se llama cerveza, bueno eso ya quedo apuntado, espera un momento, ¿quién es ese tipejo que se le acerco?, ¿y por que ella le habla tan amablemente?, ash maldición no me gusta que se le acerquen tipejos, hay pero que naco y vulgar se ve ese tipo no se compara conmigo que yo soy mas educado, fino, guapo, inteligente, de mejor clase, y además soy mas fuerte como compara a ese conmigo, asco en las fachas que anda yo ni loco me pongo eso y además ¿que no se baña?, parece que anda todo cochino. Hay ya llevo un rato aquí esperando y todavía sigue ahí sentada ¿qué no se cansa de estar en este lugar tan vulgar?, ya se esta lleno ese tipejo, que bueno ya me estaba hartando de que no se fuera, ¿qué le pasa a Nadia?, ¿por qué se mece de esa manera?, ¿estará borracha?, es lo mas seguro por que ya van barias cervezas que se toma, ahí va otro tipejo, espera este tipo al parecer la esta molestando ella se ve enojada, ya se paro ahora si que se le armo a ese tipo, oh no, no se puede sostener en pie por que anda borracha, ese tipo le quiere hacer algo, ¿qué nadie la va a ayudar?, ayúdela alguien, ash maldición al parecer nadie la va ayudar, tendré que intervenir esta vez aunque ella se enoje conmigo después.

Trunks: Hey tu estúpido te ordeno que la sueltes inmediatamente

Tipejo: ¿Y quien es el idiota que se atreve a decirme eso?

Ja este estúpido no me ha visto quien soy, pero cuando me vea va a temblar de miedo, ya esta volteando para verme, no tarda en temblar

Trunks: Nada mas y nada menos que tu príncipe imbecil

Tipejo: Oh perdóneme príncipe, le juro que yo no sabia que era usted, perdóneme por favor, le juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer

Trunks: ¿Si sabes quien es ella?, a la que estabas molestando

Tipejo: Si es la tonta mestiza

Trunks: Pues fíjate que esa tonta mestiza es mi novia por si no lo sabias y además cuida tu lengua que yo también soy mestizo

Tipejo: Hay perdóneme por favor su majestad yo no sabia que ella fuera su novia y que usted fuera mestizo

Trunks: ¿Sabes que? tu no me caes bien

Este tipo ya me callo gordo que se me hace que lo voy a golpear, toma esto imbecil, ja, ja salió volando el muy imbecil, como se nota que soy muy fuerte, que risa me dio el muy tonto estaba temblando de miedo, me encanta ser príncipe de este planeta y tener poder sobre los demás me gusta verlos temblar cuando yo les hablo ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, hay ya se me había olvidado Nadia, -_-U se quedo dormida mientras la salvaba lastima que no me vio, así me hubiera agradecido que la ayude, pero no se dio cuenta y si le digo no me va a creer ni modo que remedio, por como esta me la tengo que llevar al palacio no valla a ser que otro tipo le quiera hacer algo, no mejor me la llevo, hay como pesa, aunque este delgada si le pesa mucho, se ve muy bonita durmiendo, ya llegue al palacio ojala y nadie me vea cargándola, ya llegue al cuarto ya la libre, hay no, ahí viene el estúpido noviecito de mi mensa hermana, de seguro me va a echar bronca por que traigo cargando a Nadia

Broly: ¿Qué onda cuñadito?, ha picaron ya veo que andas en tus cosas con mi hermana, bueno yo no te interrumpo tu sigue en lo que estabas, adiós y buena suerte

-_-U ya se fue, pero que tipo mas raro en vez de enojarse conmigo por que traigo en los brazos dormida a Nadia me hecha porras para que me valla bien con ella, este tipo si que esta mal de la cabeza, que bueno que el le toco a mi hermana así le causa muchos problemas, se lo merece por sangrona. Bueno a seguir en lo que me había quedado, voy a cerrar la puerta para que nadie mas me vea que entre a la habitación de Nadia, la voy a acostar en su cama, que bonita se ve dormida, esta es una de las pocas veces en que no veo a Nadia enojada, me gusta mas así, que bonita es, me imagino que va a  dormir mucho así que la puedo observar mas tiempo, me sentare un rato para observarla. ¿La tocare o no? Inguesu, al cabos que esta dormida y yo creo que ah de ser de esos sueños pesados con los que te tocan y tu ni cuenta te das, veremos, que bien se siente tocarle el rostro, tiene la piel sedosa, me gusta esto, la puedo observar y tocar sin que ella se de cuenta y de esta manera no se enoja por que ni sabe que la estoy tocando, creo que esto lo haré mas seguido ¿se emborrachara seguido? Tendré que seguirla mas tiempo para saber esto. ¿Cómo le haré para caerle mejor? ¿le regalare flores? ¿chocolates? ¿joyas? Dicen que esas cosas le gustan a las mujeres, si eso haré, pero todavía no se que mas le gustará a Nadia, ah ya se, le preguntaré a Broly, al parecer el si esta de acuerdo en que yo este con Nadia, por lo que me acaba de decir yo creo que si le gusto para ella, pero claro, ¿a quien no le voy a gustar yo para su hermana, hija, etc? A nadie, claro esta, yo soy el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer saiyajin, ¿o por que no? También lo soy para cualquiera de cualquier raza, bueno siempre y cuando sea de apariencia parecida a la de nosotros, como lo son los humanos, ya vez mi papá se interesó en una humana, se enamoro de ella, hasta se caso y tubo hijos los cuales somos yo y mi estúpida hermana, yo no se para que la tuvieron a esa, la hubieran abortado o algo parecido, ¿para que la quisieron tener? No sirve para nada, no conquista planetas ni nada, para lo único que sirve es para molestar. "Ay papi cómprame este vestido que esta muy bonito, es digno de mi y se me vería sensacional ¿no lo crees papi?" "Si mi princesita" "Con mi cuerpo escultural ¿qué no se me verá bien? Ay mira papi estas joyas le quedarían perfecto al vestido que me acabas de comprar, pero mira, estas botas ya están listas para armar el juego ¿sabes que papi? Mejor cómprame toda la boutique que me gusta todo lo que hay aquí, ¿si papi?" "Si mi princesita, te voy a comprar toda la boutique, hasta mas si quieres, aquellas que están allá ¿no te gustan?" "Si papi esas también" "Todo es poco para mi hijita adorada" "Ay papi eres el mejor papá del universo" Ash que asco, que ridículos son, ella es una tonta que nada mas se la lleva viendo en el espejo viendo a ver que se va a poner y según ella esta muy bonita, pero no es cierto yo no le veo lo bonita por ningún lado, ay ya mejor no pienso en esa mensa, que hasta mas coraje me da de solo imaginármela, pero creo que esa etapa de hijita y papi ya paso, por que ahora solo se la llevan peleando y eso empezó desde que apareció Broly que estúpido soy, en vez de haberle estado echando bronca a Broly debería de felicitarlo y tratarlo bien, por que gracias a el mi papá y la tonta de Bra ya no se llevan bien y se pelean mucho, creo que de ahora en adelante lo tratare mejor por que de las dos partes me conviene, por un lado hace que mi hermana y mi papá se peleen y por el otro me ayuda con Nadia, creo que acabo de encontrar a un buen socio, al rato iré a hablar con el de todo esto por lo pronto seguiré observando a Nadia, que indefensa se ve así dormida, creo que le daré un beso hay que aprovechar ahora que se puede por que después quien sabe, me acerco, me acerco cada vez mas, ya casi la beso.

Nadia: Trunks...

¡¡AY NO!! ¡¡ay no!! Ya se levantó, ya la regué, se va a enojar, me va a regañar, hasta yo creo que me va a pegar, soy un tonto, soy un tonto, no debí hacer eso, ahora me va a salir peor, ¿ahora que voy a hacer? ¿me disculparé? Si yo creo que eso es lo mejor ¿pero como voy a hacer eso? Yo nunca me eh disculpado con nadie por lo que hago, pero si no me disculpo Nadia me odiará para siempre, pero si me disculpo me humillaré ante una mujer y el príncipe de los saiyajins no puede hacer eso y si mi papá se entera NO, no quiero ni pensar lo que me diría, "ERES UN TONTO, ¿CÓMO EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS PUEDE HACER ESO? MI HIJO, ESTO ES INAUDITO, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA MI ¿CÓMO ERES CAPAZ DE PEDIRLE UNA DISCULPA A UNA MUJER DE CLASE BAJA POR HABERLA BESADO SIN SU PERMISO SIENDO QUE TU PUEDES HACER ESO Y MAS SIN QUE ELLAS QUIERAN SOLO POR SE EL PRÍNCIPE? ERES UN IMBECIL, ME HACES QUEDAR EN VERGÜENZA ANTE LOS DEMÁS, YO NO TE EDUQUE PARA QUE FUERAS ASÍ, SINO AL CONTRARIO TE EDUQUE PARA QUE FUERAS DURO CON LOS DEMÁS, NO BUENO  FLEXIBLE COMO LO FUISTE CON ESA TONTA DE CLASE BAJA, LARGATE NO TE QUIERO VER TU NO ERES MI HIJO NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER DE LA VERGÜENZA QUE ME DAS ¿QUÉ NO APRENDES A TU HERMANA? ELLA ES MUJER Y SE PARECE MAS A MI QUE TU, NO SE A QUIEN SALISTE" No, no, ni me imagino sería horrible, pero si no lo hago se enojará conmigo, creo que si le voy a pedir una disculpa, solo espero que mi papá no se entere, pero tomaré el riesgo, ay voy.

Trunks: Nadia lo siento, perdóname, te juro que yo no quería... Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mi

manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui

Yo te aseguro que yo no fui

son puros cuentos de por ahí

tu me tienes que creer a mi

yo te lo juro que yo no fui

Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mi

manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui

Todos me dicen por ahí

que tienes cara de "yo no fui"

y a ti te dicen el "yo lo vi"

tu me tienes que creer a mi

Ay mama que yo no fui

(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)

mira muchacho que yo no fui

(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)

tu tienes cara de piruli

(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)

mira chaparra que yo no fui

(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)

Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mi

manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui

Yo te aseguro que yo no fui

son puros cuentos de por ahí

tu me tienes que creer a mi

yo te lo juro que yo no fui

Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mi

manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui

Todos me dicen por ahí

que tienes cara de "yo no fui"

y a ti te dicen el "yo lo vi"

tu me tienes que creer a mi

Ay mama que yo no fui

(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)

mira muchacho que yo no fui

(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)

tu tienes cara de piruli

(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)

mira chaparra que yo no fui

(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)

-_-U Está dormida, yo pensé que se había levantado por que dijo mi nombre ah de haber hablado dormida, y yo quebrándome la cabeza pensando que hacer, espera un momento... si dijo mi nombre dormida, eso significa que estaba soñando conmigo, VIVA QUE EMOCIÓN ESTA SOÑANDO CONMIGO ¿pero que estará soñando? Ojalá que sea algo bueno, será algo como... estamos los dos en el campo con un hermoso paisaje a nuestro alrededor, nosotros estamos acostados en el pasto viendo como pasa la puesta de sol ahh que hermosos son esos paisajes cuando se está ocultando el sol, yo y ella mirando hacia el horizonte donde se ocultan los últimos rayos al sol para dar paso a la luna, que no es luna llena por que si no luego nos convertimos en simios y se arruina el romance del sueño, con la oscuridad sobre nosotros alumbrados solo con la luz de la luna, nos volteamos a ver uno al otro observándonos durante algunos momentos viéndonos cada facción de nuestros rostros, la forma de nuestras caras, los ojos, las cejas, la nariz, las orejas, la boca, AHHHHHH la boca, que hermosa es su boca, viéndonos cada rincón de nuestro rostro, después de observarnos por unos momentos para dejar gravados nuestros rostros en nuestros recuerdos damos paso a tocarnos acariciarnos con nuestras manos el rostro de cada uno y ya por ultimo dar paso a un lindo y tierno beso que dura unos minutos, pero esos minutos para nosotros son eternos por el gran amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, el que nos profesamos en ese maravilloso beso XD~~~~~ ... AH NO, ya me lo imaginé y me piñé, ahora tiene que ser de a de veras, yo no pienso quedarme con las ganas, lo tengo que hacer ahora o nunca, si no lo hago a horita luego me voy a andar arrepintiendo, ay voy, ya casi, estoy muy cerca, pero... ¿qué es esto que siento? ¿por qué me late tan rápido el corazón? Estoy temblando, esto nunca me había pasado, siento como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago ¿será que estoy nervioso? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Si yo nunca me había puesto nervioso en estos casos? Es mas, ellas eran las que se ponían nerviosas, yo nunca ¿qué será? ¿acaso esto será a lo que llaman amor? ¿me estaré enamorando de Nadia? Imposible, yo no puedo enamorarme y menos de ella ¿o si? Eso tengo que averiguarlo, ay voy de nuevo, tengo que hacerlo, yo puedo... yo se que puedo, ay te voy, ^0^ siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, si pude, yo sabia que podía, si se pudo, si se puso, si se pudo, ahora heme aquí besando a Nadia, que bien se siente, mmmmmmmmmmmmm... galleta... galletita... la otra vez que la besé no pude sentir bien por que fue rápido y así nada mas por encimita, pero ahora es diferente, sabe muy bien, ah galleta, que guardadito se lo tenia para ella solita, que egoísta es, no comparte para los demás, como se nota que de chiquita no le enseñaron a compartir, eso será una de las cosas que le enseñaré a compartir sus cosas, claro solo conmigo, a mi si que no me enseñaron a compartir mis cosas, y menos una cosa como esta, no, no, claro que no la compartiré, ella es solito para mi, eso es lo bueno de ser príncipe, ya listo, ya la besé y ella ni en cuenta, lastima se perdió de este beso pero ya le daré mas cuando esté bien conciente y se acuerde de ellos, bueno por hoy ya quedé satisfecho, ahora me marcho a seguir mi recorrido, bye amor, después nos vemos, ahora creo que iré a hablar con Broly.

Continuará...


	13. Capitulo 13

Familia Saiyajin 2: el Musical  
Capitulo 13

Con la colaboración especial de Nadia Zeta ^o^  
 "Gracias Made por la oportunidad"

Videl estaba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de su hermana menor, toco levemente la puerta para avisarle de su presencia. En embargo para Nadia esos leves golpes sonaban como campanas de catedral a causa de la cruda que tenia después de haber bebido unos tragos.  
Nadia.- Ay Ay, mi cabecita - dice tocando se cabeza levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla- ¿qué quieres Videl?  
Videl.- ya vamonos, recuerda que me prometiste ir conmigo a Súper Saiyajin  
Nadia.- Ay Videl ahora no tengo ganas de ir vete ya  
Videl.- aja, otra vez te emborrachaste, Nadia te dije que no debes ir a esos lugares, pero no.... tu a fuerzas has de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que te aconsejo ¿verdad?  
Nadia.- T.T hay hermanita linda, te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer T.T  
Videl.- eso espero ô.o pero ahora solo la cruda solo lamentas eso, pero la verdad es que no te has arrepentido ¬¬  
Nadia.- v.v ya lo hago enserio, quizás una copita....  
Videl.- no tienes remedio, en fin vayamos con mamá para que te de el remedio para la cruda, no quiero ir contigo así.  
Nadia.- tu ve con mamá, necesita bañarme apesto   
Videl.- esta bien, ahora regreso, pero quiero que ya estés vestida cuando regrese.  
Nadia.- ¬¬ no voy a estar encuerada para salir a la calle en donde todos los pervertidos me vean hermanita ¬¬  
Videl.- pues hay tu veras pero quiero que estés vestida cuando regrese, es una orden  
Nadia.- si, ya ya, no me regañes v.v- dice pesarosa cerrando la puerta, mientras que Videl va con Ezined para el remedio

Broly extrañamente estaba sin hacer nada, estaba buscando la forma de quitarse el aburrimiento, claro que queria ir con su princesa, pero ahora debia hayar la forma de entrar sin que le cortara la cabeza Vegeta, ahh en fin ya hayaria la forma de verla XD~~~~~~~, fue entonces que una mano lo agarro del brazo y lo metio a un lugar escondido.  
Trunks.- ahora me vas a decir ¿qué es lo que le gusta a tu hermana mayor?  
Broly.- Videl? O.o

Trunks.- claro que no tarado tu otra hermana mayor ¬¬  
Broly.- ahhhh Nadia, ¿para que? Yo crei que habias logrado avance, además si no lo sabias ella te considera un idiota  
Trunks.- ¬¬ esta bien lo que pasa... es que bueno ella estaba ebria y bueno yo querio hayar la forma de..... o oyeme yo no tengo que darte explicaciones soy el principe de los Saiyajin el que me debe decir eres tu o te mandare a encerrar ¬¬  
Broly.- si me mandas encerrar, no sabras de las debilidades de mi hermana y lo más probable que no te haga caso, si le dijeras a Videl o a mi mami que quiero tanto ^^, no te dirian por que ellas tienen una especie de complejidad ¬¬ así que es mejor que te busques otra manera de converserme por que encerrarme P no te va servir  
Trunks.- Grr ¬¬. O.O ya se, si me ayudas... te dare permiso de salir con mi hermana   
Broly.- ya salgo con tu hermana.  
Trunks.- quizas, pero toma en cuenta que debes pedirle permiso al hermano mayor es la tradición y además arreglare que se vean para que veas que no soy malo -_n  
Broly.- deberas O.O?  
Trunks.- si tarugo  
Broly.- hmmmm esta bien, pero solo por eso XD~~~~~~~, lo primero que debes saber es.....

Mientras tanto ya después de haberse bañado, vestido y bebido algo que le cortara la cruda, Nadia y Videl se dirigen al Super Saiyajin.

Videl.- es encerio, debes comprar algo más femenino y te cambie el estilo hermita  
Nadia.- oo no quiero  
Videl.- tu veras, pero ningún chico va fijarse en ti si te vistes así siempre  
Nadia.- a mi no me importa atraer a los hombre como a ti Videl ¬¬  
Videl.- si claro recuerdo que el ultimo chico que se fijo en ti ahora esta muy lejos, desde que nos mudamos con mamá al palacio  
Nadia.- la verdad yo no me quiera ir Videl....-comenta triste  
Videl.- ah ya veo, por eso andas que no quieres ver a ningún hombre  
Nadia.- v.v ya callate  
Videl.- Bueno yo no sé, ire a ver las tiendas si se quieres quedar aquí es tu problema- dice dejando a Nadia en pleno centro comercial  
Nadia.- Genial, ahora que, bueno no digo que nos vieramos en alguna parte así que mejor me voy a mi habitación o me voy a entrenar, que aburrido- dice caminando hacia la salida cuando la detiene algo realmente tendador – O.O videos juegos ^o^- corre al establecimiento y comienza a jugar.

Trunks.- caray aun no me la puedo creer ô.o a Nadia le gustan los video juegos, no lo creo, bueno aunque ella es muy extraña quizas si sea cierto O.O y hablando de la reina de Roma  
Trunks habia hecho caso a Broly y habia ido al centro comercial a donde Nadia habia ido, claro que no le creyo lo que le dijo Broly que a ella le encantaban los videos juegos hasta que la vio hechando retas con los niños.

Nadia.- ^o^ j ojo j ojo ¿quién será el siguiente ^o^- dice riendose de los niños

Niño saiyajin 1.- ¬¬ ni loco me pongo con ella  
Niño saiyajin2.- T.T ya me acabe todas mis monedas T.T  
Niño Saiyajin 1.- mejor vamonos- los niños se retiraron al ver que no le ganarian entonces Nadia empezo a jugar con la computadora, teniendo una batalla aburrida  
Nadia.- caray cada niño de aquí son unos inútiles ¬¬ que no habra alguién que sea bueno para esto- fue entonces se escucho el sonar de una moneda y también que alguién la retaba en el juego mira un lado y el molesto e engreido principe 

Nadia.- ¬¬ tu que haces aquí Calzón ¬¬  
Trunks.- el calzón que te lo vas meter por... jum vine retarte ¬¬ algún problema Nadia  
Nadia.- ja, tu retarme a mi ja jajaja ^o^ que divertido, ¿acaso sabes como meter ya la moneda? Que encantador ¬¬  
Trunks.- ja jaja el gran Trunks puede hacer lo que sea linda -.^  
Nadia.- ehhh O.O ¿tienes algo en el ojo?  
TRunks.- v.v olvidalo, de todas formas te reto que dices  
Nadia.- O.O Bueno (j aja esto va estar divertido ^o^ mejor no me burlo de el su cara ^-^)  
Trunks.- Bien ahora si!!- grita decidido y comienza el juego...

Mientras tanto en un planeta por conquistar Lin mira a Goten desacerse de cada uno de los habitantes

Lin.- .... v.v ahhh Goten, ese tonto T.T como se atreve a fijarse en una tonta como Nadia cuando yo lo quiero tanto no es justo ¿qué hago mal? Ya se lo insinuado mucho y el muy tonto no se fija ¬¬ caray como se parese a su papá en ese aspecto, v.v como le hago saber que me gusto el ni señas de que yo le guste T.T hay ese Goten.... es un tonto

Después de unas... como diria 2000 monedas y otros 4000 Runds perdidos (recuerdan que cada pelea tiene 2 Rund) Trunks ya estaba desesperado por que Nadia era muy buena para eso, era el colmo el principe de los Saiyajin vencido gracias a un estupido videojuego, que por cierto se llma Golden Warriors ^o^  
Nadia.- ^o^ ja jaja  
Trunks.- ¬¬ ¿de que te ries?  
Nadia.- me rio por que eres un macuarro para esto ja jajaja ^o^  
Trunks.- Uy no puedo creer que este perdiendo con esto  
Nadia.- tienes buena tecnica ^-^ lo que te falta quizas es saber como usar el juego, mira para saltar como la hace la mona del juego haces la palanca para arriba, para que patee son los los tres botones de abajo, para que golpe los de arriba los y van de esta manera, fuerte, medio y debil, empezamos con el fuerte de derecha a izquierda, y mira para poder hacer los poderes del mono haces la palanca moverse 90 grados y aprietas la patada o el golpe, para hacer el super poder haces que se mueva 90 grados hacia donde esta tu oponente siempre a tu oponente y luego la haces así atrás así.- dijo haciendo cada una de las cosas que decia moviendo mientras que Trunks miraba atento y aprendiendo cada uno de los moviemientos

El sonrio desde luego, algo que habia heredado de los Saiyajin era la inteligencia para apreder las cosas rapido, algo que claro también aprendio de su padre y madre, ahora si ganaria contra Nadia, ya sabia como hacerlo.

Trunks.- esta bien, un ultimo juego, si yo gano... te haras pasar por mi novia todo un día completo entendiste  
Nadia.- o tu novia ni que estuviera loca ¬¬  
Trunks.- acaso temes perder? –dice desafiante  
Nadia.- ¬¬ claro que no, te e ganado todas y acepto la apuesta

Trunks.- si tu me ganas me hare pasar por tu novio un día entero  
Nadia.- o eso no tiene que ser un castigo para mi!!!  
Trunks.- esta bien entonces dime que hago si pierdo contra ti  
Nadia.- hmmm si tu pierdes lo cual es 100% seguro, serás mi esclavo todo un día y haras todo lo que te diga entendido  
Trunks.- acepto, bien preparate para perder   
Nadia.- en tus sueños

Comienza la batalla y ambos escojen a sus personajes, la batalla en video juego iba muy pareja pero nadia gano el primer Rond en una difícil pelea contra Trunks  
Nadia.- ja ya vez  
Trunks.- aun no termina- auncia

Empieza el segundo Rond desde luego sigue igual de reñido pero esta vez Trunks gana   
Nadia.- O.O ¿qué?  
Trunks.- jeje estamos empatados  
Nadia.- me confie pero ya veras ¬¬

Al empienzo del tercer Rund todo sigue muy parejo entre ambos hasta que quedan ambos con poca cantidad de energia, muy poca, con la cual uno puede ganar de un solo golpe también tenian energia ambos al maximo para hacer el ataque especial, esto sería el final, el que lo lanzara primero ganaria, entonces los personajes de Trunks y Nadia se prepararon y lanzaron al ataque de energia al mismo tiempo, chocando entre ellos, dando la opción de tener que apretar el boton varias veces para decidir al ganador, al llegar al desenlanse, una gran luz ilumino la pantalla y aparecio el ganador  
Nadia.- O.O no.... puede.... ser..... me gano  
Trunks.- ujuuu ^o^ gane gane  
Nadia.- como puede ser, me gano ahora tendre que hacerle de Novia de este tonto , es lo más humillante que hare en toda mi vida ¬¬  
Trunks.- bien perdiste, serás mi novia todo un día entero  
Nadia.- Dios me libre   
Trunks.- ahora Novia demos un recorido al centro comercial ^-^  
Nadia.- T.T no puede ser ¿por qué a mi? ¿qué hice para merecer este castigo? 

Trunks.- bueno vamonos

Nadia.- me voy a morir   
Trunks.- Bueno ahora tomame de la mano  
Nadia.- ¬¬ ¿para que?  
Trunks.- nadie va creer que eres mi novia si no me tomas de la mano  
Nadia.- Grrrr uy esta bien, solo por que si no lo hago sería romper mi palabra  
Trunks.- jejeje ^-^- Nadia toma Trunks de la mano

Nadia.- esto no es justo, ¿por qué perdi contra el?

Trunks.- Bueno creo que vamos al parque de diversiones para nuestra sita   
Nadia.- si sita como no ¬¬ como si obligarme a ser tu novia por un día no fuera suficiente

Trunks.- te aguantas ¬¬ además soy un buen tipo ^-^  
Nadia.- si como no ¬¬ en fin ya vamonos

Trunks.-deacuerdo

Ambos se dirigen al parque de diversiones

Claro que el plan de Trunks traia doble proposito, si Nadia se fijaba en el finalmente seria su novia, tenia que conquistarla a como de lugar, buscaria los lugares para que estuvieran solos y así aprovechar todas las veces para besarla hasta más no poder y luego finalmente a final de todo, ella sería suya.

Nadia.- Tengo hambre

Trunks.- ¿que cosa?  
Nadia.- tengo hambre ¿qué no se te ocurre que tengo necesidades?

Trunks.- Hmmm la muera verdad, a mi se me habia olvidado que tenia hambre también, vemos a comer algo  
Nadia.- Bueno como eres mi novio por un día ¬¬ tienes que pagar todo lo que consuma  
Trunks.- hay ya lo sé quieres dejar eso en paz ¬¬  
Nadia.- no, comprame algo de comer Calzon ¬¬  
Trunks.- uy no me llames calzon. Es calzoncito y solo Bulita puede hacerlo ¬¬  
Nadia.- a mi no me importa ¬¬ Calzon  
Trunks.- grrr

Trunks compro comida para ambos comian mucho, pero trunks se quedo traumado por que Nadia comia 5 veces más que él, de hecho ya llevaba 8 platos de perros calientes y papás fritas  
Nadia.- ^¬^ que rico  
Trunks.-  o.o° encerio que comes  
Nadia.- oye y a ti que te importa ¬¬  
Trunks.- no, nada nada, bueno ya vamonos. Dice jalandola del brazo y Nadia se molesto  
Nadia.- Oye no hagas eso me lastimas tonto  
Trunks.- vamos a la casa de los sustos

Nadia.- @.@ que alli me da miedo T.T no quiero  
Trunks.- pues yo si quiero y eres mi novia y te aguantas  
Nadia.- Uy no más por que ¬¬ lo prometi

Los dos entraron a la casa del terror y Nadia solo miraba temblando a todas partes haber que sustos aparecia, fue cuando algo salio de la nada Nadia abrazo con fuerza a Trunks y comenzo a llorar con fuerza, ella le teme mucho a los espectros tanto que no se da cuenta ni le importa a quién esta abrazando. Al final llegaron a donde estaba la cobradora de boletos que estaba más fea que los fantasmas del lugar y Nadia grito aterrorizada abrazando a Trunks con más fuerza.  
Trunks.- así queria que me abrazaras Nadiecita ^////^

Nadia.- O.o° Oye!!! Como te atreves a traerme a estos lugares?!!!o

Trunks.- pues para que te abrazaras a mi ^-^  
Nadia.- ¬¬ Grrr no más por que lo prometi que si no   
Trunks.- Bueno ahora, vamos al cine  
Nadia.- v.v hay no pude ser ahora al cine

Trunks.- ¿no te gusta el cine?  
Nadia.- no es eso ¬¬ seguramente me llevaras a ver una película de terror y no quiero ¬¬

Trunks.- entonces a donde quieres ir   
Nadia.- Hmmm v.v quiero ir a mi casa

Trunks.- ahh entonces vamos a mi cuarto y nos divertimos -.^  
Nadia.- estas loco ò_ó no voy a dejar que te aproveches de mi   
Trunks.- quién dijo que me iba aprovechar de ti malpensada   
Nadia.- ahh entonces que era la diversión que tenias pensada jugar gatos ¬¬  
Trunks.- jeje (Hay esta niña es adivina yo si queria ni modo, tendre que hayar otra forma de hacerla mia) ok vamos a la casa, pero solo rato y luego salimos a otro lado no quiero quedarme alli toda la tarde

Nadia.- ok

La pareja caminaba hacia el palacio y toda los saiyajin miraban a la pareja con asombro y recelo

Saiyajin 1.- mira es el principe Trunks  
Saiyajin 2.- si y esta con esa presiosura

Chica Saiyajin.- yo no se que le ve el principe a esa fea mestiza

Trunks.- jeje para que vean- Trunks toma a Nadia en su brazos y la besa con fuerza

Chica saiyajin.- o.o la beso

Saiyajin 1.- hay que coraje si son novios

Nadia.- o ¿comote atreves a besarme sin mi permiso?

Trunks.- ya ves todos pienzan que somos linda pareja  
Nadia.- ¬¬ pareja mis polainas es un trato y yo cumplo con lo que prometo aunque sea tan desagradable

Trunks.- hay no me digas que no te gusto  
Nadia.- para nada, eres un engreido y un sangron ¬¬ me caes mal

Trunks.- jeje pero eso no es lo que me dijeron tus labios cuando nos besamos por primera vez y también ahora

Nadia.- en primer lugar, tu me besaste, en segundo ¿qué te hace pensar que a mi me gusto ese repulsivo beso? Casi vomito  
Trunks.- Hmmm pues a mi me gusto sabes a galleta ^¬^

Nadia.- O.O ¿qué? V.v hay no puede ser te estas burlando de mi otra vez ¬.¬ en fin oye mejor vamos a otro lado v.v a donde nos vean en publico, ¬¬ así se que no te aprovecharas de mi

Trunks.- caray que desconfiada eres

Nadia.- si P

Trunks.- jaja que infantil eres   
Nadia.- y tu eres un tarado P- dice enojada

Trunks.- (pensado) hay mejor le paro esta no es la forma para ganarmela, ok ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Nadia.- hmmm v.v no sepo

Trunks.- hmmm ya se, veamos quién es más fuerte 

Nadia.- O.O?

Trunks.- si, vamos a un campo de entrenamiento del palacio

Nadia.- ¿quieres pelear contra mi? ¿es acaso cuestion de hombria o que .-.?

Trunks.- j aja quiero ver que tan fuerte es tu novia

Nadia.- por un día

Trunks.- pero novia

Nadia.- por un día ^-^

Trunks.- deacuerdo, vamos para allá-dijo aputando a la mitad de un parque

Nadia.- deacuerdo

Los dos llegaron al lugar del combate y se alistaron para la batalla

Cuando empenzaron, no cabia duda de quién era más fuerte, Trunks tenia gran movilidad y fuierza para el combate sus puños y patadas eran rápidos y cada vez eran más presisos, Nadia no podia contra esa fuerza, y luchaba para que este no la lastimara, estaba sorprendida nadie la habia igualado en combate antes así que finalmente callo al suelo por una patada que le dio Trunks en las piernas y este se le puso encima para evitar que escapara.

Nadia.- Oye que haces, sueltame 

Trunks.- jeje ya vez, soy más fuerte que tu

Nadia.- ¬¬ y que si le hecho ganas te puedo ganar un día de estos ya aprendi tu estilo de pelea, siempre atacar primero.

Trunks.- vaya, entonces te fijaste en cada uno de mis movimientos

Nadia.- si, ya la aprendi y cuando sea más fuerte te voy a  ganar ya veras 

Trunks.- entiendo así que eso era.... sabes por eso me gustas

Nadia.- o.o..... te yo que???

Trunks.- me gustas mucho y solo por eso hare todo lo posible para que seas mia

Nadia.- estas bromeando ¿verdad? lo unico que haces es burlarte de mi, de seguro anda la otra niña sangrona haya atrás esperando que diga que yo también, epro no va ser así, no eres tan irresistible como crees

Trunks.- voy a disfrustar cuando veas que te equivocas- susurra levemente y le da un beso en los labios, aunque Nadia trata de moverse Trunks, no la deja la tiene bien sujeta, pero entonces Nadia recurre a la estrategia que uso la vez pasa, si... esa que pienzan =D, Trunks se inclina por el dolor que sus partes sensibles le prensenta, es entonces que Nadia se aleja molesta por lo que hizo

Nadia.- eres un estupido e insolente sinf... como te atreves a jugar conmigo de esa manera eso no te lo voy a perdonar, ¡¡TE ODIO!!- grito volando con rápides de alli

Trunks.- no puede ser ya la regue peor ahora no esta enojada conmigo esta furiosa hay por que sere tan tarado ¿ahora que hago? Ella la verdad me gusta mucho uy como le hago como le hago y ase le pedire perdon, ._. espero que nadie me vea

Trunks volo a habitación de Nadia y alli estaba ella llorando amargamente mientras que Trunks en realidad no se sentia comodo, en realidad el creia que no habia hecho nada malo, y en si en la cabeza de Nadia lo que habia hecho el era burlarse de ella

Trunks.- Nadia....

Nadia.- Vete no quiero verte

Trunks.- no seas malita

Nadia.- dejame en paz

Trunks.- perdoname

Nadia.- estas loco

Trunks.- ni aunque te cante

Nadia.- ....

Trunks.- Hola?

Nadia.- dejame en paz

Trunks.- me dijiste que no así que hay te va...

Estás aquí, ya estoy soñando   
Y te veo otra vez triste   
Hablo contigo, no me haces caso   
Olvidas la promesa que me hiciste   
  
Yo te quiero y solo espero   
A ver si consigues sonreir por mí   
No puede ser que seas así   
Me partes el corazón   
  
Alégrate, sonríe un poquito   
Alégrate, sería muy bonito   
Alégrate, sonríe un poquito   
Alégrate, vamos, pruébalo   
  
Nada sigue, una tontería   
Es mejor sonreir   
Siempre hablas como una creída   
Y acabamos en pelea   
Es imposible hablar así

En eso la puerta se bare y Nadia ve a Trunks con algo de confusión

Nadia.- de donde sacaste eso?

Trunks.- no se, se me ocurrio

Nadia.- pues no soy, una creida, que insolente, eres un grosero

TRunks.- hmm creo que la escuche por alli-dice rascandose la cabeza

Nadia.- aún así no te creo, así que dejame en paz-dice cerrandole la puerta en la cara

Trunks.- ya veras, te gustare, nadie se me resiste!!!!

Nadia.- pues pierdes tu tiempo!!!- grita desde adentro

Trunks.- ya veras...- sonrie

Más tarde a la hora del la cena

Videl.- ¿dónde estabas Nadia?  
Nadia.- me desenfade un poco-dice sorviendo a la leche

Ezined.- pues creo que debiste preocupar a tu hermana así

Nadia.- ahh mamá hoy no tuve un buen día por favor- se acerca un saiyajin con un palto de comida y se la da a Nadia- ¿y eso?

La invita el principe Trunks-dice a puntado a Trunks que saluda a Nadia- Hump 

Videl.- vaya no crei que te habias hecho amiga del principe

Nadia.- no soy su amiga y no lo quiero- dice levantandose de la mesa y llendo a su cuarto, se metio a la bañera para despejar su mente un poco.

Nadia.- ese tipo, no se que se propone, primero de la novia, luego la canción y ahora la comida ¿qué será lo que quiere?-decia para ella- ahh, ¿dónde esta mi toalla?

Trunks.- a qui presiosa  
Nadia.- O/////O

Unos segundos más tarde  
Nadia.- Largo de aquí Degenerado!!!!!!!!!!-se escucha en todo el lugar

A la mañana siguiente....

Nadia comienza a despertar y cuando abre los ojos ve a Trunks frente de ella

Nadia.- O.O.... 

Trunks.- ^-^ ¿cómo amaneciste mi amor?

Nadia.- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o

Unas horas más tarde con Ezined

Ezined.- Nadia, ¿por despertaste a todos de esa manera? ¿por qué gritaste?  
Nadia.- ashhh por que el tonto del principe se me a estado acosando ¿qué le pasa?

Ezined.- no le habras dado alas

Nadia.- para nada, es más ya van varias veces que lo golpeo

Ezined.- pero te gusta...  
Nadia.- o///o mamá ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Ezined.- no sé Nadia, en realidad no deberias negar tus sentimientos hacia alguién, a pesar de que sea el principe ¿qué opinas de él?

Nadia.- Bueno... pues... el...-susurra sonrojada

Trunks.- si dinos, yo me muero por saber!!!

Nadia y Ezined.- O.O°°°

Nadia.- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Más tarde todavía

Nadia.- @.@ Hay Dios ya no lo aguanto , no puedo dar pasos sin que el me salga con alguna tarugada @.@

Nadia llega a su propio cuarto a urtadillas ya no desea ver a trunks para nada

Nadia.- fuiii v.v ya no esta, me salve-dice entrando, pero entonces ve que algo brilla en su cama al prender la luz, ve un pequeño collar, un collar que ella misma habia visto en los aparadores y le gusto, pero era muy caro, seguramente Trunks lo habia comprado al notar el interese de ella, ahh ¿qué iba ser? La verdad el estaba siendo realmente lindo con ella, pero no podia confiarse Trunks quizas queria seguir burlandose de ella.. fue cuando alguién toco a la puerta

Trunks.- te gusto....?-pregunta 

Nadia.-

Tu y yo tenemos una oportunidad

Y nosotros podemos hacer que sea algo bueno

Pero tu pienzas que soy esa clase de chicas

Voy a decirte no soy de tu mundo

Pienzas que no soy fuerte

Yo sigo adelante

De mando a descansar

Te voy hacer que lo lamentes

Yo no me conoces 

Si en verdad lo hicieras

Entenderias que no debes llamarme nena

Debes entender y ahora te lo digo

Yo no te pertenesco a ti y lo sabes

Entiende que no soy tuya

No me llames nena 

Se suave, a veces no estoy de humor

Siempre estoy triste y a veces es por ti

Eres dulce, realmente lindo

Dile a mi mamá y yo lo negare

Pienzas que no soy fuerte

Yo sigo adelante

De mando a descansar

Te voy hacer que lo lamentes

Yo no me conoces 

Si en verdad lo hicieras

Entenderias que no debes llamarme nena

Debes entender y ahora te lo digo

Yo no te pertenesco a ti y lo sabes

Entiende que no soy tuya

No me llames nena 

Trunks.- yo no te llame Nena-dice desde afuera

Nadia.- v.v así dice la canción.... Trunks... quiero que te vayas necesito estar sola...

Trunks.- ... esta bien-dice alejandose de alli

Mientras camina Trunks se acuerda de la canción de Nadia y recuerda una frase especial

Trunks.- O///O me dijo Lindo... ^o^ yujuuuuuuuu!!!- y se va de alli canturriando la canción

La primera canción es el Ending en españa de Ranma ½

La segunda es la cación de Maddona Don Call me Baby por eso esta un poco pasada de moda ^-^


	14. Capitulo 14

**Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical** Por: Ai-chan Capitulo 14 

En otro planeta 

Lin: Ash maldición eres un imbecil Goten

Goten: Bueno pues ya, como que ya es mucho no, llevas como una hora insultándome, no remedias nada con hacer eso, por que no mejor piensas una forma de remediar esto en vez de estar ahí insultándome

Lin: Aparte, ahora resulta que yo tengo que pensar en algo para remediar esto, no crees que el que debería hacer eso eres tu no yo, el culpable de que estemos en este problema fuiste tu y aparte todavía son pocos insultos los que te eh dicho para los que te mereces

Goten: Si lo reconozco de que fue mi culpa pero es que yo ya me canse de pensar y por mas que pienso no encuentro una solución

Lin: Pues si contigo siempre es lo mismo y sabes que mejor ni intentes pensar mas por que se te va a quemar la cabeza, como nunca piensas eso puede ser demasiado para tu pobre y pequeño cerebro

Goten: ò_ó ey mi cerebro no es pobre ni mucho menos pequeño y aparte no se  me va a quemar por que piense 

Lin: ¿Y tu estas seguro de eso?

Goten: Eh... creo que si

Lin: Ah entonces no estas seguro

Goten: Pues yo no creo que se me queme ¿o si?... espera un momento eso es imposible los cerebros no se queman por que uno piense mucho por que si eso fuera a mucha gente ya se lo hubiera quemado o será que nadie piensa mucho

Lin: Jajajajajajaja hay Gotencito ¿por qué eres tan tonto?

Goten: ¿Yo tonto? Claro que yo no soy tonto

Lin: ¿Y por que te haces esas preguntas tan estúpidas y dudas de las cosas solo por que alguien te diga lo contrario por mas estúpido que suene?

Goten: ò_ó ey estas tratando de hacerme quedar como un tonto ¿verdad?

Lin: ¿Yo? para empezar yo no ocupo hacer eso por que tu solo eres muy bueno para hacer eso 

Goten: Oye ya déjame en paz ¿quieres?, si yo soy tonto es muy mi problema no lo crees

Lin: Pues eso si, pero el que estemos perdidos por tu culpa también es  mi problema no lo crees

Goten: Ey no me arremedes

Lin: Ey ponte a buscar la nave para ya largarnos de aquí que ya me arte de estar sola contigo, contigo no se puede platicar de algo inteligente solo de puras tonterías que ni al caso, que en todo este tiempo que has estado conmigo y con Trunks no se te ha pegado algo de nosotros tan siquiera con Trunks si se puede platicar por lo menos de alguna cosa interesante

Goten: Ah me estas queriendo decir que con el si te gusta estar y conmigo no, pues si no te gusta andar conmigo yo no se para que viniste a esta misión 

Lin: Pues da la casualidad que no vine a esta misión por mi gusto sino por que me mandaron a fuerza contigo 

Goten: Aunque te hallan mandado a fuerzas si ibas a andar así mejor ni hubieras venido y si tanto extrañas a tu querido Trunks ya te puedes ir largando con el, ¿qué esperas?, ya vete si tanto te urge verlo

Lin: ¿Me estas corriendo? Que maleducado eres no sabes respetar a una dama

Goten: Una dama, ja no me hagas reír y además tu eres la que esta molestando por que ya te quieres ir a ver a Trunks y abrazarlo como la otra vez

Lin: O_ó ¿Abrazarlo como la otra vez?, ¿cuándo lo abrase?

Goten: ¬_¬ si hazte tonta ahora resulta que no sabes

Lin: No te entiendo y aparte ¿cuándo te dije yo eso? Que yo recuerde nunca te he dicho nada de eso

Goten: Tu no me dijiste nada de eso pero yo los vi la otra vez en el campo muy abrazaditos y diciéndose que se querían y quien sabe que tanto mas solo les falto besarse ¬_¬

Lin: Ah fue esa vez, yo sabia que si había oído algo no había sido mi imaginación

Goten: Ah ósea que lo admites, que descaro el tuyo ¿no te da vergüenza?

Lin: Vergüenza ¿por qué? si no estábamos haciendo nada malo y aparte que somos amigos 

Goten: ¬_¬ si así se llevan cuando son amigos no me imagino como se llevaran si fueran novios

Lin: ¿Por qué dices eso? si no estábamos besándonos o algo parecido nada mas nos abrazamos, eso es algo de lo mas normal

Goten: ¿Normal? Y si eso es muy normal según tu ¿por qué a mi nunca me has abrazado como a el?, si yo también soy tu amigo 

Lin: Ah entonces esta discusión tiene doble sentido, tu lo que tienes es que estas celoso por que abrase a Trunks y a ti no

Goten: ¬_¬ ¿y a ti quien te dijo eso?, ahora ya hasta estas inventando cosas, que no ayas que decir para justificarte que me andas inventando cosas

Lin: Yo no te estoy inventando cosas, tu eres el que me quiso decir eso

Goten: No es cierto, no inventes

Lin: Y si no es cierto ¿por qué tanto problema en que aya abrazado a Trunks? Si no estuvieras celoso no te importara

Goten: Y no me importa

Lin: Entonces ¿por que me reclamas eso?

Goten: Yo no te estoy reclamando solo te estoy diciendo

Lin: ¿Y por que estas enojado?

Goten: Yo no estoy enojado

Lin: ¿Y por que tienes esa cara?

Goten: ¿Cual cara?

Lin: Esa de enojado

Goten: Pues esta cara es la misma que tengo siempre

Lin: No es cierto

Goten: Ya pues déjame en paz ya te lo dije hace rato y no me haces caso

Lin: Tu fuiste el que saco esto de Trunks

Goten: No es cierto fuiste tu diciéndome que lo extrañabas mucho, que ya estabas desesperada por irlo a ver para abrazarlo nuevamente como aquélla vez y besarlo y hacerle quien sabe cuantas cochinadas mas

Lin: Óyeme te pasas, no me insultes, y que mentiroso eres yo solo te dije que ya estaba harta de estar contigo por que no se podía platicar de algo inteligente contigo y con Trunks si

Goten: Es lo mismo

Lin: ¿No piensas o que?, ya se que esa pregunta ni se pregunta refiriéndose a ti pero que va de que ya me quiero ir por que no se puede platicar algo inteligente contigo y con Trunks si a que ya me quiero ir por que estoy desesperada por ir a ver a Trunks para abrazarlo, besarlo y hacerle cochinadas

Goten: Muy poco, casi lo mismo

Lin: Ash de plano que contigo no se puede, horita estas de remate, mejor ya me voy que ya me hartaste

Lin comienza a caminar para irse de ese lugar pero Goten la detiene agarrandola del brazo

Goten: Espera no te vallas así que si te vas caminado sin rumbo nos vamos a perder mas de lo que ya estamos

Lin voltea a ver feo a Goten

Lin: Suéltame, no me toques

Goten la suelta inmediatamente

Goten: Uy que delicada, pero bien que Trunks si te puede abrasar, besar y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas

Lin: Mira mejor no sigas diciendo esas cosas que me vas a caer mas gordo de lo que ya me caíste

Goten: mmm perdóname la vida ya no te vuelvo a decir nada es mas mejor ni te hablo a como andas pero hay que encontrar ya la nave que si no aquí nos vamos a matar solo por que andas de mal humor por que nos has visto a Trunks, si claro como el es príncipe y yo no, el es mas fuerte que yo, tiene mas dinero 

Lin: YA CALLATE

Goten: Oye ya cálmate no te pongas histérica que no es para tanto al rato te va a pegar un infarto

Lin: A buscar la maldita nave ya, por que estoy apunto de matarte de lo harta que me tienes

Goten: Hay no seas tan drástica, de lo único que me acuerdo es de que la nave estaba junto a una montaña

Lin: Como pudiste ser tan tonto y no te fijarte en el camino se supone que tu eres el líder de esta misión y debes de estar pendiente de todos esos detalles

Goten:    

Como quieres que conozca el camino

Si es la primera vez que lo recorro

Sexo y amor los aprendí a conciencia

Pero no creas que por correspondencia

Yo se que quiero

Pero se bien lo que no

Por eso es que ando en este rock and roll

Viajo sin brújula

Sin brújula

Viajo sin brújula

Sin brújula

Amo el exceso y lo amo sin medida

Romper las reglas es lo que la confirma

Mi deporte es darle vueltas a la vida

Un mes bajada y otro subida

Si la montaña no viene a mi

Que se vaya al diablo te prefiero a ti

Viajo sin brújula

Sin brújula

Viajo sin brújula

Sin brújula

Norte, sur, este y el otro

Vivo mi vida

No me la platiques

Dime tu nombre

Y te diré quien eres

Mas vale mal acompañado que solo

A veces nada y a veces todo

Yo se quien soy

Y solo yo se lo que se

Y no me esperes por que ya llegue

Viajo sin brújula

Sin brújula

Viajo sin brújula

Sin brújula

Viajo sin brújula

Sin brújula

Viajo sin brújula

Sin brújula

Lin: O_O ¿Y eso que fue?

Goten: Una canción

Lin: -_- Eso ya lo se, pero ¿por qué cantaste?, que yo supiera no tenias el gusto por cantar y nunca te había oído

Goten: Pues se me antojo ¿que no puedo hacerlo?

Lin: Si, es solo que se me hizo raro

Goten: Yo no le veo nada de raro

Lin: Y ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de mas vale mal acompañado que solo?, me estas diciendo que yo soy una mala compañía, pues si piensas eso por que no mejor te largas

Goten: ¿Qué no escuchaste? Dije mas vale mal acompañado que solo, osease que significa que no quiero andar solo

Lin: Pues yo si, vete inmediatamente

Goten: Vete tu si quieres, por que yo no me voy a ir, ni que fuera tuyo el planeta

Lin: Pues yo lo conquiste

Goten: No es cierto fui yo, yo soy el jefe de esta misión

Lin: Pero yo mate a mas que tu y de todos modos este planeta no es ni tuyo ni mío es del rey Vegeta

Goten: Si pero el rey Vegeta resulta que es mi tío, así que yo tengo mas derechos que tu sobre este planeta

Lin: Y que tiene pero Trunks me quiere mas a mi que a ti y el es el príncipe

Goten: Si claro como eres su amante ya te crees con derechos pero ni te ilusiones que Trunks tiene a muchas por ahí y mejores que tu

Lin: Eres un estúpido, ya no me hables

Goten: Ahora resulta yo te voy a hablar cuando yo quiera

Lin: Me las vas a pagar cuando regresemos al planeta Vejita 

Goten: Hay si me vas a acusar con tu amor Trunks

Lin: Si te voy a acusar con el para que te de tu merecido por insultarme

Goten: Hay si creída

Lin: Ya cállate no

Goten: Cállame cuando me mantengas

Lin: -_-U 

Goten: ¿Y ahora por que pones esa cara?

Lin: Por que me acabo de dar cuenta que hemos sido unos tonto

Goten: Hemos, como que me suena a manada querrás decir fuiste una tonta por que yo no

Lin: Hay cállate imbecil, me refiero a que me acabo de acordar de que no se supone que volamos

Goten: ¿Si y eso que?

Lin: Como que ¿y eso que? idiota, eso significa que hemos estado caminando quien sabe por cuantas horas buscando la nave siendo que podemos volar para encontrarla fácilmente

Goten: ^_^U si es cierto no me había dado cuenta

Lin: Entonces que esperamos ya vamonos

Goten: Si Lin vamos, Se nota que estas desesperada por ir a ver a Trunks para abrazarlo, besarlo y hacerle quien sabe cuanto mas

Lin: Ya me colmaste la paciencia

Goten: Haaaaaaayyyyy

Un rato después

Soldado: Miren ahí vienen

Lin y Goten llegan a donde esta la nave

Soldado: Señorita Lin ¿pero que les paso que no regresaban?

Lin: Es que tuvimos un percance que nos detuvo un tiempo pero ya lo arreglamos, esta bien ahora ya vamonos

Lin se mete a la nave, pero el soldado se le queda viendo a Goten, hasta que se atreve a hablarle

Soldado: ¿Qué le paso en el rostro Señor Goten?, ¿por qué lo tiene hinchado?

Goten: Ah... es que... es que... me caí... si me caí... jajajajaja ^_^U

Soldado: ^_^U

Pero en ese momento desde adentro de la nave se escucha un grito

Lin: QUE ESPERAS GOTEN YA VAMONOS

Goten: Si ya voy Lin no te enojes

Goten entra a la nave rápidamente y así se van de ese planeta. Mientras tanto en el planeta Vejita. Vegeta da golpes a una puerta.

Vegeta: Maldita sea, ¿dónde estará metida ahora? Solo espero que no esté haciendo de la suyas... cada que se desaparece solo me queda esperar los problemas que va a provocar ¿por qué demonios tuvo que ser ella mi madre? -_-°

En ese momento Bardock llega al lugar.

Bardock: Su majestad

Bardock se inclina levemente.

Vegeta: ¿Sabes donde está metida mi madre?

Bardock: No se, ¿no está en su habitación?

Vegeta: ¬¬ ¿eres su esposo y no sabes donde está?

Bardock: Pues es que Potsie no suele decirme muchas cosas de las que hace, además que no estamos todo el tiempo juntos, yo tengo mis obligaciones, mis amigos, mis gustos y Potsie tiene los suyos.

Vegeta: ¬¬ Eso me suena a que ustedes dos no se aman y ya ni viven juntos en la misma habitación

Bardock: De hecho nunca hemos vivido en la misma habitación

Vegeta: Su relación es muy extraña... además, ahora que mi padre anda merodeando deberías de cuidar de mi madre, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra volver con mi padre y luego no podré deshacerme de él con nada

Bardock: Pues si Potsie desea volver con él es muy su problema ¿no?... y como yo tengo algo que hacer me retiro... con su permiso su majestad.

Bardock se retira dejando a Vegeta muy confundido.

Vegeta: Esto está muy extraño... ¿cómo que no viven juntos? ¿no le importa que ella se vaya con mi padre? ¿no tiene ni la mas remota idea donde se mete mi madre?... creo que mejor le pido explicaciones a mi madre... no vaya a ser que en una de esas mi madre vuelva con mi padre... no, no, no, no, eso sería lo peor que podría pasarme, ya tengo suficiente con que Bra lo defienda como para que todavía mi madre también comience a defenderlo.

Vegeta se retira en busca de Potsie, pero tras buscar sin cansancio por todo el castillo sin resultados, reúne a toda la familia y amigos en la sala del trono. Pero dado a que no ha dicho cual es el motivo de la reunión todos se encuentran mas que confundidos por la extraña y repentina reunión.

Trunks: ¿Y ahora que sucede papá? ¿por qué nos reúnes a todos?

Bulma: Eso es verdad, hace ya tanto tiempo que no hacías esto.

Vegeta: Sucede que mi madre está desaparecida y según informes de mis guardias la ultima vez que la vieron fue saliendo del castillo en compañía de mi padre

Bardock: Entonces no hay problema, tal vez solo fueron al súper saiyajin

Vegeta: ¬¬ ¿qué clase de esposo eres?... además... eso sucedió hace 3 días

Trunks: ¿3 días?... ¿es decir que mi bulita está desaparecida desde hace tres días?

Nadia: ¬¬ eso fue lo que dijo idiota

Trunks: ¬¬ tu cállate súbdita

Nadia: P cállame cuando me mantengas

Vegeta: YA BASTA... este no es momento para pleitos, los reuní aquí por que quiero comenzar una búsqueda y como personas cercanas creo conveniente que estén informados

Trunks: Yo voy buscar a mi bulita por todo el planeta si es necesario T^T no puede ser que este perdida y yo aquí sentadote sin hacer nada... no yo la traigo por que la traigo

Vegeta: Y tu Bardock esposo desconsiderado mas te vale que también la busques

Bardock: Pero ¿y mis obligaciones?

Vegeta: ¬¬ ¿es que acaso quieres que te mate?

Goku: Papá, Vegeta tiene razón, ¿es que acaso no te preocupas por mi madre? ¿qué ya no la quieres?

Vegeta: ¿Ya vez? Hasta Kakarotto entiende que eres un marido desconsiderado

Bardock: Yo lo que opino es que Potsie está lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse sola, además que es bastante fuerte

Goku: Pero nunca se sabe, 3 días es demasiado tiempo para desaparecer así como así

Vegeta: Además esta con mi padre

Goku: Es verdad, ¿qué tal que te la quita?

Bardock: Solo podría hacerlo si ella lo desea, y si ella lo desea yo no tengo nada que decir

Vegeta: ARGH ERES DETESTABLE... LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ PARÁSITO

Bardock se encoge de hombros despreocupado y se retira en silencio.

Goku: No creí que mi padre fuera así -_- yo creo que el amor entre mis padres ya se extinguió

Bulma: ¿Por qué no mejor se van a buscarla y luego se preocupan por los líos amorosos de Potsie?

Trunks: ToT si yo quiero a mi bulita

Vegeta: ¬__¬ ya no seas marica Trunks, que me decepcionas

Trunks: o_o ya no lloro mira ya no lloro

Vegeta: Así esta mejor, y ahora a buscar a mi madre

Broly: ¿Pero y si está haciendo sus cositas con su enamorado?

Vegeta: CALLATE IMBECIL NI SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO

Broly: ¿Y por que no? Seguro que están en un tórrido romance y por eso se perdieron todos estos días, hay que considerar que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven y no han hecho sus cositas... además, ¿de que se queja suegro? Si no hubieran hecho sus cositas usted no hubiera nacido

Vegeta: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR YO TE MATO DESGRACIADO

Broly sale corriendo con Vegeta corriendo tras él. Pero Bra los intercepta haciendo que ambos saiyajines se detengan.

Bra: Oye papá, ¿qué no recuerdas lo que te dije?

Vegeta: ¿De que demonios hablas?

Bra: Lo de que si algo le pasaba a Broly yo me iba y no me volvías a ver nunca

Vegeta: Ah maldición lo había olvidado.... pero dile a este estúpido que deje de decir estupideces o entonces si ya no respondo

Bra: Si, si, si, lo que digas papá

Broly se acerca a Bra sonriendo y la abraza.

Broly: Ay que linda mi amorcito me defendiste, ya sabía yo que me amabas mucho

Bra: (aventando a Broly) TU CALLATE Y QUITAME TUS GARRAS DE ENCIMA

Broly: Ay ni que fuera animal para tener garras

Bra: Si lo que sea, pero ya déjame en paz

Ya en la noche, Vegeta da vueltas furioso en la sala del trono.

Vegeta: No está, maldita sea no está por ningún lado, ni ella ni mi padre... esto ya no me está gustando, algo está pasando.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, y por ella entra el rey Vegeta.

R. Vegeta: Oye Vegeta ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto por todo el castillo?

Vegeta: ¿Dónde estabas metido? ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Qué le hiciste?

R. Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Vegeta: CONTESTA

R. Vegeta: Estás histérico

Vegeta: Dime inmediatamente que le has hecho a mi madre

R. Vegeta: Yo no le hice nada

Vegeta: Hace tres días que está desaparecida, y da la casualidad que tu tambien, además que la ultima vez que fue vista estaba contigo

R. Vegeta: ¿Osea que aún no regresa?

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate

R. Vegeta: Bueno, mejor te explico desde un principio, ella y yo salimos a comer al súper saiyajin, y después nos fuimos a la feria para hablar... te preguntaras por que a una feria, pues eso fue idea de Potsie -_-U... bueno, ahí paseamos en todos los juegos, y cuando digo todos, es TODOS... el caso es que terminé por hartarme de que Potsie solo se estuviera haciendo la tonta para no hablar conmigo seriamente, el caso es que me la trate de llevar a otra parte, pero ella no se dejo, peleamos un poco y se fue a toda velocidad, intente seguirla pero no conseguí alcanzarla... y como no tenía animo de volver al castillo pues me fui a dar una vuelta y tomar un tiempo para pensar... y hoy decidí regresar.

Vegeta: Maldita sea, osea que en definitiva está perdida

R. Vegeta: Tal vez esté molesta, y haya decidido lo mismo que yo, y esté por ahí escondida

Vegeta: El problema es que ya la buscamos por todos lados y ni señales de ella, maldita sea, ¿dónde esta?

R. Vegeta: La quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Vegeta: Eso a ti no te incumbe

R. Vegeta: Me alegra que la quieras, ella en verdad lo merece, ella solo fue una victima de mis estupideces

Vegeta: Si aprecias tu vida, mejor ni menciones el tema, o soy capaz de matarte sin contemplaciones

R. Vegeta: Está bien... pero escucha mi recomendación... Potsie regresará por si sola cuando se tranquilice

Vegeta: Pues yo no quiero esperar, la quiero aquí ahora mismo... a mi nadie me tiene en esta situación, además, quien sabe que loquera estará tramando

R. Vegeta: ¿Tu crees que Potsie está tramando algo?

Vegeta: ¿Cuándo no esta tramando alguna estupidez?

R. Vegeta: Bueno, eso es verdad

Vegeta: Espero que aparezca pronto

Y como si pareciera obra de magia, Potsie atraviesa la puerta.

Potsie: Oigan ¿por qué hay tanto alboroto en el castillo? O.ó

Vegeta: ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS METIDA?

Potsie: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? (señalándose a si misma)

Vegeta: ¿QUIÉN MAS?

Potsie: Uy estas como perro rabioso, cálmate tantito ¿quieres?

Vegeta: Te eh estado buscando como loco por todo el maldito planeta y tu no aparecías, ¿dónde estabas?

Potsie: Es que andaba buscando algo

Vegeta: ¿Qué buscabas?

Potsie: Es privado

Vegeta: Te ordeno que me digas que estabas buscando

Potsie: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, hasta crees que te voy a obedecer, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Vegeta: Grrrrrr

R. Vegeta: Potsie, deja de ser tan infantil y dinos que estuviste haciendo estos tres días

Potsie: A ti menos que a nadie le voy a decir que estaba haciendo P

R. Vegeta: Eres una niña, antes lo eras, pero ahora lo eres peor

Potsie: Si lo soy ¿y que?

R. Vegeta: En ocasiones es encantador, pero hay veces que exasperas... además... tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar

Potsie: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

R. Vegeta: Claro que tenemos que hablar

Potsie: ¿Y que me vas a contar? ¬¬ ya todo lo se, no hay nada nuevo que me puedas contar

R. Vegeta:  Claro que lo tengo

Potsie: Tu lo que quieres es convencerme... a mi no me convences que, no me voy a dejar

R. Vegeta: No se trata de que quiero convencerte, solo quiero explicarte todo... quiero que me des una oportunidad

Potsie: ¿Ves? Quieres convencerme

R. Vegeta: No digas eso, que tampoco soy un manipulador

Potsie: Si lo eres, a mi me manipulaste, me engañaste, me robaste, me maltrataste... ¿y le quieres seguir?... pues fíjate que no

R. Vegeta: Ah maldición nadie puede contigo

Potsie: ¿Si ya lo sabes para que haces el tonto?

R. Vegeta: Por que quiero obtener lo que quiero

Potsie: Ay si que lindo, ¿y que es lo que quieres?

R. Vegeta: A ti

Potsie: ¿Es un chiste?

R. Vegeta: No

Potsie: Pues resulta que aunque quieras no va a ser, yo estoy casada

Vegeta: Eso se supone

Potsie: ¿Por qué dices eso Veggie?

Vegeta: Mejor lo hablamos en privado... y tu padre, deja en paz a mi mamá, tu no vas a volver con ella, yo mismo me encargaré de que no suceda

Potsie: ¿Me vas a defender Veggie? XD ay que lindo mi niño hermoso

Vegeta: No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi, no quiero a este tipo aquí para el resto de nuestras vidas

Potsie: T.T ¿entonces no me quieres?

R. Vegeta: Yo si te quiero

Potsie: Y.Y ¿ay pero de que me sirve si mi veggie no me quiere?

Vegeta: Mejor deja los dramas y dame una explicación a tu desaparición

Potsie: Y_Y ¿para que quieres saber? Si de todas formas no me quieres

Vegeta: ¿Te vas a calmar o mejor hablamos otro día?

Potsie: T.T mejor otro día ya me diste miedo

Vegeta: ¿Qué ya te di miedo?

Potsie: ToT si por que ya te pusiste igualito que tu papá

Vegeta: ¬¬ no me insultes de esa manera

Potsie: Y-Y no es insulto es la verdad... nomás mírate, solo te falta la espantosa barba esa que le encanta a tu padre y que pica tanto 

R. Vegeta: Pues nunca te quejaste mucho que digamos

Potsie: O////O no digas esas cosas frente del niño que luego lo vas a pervertir

R. Vegeta: Yo no dije nada malo, además, ya esta demasiado grande

Potsie: no es un niño apenas, míralo está rechiquito

Vegeta: ¬¬ no me parece agradable que discutan sobre mi estatura

Potsie: o.o ¿tu estatura? Yo me refería a tu edad... eres solo un bebé en pañales

Vegeta: Ah maldición, yo me largo de aquí ya me tienen harto

Vegeta se va enfurecido estrellando la puerta con coraje.

Potsie: Ups, creo que ya se enojó °~°

R. Vegeta: Si lo molestas de esa manera ¿cómo no quieres que se enoje?

Potsie: Ahora resulta que me vas a decir como tratar a mi hijo... tu eres el padre desnaturalizado que le arruino la vida

R. Vegeta: Potsie, con tu manera de ser solo consigues hartar a todo mundo

El R. Vegeta también se va molesto del lugar.

Potsie: Bueno, ahora si a lo que iba... ¿dónde está mi osito Kakki?... le va a gustar la sorpresita que le traje ^-^

CONTINUARÁ . . .


	15. Capitulo 15

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical Por: Ai-chan Capitulo 15 

Al día siguiente en la tarde Potsie va caminando por el pasillo buscando a Goku

Potsie: Ah ya se donde buscarlo

Potsie se va rápidamente al comedor y lógicamente ahí esta Goku

Potsie: Ah ahí estas mi Zanahoria

Goku: ¿Zanahoria? 

Potsie: Si tu Zanahoria

Goku: ¿Y por que Zanahoria?

Potsie: ¿Pues que no sabias que tu nombre eso significa?

Goku: Ah, ¿y para que me querías?

Potsie: Es que mira lo que te compre

Potsie saca una cajita alargada y la abre para que vea Goku lo que es

Goku: ¿Me compraste un collar? Pero si yo no uso ese tipo de cosas, pero de todos modos gracias mama ^_^ 

Goku agarra el collar y voltea a ver a Potsie

Goku: ¿Me lo pones?

Potsie le pega un golpe en la cabeza a Goku

Potsie: Si no es para ti tonto, como te vas a poner un collar con un corazón y alas

Goku: (Sobandose la cabeza) Eso me dolió, ¿y si no es para mi por que me dices que me lo compraste? 

Potsie: Si te lo compre pero para que se lo regales a Ezined

Goku: Ah pues me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio no había necesidad de que me golpearas 

Potsie: Te lo mande a hacer especialmente, fíjate bien en el es un corazón con alas a los lados, en una ala dice Ezined, en el corazón esta la letra y, y en la otra ala dice Kakarotto, ¿verdad que esta bonito Kakky?

Goku: Si mama esta muy bonito, pero ¿cómo se lo voy a dar?

Potsie: Mira la vas a invitar a salir primero al cine y luego a cenar, y ya cuando terminen de cenar le sacas platica, te pones romántico y luego se lo das, pero una cosa hijito adorado trata de comer decentemente no como animal

Goku: Pero mama ¿como es eso de ponerme romántico?, ¿cómo se hace?

Potsie: ¿Qué nunca has sido romántico con alguien? 

Goku: No

Potsie: ¿Ni con esa tonta terrícola con la que cometiste el mas grande error en juntarte?

Goku: No 

Potsie: Bueno lo único bueno que te salió de haberte juntado con esa es mi Gotencito, pero bueno tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas Kakky como se nota que nunca tuviste una madre no sabes nada de la vida mi osito Kakky, ponerse romántico es decirle cosas bonitas como, estas bien buena mamacita o que esta pasando en el cielo que se están cayendo los Ángeles, de ese tipo de cosas, haber dime uno para ver si entendiste

Goku: mmmmmmmmm, tanta carne y yo chimuelo

Potsie: Ándale por ahí va la cosa síguele pensando en barios para ver cuales le dices, bueno Kakky vamonos para seguirte enseñando algunas cosas

Potsie agarra a Goku de la mano y se lo lleva, Mientras tanto Nadia va caminando por el pasillo en rumbo a su habitación, cuando entra en ella se queda con la boca abierta al ver que su cuarto esta lleno de rosas, en los buró, tocadores, hay ramos de rosas, en las paredes adornos de rosas, en el piso rosas sueltas y la cama esta llena de pétalos de rosas

Nadia: ¿Y esto que significa?, ¿quién habrá echo esto?

Nadia se acerca a su cama y ahí esta una carta, Nadia la agarra, la abre y la lee

    Nadia:

Espero que te guste mi sorpresa, es que no se me ocurrió otra manera en como disculparme por lo que te dije ayer, yo se que no debí de llamarte súbdita de nuevo pero es que hay estaba mi padre y no podía permitir que me insultaras enfrente de el y yo no hacer nada, por que el se decepcionaría de mi, el me enseño a ser yo el que insulte a los demás y no permitir por nada del mundo que alguien me insulte, yo se que esa no es una justificación pero esa es mi razón, te pido una gran disculpa, espero que me comprendas y perdones.

              Atte. El que te ama y adora Trunks 

        P. D. Disfruta mi regalo que con tanto amor te mando 

Nadia: O///O ¿qué? ¿me ama?, hay Trunks ya no se ni que pensar, ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué le diré?

Nadia sale de su habitación y sale en busca de Videl pero en el camino ve a Trunks 

Nadia: O///O 

Nadia sigue caminando haciendo como que no lo vio, pero Trunks le habla

Trunks: Nadia

Nadia trata de no hacerle caso y sigue caminando pero Trunks la sujeta del brazo, Nadia siente como le recorre un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al momento que siente que Trunks la toca

Trunks: ¿Que pasa Nadia?, ¿por qué no me haces caso?, ¿todavía sigues enojada conmigo?

Nadia: No... es solo que no quiero hablar contigo

Trunks: ¿Por qué?, ¿no te gusto mi regalo?

Nadia: Si... pero es por eso mismo que no te quiero hablar

Trunks: No te entiendo

Nadia: Es que yo no se que responder a lo que me dices en la carta que me mandaste

Trunks: ¿A que te refieres?, ¿a lo de que me perdones?

Nadia: No a eso no

Trunks: Entonces ¿a que?

Nadia se voltea dándole la espalda a Trunks

Nadia: A lo de que me amas

Trunks pone sus manos en los hombros de Nadia haciéndola que se voltee quedando frente a frente con sus rostros muy juntos

Trunks: No me tienes que responder nada aun, por qué yo no te preguntado nada, solo te dije que te amo, yo se que es demasiado pronto para decir eso, pero es lo que ciento, tu respuesta me la dirás cuando estés segura de ella, pero por el momento déjame demostrarte que yo si te amo

Trunks acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Nadia habiendo que ella se ponga completamente roja

Nadia: O///O Trunks

Trunks: No digas nada, déjame disfrutar este momento

Trunks comienza a acercar su rostro al de Nadia lentamente

Nadia: (Pensando) ¿Qué are?, ¿lo dejare que me bese?, pero es que yo no puedo corresponderle, prometí que no amaría a nadie mas, ¿qué me esta pasando?, ¿por qué me atrae tanto?, si yo lo odiaba, no lo entiendo

Nadia deja de pensar tanto las cosas y cierra los ojos para recibir el beso, Trunks continua hasta que une sus labios con los de Nadia en un tierno beso, Nadia esta un poco nerviosa por que es la primera vez que deja que Trunks la bese de esa manera por que las demás veces fueron a fuerzas, Trunks al notar esto trata de darle mas confianza a Nadia abrasándola, ella al sentirse mas segura también lo abrasa continuando así con el beso (Uy que largo, como que ya les gusto)

Potsie: Calzoncitoooooooooooooooooo

Trunks al oír a Potsie se asusta y se separa rápidamente de Nadia

Trunks: Bulita

Potsie: ¿Qué significa esto?

Trunks: Es que yo.... Nadia.... estábamos

Potsie: ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Trunks: Pues.... besándonos

Potsie: Ah.... Bueno.... ustedes sigan en lo que estaban.... ya no los interrumpo mas

Potsie se va por donde mismo que vino

Trunks: -_-U Bueno Nadia, ¿en que nos quedamos?

Nadia: No Trunks, esto no puede ser

Nadia sale corriendo después de decir esto, pero Trunks no la sigue y se queda ahí parado

Trunks: Pero, ¿por qué Nadia?

Unas horas después la nave de Lin y Goten llega al planeta Vejita, Lin y Goten salen de la nave y ahí los esta esperando Trunks, Lin al verlo corre hacia el 

Lin: Hola Trunks

Trunks: Hola Lin

Trunks abraza a Lin

Goten: No que no eh, eres una mentirosa

Lin: Cállate Goten

Trunks: ¿Y ahora que se traen ustedes?, Goten ¿por qué traes hinchada la cara?

Lin: Por estúpido

Goten: Lin me pego

Trunks: ¿Y eso por que?

Lin: Por que se lo merece, por insultarme

Trunks: Como que te insulto

Goten: Ahí va la mitotera, hay si amado Trunks, Goten me insulto

Trunks: Goten cállate

Lin: Es que me andaba diciendo que yo era tu amante y que tu y yo hacíamos cochinadas

Trunks: ¿Qué?, ¿cómo te atreves a decirle eso imbecil?

Goten: Hay si ahí va a defenderla el señor don perfecto

Trunks: Como que andas muy alebrestado Gotencito, ya te esta haciendo falta una buena lección para que aprendas a respetarme

Goten: Si como no ni que fueras quien para respetarte

Trunks: Por si ya no te acuerdas soy tu príncipe y soy mas fuerte que tu así que me debes de respetar

Goten: Si pero yo soy tu primo, el hijo de el hermano de tu papá

Trunks: Como que te estas confiando demasiado por eso, luego no andes llorando por que te de una lección

Goten: Aja

Trunks: ¿Quieres que te golpee?

Goten: Ya pues, mejor ya me voy

Trunks: No te calmes pues

Goten se va dejando a Lin y Trunks solos

Trunks: Que bueno que ya regresaste Lin, ya me hacia falta una buena amiga con quien platicar

Lin: Si a mi también

Trunks: Por que no mejor vamos a tu habitación para platicar y así sirve para que descanses

Lin: Si, me parece bien

Trunks y Lin se van en rumbo a la habitación de Lin, cuando llegan entran en ella, Lin se sube a la cama y se sienta, Trunks la sigue y se sienta a un lado de ella

Lin: Bueno, ¿y de que quieres platicar?

Trunks: Es que tu no te sabes la nueva

Lin: ¿Y cual es la nueva?

Trunks: Que estoy enamorado de Nadia

Lin: ¿Qué?

Trunks: Así como lo oyes, estoy enamorado de Nadia

Lin: ¿y eso por que?, si se la llevaban peleando y no se podían ni ver de lo que se odiaban

Trunks: Eso creía yo, pero te acuerdas de la broma que le hice a Nadia, la del balde

Lin: Si 

Trunks: Pues ella para vengarse me hizo algo parecido, pero ella uso una sustancia verdosa de mal olor y me la puso para que me cayera cuado me acostara en mi cama y en ese relajo según yo para hacer enojar a Nadia la bese y resulto que si me gusto y empecé a andar detrás de ella y a seguirla y así me fue gustando hasta que me enamore

Lin: ¿Y todo eso paso en el poco tiempo que me fui?

Trunks: Si todo eso

Lin: Hay Trunks ya vez no me puedo ir y dejarte solo por que te metes en cada problema, hasta te enamoras de Nadia a la que no soportabas, pero y ella ¿qué?, ¿le gustas o no?

Trunks: No se, todo este tiempo le he dicho que me gusta y hasta le gane en una apuesta que ella fuera mi novia por un día, pero ella lo hacia todo a fuerzas y siempre me rechazaba, pero ahora hace un rato le mande un regalo para pedirle perdón por que la insulte y junto con ese regalo le mande una carta pidiéndole perdón y mis razones de por que lo hice, pero en ese carta también le decía que la amaba y era la primeras ves que se lo decía, entonces cuando la vi después de que ella vio mi regalo me huía y no quería hablar conmigo y yo le pregunte que por que hacia eso y ella me dijo, que ella no tenia una respuesta a lo que le dije de que la amaba y entonces yo le dije que no me tenia que responder nada por que no le había preguntado nada y que ella me lo iba a decir cuando estuviera segura de eso, y después nos besamos y por primera vez ella si se dejo y me correspondió el beso sin que aya sido a la  fuerza y parecía que si le gusto y lo disfrutaba pero después de una interrupción de mi bulita íbamos a seguir en lo que nos habíamos quedado pero ella me resulto diciéndome que no podía y que esto no debía ser y luego se fue corriendo, pero yo no la seguí y ahí quedo todo por que no la he vuelto a ver, ¿tu que crees?

Lin: Pues a lo que me cuentas al parecer si le gustas, pero ah de haber una razón por la que ella no te quiere corresponder, ¿no será que habrá otro y siente que lo traiciona si se acerca a ti?

Trunks: ¿Tu crees que aya otro?, ¿pero quien puede ser?, pero quien quiera que sea no es mejor que yo

Lin: Si Trunks de seguro que no es mejor que tu, pero si ella lo conoció antes que a ti y se enamoro de el, y si esta realmente enamorada de el no creo que te pueda corresponder como tu quieres que lo haga, ¿y si le prometió que nunca iba a querer a nadie mas que a el?, uy si ese es el caso te las vas a ver negras mi querido Trunks, primero tienes que averiguar si en verdad hay otro muy capas y es otra cosa

Trunks: Si tienes razón, tengo que averiguar que es lo que pasa con Nadia, y se muy bien a quien preguntarle, el de seguro lo ah de saber

Lin: ¿A quien?

Trunks: A Broly

Lin: ¿A ese loco maniático que anda detrás de Bra?

Trunks: Si a ese

Lin: Pero ustedes se llevaban mal ¿que no?

Trunks: Si, pero ya nos hicimos socios

Lin: ¿Y eso por que?

Trunks: Es que nos pusimos de acuerdo en que el me ayudaba con Nadia y yo le ayudaba con Bra

Lin: Ah, ¿pero le piensas ayudar a ese con Bra?, ¿no se te hace que es algo peligroso para Bra?, se le nota a leguas que esta mal de la cabeza

Trunks: No creo, a pesar de que no me cae nada bien mi tonta hermanita ella sola se puede defender de el acuérdate que ella también se puede convertir en súper saiyajin y el no

Lin: Pues eso si

Trunks: Oye Lin a todo esto ¿de donde saco Goten que tu y yo somos amantes?

Lin: Ese es un tonto, es que dice que el nos vio el otro día que nos abrasamos en el campo y de ahí invento el solo de que somos amantes y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas

Trunks: ¿Otra vez salió con eso?, si ya me lo había reclamado y yo se lo aclare pero tal parece que no lo olvida, oye Lin yo creo que si le gustas a Goten por que si no le gustaras no le importara el abrazo que nos dimos

Lin: No creo el solo saco eso para molestarme y molestarte a ti, como yo lo estaba insultando por que nos perdimos por su culpa en el planeta al que fuimos no ayo que sacar para desquitarse el también

Trunks: Ah, tal vez si fue eso, bueno entonces yo me retiro a averiguar lo de Nadia y así te dejo descansar por que de seguro has de estar cansada por el viaje

Lin: Esta bien

Trunks le da un beso en la mejilla a Lin 

Trunks: Hasta al rato Lin

Lin: Si hasta al rato

Después de decir eso Trunks sale de la habitación y va hacia la de Broly, cuando llega ahí, toca a la puerta

Broly: Hay voy

Unos momentos después Broly abre la puerta

Broly: Ah eres tu

Trunks: ¿Y quien esperabas que fuera?

Broly: Yo esperaba que fuera mi amorcito por eso me apure a abrir, pero lastima que fuiste tu, pero ¿qué quieres?

Trunks: Quiero hablar contigo sobre Nadia

Broly: Bueno, entra a mi habitación pero rapidito sin que nadie te vea por que luego van a pensar mal y que ago, se arruina mi reputación y luego mi Bra ya no me va a querer

Trunks: Querrás decir mi reputación por que la tuya ya esta mas que arruinada y además Bra no te quiere

Broly: Mi Bra si me quiere pero no lo demuestra a los demás por que le da vergüenza

Trunks: ¿Vergüenza?, a esa nunca le da vergüenza, nomás con salir a la calle y que todo mundo la vea ya con eso no le da vergüenza de nada

Broly: ¿Ey que estas queriendo decir con eso?

Trunks: Nada pues, pero yo vine a hablar de Nadia no de mi tonta hermana

Broly: Pues entonces entra ya

Trunks: Ya voy no me apures

Trunks entra a la habitación de Broly y se queda algo sorprendido al ver la habitación por que todas las paredes están tapizadas de fotos de Bra en diferentes posiciones

Broly: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Trunks: Tu si que eres un loco maniático

Broly: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Trunks: Por que tienes llena tu habitación de fotos de Bra

Broly: Uy si y tengo muchas mas pero esas ya no las pegue por que ya no tengo espacio, pero hasta eso tengo puras en las que trae ropa, que se me hace que voy a entrar a su cuarto a escondidas cuando este ella dormida, le voy a tomar unas cuantas fotos a su rostro dormida, otras cuantas de cuerpo completo con su ropa de dormir, otras cuantas con su ropa interior, otras cuando se este bañando y otras muchas en las que no traiga nada de nada XD~~~~~~~~~, uy que bien van a estar esas fotos ^¬^

Trunks: ò_ó ey cállate, en mi presencia no digas esas cosas que me da cosa de solo imaginármelo y aparte no me quiero enterar de que andes haciendo esas cosas

Broly: ¿Pero por que no? Si tu y yo habíamos quedado en que yo te ayudaba con mi hermana y tu me ayudabas con la tuya

Trunks: Si te ayudo a que la conquistes, pero no a que le hagas cosas a fuerzas y menos de ese tipo, si ella quiere si pero si no, no

Broly: ¿Y quien dijo que lo iba hacer sin que ella quisiera?

Trunks: Pues como dijiste que te ibas a meter a escondidas a su cuarto a tomarle fotos dormida

Broly: Si esas a escondidas pero por que a ella no le gusta que le tomen fotos así por que no esta pintada y bien arreglada, las otras que dije esas si las voy a hacer con su permiso por que a ella le encanta que la vea así, que la bese, que la abrase y que le haga el amor así como a ella le gusta besándole en el

Trunks: Cállate, cállate, cállate, a mi no me importa nada de eso y no sigas diciendo mas que me vas a hacer vomitar, tu si que estas bastante obsesionado con Bra ¿verdad?

Broly: Obsesionado se oye muy feo, yo estoy enamorado de mi Bra

Trunks: Aja enamorado, eso es obsesión que, pero ya vasta de hablar de tonterías, yo vine a hablar de Nadia

Broly: Pero mira quien habla, me dices que yo estoy obsesionado con mi Bra, pero si tu no te quedas atrás, te la llevas siguiéndola sin que ella se de cuenta, llevándole regalos, besándola a fuerzas, cuando esta dormida y luego le cantas una canción, te la llevas preguntándome cosas sobre ella, platicas de ella con tu amiga Lin, te peleas con tu primo Goten por que el la beso enfrente de ti para vengarse por que tu abrasaste a Lin, ahora le llenaste su cuarto de rosas, le dejaste una carta en la que le pedías perdón por haberla insultado, le explicas tu razón y le dices que la amas y ella se pone toda roja por eso y te huye por que no te quiere responder pero tu de todas formas hablas con ella y le preguntas eso y ella te contesta que por que no sabe que contestarte y tu le dices que no te conteste aun que lo haga cuando este segura de eso luego se besan y después de que los interrumpe Potsie ella sale corriendo y te dice que eso no puede ser, etc, etc, etc.

Trunks: O_O ¿y tu como sabes todo eso?

Broly: Pues ya vez, para que sepas que yo lo se todo, y se muchas mas cosas de ti y de los demás pero si te las digo no voy a acabar nunca

Trunks: ¿Que no tienes vida?, que te la llevas espiándonos

Broly: Yo no me la llevo espiándolos, yo tengo mis contactos, a la única que espió por mi mismo es a mi Bra 

Trunks: ¿Contactos?

Broly: Si contactos, pero de una vez te digo que son secretos y no te voy a decir quienes son

Trunks: Que espíes a los demás no me importa pero no quiero que me espíen a mí

Broly: Lo ciento Trunquito es algo que yo no puedo evitar

Trunks: mmmmmmmm, pero bueno ya vasta de hablar tonterías yo vine a hablar de Nadia

Broly: Ya lo se, no te digo que lo se todo

Trunks: Y entonces cuando llegue ¿por qué me preguntaste que si que quería?

Broly: Solo para seguirte la corriente

Trunks: Bueno tu si que eres de cuidado

Broly: Tu lo que quieres saber es por que mi hermana te dijo que lo de ustedes no puede ser y quieres saber si hay otro ¿no?

Trunks: Si, eso quiero saber

Broly: Pues déjame decirte que si hay otro

Trunks: ¿Quién es?

Broly: vive en otro planeta muy lejano, pero no se quien es

Trunks: No que tu lo sabias todo

Broly: Si pero lo que es respecto con este planeta, no con otros, los contactos los tengo aquí y eso de que tiene otro que es de otro planeta lo se por que se lo saque a mi mama, me parece que le prometió algo de que siempre lo iba amar a el y que nunca lo iba a olvidar así que las suposiciones de tu amiga son ciertas

Trunks: Oye pero si eso lo acabamos de hablar Lin y yo antes de que yo viniera acá y no creo que me aya tardado mucho en llegar hasta tu habitación

Broly: Para que veas lo buenos que son mis contactos

Trunks: Ya me estas preocupando, no estarás pensando en hacernos algo malo ¿verdad?

Broly: Claro que no, yo lo único que quiero es a mi Bra

Trunks: ¿Pero no le vas a hacer nada malo?

Broly: No, como piensas eso si yo la amo

Trunks: A bueno, entonces ya me voy

Broly: Espera yo ya te eh ayudado mucho con Nadia dándote información y tu no me has ayudado en nada con mi Bra

Trunks: ¿Y en que quieres que te ayude?

Broly: En esto mira, primero vamos a hacer

Un rato después

Broly: Bueno en eso quedamos

Trunks: Si

Broly: Pero lo haces que no se te valla a olvidar

Trunks: Si no se me va a olvidar, ya me voy

Broly: Si

Trunks sale de la habitación de Broly se va de ahí

**Continuara...**


	16. Capitulo 16

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical

Por: Ai-chan

**Capitulo 16**

Trunks caminando por el pasillo

Trunks: (Pensando) aquí voy, no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, pero ni modo que todo sea por mi Nadia

Trunks llega a la Habitación de Bra y toca a la puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta, entra en la habitación y busca a Bra en ella, pero no la encuentra

Trunks. Que raro, ¿dónde andará? La tendré que buscar por el ki, ojala que este usando su poder para encontrarla mas fácil

Trunks comienza a buscar su ki

Trunks: Ya la encontré, parece que esta entrenando por que esta usando bastante su poder y esta por el rumbo donde están las cámaras para entrenar, pero que extraño, esta entrenando... tenia mucho que no lo hacia, de hecho yo también tengo mucho que no entreno, yo creo que ya viene siendo hora por que después no vallan a superar mis poderes, pero no lo creo yo les llevo mucha ventaja, el que me rebasa es mi papá, y los que mas se acercan a mi en mis poderes son Bra, mi bulita y mi tío, pero de todos modos o les llevo mucha ventaja a ellos, mejor no me arriesgo y me pongo a entrenar no valla a ser que el día menos pensado me superen y nombre, no lo quiero ni pensar, que va a pensar mi papá, me va a regañar y me va a despreciar mas de lo que ya lo hace, no eso si que no, mejor entreno, total no hago nada y me la paso todo el día aburrido, aprovechare ahora que esta ahí mi hermanita, de paso descargo un poco mi furia contra ella por sangrona, maldita, presumida, desgraciada, creída, etc. (-_-U creo que se mordió la lengua) bueno luego le sigo con mis pensamientos negativos hacia mi querida hermanita, pero ahorita a lo que te truje chencho 

Trunks se va en dirección hacia las cámaras de entrenamiento, ya que llega ahí, entra en la que esta Bra y la ve que esta entrenando

Trunks: hola hermanita adorada

Bra al escucharlo detiene su entrenamiento y lo voltea a ver

Bra: ¿Qué quieres?

Trunks: Oye que seca, no sabias que cuando se ve a una persona por primera vez en el día primero se le saluda

Bra: Ya déjate de tonterías y dime ¿qué quieres?

Trunks: ay no seas tan agresiva que no vine a pelear

Bra: Y entonces ¿a que?

Trunks: A nada en especial, solo iba pasando por aquí te vi entrenando y me dije... Ahí esta mi hermanita a la que quiero tanto creo que la iré a saludar

Bra: No creo que tu ayas pensado en eso

Trunks: ¿Por que no?, eres mi hermana ¿no?

Bra: En primer lugar tu nunca me hablas si no es para insultarme o burlarte de mi, me odias desde que nací, no me quieres  nunca me has saludado de buena manera así que tu nunca podrías pensar eso por la sencilla razón de que no me quieres y nunca lo has hecho

Trunks: Eso no es cierto, estas muy equivocada yo te quiero mucho, es solo que nunca te lo demuestro (Pensando) si es cierto te odio, no te quiero, eres una molestia para mi, me caes gorda, por presumida y sobretodo por que mi papá te quiere mas a ti que a mi siendo que me prometió que eso no iba a suceder, te odio y nunca te querré

Bra: Esto es muy extraño, que se me hace que tu estas tramando algo

Trunks: ¿Yo?, ¿tramar algo? No alucines, nunca te eh hecho nada aparte de los insultos o burlas así que no inventes, oye ya que estas entrenando, ¿puedo entrenar contigo?, se me antojo, y además es mejor entrenar con alguien que sola, una cosa ¡por que siempre estas sola? No tienes amigos, ni acompañantes ni nada

Bra: Por que siempre me la lleve con mi papá y no necesitaba de amigos ni nadie mas, solo me bastaba con mi papá, y ahora que la relación con mi papá ya no es tan buena, casi no ando con el y por eso estoy sola

Trunks: (Pensando) Que bueno, sufre, para que veas lo que se siente que tu papá no te quiera, yo tan siquiera tengo a Lin que la quiero mucho que es mi mejor amiga, a Goten que es buen primo pero últimamente me esta cayendo bastante gordo y ahora tengo a Nadia que es mi futura pareja, pero tu no tienes a nadie estas sola como un  perro, ja que dulce es la venganza, bueno aunque yo no eh hecho nada, pero no esta sola del todo, ahí anda Broly rondando y para colmo yo lo estoy ayudando a que se junte con Bra, que ironías de la vida

Bra: Trunks ¿te pasa algo? Trunks

Como Trunks sigue ido Bra le da una bofetada haciéndolo reaccionar

Trunks: Ey ¿por qué me pegas?

Bra: Es que estabas ido y no reaccionabas

Trunks: ¿Apoco?

Bra: Si, ¿en que estabas pensando?

Trunks: En nada, ¿en que estábamos?

Bra: En que me preguntaste que si ¿porque siempre estaba sola? y yo te respondí que por que siempre estuve con mi papá y por eso no necesitaba a nadie mas

Trunks: a si es cierto, ya me acorde, y siguiendo con eso, no estas del todo sola, ahí esta Broly ¿no?, ¿por qué no andas con el?, se nota que te quiere mucho siempre anda detrás de ti y te hace muchos detalles bonitos, nunca te deja sola y al parecer esta enamorado de ti y te ama mucho (Pensando) -_- no puedo creer que YO el príncipe de los saiyajin le este haciendo el paro a un estúpido con mi tonta hermanita, pero ni modo que todo sea por mi Nadia es lo único que me consuela v_v pobre de mi, lo que tengo que sufrir por mi Nadia

Bra: Ese tonto de Broly no me ama, solo quiere hacerlo conmigo y como no se lo permito esta obsesionado conmigo, ay me cae tan gordo que me  acose, si barias veces ya estuvo apunto de aprovecharse de mi

Trunks: entonces todas esas veces que los vimos juntos en tu cuarto no era por que tu lo quisieras (Pensando) ò_ó ese maldito aprovechado me las va a pagar, nunca me dijo que ya había intentado aprovecharse de Bra, nadie se aprovecha se ella y no recibe un castigo por eso, será mejor que tenga una muy buena excusa para haber echo eso o si no va ver el muy imbecil, pero no hay excusa alguna que valga al haber hecho eso, un momento ¿por qué me molesto por eso?, me debería alegrar no enojar, pero de todos modos me las pagara 

Bra: No, esas veces que nos vieron juntos, eran por que se estaba aprovechando de mi, era una suerte que siempre llegaran ustedes, me salvaban de ese tonto, sino hubieran llegado no sabría que hubiera pasado

Trunks: Aaah no lo sabia, pero ¿por qué  no lo detenías? Tu eres mas fuerte que el

Bra: (Pensando)  ¿Le diré o no le diré que Broly se convierte en súper saiyajin  y es mas fuerte que yo?, ay no que vergüenza, que va a pensar de mi, que soy una debilucha que un imbecil como Broly, un guerrero de clase baja es mas fuerte que yo, no mejor no le digo (hablándole a Trunks) Es que siempre que se intentaba aprovechar de mi, me sentía algo mal y no podía usar muy bien mis poderes y se aprovechaba de eso

Trunks: ¿Y por que te sentías mal? Que yo supiera tu nuca te enfermas de nada

Bra: (Pensando) ¿y ahora que le digo?, que me emborraché por culpa de Broly, no mejor no, le inventare algo (Diciéndole a Trunks) es que esa vez me comí algo que m hizo daño

Trunks: Ah, bueno cambiando de tema te quiero decir algo que hace mucho que te quería decir

Bra. ¿Qué cosa?

Trunks agarra aire para decir lo que va a decir

Trunks: (Pensando) No puede ser, no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, pero lo tengo que hacer, yo se que puedo hacerlo, si se puede, si se puede

Bra: ¿Qué me quieres decir Trunks?

Trunks: Te quería decir que (Duda un poco) que si..... Me perdonas por todo lo que te he dicho y hecho, por todos lo insultos, rechazos, desprecios, burlas, y todas las demás cosas malas que te he hecho

Bra: O_O ¿Pero que estas diciendo?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿acaso te raptaron los marcianos te llevaron a su planeta- te hicieron cosas extrañas y después te regresaron y por eso andas tan extraño? ¿o hicieron un clon de Trunks y tu eres la copia maligna o que diga la copia buena

Trunks: -_-U te la volaste, ni me secuestraron los marcianos ni soy un clon bueno, oye ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

Bra: ^_^U jejejeje nada, pero si no eres nada de eso, ¿qué te paso entonces?

Trunks: Nada es solo que ya no quería estar así contigo, ya no quiero seguir peleando contigo, quiero que no llevemos bien como verdadero hermanos

Bra: Los verdaderos hermanos siempre se la llevan peleando

Trunks: Bueno entonces no como hermanos sino como amigos

Bra: No se te hace que a estas alturas eso ya es demasiado extraño y difícil de lograr

Trunks: Si lo se, pero al menos hay que intentarlo ¿no?

Bra: Bueno si tu lo dices, esta bien, a decir verdad a mi no me gusta estar siempre peleando contigo, eres mi hermano y te quiero apear de todo, ¿te puedo abrazar?

Trunks: Claro que si ^_^

Bra abraza a Trunks y este le corresponde (Hay que tierno)

Trunks: (Pensando) Asco, asco, asco, que ya me suelte, no la oporto, te odio aléjate de mi, solo estoy fingiendo, y de seguro ella también, es una hipócrita de lo peor (Otra mordida de lengua, bueno estos dos se van a acabar la lengua)

Trunks y Bra se separan

Trunks: Que bueno que ya me soltó, por poco me desmayo (diciéndole a Bra)Y para celebrar esto por que no vamos en la noche a cenar a un retaurant, al mas fino y lujoso como te gusta a ti

Bra: Me parece muy buena idea 

Trunks: Entonces te alistas y muy elegante para la ocasión

Bra: Si claro, que creías que yo iba a ir en fachas

Trunks: (Pensando) Ash como la odio (Diciéndole) Entonces que ¿entrenamos? (Pensando) como voy a disfrutar este momento

Bra: Esta bien de paso medimos fuerzas y sabemos quien es mas fuerte

Trunks: No hace falta pelear para ver eso, es obvio que yo soy mas fuerte que tu, solo mi papá es mas fuerte que yo

Bra: No seas tan presumido (Otra que se mordió la lengua)

Trunks se quita la capa y la cuelga junto a la de Bra en un mueble especial para capas que estaba ahí

Trunks: Ya estoy listo

Bra: Entonces a comenzar

Trunks: (Pensando) Con gusto

Trunks es el que empieza el combate lanzándose contra ella para golpearla en el rostro, pero Bra lo esquiva ágilmente poniéndose tras de el y golpeándolo en la espalda, Trunks solo avanza un poco hacia a delante por el golpe, aunque no le hizo mucho daño el golpe de Bra, Trunks se sorprendió un poco por que Bra esquivo su ataque, Trunks nuevamente lo ataca, Bra lo vuelve a esquivar pero esta vez lo golpea en el estomago haciendo mas fuerte este ataque que el anterior, Trunks cae a suelo apoyándose en una rodilla, Bra ataca golpeándolo en la espalda haciendo que salga volando y se estrelle contra la pared provocando que se derrumbe un poco,                

después de un momento Trunks se pone de pie

Trunks: Es la primera vez que alguien me pega de esa manera aparte de mi papá, pero eso fue por que no estaba peleando enserio

Bra: Pues deberías de hacerlo

Trunks: No creí que debería hacerlo contigo pero ya me estoy dando cuenta que si, ya te has vuelto bastante fuerte 

Bra: Que no te habías dado cuenta?

Trunks: A decir verdad no, nunca me había fijado en ti

Trunks expulsa su poder y se convierte en súper saiyajin, Bra al verlo que se convierte ella también lo hace para no quedar en desventaja.

Trunks: Bueno ahora vas a conocer parte de mi gran poder, atácame tu primero

Bra le hace caso y lo ataca lanzándole un golpe al rostro el cual Trunks lo detiene con su mano sujetando la de ella, para después apretársela con fuerza haciéndole daño, ante esto Bra le lanza una patada la cual se cubre con su otro brazo, Trunks le suelta la mano a Bra y la golpea en el estomago, Bra retrocede un poco por ese golpe, pero Trunks no espera a que se recupere y la vuelve a atacar golpeándola en el rostro haciéndola caer de espaldas al piso, Trunks se acerca a ella la sujeta del pie y la avienta contra la pared haciendo que se estrelle en ella, inmediatamente después Trunks le lanza varias esferas de energía haciendo que se derrumbe mas la pared y se inunde la habitación de polvo, Trunks espera un poco a que se disperse el polvo para ver a Bra, pero antes de que eso suceda Bra lo ataca por detrás, pero este desaparece antes que ella consiga golpearlo, ella lo busca rápidamente pero Trunks sorpresivamente la golpea en la espalda Bra cae de rodillas al piso pero se para rápidamente para atacar a Trunks, Bra le lanza varios golpes consecutivamente pero Trunks se cubre todos ellos y se los regresa acertándolos todos. Mientras tanto Vegeta va pasando por donde se encuentra el área de los monitores de las cámaras de entrenamiento, se fija que un monitor esta encendido y se acerca para ver.

Vegeta: ¿Alguien esta entrenando? ¿quien será?

Vegeta observa bien y se da cuenta que son Bra y Trunks que están peleando y sobre todo que Trunks esta golpeando a su amada hijita.

Vegeta: ¿QUE?...

Vegeta no lo piensa ni un minuto mas y sale corriendo hacia la cámara donde están peleando, cuando llega ahí entra corriendo en el momento que Trunks esta golpeando a Bra y lo golpea muy fuerte haciéndolo caer al suelo, inmediatamente después corre hacia donde esta Bra y la abraza.

Vegeta: Mi preciosa hijita, ¿estas bien?

Bra algo mareada y confundida por los golpes.

Bra: Creo que si, solo me duele mucho todo mi cuerpo pero aparte de eso estoy bien

Vegeta: Ah maldito desgraciado ¿como se atrevió a hacerte esto? me las va a pagar

Trunks Todavía algo confundido por que ni sabe que lo golpeo

Trunks: ¿Pero que paso?, ¿que fue eso?

Vegeta suelta a Bra y se acerca a Trunks levantándolo del cuello de la armadura

Vegeta: Óyeme estúpido como te atreviste a golpear a mi linda hija, nadie la golpea y se queda sin recibir su merecido, eres un aprovechado que solo golpea a los mas débiles que tu (Otro que se muerde la lengua)

Trunks: Pero papá la golpee por que estábamos entrenando

Vegeta: Eso no es excusa ni entrenado la debiste haber golpeado, tu te hubieras dejado golpear

Trunks: Pero papá tu me enséñate a siempre ganar y no dejarme ganar por nadie por que seria una vergüenza y mas siendo derrotado por una mujer

Vegeta: A mi me importa un comino lo que te aya enseñado, a mi hijita nadie la toca y no hay excepciones contigo por ser mi hijo

Bra se levanta todavía muy adolorida por los golpes que le dio Trunks

Bra: Papa ya déjalo, estábamos entrenando y yo le dije que peleara enserio y no se dejara derrotar, para medir fuerzas

Vegeta: Eso no me importa

Bra: Padre te eh dicho que lo sueltes, acabamos de hacer las pases por primera vez nos llevamos bien y no quiero que lo arruines por tus estupideces

Vegeta: ¿Que?, ahora ni papá me llamas, si papa se oye mas distante que papi, ahora padre se oye peor T_T

Bra: Pues si quieres que no te llame padre déjate de tus absurdos escandalitos que ya se vuelven bastante seguidos, ya me acatarraste, no me sigas arruinando mas las cosas y compórtate mas ¿quieres?

Vegeta: Pero por que me hablas así hijita adorada T_T si yo te quiero mucho Y_Y

Bra: Ash ya vas a empezar otra vez con tus escenitas mejor ya me voy

Bra comienza a caminar para irse del lugar pero algo mas lento que lo normal por los golpes

Vegeta: ToT espérame hijita, ¿puedes caminar tu sola?, si quieres yo te llevo cargando

Bra: No, yo puedo sola

Vegeta: Pero mírate como vas, mejor yo te llevo

Bra: Ya te dije que no, ash como molestas

Bra se va del lugar y Vegeta detrás de ella dejando a Trunks solo, por su parte el solo se queda parado contemplando la escena furioso y apretando con todas sus fuerzas las manos

Trunks: Maldita sea, como la dio, mi papá solo se fija en ella y a mí ni me pela solo me habla para regañarme, a mí no me quiere y a ella la adora hasta lo insulta y el no le dice nada hasta le ruega, como quisiera que ella no existiera, que nunca hubiera nacido

En ese momento llega Goten

Goten: Oye Trunks ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿estabas entrenando tu solo?

Trunks no le contesta y por eso Goten lo observa y lo nota extraño

Goten: mmmm ¿te pasa algo Trunks?

Trunks: Que te importa imbecil

Y después de decir esto se va del lugar

Goten: ¿Y eso?, ¿ahora que le paso o que le hice para que se pusiera así?, pues quien sabe

En otro lugar del palacio

Potsie: Mi osito ahí va la Pantalón es tu oportunidad de llegarle

Goku: ¿La pantalón?, ¿quien es esa?

Potsie: Pues Ezined que no la vez

Goku: ¿Pero por que la Pantalón?

Potsie: ¿A que no te había dicho que ese es el sobrenombre que le puse?

Goku: No, ¿y por que le pusiste así?

Potsie: Es que no te acuerdas que tu alucinaste que era un ángel

Goku: Si, como podría olvidarlo

Potsie: Y pues así le dices a veces ¿verdad?

Goku: Si, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Potsie: Pues Pantalón es de ángel osease pantalones ángel, ¿me entiendes?

Goku: o.o?

Potsie: Olvídalo, mira ahí esta llégale

Goku: ¿Llégale? ¿Que es eso?

Potsie: Bueno tu que no entiendes nada o que?

Goku: ¿Entender que?

Potsie: Osito mira ya me estas colmando la paciencia

Goku: ¿Que es colmando?

Potsie: Hay mejor ya no hables y ve y dile que si quiere ir a cenar y al cine contigo, así como te lo dije ve y dile

Goku: Bueno 

Goku va con Ezined

Goku: Hola Pantalón

Ezined: ¿Me hablas a mí?

Goku: Si a ti

Ezined: ¿Y por que me llamas pantalón?

Goku: Así te dice mi mama

Ezined: Potsie me dice así ¿y eso por que?

Goku: No se, no le entendí muy bien

Ezined: Pues quien sabe, apenas ella sola se entiende, ¿y que es lo que me quieres decir?

Goku: Ah, Hay mejor ya no hables y ve y dile que si quiere ir a cenar y al cine contigo, eso

Ezined: ¿Perdón?, creo que no te entendí muy bien

Por su parte Potsie esta escondida detrás de un mueble de ahí cerca escuchando todo

Potsie: (Pensando) ay el muy tonto lo tenia que arruinar

De pronto se para y le grita

Potsie: Así no osito, dile que si quiere ir al cine y a cenar contigo, ¿ya comprendiste o todavía no?

Goku: Ah, si ya entendí

Potsie: A bueno

Potsie se vuelve a agachar y esconderé detrás del mueble

Ezined: -_-U

Goku: Ezined ¿Quieres ir al cine y a cenar conmigo?

Ezined: ^_^U (Pensando) ¿Que hago? ¿le diré que si? bueno que mas da (Diciéndole a Goku) si claro, ¿y a que día y a que hora seria?

Goku: Eh O_ó

Potsie se vuelve a parar y grita

Potsie: Dile que mañana a las 8:00 en punto y que no se tarde por que sino se le va a pasar la película, ¿Si captaste todo el mensaje osito?

Goku: Si mama, pero ¿que película vamos a ver?

Potsie: La de LA VENGANZA DE LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES DE OTRO PLANETA EL MAS LEJANO QUE EXISTE DESPUES DEL PLANETA VEJITA

Goku: Esa no, a mí me dan mucho miedo las películas de terror y mas las que tratan de exterrestres

Potsie: Extraterrestres no exterrestres

Goku: Como sea, mejor una romántica, ya se cual que sea la que se llama EL AMOR DESPUES DEL AMOR QUE SE EXTINGUIO POR UNA CONFUCION QUE LUEGO SE ARREGLO Y NACIO NUEVAMENTE EL AMOR DE LA PAREJA EN ACCION (Que? O_ó)

Potsie: No esta mejor la de los exterrestres

Goku: Extraterrestres indiorante ¬_¬

Potsie: Como sea

Goku: Yo quiero ver la del amor después del amor ò_ó

Potsie: No yo quiero la de los exterrestres ò_ó

Goku: Extraterrestres cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir no te digo ¿quien puede haber mas burro que tu? y te repito yo quiero ver la del amor después del amor, si no, no voy (

Potsie: P esta bien tu ganas osito con tal de que no estés fregando

Goku: ñ_ñ jejejejeje yo te gane

Potsie: ¬_¬ Ganaste por que yo te deje, fracasado

Goku: Jum, bueno en que nos quedamos Ezined, a si va a ser mañana a las 8:00 en punto y vamos a ver la película que se llama

Ezined: Ya oí cual, no me tienes que decir de nuevo ^_^U

Goku: ¬_¬ Cállame no te agüites, si no me quieres oí mejor dímelo

Ezined: O_O no, no lo hice por eso, es solo que no quise que te cansaras diciendo todo eso de nuevo

Goku: mmmmmmmmmm ¬_¬ aja, puro verbo, y a mi me llaman el estúpido (como lo supo es adivino)

Ezined: No enserio

Goku: Bueno te voy a creer por esta vez, pero que no se vuelva a repetir

Ezined: Si te lo juro

Goku: ¬_¬

Ezined: No me veas de esa manera que no lo soporto

Goku: ¿De que manera? yo siempre veo así ¬_¬

Ezined: ¿Apoco? O_ó

Goku: ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?

Ezined: No, claro que no, ¿como crees?

Goku: mmmmmm mas te vale ¬_¬ bueno en eso quedamos mañana a las 8:00 EN PUNTO no se te valla a ocurrir llegar tarde

Ezined: No, ahí estaré muy puntual

Goku: Bueno ya estas advertida ¬_¬ yo ya me voy que quiero ir a descansar

Goku se da media vuelta y ve que Potsie lo esta viendo

Goku: ¿Y tu que me vez?

Potsie: Nada osito, nada

Goku: mmmmmmmm ¬_¬ Osito mis polainas, tu no me das buena espina

Goku se va después de decir eso

Potsie: O_ó ¿y eso que fue?

Ezined: Quien sabe

Potsie: Ahora si que le pego Lalo a mi pobre osito

Ezined: Si, dile a Lalo que no sea tan malo

Potsie: ¬_¬ y esta loca que se trae?

Potsie se va del lugar mirando extraño a Ezined

Ezined: O_ó ¿Que?, ya no entiendo nada, ahora si que hijo salió igualito que la mama, mejor ya me voy no valla a ser algo en el ambiente y se me valla a pegar

Ezined también se va, pero el lugar no queda solo, de pronto se ve que de la pared aparece un hombre que esta todo pintado del color de la pared (eso es para camuflajearse y que nadie lo vea)

Contacto 1: Esto lo tiene que saber el amo Broly

Este también se va y ahora si queda solo el lugar, ah no espera atrás de un mueble aparece otro hombre pintado del color del color del mueble (para camuflajearse)

Contacto 2: Pues yo no tengo nada que decirle al amo Broly por que el contacto 1 ya le va a decir todo, yo mejor me voy a otro lugar a ver de que me entero

Este otro también se va y el lugar ahora si se queda totalmente solo, ah no espera ahí se ve algo que se mueve es... es... una mosca que paso volando -_-U perdón ñ_ñ jejejeje

En otro lugar del palacio, Trunks va caminando con rumbo a la habitación de Broly, ya que llega ahí toca a la puerta y del otro lado de la puerta se escucha una voz

Broly: ¿Quien es?

Trunks: Soy yo Trunks

Broly: Ah tu otra vez, espera un momento

5 minutos después Broly abre la puerta

Trunks: ¿Por que tardaste tanto en abrir?

Broly: Por que me estaba vistiendo

Trunks: ¿Te bañaste?

Broly: No

Trunks: ¿Y por que te cambiaste?

Broly: Por que no traía ropa

Trunks: ¿Pues que estabas haciendo?

Broly: Algo ^_^U

Trunks: ¿Y por que estas todo despeinado y sudado?

Broly: Será por la agitada que me di y los movimientos bruscos que estaba haciendo

Trunks: ¿Pues que hay ahí dentro?

Trunks trata de entrar pero Broly lo regresa serrando detrás de el la puerta

Broly: Mejor vamos a hablar a otro lado

Trunks: Tu me estas escondiendo algo

Broly: No para nada ^_^U

Trunks: ¬_¬ mmmmmm

Broly: ¿Entonces a donde vamos a hablar?

Trunks: A un lugar fuera del palacio para que no nos vean juntos

Broly: Si por que luego se arruina mi prestigio

Trunks: Cálmate, si te vieran conmigo tu prestigio se elevaría y no anduviera por los suelos como ahorita, yo soy el príncipe que creías

Broly: No lo digo por eso, lo digo por que creerían que soy joto

Trunks: Ah, tienes razón con esa cara de pervertido que tienes, van a pensar que te gusto cuando me ves y como ando contigo van a pensar que yo soy homosexual igual que tu

Broly: Oye yo no soy joto

Trunks: A no? Que no me acabas de decir que eres homosexual con H mayúscula

Broly: No es cierto, tu lo acabas de inventar ¬_¬ por si no lo sabias o no te acuerdas por wey a mi me gusta tu hermana y la quiero hacer mía a como de lugar

Trunks: Por eso, al que le llegue a gustar mi mensa hermana de seguro es homosexual, apenas un homosexual se fijaría en ella

Broly: ¬_¬ no seas mamon, si tu linda hermana es mas mujer que cualquiera, esta bien buena la condenada XD~~~~~~~~ con ganas de comérmela ^¬^ pero la muy mendiga no presta paca

Trunks: Óyeme mas respeto, no me hables de tus pensamientos cochinos hacia mi hermanita que yo no te estoy diciendo los míos hacia tu hermana

Broly: Por que no quieres, yo no soy de esos que se guardan las cosas

Trunks: A no? entonces que era eso en tu habitación que no querías que viera y por lo que andabas agitado?

Broly: Nada, solo andaba haciendo ejercicio

Trunks: ¿Sin ropa?

Broly: Es por que tenia mucho calor

Trunks: ¿Pero que tipo de ejercicio estabas haciendo?

Broly: Pues el de hacer abdominales y ese tipo de cosas, ¿que hay otro tipo de ejercicios?

Trunks: Si hazte el tonto, ahora resulta que no sabes

Broly: No, no sé ¿cuales otros hay?

Trunks: Ay olvídalo

Broly: (Pensando) Fiu, que bueno que ya dejo de preguntarme sobre eso, por poco y me cacha

Trunks: Oye por lo que acabo de hacer me debes un favor grandísimo y te lo voy a cobrar muy caro por que eso yo no lo hubiera hecho nunca en mi vida

Broly: ¿Que cosa?

Trunks: Es que ya fui con Bra y...

Broly: Ah eso, no me lo ocupas decir todo ya lo se, recuerda mis contactos

Trunks: Si claro

Broly: Ah por cierto, ¿por que golpeaste tanto a mi Bra? ¿que piensas dejármela desfigurada para cuando yo la tenga en mis brazos y la pueda hacer mía y hacerle lo que a mi se me antoje con mis manos y boca y tocarla lentamente hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo con ellas para después hacer lo mismo con mi boca para prepararla para cuando llegue el momento de introducir mi...

Trunks: CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE, a mi no me digas todo eso que me da asco de solo imaginármelo Yiack

Broly: Ay no es para tanto, no seas ridículo

Trunks: ¿Te parece ridículo que me de asco imaginarme a un estúpido haciéndolo con mi mensa hermanita a la que odio y desprecio tanto?

Broly: Si

Trunks: ¬_¬ 

Broly: Ey no me digas estúpido

Trunks: Ah por cierto, ¿que es eso de que tu te andas aprovechando de mi hermanita cuando anda enferma y no se puede defender de ti y la quieres obligar a que lo haga contigo?

Broly: Ah ¿pos que querías? Si no presta pues la tengo que obligar a que lo haga

Trunks: Maldito mal nacido, poco hombre ò_ó

Broly: Mta, ¿no que la odiabas y despreciabas? y ahora resulta que la amas y la defiendes de mi, ¿pues que paso ahí?

Trunks: ¿Que te importa? ¬¬ Tu no estas para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero hay de ti si me vuelvo a enterar que volviste a intentar aprovecharte de ella, ahora si no la cuentas

Broly: O_ó Me cae que no te entiendo

Trunks: Yo no busco que me entiendas ni me comprendas, solo busco que me obedezcas

Broly: ¿Y eso que fue?

Trunks: No se, me salió un verso sin esfuerzo

Broly: ¿oro? O_ó

Trunks: Bueno dejémonos de eso, ahora yo quiero que le hables bien de mi a Nadia y la convenzas de que le conviene ser mi pareja y que no puede haber otro mejor para ella

Broly: A la orden mi príncipe

Trunks: O_O

Broly: Ay que feo se escucho eso

Trunks: O_O Si no lo vuelvas a decir, no vaya a escucharte alguien y luego piensen que somos mariposones

Broly: Ni lo mande Dios, todo menos eso

Trunks: Si todo menos eso, ¿y luego que pensaría mi papá de mi?

Broly: Bueno pues tu no piensas en otra cosa mas que en que va a pensar tu papá de ti

Trunks: No es que mi papá me regaña por cualquier cosa que haga mal y a mi no me gusta que me regañe ni que se sienta decepcionado de mi

Broly: Yo que tu lo mando a la roña

Trunks: No ¿como crees? ¿yo mandar a la roña a mi papá?, ni en un millón de años haría eso

Broly: Pues que masoquista eres que te encanta que te desprecien pero ahí estas de terco

Trunks: ¬_¬ Pero si tuercas, mi hermanita te desprecia y te desprecia pero ahí estas de terco y no te cansas de insistir hasta que logres lo que quieres 

Broly: Ah huevo, ¿que creías que esa conejita se me va a escapar viva?, pues no de que me la hecho me la hecho

Trunks: Ay no puedes ser mas naco, con razón mi hermanita no te pela

Broly: Ja, así naco y todo lo que tu quieras pero de que cae, cae

Trunks: Pero por ti solo no, ¿ya vez? necesitas que yo te ayude para poder con ella

Broly: Mira quien habla, ¿quien fue el primero que me busco para que yo le ayudara con mi hermana?

Trunks: Mmmmm, oye aquí entre nos, ¿de casualidad no tienes por ahí una foto comprometedora de Nadia?

Broly: ¿Comprometedora como de que tipo?

Trunks: En alguna que salga sin ropa o algo así

Broly: ¿OYEME PUES QUIEN PIENSAS QUE SOY? ¿UN DEGENERADO?

Trunks: Si

Broly: ¬_¬ Pues de todos modos no tengo una foto de esas, pero, ¿te la consigo?

Trunks: ¿No que no pues?

Broly: Ah pues si no quieres no te la consigo pues

Trunks: No si consíguemela

Broly: Mmmm ¬_¬ ¿y luego quien es el pervertido?

Trunks: Oye una cosa, hasta horita que me doy cuenta 

Broly: ¿De que?

Trunks: De que no nos fuimos y aquí nos quedamos en el pasillo platicando

Broly: Ey si es cierto, estaba bueno la platica ¿no?

Trunks: Aja, ¿no nos abra visto alguien?

Broly: No se, no me fijé

Trunks: Ni yo, pero bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado

Broly: Si vamonos

Trunks: ¿A donde vamos?

Broly: ¿Al Super Saiyajin?

Trunks: No por que ahí van muchos conocidos

Broly: ¿Entonces a donde?

Trunks: ¿Que te parece al café saiyajin?

Broly: Mejor al amarillo saiyajin

Trunks: Bueno vamos ahí y te sigo diciendo que mas quiero que le digas a Nadia

Broly: Simón

Y después de decir esto los dos se fueron en rumbo del "Amarillo Saiyajin"...

Continuará...


	17. Capitulo 17

Familia saiyajin II: El Musical

Por: Ai-chan

**Capitulo 17.**

Un rato mas tarde, Trunks y Broly llegan al amarillo Saiyajin 

Broly: Oye ¿te confieso algo?

Trunks: ¿Qué?

Broly: Yo nunca había venido a este lugar

Trunks: ¿Y entonces para que me dijiste que mejor viniéramos aquí?

Broly: Es que tenia ganas de venir, me contaron que era muy bonito y además yo no tengo el dinero como para venir a este lugar, es muy caro

Trunks: Si claro como eres un pobretón y te aprovechas a horita que andas conmigo, como yo soy el que va a pagar por que lo que eres tu, no tienes ni en que caerte muerto

Broly: De que te quejas, alcabos que ustedes ni pagan por ser quien son

Trunks: De todos modos es la misma, te me pegas para no pagar

Broly: óyeme no por que no pague al andar contigo me voy a andar dejando que me subajes, total si no quieres que hablemos como te voy a ayudar con mi hermana, me voy y listo, a mi no me gusta que me anden echando en cara ese tipo de cosas, yo tengo sentimientos y dignidad por si no lo sabias, no me humilles por ser pobre

Trunks: Ya, ya, no me hagas escenitas enfrente de la gente, me da vergüenza

Broly: Es que no me comprendes, nunca lo haces, ya me estoy hartando de esto

Trunks: Ya cálmate no es para tanto, de haber sabido que te ibas a poner aso mejor no te hubiera dicho nada

Broly: No me voy a calmar y si es para tanto fíjate, ya no te voy a permitir que me trates de esa manera, yo también siento al igual que tu, me duele como me tratas y me duelen tus palabras, que no vez que me haces daño con tus desprecios, por lo menos me merezco que me trates bien y sin desprecios, por todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, por todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿Qué acaso ya no me amas?, ay no creo que voy a llorar, de nuevo no, tu no mereces que yo llore por ti, eres un maldito sin sentimientos y para colmo me engañas con mi hermana, ay no voltéate y no me veas, no me gusta que me veas llorar, pero te juro por mi vida que me las vas a pagar 

Todos los saiyajin que pasan por el lugar se les quedan viendo extraño y a la vez  con una cara de asco

Trunks: O_O ¿Perdón?   ¿Estas loco o que té pasa?, ¿Que son esa sarta de estupideces que dijiste?

Broly: ¿Qué?, ahora resulta que ya se te olvido todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, cuando me decías que me amabas

Trunks: Ay que asco ya cállate, yo jamás en mi vida te eh dicho que te amo ni loco que estuviera y déjate de estupideces que ya me estoy cansando y té estas mereciendo que te golpee

Broly: Si como siempre tu todo lo arreglas con golpes, pero anda golpéame enfrente de todos que vean que me golpeas

Trunks: Ey ya cállate que nos están volteando a ver y van a pensar que soy joto como tu, aléjate de mí inmediatamente si no quieres que te mate en este momento

Broly: No me voy a callar, que todo el mundo sepa lo nuestro

Trunks: Te dije que te callaras

Trunks golpea a Broly en la cara bastante fuerte que lo hace caer al suelo sentado

Broly: Ay eso me dolió estúpido, ¿Por qué me pegaste?

Trunks: Por que te advertí que te callaras y no me hiciste caso 

Broly: ¿Y por que me voy a callar por que tu quieres? 

Trunks: Por andar de joto y andar diciendo que yo también lo soy y que soy tu pareja, jiak ni pensarlo que asco, primero muerto que ser joto y andar contigo

Broly: ¿Qué yo dije eso?, ¿A que horas? Estas pendejo yo no me acuerdo

Trunks: si ahora hazte el tonto, si te soltaste diciendo un montón de tonterías de que nosotros dos andamos juntos y quien sabe que cuantas cosas mas, por eso la gente nos esta viendo extraño

Broly voltea haber a todos lados y comprueba lo que dice Trunks que todos los están viendo extraño

Broly: ¿Apoco yo dije eso? No me acuerdo

Trunks: Bueno tu si que estas bien mal del cerebro

Broly: Yo creo que algo me ah de haber poseído, el fantasma de algún joto o algo así

Trunks: ¿Tu crees? Será que en este lugar ay algo extraño 

Broly: Si, siento como unas vibraciones extrañas del lugar, no me da buena espina

Trunks: Oye si es cierto, yo creo que por eso me sentí algo extraño cuando llegue a este lugar,  pero no le tome mucha importancia

Broly: si, mejor vamonos no valla a volver a pasar, y no quiero ni pensarlo, yo joto por favor a quien se le ocurre

Trunks: Si con lo violador de mujeres que eres quien lo iba a pensar

Broly: Si

Trunks: Bueno vamonos entonces

Broly: ¿Y ahora a donde?

Trunks: Pues por que no vamos al rojo saiyajin

Broly: Si ese me late mas

Trunks: Si y este lugar lo voy a mandar a desaparecer y que le den una limpia, ni de chiste quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo

Broly: Si, pero lastima no alcance a conocer el lugar

Trunks: Pues el rojo saiyajin es parecido a este

Broly: ¿En serio?

Trunks: Si, por eso se llaman parecido

Broly: Ah bueno, entonces vamonos que a este paso nunca vamos a hablar de lo que realmente nos interesa

Un rato mas tarde

Trunks: Bueno ya llegamos al rojo saiyajin, entremos

Broly: Si ya tengo hambre

Trunks. Yo también

Los dos saiyajin entran al rojo, caminan hacia una de las mesas y se sientan en ella y en cuanto se sientan llega un mesero a atenderlos

Mesero: ¿Que desean caballeros? 

Broly: ¿Caballero?, oye yo no me llamo caballero, mi nombre es Broly así que llámame por mi nombre grosero

Trunks: -_-U No seas tonto el no nos dijo caballeros por que el crea que así nos llamamos, sino por que esa es una manera de hablarnos con respeto, ash como se nota que nunca vienes a estos lugares

Broly: Mmmm perdóname la vida, yo no sabia

Trunks: Bueno a mí tráigame el platillo del día

Broly: A mí tráigame lo mismo

Mesero: En un momento se los traigo

El mesero se retira

Trunks: ¿Por qué pediste lo mismo que yo? De seguro que no sabes que es

Broly: No sé que sea eso, pero pedí lo mismo que tu por que no sabia que pedir y de todos modos no sé que sean las demás cosas, tienen nombres muy raros

Trunks: Ay no puede ser que indio eres, ¿y así piensas comer con mi hermanita en un restaurante lujoso?¿, ¿Qué piensas hacer para no quedar en ridículo?

Broly: Pues muy sencillo, hago lo mismo que horita, pido lo mismo que ella 

Trunks: Y a todo esto ¿con que piensas pagar la cena y lo que le piensas regalar a mi hermanita? A ella le gustan las joyas lujosas y muy caras y tu eres un pobretón que no tiene ni un quinto

Broly: Pues muy sencillo, como tu lo dices no tengo ni un quinto, por eso tu vas a prestarme dinero ^_^

Trunks: ¬_¬  debí de habérmelo imaginado, maldito ratero aprovechado

Broly: ¿Por qué ratero? Si solo va a ser un préstamo

Trunks: Si un préstamo que no creo que me pagues ¬_¬

Broly: Ay pero que codo me saliste, que te cuesta regalarme un poco de dinero, si tu te estas pudriendo en el

Trunks: Si pero no por que tenga mucho dinero lo voy a andar regalando a cuanto estúpido se me cruce en mi camino

Broly: Oye no me insultes ò_ó que yo tengo dignidad

Trunks: Ay tu y tu dignidad otra vez, mejor ahórrate el discurso y déjame en paz

Broly: Bueno a horita te lo paso por que ahí viene la comida

El mesero llega con la comida y se las sirve

Mesero: ¿No se le ofrece otra cosa?

Trunks: No y ya vete no te nos quedes viendo ¬_¬

El mesero esta apunto de irse

Broly: Oye espera, si se me ofrece algo, tráenos unas bebidas

Mesero: Sí en seguida

El mesero se va de ahí

Broly: Oye Trunks ¿Por qué eres tan malo con los demás y más con los sirvientes?

Trunks: Por que yo quiero, ¿qué ahora no puedo tratar a los sirvientes como a mí se me pegue mi regalada gana? Maldita sea

Broly: Ya cálmate solo fue una pregunta, no era para que te pusieras así 

Trunks: Pues si lo era, no me gusta que me cuestionen y es parte de mi carácter

Broly: Ay mijito pues que caractercito te cargas, ya entiendo por que casi nadie te quiere

Trunks: ¿Tu que sabes?, no sabes nada de mi, como para que estés afirmando eso y mejor tu ni hables por que a ti tampoco casi nadie te quiere por aprovechado, por eso no te quiere mi hermanita por que tratas a cada rato de aprovecharte de ella

Broly: Pues si a esa vamos mi hermana no te quiere por lo malo, cagason y sangron que eres

Trunks: Bueno pues ya cállate que no quiero salir peleado contigo y aparte de que no vinimos a hablar de cómo soy con los demás

Broly: En parte eso tiene que ver, por que así has tratado a mi hermana y por eso ella no te tiene confianza

Trunks: Pues si pero ya no soy así con ella, en cambio ahora soy cariñoso, atento, amable, bueno con ella, le regalo cosas, le hago sorpresas, le ayudo en lo que pueda para ganarme su confianza y que se enamore de mi

Broly: Pues eso si, vas por buen camino, y te estas ganando meritos con ella, y se me hace como que ella ya esta aflojando y caira redondita a tus pies, ya la veo que te trata mejor y ya no te juzga como antes hasta a veces la eh oído hablar bien de ti con mi mama y Videl 

Trunks: ¿Eso es cierto?

Broly: si, solo te falta un poco mas para que ella te acepte, oye una cosa ¿tu todavía no has estado con ella?

Trunks: o_ó ¿qué si no estado con ella?, ¿Cómo en que sentido? No entiendo 

Broly: Estar con ella, tu sabes, ¿Qué si no has tenido relaciones sexuales con ella?

Trunks: O_O no, aun no, oye no me preguntes esas cosas

Broly: ¿Por qué no? Si es lo más normal del mundo

Trunks: Pues si pero a mi no me gusta hablar de eso

Broly: Pues a mi si, me encanta hablar de eso, de cómo hago mías a mis victimas, como las acaricio y las recorro con mis manos por todo su cuerpo ^¬^ y les hago mil y una cosas que se me vienen a la mente y como ellas no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo, unas por mis encantos varoniles, otras por que las amenazo con algo, otras por que son muy débiles para poder defenderse de mi

Trunks: Cállate no sigas que no quiero escuchar tus anécdotas de los abusos que has cometido, no luego se me va a pegar y no quiero, yo no soy así, yo prefiero conquistarlas y que estén conmigo por que quieren no a la fuerza, bueno eso seria en un caso extremo

Broly: Ya vez, lo admitiste, que tu si serias capaz de hacerlo, lo mismo que hago yo, pero no creas que eso de obligarlas lo hago siempre, ay muchas que caen redonditas por mis encantos y mis atributos físicos y no por que las obligue, solo ay algunas que se hacen del rogar y además yo no lo llamo como obligarlas eso se oye muy feo, yo lo llamo ayudarlas

Trunks: ¿Ayudarlas?, ¿Cómo que ayudarlas?

Broly: Si, ayudarlas a que se fijen en mi y que se den cuenta de que no van a tener a nadie mejor que yo por que simplemente no lo hay

Trunks: Si lo hay, yo soy mejor que tu, así que las ayudarías a ver que si pueden tener algo mejor, a mi

Broly: ¿Qué?, ¿Quieres estar con Bra? Pero si ella es tu hermana, no tu si saliste mas depravado que yo, yo nunca pensaría hacer eso con mi hermana, si estoy loco pero no es para tanto

Trunks: ¿Qué? ¿Pero por que sacas eso? Si yo en ningún momento dije que quería estar con mi hermanita, guacala, yo no soy ningún depravado, yo solo dije que con las que arias eso de dizque "ayudarlas" las ayudarías a ver que si hay alguien mejor que si, osease yo

Broly: Por eso, yo con las que haría eso de ayudarla seria con Bra

Trunks: -_-U No solo con ella no, con todas las demás si, pero de todos modos eso ya no seria por que yo solo quiero a Nadia

Broly: Ay si que romántico me saliste (arremedando a Trunks) yo solo quiero a Nadia, ay si tu como no, ni tu solo te la crees, de seguro si una vieja se te ofrece y se te pone desnuda enfrente no creo que la rechaces

Trunks: Depende

Broly: ¿De que?

Trunks: De que si esta más bonita que mi Nadia

Broly: Ya vez si lo arias, así que no me salgas con cursilerías como esa de que (arremadando a Trunks) yo solo quiero a Nadia, por que nadie te lo creería tal vez ella si pero eso será por que es una tonta, nada mas por eso

Trunks: Ya pues no te piñes

Broly: Si me piño, yo también quiero a Bra y no ando con esas manfleyadas, si se me pone enfrente una si me la echo que, para eso soy hombre para satisfacer a cualquier mujer que me lo pida, si no complazco a una mujer eso significaría que no soy un hombre completo y eso es precisamente lo que no soy y no quisiera ser

Trunks: Entonces no amas a mi hermanita

Broly: Si la amo por eso ya no busco a otras, yo te estoy diciendo que si se me llegan a ofrecer a pedírmelo si lo aria, pero solo en ese caso, pero ya no busco a ninguna por que yo quiero a mi Bra

Trunks: ¬_¬ Tú si que estas pirata

Broly: Oye una cosa, yo creo que no le soy tan indiferente a mi Bra, yo creo que si me quiere, no como dice que me odia

Trunks: ¿Y por que crees eso?

Broly: Por que no te has dado cuenta que ella siempre me defiende de tu papa y no lo deja que me haga nada, si me odiara como dice desde cuando que lo hubiera dejado que me matara como quería en un principio

Trunks: Tal vez, si tiene sentido esa deducción, hasta eso muy capaz y si le gustas o te quiere, pero no accede contigo por orgullo, ya vez como es de sangrona y orgullosa

Broly: ¿Verdad que si?

De pronto Broly se pone de pie y en eso se empieza a escuchar una música romántica y Broly comienza a cantar

Me ha mirado mucho más de lo normal

y luego es natural, se comporto tan fría,

No ha querido saber nada más de mí

y solo habla de ti, es una garantía.

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía ,

esta loca por mi, pero aun no se fía,

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía ,

esta loca por mi y por eso ella es mía.

está loca por mí, y por eso ella es mía.

Disimula y hace como que no ve

cuando le digo ven, adonde vas tan sola,

Orgullosa y temblorosa como un flan

sus pasos se le van por no decirme hola.

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía ,

esta loca por mi, pero aun no se fía,

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía ,

esta loca por mi y por eso ella es mía.

está loca por mí, y por eso ella es mía.

Y le cuenta secretitos al oído a algún desconocido,

cortando mi mirada,

Pero luego cuando vuelve sola a casa

seguro que me besa abrazada a la almohada.

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía ,

esta loca por mi, pero aun no se fía,

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía ,

esta loca por mi y por eso ella es mía.

está loca por mí, y por eso ella es mía.

Todos: (Aplaudiendo) Bravo, Bravo

Broly: Gracias, gracias

Trunks: ¿y eso tu?, ¿Por que cantaste?

Broly: Pues se me antojo además que la canción iba de acuerdo con la platica

Trunks: Pues si, pero no cantes victoria, eso es tan solo una deducción, ya vez lo impredecible que es mi hermanita, y tal vez esa chica no sea totalmente tuya

Trunks: Si, pero por lo pronto ya tengo una cita con ella hoy en la noche

Trunks: ¬_¬ ni me lo recuerdes, que de solo acordarme me da coraje, ay no, la odio pero la tengo que tratar bien por tu culpa, yo creo que con esto voy a hacer un doctorado en actuación

Broly: A mi se me hace que eso no es cierto, no creo que la odies, si le tienes mucho rencor por lo de tu papa pero no la odias, tu solo te haces el tonto y dices que la odias, pero no es cierto, yo lo ciento y lo veo en tu mirada, eso que tu sientes no es odio de adeveras es solo resentimiento el que tu confundes con odio

Trunks: Bah esas son puras patrañas, ahora resulta que tu sabes mas sobre mis sentimientos que yo, pues fíjate que no estas muy equivocado, yo la odio con todas mis fuerzas y desearía que no existiera

Broly: Y si es así ¿por qué siempre la llamas "hermanita"?

Trunks: Eso es solo sarcasmo, muchos lo tomaran como que la llamo así por cariño pero de mi punto de vista es sarcasmo, solo eso, no lo confundas

Broly: Si, aja, ¿por quien me tomas?, ¿Por un estúpido?

Trunks: Si exactamente

Broly: Pues no lo soy, a mí no me engañas, si la quieres pero no lo admites, prefieres quedarte con la opción de odiarla y pones como pretexto lo de tu papá, además ese odio asía a ella es sin sentido por que ella no es la culpable de que su papá la quiera, el culpable es el por no darte el cariño que se le debe de dar a un hijo

Trunks: Si el tiene la culpa pero ella también por eso la odio, si ella no existiera mi papá me trataría mejor y me quisiera mas

Broly: Eso no es cierto, no te engañes, si Bra no existiera tu papá te trataría igual, por como es, por ser frió, hay que aceptarlo tu papá no tiene corazón, ya vez hasta a su propia esposa trata mal, en ese caso al que deberías odiar es a tu papá el es el del problema

Trunks: Si es verdad, pobre de mi mamá, mi papá últimamente se a vuelto más malo que antes a la única que no trata mal es a Bra ¬_¬ se pasa, a todo esto ya tengo mucho que no hablo con ella, casi ni la veo, y cuando la veo ni la pelo, ay no me eh portado como mi papá o hasta peor el tan siquiera me regaña y yo ni para eso le hablo, no eso lo tengo que arreglar, yo no puedo ser como mi papá

Broly: Si así se habla, que muera el imperio del rey Vegeta júnior

Trunks: Cálmate no es para tanto, si el imperio de mi papá muere todos nosotros también hasta Bra

Broly: Ah si es cierto verdad es solo que me deje llevar por la emoción

Trunks: Además que eso nunca llegaría a suceder por que nadie es mas fuerte que nosotros, y además ¿por qué le dices júnior?

Broly: por que tu abuelo también es rey Vegeta y ni modo que a los dos les digamos así, por que aunque tu papá sea el que tiene el poder sobre todo tu abuelo también vendría siendo rey, ni modo que le digamos Vegeta y a tu papá tampoco le podemos decir Vegeta nada mas, así que para diferenciarlos a tu papá le llamo júnior, ya vez esa es la bronca de ponerle a los hijos tu mismo nombre

Trunks: Pues si es cierto, pero yo no tengo ese problema yo los llamo papá y abuelo, oye tu una cosa que no Bra se empezó a juntar mucho con mi abuelo así como lo hacia con mi papá y de una dejo de andar con el, ¿tu no sabes por qué?

Broly: No se tu

Trunks: ¿No que tu lo sabias todo?

Broly: Si pero eso no, por que no se pelearon ni nada, solo ya no se juntan quien sabe por que

Trunks: Ah, aprovechando que dizque sabes todo, ¿tu no sabes por que Goten ah estado actuando muy raro con Lin y conmigo?, según el yo y Lin andamos, y anda diciendo que somos amantes y quien sabe cuantas más tonterías

Broly: Es que lo que pasa es que Goten esta enamorado de Lin y el esta celoso de ti y piensa que andan por eso que los vio una vez que se estaban abrazando en el campo y que se estaban diciendo que se querían y además por que Lin habla mucho de ti 

Trunks: Entonces esa vez que Lin escucho un ruido era el que no estaba viendo

Broly: Si, oye una cosa, ¿a ti no te gusta Lin?

Trunks: No para nada, es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho, ella es la única que en verdad me entiende y no me cuestiona

Broly: Pues como hablas de ella pareciera que si te gusta, Goten si tiene razón en creer eso, mejor ya no hables tanto de ella  no valla a ser que mi hermana también valla crea eso

Trunks: No, mejor ya no hablo tanto de ella en publico, ay no se por que creen eso ella es solo mi amiga

Broly: Pues ella es muy bonita y tiene un muy bien cuerpo, no esta nada mal, oye hasta horita que me estoy dando cuenta, por que no me fije en ella antes, pero todavía es tiempo, no tiene novio ni nada, pero aunque tuviera eso no seria un impedimento para mi

Trunks: Ey para tu carro, con Lin no te hagas ilusiones, ni te le acerques, no se te ocurra intentar algo con ella por que ahora si me olvido de todo, si la llegas a tocar ahora si no quedas con vida para contarlo, te mueres al instante y será tan rápida tu muerte que ni vas a saber quien te mato o mejor aun  me gusta mas la idea de matarte lenta y dolorosamente que sufras por tu osadía, así que ya sabes, ya estas advertido si la tocas te mueres

Broly: Ay que aguafiestas eres no lo dejas a uno divertirse

Trunks: Pues fíjate que no con Lin nadie se divierte me escuchaste NADIE, ella es mía, o perdón ella es mi amiga

Broly: Uy vez no te digo, como hablas de ella pareciera que la amas

Trunks: Pues no la amo, es solamente que la quiero como amiga, además que yo creo que es la única verdadera amiga que tengo nadie mas, y es como tu lo dijiste parece pero no

Broly: Bueno pues ya, ahora el que se piño fuiste tu

Trunks: ¿Pues que esperabas?, ¿Qué te felicitara?

Broly: Ay era solo una broma

Trunks: Pues ni de broma

Broly: Ya te dije que a la que quiero es a Bra y por eso no eh buscado a ninguna otra mujer

Trunks: pues yo que voy a saber, primero dices una cosa y luego otra, pues quien te entiende

Broly: Bueno pues ya, no era cierto, y ya callémonos por que quiero comer

Un rato mas tarde

Trunks; Bueno como ya hable contigo de lo que me interesaba, ya me voy que ya me arte de estar contigo

Broly: Uy ni que fuera tan malo estar conmigo

Trunks: Créeme que si lo es

Broly: Bueno para ti si por que eres hombre, pero para una mujer tenlo por seguro que no

Trunks: Pues a mí eso no me interesa, ya me voy, nos vemos en la noche, adiós

Broly: Adiós Trunkito

Trunks lo voltea a ver con una mirada amenazadora

Trunks: En tu vida me vuelvas a decir así

Broly: Bueno adios TRUNKS

Trunks: ¬_¬

Trunks se va del lugar de vuelta al palacio, ya que llega al palacio va caminando por el pasillo en eso alguien lo sujeta del hombro, Trunks inmediatamente voltea a ver quien es

Goku: Hola Trunks... ¿Cómo has estado?... Te quiero ^_^

Trunks: O_ó ¿Eh?... ¿y ahora tu que traes?

Goku: Pues eso eras lo que querías ¿no?, tu me dijiste la otra vez que yo nunca te preguntaba como estabas o que nunca te decía que te quería, y pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo

Trunks: ¿Y tu no crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso?

Goku: No lo creo, nunca es tarde para cambiar y remediar las cosas

Trunks: Pues en mi caso si lo es, a mi ya no me interesa que te preocupes por mi, eh vivido todo este tiempo sin tu atención y lo seguiré asiendo además de que se me hace tan falso tu repentino cambio hacia mi, si yo no te lo hubiera dicho jamás te hubieras preocupado e interesado por mi, entonces ahora no me vengas con esas patrañas de que me quieres por que ni tu te la crees así que no me molestes con tus tonterías que no tengo ganas ni el tiempo para estarte soportando

Goku: T_T ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo?

Trunks: Ah malo, ¿se te hace que yo soy malo contigo?, tu eres el que nunca en tu vida me pelo me ignorabas vilmente y ahora resulta que yo soy el malo

Goku: Pues si ya se que yo soy el malo, pero es que yo no sabia, yo pensaba que a ti eso no te interesaba

Trunks: Pues deberías de haberme puesto mas atención, al faltarme el cariño de mi papá, yo esperaba que tan siquiera tu si me quisieras por que después de mi papá tu eres lo más cercano que tengo a un padre, pero yo ya me hice a la idea de que nuca tendré el cariño de un padre

Goku: T_T Trunks, yo no sabia que me considerabas como un padre, yo te quiero mucho por favor créeme no te estoy mintiendo

Trunks: ¿Por qué eh de creerte?, ¿Qué has hecho tu para ganarte mi confianza?

Goku: Yo se que nada, pero créeme por que... pues... por que yo te quiero mucho

Trunks: Pues no te creo y ya no me molestes

Goku: Por favor Trunks perdóname

De repente Goku abraza a Trunks tomándolo por sorpresa

Goku: Pero te prometo que ahora si te voy a poner atención y te voy a querer mucho, como un hijo

Trunks: No aléjate de mi

Trunks después de decir esto empuja a Goku e inmediatamente después sale corriendo dejándolo solo

Goku: Pobre Trunks se nota que sufre mucho por el desprecio de Vegeta, yo nunca pensé que Trunks sufriera por eso, por que lo esconde muy bien tras su mascara de arrogante y duro, justamente como lo hace Vegeta y sin quererlo me eh comportado igual que Vegeta indiferente hacia el, pero ahora que se esto lo tratare como el hijo que nunca tuve... espera un momento... yo si tengo hijos y son dos, bueno como quien dice uno por que del otro ni se nada alomejor ya ni esta vivo... pues quien sabe... ay tengo hambre, ¿qué habrán hecho de comer ahora?, iré a ver, ojala y que sea como la del otro día que estaba bien buena

Goku se va de ahí hacia el comedor, mientras tanto en otro lugar del palacio, Trunks deja de correr ya que se da cuenta que esta muy lejos del lugar donde estaba hasta hace unos pocos minutos

Trunks: Maldición ¿por qué tenia que haberle dicho todo eso a mi tío?, ahora de seguro no me va a dejar en paz, pero es que no se, como que me dieron ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero ni modo eso ya paso, a hora voy a ir a ver a mi mamá, de seguro ah de estar en el laboratorio, casi siempre se la pasa ahí

Trunks va hasta el laboratorio y ya que llega ahí entra, viendo a Bulma que esta sentada en el escritorio viendo unos planos de algo 

Trunks: Hola mamá

Bulma al oírlo inmediatamente deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verlo algo sorprendida

Bulma: ¿Y ese milagro?, Hasta que te acuerdas que tienes madre, ¿qué acaso paso algo grave que me vienes a ver?

Trunks: No mamá, no ah pasado anda

Trunks se acerca a Bulma y se sienta a un lado de ella

Trunks: Es solo que hasta ahora me eh dado cuenta de lo tonto que eh sido, yo que me quejo tanto que mi papá no me quiere y me ignora, te eh echo exactamente lo mismo que el me hace a mi, ignorarte, además de que yo solo me eh privado de tu cariño de madre, mamá por favor perdóname, es que yo trate de ser como mi padre al que no le interesan los demás para ver si así me lograba ganar su cariño, pero ya veo que no, yo no le importo en lo mas mínimo, por eso te pido por favor que me perdones mamá, te quiero y te necesito mucho

Bulma: Ay hijo claro que te perdono, eres mi hijo como no lo voy a hacer, yo también te quiero mucho y te necesito, no sabes cuanto había deseado este momento

Bulma abra a Trunks el cual le corresponde el abrazo, un momento después se separan

Bulma: Pero Trunks a tu papá si le interesas, el te quiere muy a su manera pero te quiere

Trunks: No mamá, no quieras hacerme sentir mejor al decirme eso que yo se muy bien que no es verdad, el no me quiere, y por favor mamá ya no sigamos hablando mas de el que nada mas vamos a amargar el momento y yo no quiero eso

Bulma: Esta bien si no quieres hablar de el yo te comprendo

Trunks: Por que no mejor vamos a algún lugar a divertirnos que ya falta nos hace

Bulma: Si, ¿y si vamos al parque de diversiones?

Trunks: Si me parece una gran idea (Pensando) Uy pero ahora iba a ser lo de la cena con Bra y la onda con Broly y ya es tarde, ni modo prefiero estar con mi mamá que con la mensa de mi hermanita, mejor eso lo voy a posponer para mañana, pero horita no tengo chanza de buscarlos a los dos y decirles, a ya se le voy a escribir unas cartas explicándoles y se las voy a dejar en sus cuartos

Bulma: Bueno, nomás deja irme a cambiar

Trunks: Si mamá tu ve yo te espero (pensando) así aprovecho para hacer las cartas

Bulma se va a su habitación y Trunks agarra unas hojas del escritorio y escribe los mensajes ya que termina las lleva y las avienta por debajo de la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones

Trunks: Bueno listo ya me puedo ir tranquilamente con mi mamá

Continuara...   


	18. Capitulo 18

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical

**Este capitulo fue hecho con la colaboración de Nadia Zeta, muchas gracias Nadia por tu ayuda ^_^  **

Capitulo 18

Nadia estaba en su cama mirando al techo.

Nadia.- estupido Trunks...... por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza .....Será... que verdaderamente me gusta.... -piensa, cuando se levanta de la cama- será mejor que salga y me quite a ese estupido de la cabeza, es más me buscare a un chico para que el deje de molestarme.

Nadia se mete al baño, y al terminar de arreglarse de una manera cómoda para ir de salida.  
Nadia.- iré al parque de diversiones, así podré distraerme un rato

Salio de allí para divertirse.

Bulma y Trunks estaban el parque de diversiones mirando cada uno de los juegos, la rueda de la fortuna, los juegos, la casa del terror, la de los espejos y la de los enamorados.  
Bulma.- también en la tierra, había de estos parques de diversiones......  
Trunks.- como nunca e ido a la tierra no se decirte.  
Bulma.- ah y tienen algodones de azúcar vamos a comer alguno-dice jalándolo a el y comprando uno- no recuerdo la ultima vez que comí algodones de azúcar.... creo que desde que me fui de la tierra  
Trunks.-....... mamá....  
Bulma.- si?  
Trunks.- ¿como es la tierra?  
Bulma.- ah.... pues...... algo diferente de aquí...... todos son humanos como yo...  
Trunks.-......  
Bulma.- oye Trunks.....  
Trunks.- si mamá?  
Bulma.- hay alguna chica que te interese?  
Trunks.- Oo? como te ocurre preguntarme eso o////o- dice penoso de su madre  
Bulma.- pregunto  
Trunks.- ah bueno.... ya vez que todas andan tras de mi mamá.  
Bulma.- si, ya lo se, si conozco por puro accidente a la que es la jefa de tu club de Fans, pero quiero saber si tu tienes alguien que te interese  
Trunks.-.... pues.....- en ese momento no pudo pensar en otra persona que no fuera Nadia- a lo mejor..... no lo sé exactamente, a veces lo dudo  
Bulma.- y es linda  
Trunks.- /// que cosas preguntas, me siento incomodo el hablar esto contigo  
Bulma.- oh ya veo, le tienes miedo a tu pobre madre.  
Trunks.- no es eso!! . es solo que.... me da pena  
Bulma.- con hijo tan penoso, quizás no te has atrevido a nada con ella verdad  
Trunks.- tu eres, mi mamá con las chicas es otro rollo ^________^

Nadia.- bueno... creo que ya llegue, a jugar se a dicho-dice metiéndose al parque- ô.o curioso... no había visto este juego nunca debe ser nuevo-dice mirando la rueda de la fortuna

Bulma.- me encantan estos algodones... Trunks?- Trunks no le hizo caso por que vio a Nadia mirando el juego muy interesada.... su cabello se ondeaba con el viento lo cual la hacia verte realmente bella, a final de cuentas se quedo viendo como baboso en realidad no la había visto bien desde que le dijo que no podía ser, claro que el no se rendía su orgullo no se lo permitía, solo debía descansar un poco, pero caray en verdad se veía hermosa allí mirando curiosamente el nuevo juego del parque.

Bulma.- ¿Trunks?-pasa su mano enfrente de el y mira el centro de su atención- ah ya veo....- Bulma se acerca a la joven mientras que Trunks se despierta al ver a su mamá en el cuadro.  
Bulma.- tu eres la hija de Ezined ¿verdad? la amiga de Potsie  
Nadia.- eh si, usted..... es la mamá de.... hay Dios......- ella voltea atrás de Bulma y ve a Trunks- ¬//¬ Calzón....-murmura molesta  
Trunks.- mamá por que te fuiste así.-dice acercándose a ellas ignorando a Nadia  
Nadia.- que me sigues o que ¬¬  
Trunks.- claro que no, yo vine aquí con mi mamá, no es algo que te importe.  
Nadia.- ¬¬ aja cuéntame otra  
Bulma.- ^^ tengo una idea por que vamos al parque todos juntos  
Trunks.- pero mama  
Bulma.- pero que Trunks-dice poniendo sus manos en sus caderas en pose autoritaria esa pose hasta atemorizaba a su padre  
Trunks.- nada .  
Nadia.- ja ja ja tu mamá te trate así a ti al principie orgulloso que pena -dice burlona hasta ver la cara de Bulma- o.o glup, .... lo que usted diga es la reina.  
Bulma.- bueno vamos  
Nadia.- v.v ¬¬ oye tu mamá espanta  
Trunks.- no tienes idea de cuanto.

Bulma.- bien ahora díganme a donde  
Nadia.- la casa de los espejos  
Trunks.- la ruleta rusa  
Nadia.- yo dije primero  
Trunks.- yo soy el príncipe, tengo prioridad  
Nadia.- que príncipe de ni que ocho cuartos  
Trunks.- si aunque te de coraje vamos a donde YO quiero  
Nadia.- aja tu y cuantos más me van a obligar  
Bulma.- .U caray no tenia idea que la situación estuviera tan tensa ¬¬ dejen de comportarse como niños babosos yo diré a donde vamos y se acabo  
Nadia.- eso no es justo .  
Bulma.- no me importa. vengan para acá- los jala a los dos

Nadia.- .** oye quita la mano de allí ¬¬- le dice a Trunks que puso la mano en la parte de atrás de Nadia  
Trunks.- fue un accidente amorcito  
Nadia.- no me llames amorcito y al próximo accidente te mando al otro mundo ¬¬  
Bulma.- que?  
Trunks.- nada  
Bulma.- a bueno, oye Trunks quiero ver que fuerte eres por que no pruebas tu fuerza con la maquina por allá  
Trunks.- si por que no, ahora te mostrare la fuerte que soy.  
Nadia.- de seguro tiene fuerza de espárrago- Trunks toma el mazo y sin ningún problema logra golpear el aparato y hasta lo rompe  
Trunks.- nah que fácil fue romper esta cosa, no esta hecha pasa saiyajin tan fuertes como yo  
Nadia.- presumido  
Bulma.- nadie en la tierra hacia eso ._. ahora veo que los saiyajin son demasiado fuertes...  
Nadia.- es odioso- piensa para ella  
Trunks.- definitivamente no la impresiono, pero ya veras Nadia ya te convenceré que soy lo mejor para ti  
Nadia .- bueno ya lo echaste a perder nadie puede jugar, nos vamos a otro lado .  
Bulma.- les parece si vamos a la casa de los espejos  
Nadia.- gane )  
Trunks.- Nahl- no más por que no puedo decirle nada a mi mamá

los tres van a la cámara de los espejos y ven imágenes distorsionadas de ellos  
Nadia.- o.o esa soy yo me veo gorda iack .   
Trunks.- mejor me gusta la verdadera-dice tocándola otra vez  
Nadia.- te lo buscaste ¬¬ ahora voy a matarte!!!!- intenta agarrarlo pero no puede  
Trunks.- ja jaja no es tan fácil, recuerda que soy el segundo más fuerte del planeta  
Nadia.- ò_ó grrrrr eres Odioso  
Bulma.- vamonos niños- les dice como si fueran niños de preescolar  
Nadia.- ¬¬ no encuentras una mejor forma de entretenerte, no me gusta ni que me acoses, ni me molestes por que te empeñas eres un tonto .- murmura  
Trunks.- lo que yo te haga es cosa mía además soy el príncipe puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana

Los dos discutían tanto que Bulma los llevo hasta un lugar en el cual no se dieron cuenta hasta que estaban arriba y solos, era la ruleta rusa.  
Trunks.- un momento que hace....  
Bulma.- ^^ Adiós-dice una ademán de despedida mientras que los dos subían hacia el cielo  
Nadia.- no me importa si es Reina o concubina del rey no puede hacernos esto o!"!!-grita furiosa- ¬¬ grrr- mira hacia un lado molesta  
Trunks.- bueno estamos solos.....

Bulma.- haber si así aprenden a llevarse mejor-sonríe desde abajo

Nadia.-.... bueno ya estamos aquí.... ya puedes aprovecharte de mi...-dice molesta  
Trunks.- de que hablas?  
Nadia.- si me quieres violar hazlo estamos solos  
Trunks.- (que mosca le pico, bueno si quiero hacerlo con ella pero..... ya me sentí incomodo .) alucinas  
Nadia.- que esperas anda ¬¬  
Trunks.- no voy a hacer eso, creo que es mejor que hablemos más tranquilamente  
Nadia.- ja  
Trunks.- lo digo enserio..... ya me canse de estar peleando  
Nadia.-....... esta bien...-dice mirando el firmamento  
Trunks.-no empezamos muy bien  
Nadia.- ja y ahora lo dices, primero te burlas y luego dices que me amas y me besas ah vaya que te gusta jugar con uno   
Trunks.- crees que quiero jugar contigo nada más  
Nadia.- no solo lo creo, lo sostengo, no eres fiar Trunks y tu crees que así mostrándome lo que eres me enamorare de ti..... debes estar loco ¬////¬ -se cruza de brazos  
Trunks.- entonces quieres decir que yo no te gusto, nada en lo absoluto  
Nadia.- ja que tu me gustes, debes estar demente . yo jamás me fijo en tipos como tu, son pedantes y arrogantes.  
Trunks.- pues te demostrare que lo que siento por ti es real-dice decidido  
Nadia.- ah si? ja jaja como?  
Trunks.- así-dice acercándose a ella y besándola a la fuerza  
Nadia.- suéltame!!! no quiero déjame!!!!  
Trunks.- ahora te aguantas, desde ahora eres mía y de nadie más, por que soy el príncipe puedo tener todo lo que quiero y tu no eres la excepción  
Nadia.- no soy un objeto, no soy de tu propiedad!!! suéltame ya!!!!  
Trunks.- que lastima, por que no me importa.  
Nadia.- déjame!!!- intenta forzarlo  
Trunks.- que no lo vez.... desde que e fijado la mirada en ti, no e dejado que pensar en ti en cada momento, en cada respiro que sale de tu boca quiero besarte, al ver como se ondea por el viento me vuelve loco ¿que no ves que estoy enamorado de ti? que sueño contigo cada noche y que hacemos el amor en tu cuarto en la playa en este lugar....  
Nadia.- en mi cuarto, ni lo sueñes, en la playa es un lugar publico como este lugar, que no vez que no me interesas, no estoy enamorada de ti lo único que siento es repulsión  
Trunks.- no me importa por que...

  
Con las paz en las montañas te amare  
con locura y equilibrio te amare  
Con la rabia de mis años, con me enseñas de fe  
con un grito en carne viva te amare.

en secreto y en silencio te amare  
arriesgando en lo prohibido te amare  
en lo falso y en lo cierto. con el corazón abierto  
Por hacer algo no perfecto te amare.

te amare, te amare como no esta permitido  
te amare te amare, como nunca se a sabido  
Taraira  
por que así lo e decidido te amare

Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré  
cuando tengas manos frías te amare  
Con tu mala ortografía, y tu no saber perder  
Con defectos y manías te amare  
  
te amare, te amare por que fuiste algo importante  
te amare te amare, cuando ya no estés presente  
seguirás siendo costumbre y te amare

al caer de cada noches te daré  
a seas luna llena y te amare  
y aunque queden pocos restos  
en lo señal de lo que fue, seguirás cerca y muy dentro te amare

te amare, te amare a golpe de recuerdo  
te amare te amare, hasta el ultimo momento  
lalalarai lalarai lalarai  
a pesar de todo siempre te amare  
  


Nadia.- o.o fumaste de esa porquería otra vez v.v  
Trunks.- eso es lo que siento  
Nadia.- ....... por que... Por que insistes a lastimarme así no entiendo cual es tu afán cuando me encariñe contigo me dejaras!!!! me lastimas ya déjame en paz Trunks!!!!- dice derramando lagrimas en cuanto sale del juego volando de allí  
Trunks.- oye espera!!!!!-grita siguiéndola  
Bulma.- y aquí me dejan sola...... será mejor que regrese al castillo

Nadia continuaba llorando, detestaba hacerlo, llorar era de débiles y ella se convencía que no era débil, maldito Trunks, por que la hacia sentir de esa manera, ¡por que! por que le permitió entrar a su corazón junto con otro hombre ¿por que? ¿Como pudo ser tan tonta? se detuvo y siguió llorando era lo único que sentía que podía hacer. Era una tonta, si eso era lo que era... como era posible llegar a algo así... era enfermizo estar en esa situación quería estar sola eso era todo lo que quería que sus lagrimas brotaran libremente.

Trunks.-.... diablos ahora que hago es mi culpa que haya llorado.... ahora que hago que hago .-pensaba para el- errr Nadia  
Nadia.- déjame en paz...  
Trunks.- solo quiero hablar  
Nadia.- hablar ja, buena broma-dice entre lagrimas  
Trunks.- solo quiero... que la relación entre nosotros sea normal- comento tranquilamente cuando ella volteo confundida

Nadia.- cuando era niña todos los niños se burlaban de mi  
Trunks.- y eso por que  
Nadia.- por mi cabello es rojo los saiyajin lo tienen negro, me veían como fenómeno Videl siempre me cuidaba  
Trunks.- yo no tuve problemas, cada niño que me insultaba lo tiraba contra la pared, nadie habla así de mi  
Nadia.- cuando menos tu sabes como saliste, tu mamá es terrícola, pero para mi mis dos padres son saiyajin  
Trunks.- no es tan fácil... mi papá no me quiere  
Nadia.- por que dices eso? todo padre ama a sus hijos  
Trunks.- el no  
Nadia.-... es muy triste...  
Trunks.- me da igual....  
Nadia.- en fin.... me voy.... no vas a recoger a tu mamá al parque  
Trunks.- oO mi mamá . grrr rayos de seguro ya se regreso  
Nadia.- ji ji   
Trunks.- de que te ríes  
Nadia.-de que eres un torpe  
Trunks.- ja que graciosa  
Nadia.- yo si le rió la gracia... en fin yo me voy...-comienza a caminar al castillo  
Trunks.-..... espera....  
Nadia.- que pasa?  
Trunks.-......- se acerca a ella lentamente  
Nadia.- que haces?....  
Trunks.- nada...-susurra al tomarla en sus brazos  
Nadia.- no... no...-murmura cuando el la besa en los labios

al momento de que sus labios tocaron los suyos, sintió como si el suelo se hubiera ido, una sensación calida se poso sobre su pecho en ese momento en el único momento en el la beso, no pudo evitar corresponder abrazándolo.  
Trunks.- Nadia....-susurra entre besos  
Nadia.- hmmmmm?  
Trunks.- vamos a una habitación... no quiero hacerte el amor a medio parque-   
Nadia.- quién digo que lo haremos-dice molesta y dándole un empujón para alejarlo  
Trunks.- ahora si la regué .-piensa para el  
Nadia .- me voy para mi habitación....-comenta decepcionada 

Más tarde de hecho ya todos dormían placidamente, mientras que Trunks miraba al techo de la habitación pensando en cada cosa que había hecho.

Trunks.- un estupido tarado ., como se me ocurre decirle eso, y luego como es ella, chin v.v perdí mi oportunidad, la verdad la embarre y feo- se levanta- pero es que ella me gusta mucho, y quiero que ella sea mía y solamente mía . ahora va a ver.

Nadia por su lado intentaba dormir, pero en realidad no podía, después de lo que paso se le espanto el sueño, no por algún susto o por algo que pasase, si no por que cuando tenemos muchos pensamientos en la cabeza en realidad es que no nos deja dormir y pensamos en ello una y otra y otra y otra vez, una moneda por sus pensamientos dirán, en realidad ella pensaba mucho en el día que había pasado, sobre ese beso.... y la seudo proposición de Trunks de hacer el amor, ¿en realidad lo decía enserio? es decir.... el desde un principio que se conocieron el nada más la trato mal y así en un dos por tres se porto bien con ella, había rata encerrada y podrida en este asunto, quizás el solo quería dormir con ella para luego abandonarla, ja! por que no a leguas se le notaba que era Don Juan, había visto a varias chicas suspirando por el, donde el pasara eran victimas de desmayos y suspiros, pero.... en realidad conoció a alguna chica que hubiese sido novia de el y llorara de amargura... quizás solo eran apariencias de el para conquistarla, en definitiva los hombres saiyajin no sabían como cortejar a las chicas, tocaron a la puerta y eran como las 2 de la madrugada uy como había gente imprudente, ni modo, Nadia se levanto y camino hacia la puerta y allí estaba el príncipe esperando a que ella abriera.

Nadia.-¿tienes idea de que hora es?  
Trunks.- no me importa  
Nadia.- ¬¬ uy señor no me importa, a mi no me importa la visita así que vete y buenas noches-dice intentando cerrar la puerta pero el no la deja  
Trunks.- no te dejare cerrarme la puerta ya no puedo continuar así, quiero que hagamos el amor te necesito no puedo esperar más.  
Nadia.- o.o..... . no no no, así no.-dice molesta cruzándose de brazos- así no se les pide a las chicas esas cosas, como se te ocurre venir y decir que quieres que lo hagamos, no eres nada romántico . ni siquiera traes rosas  
Trunks.- ._.   
Nadia.- ah... Trunks entiende no es... no es que tu tengas algo malo.... bueno excepto que muchas veces te pasas de sangron pero omitiré eso-dice cruzándose de brazos  
Trunks.- ô.o bueno ya es que no dejaras de molestarte por todo.  
Nadia.- pero es como pides las cosas... hay no se me siento incomoda.... yo.... nunca..... yo nunca lo e hecho....  
Trunks.- No importa… Yo te enseño… Soy muy buen maestro ^_~…

Nadia.- ¬_¬ ump… tenia que salir el tonto sangron

Trunks.- Vamos Nadia ya dime que si… No me hagas esperar mas…  
Nadia.- no es que... no quiera.....  
Trunks.- entonces si quieres?  
Nadia.- bueno.... no se........ no estoy segura.... que haces?...-dice sonrojándose cuando el se acerca a ella y cierra la puerta tras el- aquí ahora??? Oo-dice muy nerviosa  
Trunks.- por que no  
Nadia.- es que... no se si estoy....-  
Trunks.-shhh no tengas miedo...-susurra tomándolo en sus brazos  
Nadia.- Trunks....  
Trunks.- no digas nada....-susurra al momento de besarla 

Con ese beso Nadia perdió completamente la voluntad, dejándose llevar por el momento y por Trunks, el cual al ver que Nadia ya no se resistía, se atrevía a llevar a acabo lo que tanto había deseado realizar… Comenzando así, ah recorrer su cuello besándolo lentamente, mientras que con sus manos recorre la cintura de Nadia, subiéndolas poco a poco por debajo de su blusa acariciando la espalda de Nadia, para después subirle la blusa y quitársela dejando así descubierta la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Trunks.- (Con voz seductora) Mi vida

Nadia.- v///v

Inmediatamente después  Trunks comienza a acariciarle los pechos produciéndole un gran placer, después de hacer esto se agacha para quitarle el short y las pantaletas, ante esto Nadia se puso totalmente roja de la pena, Trunks al notar esto le dice

Trunks.- Ahora es tu turno

Nadia.- o.o ¿de que?

Trunks.- De desvestirme

Nadia.- ¿Y no lo puedes hacer tu solo?

Trunks.- Si podría… pero el propósito de esto es compartir todo… así que ahora te toca ah ti… Además te encantara descubrir lo que hay debajo… Tanto como a mí me gusto descubrir tus secretos…

Nadia.- o///o

Trunks.- Es mas yo te ayudare… Te dije que te iba a enseñar

Trunks toma las manos de Nadia y las coloca sobre su abdomen guiándolas lentamente hacia arriba levantando poco a poco su camiseta hasta llegar a su pecho

Trunks: Ahora solo quitame la camiseta

Nadia lo obedece y le quita la camiseta, pero en ese  momento Nadia toma la iniciativa y comienza a besar el pecho de Trunks bajando hasta llegar a la parte que esta cubierta por el bóxer para después quitárselo

Trunks: Mmmm vas aprendiendo bien

Trunks abraza fuertemente a Nadia y la comienza a besar apasionadamente, mientras que empieza a avanzar hacia enfrente obligando a Nadia a retroceder, hasta toparse con la cama, ya que paran de besarse Nadia sube a la cama sentándose en medio de ella esperando a Trunks el cual la sigue poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y avanzando hacia ella, comenzando a tocar a Nadia por los pies, subiendo lentamente acariciando sus piernas y todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, llegado al final colocadote sobre ella e inmediatamente después le separa las piernas y se coloca entre ellas para tomar una mejor posición y prepararse para el siguiente paso, Trunks continua acariciándola, acercado así su rostro a los senos de Nadia comenzando a besarlos y lamerlos… Nadia por su parte se encuentra muy concentrada en lo que estaba sintiendo, eso era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado y la estaba haciendo sentir maravillosamente bien, aunque ella nunca hubiese pensado que todo eso le iba a suceder con el, ¿era acaso un sueño?, el príncipe de los saiyajin se había fijado en ella, la había elegido a ella de entre tantas mujeres bellas que existían en ese planeta, ella que lo insulto tantas veces ahí se encontraba haciendo el amor con el, solamente esperaba que no estuviera jugando con ella, eso si que no lo soportaría, ella por fin lo había dejado entrar en su corazón desplazando aquella otra persona a la que había amado tanto, pero… ¿Por qué?... Si yo todavía lo quiero… Pero a Trunks también… Basta no debo de pensar en eso ahora, solamente en Trunks y en lo que ambos estaban haciendo

Trunks: Estas lista Nadia

Esta solamente asiente con la cabeza, Trunks al ver la contestación de Nadia se dispone a penetrarla, haciéndolo lentamente para no lastimarla, Nadia por su parte siente un poco de dolor el cual pasa pronto convirtiéndose en placer, Trunks comienza a moverse rápidamente de adelante hacia atrás, ante esto Nadia abraza fuertemente a Trunks, después de continuar haciendo esto durante unos minutos

Trunks.- Ahora cambiemos tu arriba y yo abajo

Después de decir esto abraza a Nadia y se da una vuelta quedando el acostado en la cama y ella sobre el, Nadia se levanta un poco y comienza con el ritmo que antes llevaba Trunks

Trunks.- (Hablando agitadamente) Nadia… Te… Amo…

Nadia.- (Igualmente) Yo… también… Te amo…    

Nadia se agacha un poco para besar a Trunks en los labios, una vez que se separan 

Trunks.- Cambiemos

Trunks vuelve a realzar la acción de la vez anterior, pero en esta ocasión se les acabo la cama y caen en el piso, para suerte de Nadia ella callo arría pero para mala suerte de Trunks el le toco abajo

Trunks.- Ay, eso fue un pequeño error de calculo  

Nadia.- ¿Pequeño?

Trunks.- Bueno, Gran

Nadia.- ¿Pero en que estabas pensando?

Trunks.- En ti mi amor obviamente, ni modo que en comida, mmmm ciertamente se acerca un poco a lo que esta sucediendo, pero no es precisamente comida

Nadia.-Tenias que decir de ese tipo de cosas precisamente en este momento

Trunks.- No pero eso se me vino a la cabeza, de arriba

Nadia.- ¬_¬ mmmm pasare por alto eso… ¿y te dolió mucho?

Trunks.- Si ó_ò quiero becho abacho

Nadia besa a Trunks en la espalda donde se golpeo e inmediatamente después lo abraza 

Trunks: ^_^ Ya no duele nada… bueno ¿en que nos quedamos?... ah si ya me acorde…

Trunks quien se encuentra de rodillas en el piso junto a la cama igual que Nadia, se coloca detrás de ella y comienza a besarla por la espalda, Nadia se agacha un poco recargándose en la cama para tener una mejor posición para que Trunks siga con lo que estaba, Trunks al verla no tarda en concederle su deseo y comienza a poseerla nuevamente pero ahora en esa posición… Una vez que terminaron de hacer eso, suben nuevamente a la cama y se acuestan en ella a descansar, Nadia sobre el pecho de Trunks

Trunks.- Y bien, ¿te gusto?

Nadia.- Ay que cosas preguntas

Trunks.- ¿Te gusto si o no?

Nadia.- Claro que si

Trunks.- Ya sabia que te iba a encantar

Nadia.- ¬_¬ ¿Entonces para que preguntas?

Trunks.- Por si acaso

Nadia.- Entonces no estabas seguro

Trunks.- Por supuesto que si

Nadia.- ¿Y por que dices por si acaso?

Trunks.- Que por si acaso decías mentiras

Nadia.- Yo no soy mentirosa

Trunks.- Pues decías que no me querías

Nadia.- Por eso

Trunks.- Ah ósea que no me quieres

Nadia.- No

Trunks.- Entonces yo tampoco ump ¬_¬

Nadia.- No te creas… Es mentira… Yo si te quiero

Trunks.- Pos yo ya no te quiero

Trunks empuja a Nadia y se voltea dándole la espalda

Nadia: Ay no hagas berrinche… era solo una broma

Trunks no le contesta… Nadia se acerca a Trunks y lo besa en la mejilla… pero Trunks se levanta de una y se viste

Nadia.- Espera Trunks… No te enojes

Pero Trunks no le hace caso y sale de la habitaron, por lo cual Nadia se pone triste

Nadia.- Maldición ¿Por qué lo tenia que arruinar si iba tan bien?

De pronto Trunks vuelve a entrar a la habitación

Trunks.- Caíste… Ja… Ja… Ja…

Nadia.- ¬_¬ mmmm… Me las pagaras

Trunks.- a mí nadie me gana con las bromas amorcito… así que piensalo mejor para hacerme bromas

Trunks se vuelve a desvestir y se acuesta a un lado de Nadia

Nadia.- Pues si pero tu te pasaste mas

Trunks.- Ya pues… ahora mejor hay que dormir

Nadia.- Si… Por que sino mañana no nos vamos a levantar

Trunks.- Eso no importa

Nadia.- Pero yo tengo obligaciones que cumplir

Trunks.- Tu ya no estas obligada a hacer nada… Tu ya eres mi mujer y no tienes por que hacer nada obligada… Acuérdate que yo puedo hacer y mandar lo que sea

Nadia.- Oye ¿como que tu mujer?

Trunks.- Si mi mujer… ni modo que, que

Nadia.- Si yo no soy una cosa para ser tuya

Trunks.- Bueno pues… Eres mi novia

Nadia.- ¿Ya soy tu novia?

Trunks.- Pues si ¿no?... Después de esto es lo mínimo que debes de ser

Nadia.- Te quiero Trunks

Después de decir esto lo abraza

Trunks.- Yo también

Trunks le corresponde el abrazo y así se quedan dormidos…

Continuara… 


	19. Capitulo 19

Familia Saiyajin II: El Musical

**Por: Ai-chan**

Capitulo 19.

**A la mañana siguiente **

Nadia despierta e inmediatamente después voltea hacia un lado para ver a Trunks, pero al ver que no esta se levanta y se viste, pero en ese momento Trunks entra con una bandeja llena de comida 

Trunks: Ah ya te levantaste, ¿Cómo dormiste amor?

Nadie: Muy bien, pero ¿Por qué traes toda esa comida aquí?

Trunks: Es que quiero que desayunemos aquí solos, no en el comedor como todos, ya vez que después salen con sus pleitos y esta vez quiero desayunar tranquilo contigo

Trunks después de decir esto coloca la bandeja con comida en una mesa que se encontraba ahí 

Nadia: Tuviste una muy buena idea, yo tampoco estoy de humor para  escuchar pleitos y además quiero estar mas contigo 

Nadia se acerca a Trunks y le da un beso en la boca ya que se separan, Trunks jala una de las sillas para que se siente Nadia

Trunks: Siéntate

Nadia: Gracias

Nadia se sienta y Trunks hace lo mismo, un rato después ya que terminan de desayunar

Nadia: Trunks me tengo que ir a hacer un mandado

Trunks: ¿Sigues con lo mismo? Ya te dije que de ahora en adelante no tienes que hacer nada, solo ser feliz a mi lado

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

En cuatro, en cuatro, en cuatro

En cuatro balcones 

Que tengan flores de todos colores

Y que te levantes por la mañana

Y que no tengas que hacer nada

Por que todo, todo lo vas a tener

Dinero, rubíes, diamantes también

Las prendas más finas, las perlas más caras

Comida divina y ropa de marca

Serás la princesa que reine en mi vida

y no querrás separarte de mi ni un día

Yo te lo aseguro yo voy a darte un lindo futuro

Para que me creas te voy a dejar

Esta canción que te va a enamorar

Lo que yo te digo no es nada en vano

así que ven no sueltes mi mano

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

En cuatro, en cuatro, en cuatro

En cuatro caminos que te lleven a un mismo destino

Que seas mi amante, que seas mi esposa

Te aseguro serás una rosa en mi vida

Y no voy a dejar que ni siquiera te puedan mirar

Yo siempre seré el guardián de tu lecho

Te amare como nunca lo eh hecho

Pero ojo ten mucho cuidado

Y no quiero verte con otro al lado

Si te descubro en alguna movida

Yo no lo piensa te quito la vida y te mato

Y no me arrepiento te diré mira como lo siento

Buscarme mujer no será complicado

Y mucho menos si tengo a mi lado a mis panas

Que son infalibles tu no los miras por que son invisibles

Busca conmigo  ten mucho cuidado

Y así no te iras jamás de mi lado

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

Lo que yo quiero es ponerte a ti

En cuatro, en cuatro, en cuatro, en cuatro

En cuatro, en cuatro, en cuatro, en cuatro

Mira mami en cuatro

 En cuatro

Ponerte a ti, ponerte a ti, ponerte a ti, ponerte a ti

En cuatro, en cuatro, en cuatro

En cuatro balcones

Que tengan flores de todos colores

Y que te levantes por la mañana

Y que no tengas que hacer nada

Por que todo, todo lo vas a tener,

Por que todo, todo lo vas a tener

Por que todo, todo lo vas a tener

Por que todo, todo lo vas a tener

Y lo vas a tener, y lo vas a tener

Mira mami lo vas tener

Lo vas a tener

Y por que todo, todo lo vas a tener

Todo, todo, todo, todo

Nadia: o.ô ¿y esa canción?

Trunks: No se, nunca antes la había escuchado, como que últimamente me ah dado por cantar mis sentimientos

Nadia: ¿Y eso? o.

Trunks: Pos no se, no tengo idea

Nadia: Pero de todos modos tengo que ir a hacer ese mandado por que es algo que me pidió mi mama y solo yo le puedo hacer el mandado

Trunks: Ah pues si es así ve, yo no te detengo mas 

Nadia: Si pero antes me voy a ir a dar un baño 

Trunks: Te acompaño ñ_

Nadia: Como quieras

Trunks y Nadia entran ah darse un baño, ya que terminaron de bañarse y arreglarse

Nadia: Bueno entonces ya me voy, nos vemos mas tarde

Trunks: Si pero llega para en la tarde por que te ocupo para algo 

Nadia: ¿Para que?

Trunks: Oh ya veras cuando regreses te digo 

Nadia: Esta bien nos vemos en la tarde

Nadia le da un beso a Trunks y sale de la habitación pero en eso se topa con Broly

Broly: ¿Y eso hermanita, que andas haciendo saliendo tan temprano de la habitación de Trunks?

Nadia: Eh ^_^U pues 

Broly: Ah ya entiendo, no me lo tienes que decir, solo entraste a su habitación a reclamarle por algo que te hizo 

Nadia: Pues si ^_^U pero ya me tengo que ir adiós

Nadia comienza a caminar para alejarse de ahí pero ya que va a dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo Broly le grita

Broly: NADIA FELICIDADES POR LO QUE HICISTE ANOCHE CON TRUNKS LES DESEO MUY BUENA SUERTE EN SU RELACION 

Broly después de decir esto entra en la habitación de Trunks

Nadia: O_O ¿Qué? ¿pero como lo supo?

Nadia voltea a ver a Broly pero ya no esta

Nadia: Ya no esta, pero que raro es mi hermano, por mas que lo veo no lo entiendo, pero ni modo me toco la mala suerte de tenerlo por hermano 

Después de decir esto se va, mientras tanto en la habitación de Trunks 

Broly: Hola Trunkito

Trunks: ¿Tu que haces aquí? Y no me digas Trunkito 

Broly: Bueno Trunks, oye ya me entere suertudo, mi hermanita ya cayo y ya estuvieron juntos, cayo mas rápido de lo que me esperaba 

Trunks: ¿Pero tu como sabes que ella y yo ya estuvimos juntos?

Broly: ¿Qué no te acuerdas de que yo lo se todo?

Trunks: Ah si ya se me habían olvidado tus estupidos contactos 

Broly: Si lo supe por ellos, aparte de que acabo de ver a mi hermana salir de aquí y se puso muy nerviosa cuando me vio

Trunks: Pues si ya estuvimos juntos y aparte ya somos novios

Broly: Que bien, mira que rápido me saliste

Trunks: Espera un momento, si tus estupidos contactos se enteraron de lo que paso anoche eso quiere decir que lo vieron todo

Broly: No yo ya les dije que ese tipo de cosas no las vean solo que se enteren de lo que esta sucediendo, así que descuida que de eso no vieron nada

Trunks: Ah bueno (Pensando) ya viene siendo hora de que me deshaga de esos estupidos contactos

Broly: Ah por cierto ¿para que pospusiste nuestra cita con Bra para irte con tu mama?

Trunks: Es que eso era mas importante para mi y tu cita la podía posponer, aparte de que me salio mejor ir con mi mama, así ya pude arreglar todo con Nadia, ya somos novios y ella ya es solo mía

Broly: Bueno nada mas por eso te perdono pero esta noche ya debe de ser, no se te valla a olvidar

Trunks: Si claro no se me va a olvidar, ay de solo pensar que debo de soportar a mi hermanita me da un coraje

Broly: Pues ni modo te aguantas 

Trunks: Si por tu culpa, bueno pero ya vete que quiero estar solo

Broly: Corréeme no te aguites

Trunks: Si te corro ¿y que?

Broly: Bueno te la voy a pasar por esta vez por que no quiero arruinar tu felicidad, bueno nos vemos mas tarde

Después de decir esto Broly sale de la habitación de Trunks pero en eso Bra iba pasando por ahí  y lo ve pero Broly no se dio cuenta  de que Bra lo vio 

Bra: ¿Y eso por que Broly salio de la habitación de Trunks?  Si ellos dos se llevan mal, que raro

Bra sigue caminando hasta el cuarto de Trunks, se para enfrente de la puerta y toca

Trunks: ¿Quién es?

Bra: Yo Bra 

Trunks: Pasa esta abierto

Bra abre la puerta y entra a la habitación

Bra: Hola Trunks

Trunks: Hola Bra, ¿y a que debo tu visita tan temprano?

Bra: Es que ayer vi la carta que me dejaste y quería saber ¿si ahora si vamos a salir en la noche?

Trunks: Si ahora si, lo que pasa es que ayer hable con mi mama de lo que ya tenia bastante tiempo que no hacíamos y el caso es que mi mama me propuso que fuéramos a algún lugar y pues yo acepte por que quería pasar tiempo con ella  por que ya la tenia muy abandonada, ya casi para nada le hablaba ni siquiera la veía y eso no es justo para ella, mi mama siempre nos ah tratado muy bien y nos quiere mucho

Bra: Pues eso si es cierto, ahora que lo pienso tienes mucha razón, yo tampoco casi ni le hablo me ha pasado casi exactamente lo mismo que tu, me eh distanciado mucho de ella y no es justo, creo que voy a hacer lo mismo que tu y voy a pasar mas tiempo con ella

Trunks: Si es lo mejor que puedes hacer (Pensando) si pues ya vete

Bra: Bueno solo eso quería saber, ya me voy, nos vemos mas tarde, adiós

Trunks: adiós

Bra sale de la habitación y se va. Mientras tanto Lin va caminando por el pasillo con dirección a la habitación de Goten, una vez que llega ahí toca a la puerta pero nadie le contesta

Lin: ¿Goten estas ahí?  

Pero en ese momento escucha a Goten cantando adentro de la habitación 

Lin: Ah si esta ahí pero no me escucha por que esta cantando, voy a entrar

Lin entra a la habitación pero Goten no esta ah

Lin: No esta aquí, yo creo que esta en el baño, Goten

Pero Goten aun sigue cantando y no la escucha, Lin camina hasta la puerta del baño y la abre un poco cuando ve que Goten va saliendo de la regadera desnudo, pero al ver eso inmediatamente cierra la puerta antes de que Goten la viera 

Lin: O///O Lo vi desnudo que vergüenza ¿me habrá visto? No creo, sino ya me hubiera dicho algo, mejor me voy, pero esta es una muy bueno oportunidad para verlo, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Yo no puedo hacer eso, no soy una loca pervertida, pero es que se ve tan bien, bueno no creo que sea tan malo echar un vistazo 

Lin vuelve a abrir un poco la puerta teniendo mucho cuidado para no ser sorprendida por Goten y ve que se esta secando con una toalla 

Lin: o///o que bien formado esta su cuerpo, ciertamente nunca me había fijado tanto en su cuerpo, ahora l quiero mas que antes, no puede ser por que lo tuve que haber visto, pero quien me manda a meterme a su habitación

Después de secarse Goten se pone a verse en el espejo 

Lin: ¿Pero que esta haciendo?, ¿Por qué se ve en el espejo desnudo?, ahora esta haciendo poses -///- es un tonto

En ese momento Trunks entra a la habitación de Goten y observa a Lin asomándose un poco al baño

Trunks: o.o?

Trunks se acerca a Lin por detrás 

Trunks: ¿Qué estas haciendo Lin?

Lin al escucharlo se asusta y rápidamente voltea y ve a Trunks

Lin: Sssshhhhhh no hables tan fuerte 

Trunks: ¿Que hay en el baño de Goten que estas viendo tan entusiasmada, pero a la vez escondiéndote?

Lin: o///o Nada 

Trunks: ¿Cómo que nada? No me mientas Lin

Lin: o///o no te estoy mintiendo, mejor vamonos

Trunks: No yo quiero saber que estabas viendo

Trunks se asoma un poco y ve a Goten desnudo aun viéndose en el espejo

Trunks: -_-U que idiota

Lin: Ya me voy

Lin comienza a caminar saliendo de la habitación

Trunks: Espera Lin

Trunks sale de la habitación siguiendo a Lin

Goten: ¿Qué fue eso?

Goten agarra una toalla se la pone y sale del baño 

Goten: No hay nadie, creí haber escuchado a Trunks llamar a Lin, ¿habrá sido mi imaginación? Pues quien sabe

Lin llega hasta su habitación e intenta cerrar la puerta pero Trunks la detiene antes

Trunks: Espera Lin

Trunks entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de el 

Trunks: Con que lo que estabas viendo era a Goten desnudo picarona 

Lin: Que tiene, ¿acaso no sabes lo que siento por el? ///

Trunks: Si pero eso no justifica que lo espíes cuando se esta bañando y lo veas desnudo 

Lin: Esa no era  mi intención, lo que pasa es que lo fui a buscar, toque a la puerta y le hablaba pero el no me escucho por que estaba cantando, pero yo no sabia que se estaba bañando así que decidí entrar y al buscarlo en su habitación lo vi en el baño por accidente 

Trunks: Si pero la verlo ahí te hubieras ido, pero te quedaste ahí viéndolo, yo te vi así que no me puedes mentir, no sigas justificando a tu mente cochambrosa, pervertida y lujuriosa 

Lin: Si y que, pero yo no soy la que se ah acostado con cuanta mujer se le pone enfrente, yo tan siquiera soy virgen y no soy facilota

Trunks: Ay perdóname la vida era solo una broma

Lin: Pues no me hagas ese tipo de bromas ya sabes que no me gustan 

Trunks: Si lo se

Lin: ¿Entonces para que las haces si ya sabes?

Trunks: Nomás por que si, además se me fue la onda, no me acorde de eso… oye yo no soy facilote

Lin: Si lo eres como de que no

Trunks: No, lo que pasa es que soy fácil de convencer

Lin: Por eso, es lo mismo

Trunks: No es lo mismo, además de que a un hombre le dan mas ganas de hacer eso y piensa mas en ello, pero ya veo que las mujeres también piensan mucho en eso o eres nada mas tu

Lin: Ay ya déjame en paz, no hagas que me arrepienta de eso

Trunks: Nada mas contéstame esto ¿te gusto haberlo visto así?

Lin: o///o ¿ay como me preguntas esas cosas?

Trunks: ¿Qué tiene?, somos amigos ¿no?, nos podemos contar esas cosas

Lin: Pues si, pero de todos modos me da pena

Trunks: Pues que no te la de, acuérdate de que yo soy tu mejor amigo y si no platicas estas cosas conmigo entonces ¿con quien? Uno se tiene que desahogar a veces

Lin: Pues si

Trunks: Entonces ¿te gusto haberlo visto así?

Lin: Pues claro, como no me va a gustar si estoy enamorada de el

Trunks: ¿Y te excitaste?

Lin: O///O

Trunks: No te sorprendas solo contéstame

Lin: Si o///o

Trunks: ¿Y aun lo estas?

Lin O///O ¿Para que quieres saber eso?

Trunks: Nada mas por curiosidad

Lin: Mmmm pues si todavía un poco

Trunks: Si quieres puedo ir a buscar a Goten, decirle que venga y aquí lo encierras, lo provocas tantito y veras que no se va a resistir, el es de los que Caín fácil

Lin: ¿Cómo tu?

Trunks: Pero es muy diferente, el caí por tonto con cualquiera y yo caigo cuando quiero caer y no con cualquiera

Lin: Pero de todas formas ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso? para empezar todavía no estoy lista para hacer eso

Trunks: ¿No me digas que no tienes ganas de hacerlo con el?

Lin: Mmm pues si o///o

Trunks: ¿Entonces?

Lin: Pues si lo quisiera hacer pero Goten no me quiere y no lo quiero hacer con el así nada mas sin que el sienta algo por mi  y quiero que cuando haga el amor por primera vez sea algo especial 

Trunks: Bueno esa será tu decisión, pero cambiando de tema ¿a que no sabes que?

Lin: ¿Qué?

Trunks: Nadia y yo ya somos novios, ya logre ganarme su amor y anoche ya hicimos el amor

Lin: O_O que rápido

Trunks: Es que de lo guapo, inteligente y perfecto que soy nadie se puede resistir a mi 

Lin: Si claro

Trunks: Y ahora en la tarde se lo voy a anunciar a todos, nuestro compromiso

Lin: Que bien por ti, ya vez te lo dije, que no tardaba en que te llegara el amor ^_^

Trunks: Si estoy muy contento ^_^

Lin: Si tu estas contento yo también ^_^

Trunks: Pues entonces vamos a celebrar nuestra felicidad ^_^

Lin: Ay es que horita quiero dormir por que tengo sueño y es que anoche no pude dormir bien

Trunks: Mmmm lo que tu quieres hacer es pensar en Goten, soñar con el, con lo que viste, mejor te lo traigo para que lo tengas en persona

Lin: Ya te dije que no y no insistas

Trunks: ¿Y entonces que piensas hacer con respecto a Goten?

Lin: Nada ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Trunks: Pues enamorarlo, con detalles, con buenos tratos, etc. Como yo le hice con Nadia, por que si te quedas así sin hacer nada el nunca se va a enamorar de ti

Lin: Tienes razón

Para realizar, mi sueño

¿Que are?

Por donde empezar

¿Como realizare tu tan lejano amor?

Lo único que se

Es que ya no se quien soy

De donde vengo y voy

Desde que te vi

Mi identidad perd

En mi cabeza estas

Solo tu y nadie mas

Y me duele al pensar

Que nunca mío serás

De mi enamorate

Mira que

El día que de mi, te enamores yo

Voy a ser feliz

Y con puro amor

Te proteger

Y será un honor

Dedicarme a ti

Eso quiera dios

El día que de mi

Te enamores tu

Voy a ver por fin

De una vez la luz

Y me desharé de esta soledad

De la esclavitud

Ese día que

Tu, de mi amor

Te enamores tu

Veré por fin de una vez la luz

Desde que te vi

Mi identidad perd

En mi cabeza estas

Solo tu y nadie mas

Y me duele al pensar

Que nunca mi oseras

De mi enamorate

Mira que

El día que de mi te enamores

Yo voy a ser feliz

Y con puro amor

Te proteger

Y será un honor

Dedicarme a ti

Eso quiera dios

El día que de mi

Te enamores

Voy a ver por fin

De una vez la luz

Y me desharé de esta soledad

De la esclavitud

Ese día que

Tu de mi amor

Te enamores tu

Enamorate de mi

De mi

Mientras tanto Goten se encuentra en su habitación ya vestido 

Goten: Creo que iré a ver a Lin, tengo ganas de verla, pero como que últimamente no nos llevamos muy bien desde que nos peleamos por eso de que anduve diciendo que ella y Trunks eran amantes, creo que esa vez me excedí, además ahora que lo veo no creo que ellos dos sean algo por que Trunks quiere a Nadia, últimamente solo se la lleva detrás de ella y si Trunks y Lin fueran algo Lin ya se hubiera enojado con el, no ellos dos son solo amigos, le voy a pedir una disculpa por eso, no la quiero perder por solo una tontería, pero ella ¿algún día me llegara a corresponder?, ciertamente ella siempre me ah dicho que soy un tonto, tratare de no hacer ninguna tontería enfrente de ella, bueno ojala y que este en su habitación

Goten sale de su habitación para ir a la de Lin, pero cuando llega ahí escucha a Lin cantando

Goten: Que raro Lin cantando, eso no es algo usual y además esta diciendo en la canción de mi enamorate ¿Para quién será?, ojala y que para mi

Goten abre un poco la puerta con cuidado para ver a Lin cantando, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver ahí a Trunks con Lin los dos sentados en la cama

Goten: ¿Pero que hace Trunks en el cuarto de Lin?, a el es al que le esta cantando esa canción, maldición ellos dos si tienen algo y yo ahí de tonto pensando en como agradarle a Lin, ese maldito de Trunks me las va a pagar, ah no pero yo no me quedo con esto guardado esos dos me van a oír

De pronto Goten abre la puerta estrellándola por que esta muy enojado

Trunks: Oye imbesil ¿Por qué abres la puerta de esa manera que no tienes educación?

Goten: Tu cállate maldito aprovechado

Trunks: ¿Y ahora ti que traes estupido?

Goten: Si eso soy un estupido por haber confiado en ti

Trunks: ¿A que te refieres?

Goten: ¿No que tu y Lin no eran amantes?

Trunks: ¿Todavía sigues con lo mismo?, ya te dijimos Lin y yo que no, no somos amantes, solo somos amigos

Goten: No me quieras ver mas la cara de estupido, si lo son, si no entonces tu por que estas en la habitación de Lin y ella cantándote una canción

Lin: Yo no le estaba cantando a Trunks

Goten: ¿Y entonces a quien?

Lin: Pues… a nadie, solo era una canción

Goten: No es cierto, si estabas cantando eso era por que lo sientes

Lin: ¿Y por que necesariamente debe de ser por que lo siento?

Goten: Por que así es

Lin: Ay sabes que, mejor ya largate y no estés molestando con tus tonterías

Goten: No son tonterías, pero como puedes andar con el, si el a cada rato anda detrás de Nadia

Lin: A mi eso no me importa

Goten: así que andas con el sabiendo que anda con Nadia, no lo creí de ti Lin

Lin: Ay que no ando con Trunks

Goten: Si andan no lo sigan ocultando

Trunks: Ay como molestas, mira para que estés contento te voy a decir lo que quieres escuchar, si somos amantes ¿y que? Y también ando con Nadia al mismo tiempo que con Lin , y Lin lo sabe y no le importa por que ella me ama y esta dispuesta a todo por mi, por que yo me enamore de ella y pues Lin también me gusto aparte de Nadia y ando con las dos y aparte tengo otras mujeres, tengo un harem para mi solito y entes las mujeres de mi harem esta Lin y vieras como disfruto las noches de pasión con ella, es demasiado si no es que excesivamente ardiente, vieras su cuerpo desnudo es realmente hermoso y esculturar, tengo mujeres para cada día de la semana, ah y te aviso Lin y yo nos vamos a casar mañana y pasado mañana vamos a tener un hijo

Goten: Eres un cochino repugnante y todavía lo admites y me lo dices en la cara burlándote de mi, vez Lin como es y todavía así lo quieres ¿Lin?, ¿adonde se fue Lin y a que horas?

Trunks: El lugar lo desconozco y se fue hace aproximadamente desde que yo espese a hablar

Goten: Pero esto no se queda así Trunks, me las vas a pagar por quita mujeres

Trunks: Que yo supiera Lin nunca ah sido tuya

Goten: Por que tu te interpusiste entre nosotros

Trunks: Bueno y si así fue que, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo tener a la mujer que quiera, a la hora que quiera, aunque ya tenga pareja, pero Lin estaba solita cuando yo la tuve, pero mira por ser mi primo te voy a dar una oportunidad, intenta algo con ella, sedúcela y si ella te corresponde yo me retiro, te dejo el camino libre

Goten: ¿En serio?

Trunks: Si, pero no quiero que hagas tonterías, ve directo al grano, dile que la amas, besala y poco a poco ve provocando con caricias que lleguen al acto deseado, te voy a dar un consejo, desnúdate lo mas pronto posible antes de que se arrepienta, es que ella se excita al ver a los hombres desnudos

Goten: ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?

Trunks: Pues no te acuerdas que somos amantes

Goten: ¿Y lo han hecho?

Trunks: Pues claro, necesariamente para ser amantes tenemos que hacer eso

Goten: Eres un maldito me las vas a pagar

Trunks: Ay calmate si te estoy diciendo como tenerla y si ella accede a estar contigo es toda tuya, yo me hago a un lado

Goten: Pero de todos modos ya estuvieron juntos y eso no me gusta, te odio, ¿y fuiste el primero?

Trunks: Por supuesto que si

Goten: Mas aun te odio y me las vas a pagar

Trunks: Para empezar yo no tengo la culpa por que yo no sabia que tu la querías, así que no la agarres conmigo, tu eres el culpable por no haberlo hecho antes, además, no es mejor ser el primero si no el ultimo 

Goten: ¿Eso es cierto?

Trunks: Claro, así que ti has tu luchita con ella y no descanses hasta conquistarla

Goten: Si eso are, gracias Trunks ^_^

Trunks: De nada, bueno ya vete

Goten: Si ^_^

Goten se va del lugar ya mas tranquilo por lo que le dijo Trunks

Trunks: No puede ser, es irracional tanta estupidez en alguien, pobre de Lin la cruz que le toco cargar, pero ni modo así es la vida

Un rato mas tarde, Trunks se encuentra sentado en la gran sala del palacio 

Trunks: Que bien me la pase ayer con mi mama, nos divertimos mucho de lo cual ya tenia bastante tiempo que no hacíamos, pero mejor aun estuvo lo que paso mas tarde, oh eso si que fue maravilloso 

Pero en ese momento llega Vegeta

Vegeta: A ti te andaba buscando 

Trunks: Uy ahí viene el histérico mandón

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Trunks: Nada, ¿y para que me andabas buscando?

Vegeta: Por que a tu edad ya viene siendo hora de que empieces a hacerte cargo de los asuntos reales y que no andes por ahí de baquetón sin hacer nada

(Nota: Asuntos Reales.- Andar dando vueltas por el planeta regañando y gritando a cuanto individuo se le ponga enfrente)

Trunks que se encuentra sentado de muy mala gana como con flojera, con el codo recargado en el brazo del sillón apoyando su cara sobre su mano y mirando hacia otro lado donde no esta Vegeta

Trunks: Si, aja ¿y que mas?

Vegeta: ¿Qué?, esa no es una manera de hablarle a tu padre y veme a la cara cuando te este hablando 

Trunks de pronto se pone de pie y ve a la cara a Vegeta

Trunks: Y se supone que esa es la forma en la que se debe de hablarle y tratar a tu hijo de esa manera tan fría y dura, tu mas bien me tratas como a un sirviente mas que solo le das ordenes y este cumple tus ordenes sin chistar, en toda mi vida nunca me has dicho una solo palabra de cariño, mientras que a mi hermana le das todo, te desvives por consentirla, por demostrarle cuanto la quieres, mientras que a mí ¿Qué me das?, regaños, insultos, desprecios, no padre pero ya no mas, si tu no me tratas como tu hijo yo no tengo que tratarte como mi padre

Trunks comienza a caminar para marcharse de ahí, mientras que Vegeta se había quedado sin palabras por que era la primera vez que Trunks le contestaba de esa manera y le reprochaba todas esas cosas

Vegeta: A no jovencito tu no me hablas así  y te vas tan campante, regresa inmediatamente aquí y explícame todas esas tonterías que traes en la cabeza

Trunks se detiene y lo voltea a ver

Trunks: No son tonterías, es solo que ya estoy cansado de ti, déjame en paz y por que no mejor te vas con mi hermanita a la que tanto quieres, ve con ella a exigirle todo eso que me exiges a mi

Vegeta: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?

Trunks: Ya te dije, por que estoy arto de ti y ya no te tengo miedo, si esto lo debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero yo hasta hace poco creía que me podía ganar tu cariño pero ya veo que no, tu no sientes nada, no quieres a nadie y con tu estupida forma de ser lo único que consigues es alejar de ti a la gente que en verdad te quiere

Vegeta: cállate, eres un estupido llorón, que nada mas se la lleva pidiendo que lo quieran, que acaso no te eh enseñado que los sentimientos solo te hacen ser débil, si sigues así nunca podrás ser el mas fuerte, pero yo te enseñare a ser un hombre de adeveras, cuando se es el mas fuerte no se necesitan de los sentimientos, no se necesita de nadie

Trunks: ¿Y quien te dijo a ti que yo quiero ser el mas fuerte?, si me das a elegir entre tu cariño y ser el mas fuerte, yo prefiero que tu me quieras

Vegeta: cállate no sabes lo que dices, tu debes ser el mas fuerte sea como sea y yo te voy a quitar esas estupidas ideas de la cabeza a golpes si es necesario

Trunks: Anda golpeame, ya te habías tardado

Vegeta: No me provoques que sabes bien que si lo hago

Trunks: No si no lo dudo, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso, pero golpeame pues, pero esta vez no me quedare sin hacer nada, como te lo dije, si tu no te acuerdas que soy tu hijo yo no me acordare que eres mi padre

Vegeta: ¿Qué?, ¿me estas amenazando?

Trunks: No, te estoy advirtiendo

Vegeta: Ja, una llorona como tu no se atrevería a golpearme 

Trunks: Pruébame, ¿o no será mas bien que el que tiene miedo eres tu?

Vegeta: No me hagas reír, ¿yo tenerte miedo? sabes muy bien que soy mas fuerte que tu

Trunks: Pues ya te estas tardando en demostrármelo si tan seguro estas de ti mismo

Vegeta: Bueno tu te lo estas buscando, después no vallas llorando con tu abuelita por que papi te dio una golpiza

Trunks: No, esta vez no será así papi

Vegeta se dispone a golpear a Trunks pero en eso llega Bulma y lo agarra en pleno movimiento

Bulma: Vegeta

De pronto Vegeta se detiene al escucharla 

Bulma: ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Vegeta: Enseñándole una lección a tu hijo malcriado

Bulma: A no, a Trunks me lo dejas en paz y ve a enseñarle una de tus leccioncitas a otro que no sea mi hijo

Vegeta: ¿Qué es esto?, ¿es acaso otro complot en mi contra? La reglas cambian o que paso, ahora resulta que los patos le tiran a las escopetas

Bulma: No es ningún complot ni nada es solo que a mi hijo me lo dejas en paz

Vegeta: también es mi hijo así que yo hago lo que quiera con el

Bulma: Pero es mas mío así que no lo tocas

Vegeta: ¿Cómo te atreves mujer?, mejor apártate que tengo algo que enseñarle a mi hijo 

Bulma: Pues tu no le vas a enseñar nada a mi hijo, es mas mío que tuyo por que yo lo par

Vegeta: Eso no me importa, yo tengo mas derechos sobre el por que así lo digo yo por que yo soy el rey, como la vez desde ay

Bulma: Pues serás muy rey y lo que quieras de este planeta, pero a mi hijo no me lo maltratas 

Vegeta: Que es mas mío mujer

Bulma: No, no, no, es mas mío que tuyo

Vegeta: Que no, es mío, mío y solamente mío

Bulma: Estas muy mal hombre, y no sabes contar

Vegeta: O_ó ¿y en esto que chingados importa que sepa contar o no?

Bulma: Pues que si sabes contar no cuentes con que es tu hijo

Vegeta: -_-U "sea ni al caso ¿eh?, ¿escuche lo que creo que acabo de escuchar?

Bulma: ¿Y que es lo que acabas de escuchar tarado?

Vegeta: Acabas de decir que no es mi hijo, ¿acaso me estas insinuando que me engañas con otro? por que si es así date por muerta ò_

Bulma: Pues hasta sordo me saliste, yo no dije eso animal, yo lo que dije fue que si sabes contar no cuentes con lastimar a mi hijo

Vegeta: ¬_¬ ¿me estas viendo la cara de estupido o que?

Bulma: Eso precisamente

Vegeta: ¿Qué? ò_ó 

Bulma: Que eso precisamente no es

Vegeta: Ah

Bulma: Pero el caso es que es mi hijo

Vegeta: Si pero mas mío que tuyo

Bulma: Que no hombre

Vegeta: Que si mujer

Bulma: Que no, es mas mío y punto final

Vegeta: Pero es mas mío que tuyo

Bulma: Seguiste

Trunks: @_@

Vegeta: ¿A quien?

Bulma: Al perro

Vegeta: Ah si es que el otro día se llevo mi, espera un momento, no me quieras cambiar el tema, es mío, mío y solo mío

Bulma: Ah si, ¿entonces tu lo pariste?

Vegeta: Pues no pero es mío de todas formas, yo sembré la semilla y tu solo la cosechaste

Bulma: Pero es mas difícil cosechar que sembrar

Vegeta: No es cierto, mentirosa

Bulma: Ah si, si no me crees vamos a la habitación y te lo demuestro

Vegeta: No gracias, horita no tengo ganas

Bulma: Si ahora resulta, lo que pasa es que sabes que yo tengo la razón y no quieres que te lo compruebe

Vegeta: Pero es mío 

Trunks: @_@

Bulma: Mas mío

Vegeta, no, mas mío, menos tuyo

Bulma: No es al revés, menos tuyo, mas mío

Trunks: YA BASTA, DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS, YO SOY MIO YO SOLITO Y DE NADIE MAS

Vegeta: ¿Cómo estuvo eso? haber barajeamela mas despacio que no entend

Bulma: MIRA VEGETA, UN OBNI 

Bulma apunta para el techo y Vegeta volta rápidamente

Vegeta: ¿DONDE?

En eso que Vegeta voltea Bulma aprovecha para llevarse a Trunks y librarse de ese cuento de nunca acabar, de ese agujero sin fondo, etc.  

Continuara…


	20. Capitulo 20

**Familia Saiyajin II: El musical**

_Por: Ai-chan_

**Capitulo 20.**

Trunks: Pero mama por que me trajiste hasta acá si yo no tenia pensado huir de mi padre

Bulma: Es que no tenia caso que siguieran discutiendo, Vegeta no entiende nada y solo iban a salir lastimados.

Trunks: Pero ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué no me entiende? Si yo lo único que quiero es que me quiera un poquito.

Bulma: si lo se hijo, pero por mas que se lo dices no entiende, pero también entiendelo un poco, el tubo la vida muy difícil y así fue como lo criaron y es muy difícil que cambie tan drásticamente, aunque desde que lo conozco a cambiado considerablemente, el antes no se tentaba el corazón para nada, y tampoco le había dicho sus sentimientos a alguien, mas sin embargo conmigo si lo hizo, el me a dicho que me ama. Y no digas que no te quiere por que si te quiere el me lo a dicho muchas veces, desde que naciste, el te a querido siempre es solo que no te lo demuestra mucho, cuando eras un bebe se desvelaba tratando de dormirte por que eras muy inquieto y batallábamos para hacerte dormir, y también una que otra vez lo vi haciéndote cariños cuando no había nadie, también cuando te enfermabas el no dormía de la preocupación cuidándote que no te pasara nada, aunque el trataba de disimular a mi no me engañaba, además cuando eras un niño el jugaba mucho contigo.

Trunks: Si pero nada mas nació la tonta de Bra, el ya no me quiso, comenzó a ignorarme y a ponerle toda su atención y cariño a ella.

Bulma: Eso no es cierto, el todavía después de que nació Bra seguía jugando contigo, también te hacia cariños sin que te dieras cuenta es solo que no te acuerdas por que todavía eras muy chico, en aquel tiempo todos éramos muy felices, pero de un tiempo para acá Vegeta a cambiado mucho otra vez esta volviendo a ser frió como antes, no entiendo que le esta pasando, se esta distanciando mucho de ustedes y de mi.

Trunks: Entonces mi papá no dejo de quererme por culpa de Bra.

Bulma: No es culpa de tu hermana y tu papá todavía te quiere, eso nunca cambiara es solo que algo le esta pasando yo no se que es, todavía no le eh descubierto.

Trunks: Espero que solo sea pasajero y pronto este con nosotros como antes.

Bulma: Si eso espero yo también, por que si esto sigue por mucho tiempo no creo aguantar más esta situación.

Mientras tanto Goten se dirige a la habitación de Lin ya que llega toca y ella abre.

Goten: Hola Lin ¿Cómo estas?

Lin: Y como quieres que este si a cada que te veo nada mas te pones a insultarme y molestarme ¬.¬

Goten: Bueno yo… es que… me quería disculpar contigo por lo que te eh estado diciendo, por eso te traje esto.

Goten quita sus manos de atrás de su espalda donde las tenía escondidas para que Lin no viera lo que le iba a regalar.

Goten: Ten Lin, esto es para ti es mi forma de disculparme contigo por lo tonto que e sido.

Lin: Bueno yo Goten, no se que decir.

Goten: Pues primero abre el regalo, dime que te gusto todo y que me perdonas, con eso me conformo.

Lin ante esto toma el ramo de rosas y la caja roja que le dio Goten, para después abrir la caja y llevarse la sorpresa de que era un conjunto de collar y aretes de oro con diamantes incrustados los que quedaban perfectamente adornando el conjunto, Lin al ver tal regalo queda totalmente asombrada.

Lin: Pero Goten, esto te debió haber costado una fortuna.

Goten: Bueno si, pero eso no es nada, no creas que me quede sin dinero para toda mi vida, Trunks no es el único que tiene mucho dinero, acuérdate que también soy de la familia real, pero dime ¿si te gustó o no?

Lin: Claro que me gustó si es hermoso ¿a que mujer no le gustaría esto? Pero si se me hace mucho para mi, nunca había tenido nada como esto.

Goten: No digas eso Lin, esto es poco para lo que mereces que acaso no te has visto lo hermosa que eres

Lin: Gracias (se sonroja)

Goten: además ¿Qué Trunks nunca te regalo nada de esto?

Lin: No ¿Por qué iba a regalarme algo como esto? Si solo somos amigos, además esto usualmente los hombres se lo regalan a sus novias no a sus amigas o cuando andan quedando bien.

Goten: (Pensando) Ah con que Trunks nos salio codito el mendigo pobre Lin con quien cayo pero yo la salvare (diciéndole a Lin) con esa deducción tuya ¿Por qué crees que yo te aya regalado eso?

Lin: (sonrojada) Pues no se dime tu.

Goten: Bueno pues diremos que estoy quedando bien.

Lin: ¿En que sentido o que?

Goten: Pues en cual crees amorcito (le guiña el ojo)

Lin: (aun sonrojada) me estas apenando Goten

Goten: ¿Pues que nunca nadie antes te ha tratado de conquistar?

Lin: No

Goten: (Pensando) Pues que buena salio para actuar Lin, que no se supone que ya estuvo con Trunks (diciéndole a Lin) pues entonces prepárate para ser conquistada, que yo Goten te conquistare con mis encantos.

Lin: Pero que cosas dices Goten, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No estas enfermo o algo así?

Goten: Claro que me siento bien dulzura, pero anda acompáñame que tú y yo vamos a pasar todo el día juntos y este va a ser uno de los mejores días de tu vida.

Lin: No lo puedo creer, casi ni te reconozco.

Goten: Si es que yo soy muy diferente de amigo que de novio

Lin: ¿Qué, novio? ¿Tan así es la cosa?

Goten: Que acaso no te gustaría.

Lin: Pues no se, tu convénceme a ver si puedes.

Goten: Claro que si ya lo veras, pero ven toma mi mano y vamos a pasear.

Goten toma de la mano a Lin y se la lleva a pasear por el planeta.

Mientras tanto Nadia ya de regreso, llega al palacio y en cuanto hace eso un soldado la recibe

Soldado: Señorita Nadia la estaba esperando.

Nadia: ¿Y a mi para que?

Soldado: Usted acompáñeme.

Nadia: ¿A dónde?

Soldado: No tengo autorizado decírselo solo acompáñeme.

Nadia: A no, si no me dices a donde, no voy.

Soldado: acompáñeme son ordenes del príncipe Trunks.

Nadia: Que raro, pero bueno solo por que Trunks dijo.

Nadia acompaña al soldado. Mientras tanto en la sala del trono.

Vegeta: ¿Nos vas a decir de una maldita vez para qué diablos nos reuniste a todos aquí?

Trunks: Solo espera un momento más padre, ya que llegue se los diré.

Vegeta: ¿ya que llegue quien?

Trunks: Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue no seas impaciente.

Potsie: Andale ya dinos calzoncito que me muero de la curiosidad.

Trunks: Espera un poco abuela.

En eso Trunks se voltea y llama a un soldado.

Trunks: Oye tu ¿y no encontraron a Lin y a Goten?

Soldado: No príncipe Trunks ninguno de los dos se encuentra en el palacio.

Trunks: Bueno ni modo, ya se los diré después, son los únicos que faltaron.

Pero en ese momento se ve llegara a Nadia acompañada de un soldado, la cual se encuentra muy extrañada al ver a todos ahí reunidos.

Trunks: Ah ya llego.

Todos al escucharlo voltean a ver a Nadia muy confundidos, ya que Nadia llega hasta donde esta Trunks enfrente de todos.

Nadia: ¿Pero que pasa aquí Trunks?

Trunks: Esta es mi sorpresa Nadia.

Nadia: Pero no entiendo.

Trunks: Ya lo veras (Trunks hablando a todos) Todos han de estar muy extrañados y preguntándose del por que los reuní aquí y esto es por que les quiero anunciar de mi compromiso con Nadia.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Trunks: Si así como lo oyen Nadia y yo somos novios oficiales y nos queremos mucho.

Vegeta: ¿Pero que te pasa? Este no es el momento como para que andes jugando a los noviecitos.

Trunks: No estoy jugando, yo amo realmente a Nadia.

Vegeta: Amor ump, ya déjate de esas cursilerías de una buena vez.

Trunks: No son cursilerías, es lo que yo siento, pero eso tú nunca lo vas a entender por que no quieres a nadie.

Vegeta: Otra vez con lo mismo, ¿Qué no te sabes otra cosa mas que eso? (Vegeta arremedando a Trunks con tono de fastidio) Ay si no me quieres, no quieres a nadie. Eso del amor no sirve y son puras patrañas ump ¬.¬

Potsie: Ya Veggie deja en paz a mi pobre calzoncito.

Bulma: Si además que ya no te acuerdas que tu también decías que me amabas y no fue una fueron muchas las veces que me lo dijiste y la ultima vez fue hace poco el otro día que…

Vegeta: Ya cállate mujer no estés diciendo nuestras intimidades a todo el mundo.

Bulma: Pues entonces deja en paz a nuestro hijo y déjalo disfrutar su felicidad y lo que deberías hacer es felicitarlo y acompañarlo en estos momentos felices para el.

Vegeta: Va son puras idioteces, pero bueno solo para que no molestes, felicidades Trunks ¬.¬

Trunks: Gracias papá auque solo lo digas por obligación n.n

Y de pronto Trunks abraza a Vegeta el cual se sorprende por esto.

Vegeta: O.O ¿pero que demonios haces?

Bulma: Vegeta ò.ó

Vegeta: Ash como fastidias, yo el rey Vegeta tener que aguantar estas humillaciones por unos tontos sentimentales, y luego no digas que soy malo y que no quiero a nadie.

Y como no le queda de otra según el también abraza a Trunks.

Potsie: T.T ay que tierno.

Bulma: Y.Y Ay si se ven tan hermosos así.

Potsie: ¿y la cámara? Para tomarles una foto así esto tiene que quedar para la historia.

Bulma: Precisamente aquí traigo una.

Potsie: Pues anda que esperas tómasela antes que se separen pero tómala sin flash para que no se den cuenta que si no Vegeta es capaz de romperla para que no existan evidencias de esto y así decir que son mentiras.

Bulma: Si es muy capaz de eso.

Bra: Pero por si las moscas yo traje esta, para que este con movimiento y todo.

De pronto aparece Bra con una cámara de video grabando todo lo sucedido.

Bulma: ¿Y grabaste todo hija?

Bra: Si todito, si esto es todo un acontecimiento.

Potsie: Si hasta que pensaste ya por fin te esta saliendo lo de tu abuela.

Bra: ¬.¬ si aja, será lo de mi mamá por que aquí la inteligente es ella.

Bulma: Si claro sacaste a mi ñ.ñ

De pronto Vegeta voltea a ver a las mujeres que tanto hablan y ve a Bra con la cámara.

Vegeta: Ey mi princesita ¿Qué haces con esa cámara de video? ò.ó

Bra: Eh… bueno… yo ñ.ñU jeje

Broly: es que le estaba enseñando mi cámara nueva a Bra, que compre así como para tomarle un video a ella, por que es tan bella que esta perfectamente para artista de televisión, y pues tenia pensado hacer una película en la cual ella sea la protagonista y pues yo a fuerzas de su pareja ósea el protagónico hombre, y la historia trata de una joven millonaria que se enamora de un apuesto joven que es pobrecito y por lo tanto su familia no lo acepta.

Vegeta: Ay ya cállate que me mareas de tanta habladuría, y tú ya suéltame, parece que te me pegaste como chicle.

Trunks: Jejejeje si verdad ñ.ñU

Trunks suelta a Vegeta y vuelve al asunto que le incumbe.

Trunks: ¿Y que Nadia, como te pareció la sorpresa?

Nadia: Pues bien pero debiste de haberme avisado antes, es que me agarraste descuidada.

Trunks: ¿Pero que te pasa Nadia? Como que no te veo muy contenta y parece que no te agrado nada la sorpresa.

Nadia: Es que no se te hace que vas muy rápido, ya tan pronto le dijiste a todo mundo.

Trunks: Pues no veo por que esperar, si nos queremos no hay razón para eso, aunque al parecer tu ya no estas tan segura de quererme.

Después de decir esto se va. Mientras va caminando por el pasillo Goku lo alcanza.

Goku: Oye Trunks espera ¿Por qué saliste tan así de prisa? Yo te iba a felicitar por tu noviazgo.

Trunks: Pues ya no se si es tan feliz.

Goku: ¿Y eso por que? Si lo acabas de anunciar muy feliz.

Trunks: Pues yo si estaba muy contento pero a Nadia parece que no le agrado mucho eso, al parecer no esta muy segura de si me ama o no.

Goku: No digas eso, ah de haber sido una equivocación o es solo que le dio vergüenza por ver tanta gente y que supiera eso.

Trunks: Pues no lo se tío, solo espero y que sea como tu dices.

Goku: Anda ya calmate que veras que no fue nada, después todo estará bien como lo estaba antes.

Trunks: Gracias tío por darme ánimos.

Goku: No hay de que hijo

Después de decir esto Goku abraza a Trunks para consolarlo un poquito a lo cual Trunks se sorprende pero le contesta el abrazo.

Vegeta: ¿Pero que significa esto? ¿Qué ya se están haciendo maricones los dos?

Trunks al escucharlo inmediatamente suelta a Goku.

Trunks: No papá, es solo que mi tío me estaba dando ánimos.

Vegeta: ¿ánimos de que?

Trunks: Pues de un problemilla que tengo por ahí

Vegeta: Va eso no me importa, ¿pero tu estupido Kakarotto por que le dices hijo a Trunks?

Goku: Pues nomás por que si, yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo y ya que tu no lo tratas como tu hijo, yo me voy a hacer cargo de lo que te tocaba a ti ya que tu no te hiciste responsable de eso, Trunks necesita a un padre y yo lo seré para el.

Vegeta: ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo, ya se te descompuso lo poco que te quedaba de cerebro?

Goku: No son estupideces, y no se me descompuso nada, lo que te digo es en serio.

Vegeta: Para empezar Trunks ya tiene un padre y ese soy yo.

Goku: Pues no lo parece.

Vegeta: Y en segundo si quieres ayudar a un hijo ve y ayuda al tuyo que a ese si que le hace falta un padre, que esta mas idiota que tu.

Goku: también de Goten me encargare, como quien dice ya tengo dos hijos.

Vegeta: Si los dos hijos ya los tienes desde hace mucho y Trunks que es solo mi hijo no esta entre ellos.

Goku: Si lo dices por el otro olvidado, ese no cuenta ni existe para mi.

Trunks: ¿Cuál otro olvidado?

Vegeta: Pues resulta que tu adorado tío tubo otro hijo antes que Goten con la misma mujer humana y al venirse para acá con nosotros lo dejo abandonado en la tierra.

Trunks: ¿Es eso cierto tío?

Goku: Si es cierto.

Trunks: ¿Y por que lo dejaste, acaso no lo querías?

Goku: Pues ahora no lo se, pero en ese entonces no lo quise por que era igual que su madre y solo me recordaba lo terrible que fue vivir a su lado y también lo tonto que fui en esa época al perder la memoria.

Trunks: Pero si ya se te paso eso ¿Por qué no vas y lo buscas?

Goku: Pues de que serviría, no creo que el me quiera por abandonarlo y tampoco es como nosotros, el ah de creer todavía en los ideales que yo tenia antes.

Trunks: No pos eso si.

Vegeta: Ya pues vasta de historias cursis que ya me están durmiendo y mejor aclárame lo que te traes con mi hijo

Goku: Pues ya te lo dije, yo quiero ser el padre que nunca tubo para el.

Vegeta: Ya déjate de tonterías que yo soy el único padre de Trunks y no necesita otro.

Goku: Si lo necesita, necesita un padre que lo apoye y lo comprenda, un padre cariñoso con el.

Vegeta: Ya te dije idiota que Trunks no necesita de eso

Trunks: Te equivocas padre si lo necesito.

Goku: Ya vez ñ.ñ si me necesita.

Vegeta: ¿Qué? ahora todo mundo me quiere quitar a mi hijo, primero Bulma y ahora tu, pero sabes que imbesil niño llorón quédate con el idiota de Kakarotto, haber que resulta de eso, dos idiotas mas estorbando por el palacio.

Ya que dijo todo eso Vegeta se va caminando por el pasillo.

Trunks: Ahora si que anda mas histérico que nunca,

Goku: Eso si, ya ni se soporta el solo.

Pero en eso ven que Vegeta regresa por donde se había ido.

Trunks: ¿Pero que querrá ahora?

Goku: No lo se

Vegeta: Mejor sabes que, vente tu conmigo, no voy a dejar que echen a perder lo que me costo tantos años.

Vegeta agarra del brazo a Trunks y se lo lleva arrastrando.

Trunks: Esperate padre, yo puedo caminar solo, deja de arrastrarme.

Vegeta: Pues como ya te estas juntando con el idiota de Kakarotto yo pensé que ya se te estaba pegando y se te había olvidado como caminar.

Trunks: Mmm no es para tanto ¬.¬U además cuando mi tío se lo propone no es tan tonto, es mas yo creo que se hace el tonto para despistar.

Vegeta: ¿En serio tú crees eso?

Trunks: Pues no lo se con certeza pero a veces eso me parece, pero ya cambiando de tema ¿para que me traes arrastrando, a donde me quieres llevar o que?

Vegeta: Pues tú y yo vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos como hombres que somos.

Trunks: ¿Y ese milagro a que se debe? xD

Vegeta: A nada en especial ¬.¬U y quieta esa cara de tonto

Trunks: Yo creo que después de todo mi tío si sirvió de algo

Vegeta: ¿Qué insinúas o que? ¬.¬

Trunks: Nada es solo que se me hace muy extraño que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo después de lo que paso con mi tío.

Vegeta: Si aja ¬.¬ pues déjate de tonterías y vamonos ya.

Trunks: Si xD

Vegeta: ¬.¬ que quites esa cara de idiota.

Trunks: Si -.-

Mientras tanto con Bra y Broly.

Bra: Ash ya déjame en paz, largate, ¿que no entiendes que no te quiero ver?.

Broly: ¿Pero por que dices eso amor?, si yo se que te mueres por estar conmigo no lo puedes negar.

Bra: Ja hazme el favor, ¿yo querer estar contigo? Ni loca que estuviera, tu para mi no existes, no eres nada ¬.¬

Broly: ¿Y eso por que tanto odio, que te hice para que me digas eso?

Bra: Ump ¿se te hace poco que desde que te conozco te quieras aprovechar de mi?, así que déjame sola que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Bra llega hasta su habitación y entra en ella e inmediatamente después Broly entra tras ella.

Bra: ¿Oye que haces? Que yo supiera no te di el permiso de que entraras, pero claro, tu nunca escuchas nada de lo que te digo, ¿y así dices que me amas?, y por eso no te creo nada, así que adiós, bye, esfumate.

Broly: No, no me esfumo, y tu tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que te mueres por mi, es solo que eres muy orgullosa y no lo quieres aceptar, déjame ayudarte a que lo aceptes.

Bra: Tú no me vas a ayudar a nada, que eso que dices no existe.

Broly: Si claro amor, como tu digas.

Bra: tampoco me sigas el rollo, lo que yo digo es cierto.

Broly: Si aja, ¿por que no mejor en vez de estar hablando tanto me lo demuestras?.

Bra: ¿Cómo?

Broly: así.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso comienza a acercarse a Bra lentamente, observándola con la mirada penetrante, ante esto Bra solo comienza a retroceder imaginando las intenciones de Broly como siempre.

Bra: ¿Pero que haces?

Broly: Nada, es solo que ahora mismo te darás cuenta de lo que sientes.

Bra: No te me acerque mas, detente ahí mismo o no respondo.

Broly: ¿A que le tienes miedo? Si en realidad no sientes nada por mi aquí no sucederá nada que tu no quieras.

Bra: Pues de hecho ya esta sucediendo algo que yo no quiero.

Broly: Y si es así ¿Por qué no huyes de mi? Tienes la oportunidad de correr mas sin embargo no lo has hecho.

Bra: Es que no soy una cobarde para salir corriendo como tonta.

Broly: Antes ya lo has hecho ¿Por qué ahora no?

Bra: Es que…

Broly: Lo que pasa es que no quieres, por que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Bra: No fíjate que estas muy mal.

Broly: ¿Ah si? ¿a poco?

En eso Bra se topa con la pared quedando de espaldas a ella, ante esto Broly se coloca en frente de Bra poniendo las manos en la pared rodeándola.

Bra: Apártate de mi.

Broly: No lo haré.

Al decir esto se le acerca mucho mas pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella, para después con la mano derecha acariciarle la mejilla.

Broly: Eres muy hermosa, no te imaginas cuanto te quiero, te deseo demasiado que no lo soporto mas.

Bra: Bueno… yo… este (se sonroja)

Broly: No digas nada solo correspóndeme y déjate llevar.

Bra: Pero no esto no esta bien.

Broly: Ssssshhhh

Broly le pone un dedo sobre la boca para hacerla callar para después depositarle un suave beso en los labios, al cual Bra no se resistió y comenzó a responder poco a poco, conforme el beso fue transcurriendo, cada vez comenzó a tornarse mas apasionado. Mientras que esto sucede, Broly va bajando su mano por el cuello de ella hasta llegar a posarla en su pecho donde se encuentra su corazón, ante esto el sigue besándola pero ahora va besándola por la mejilla hasta llegar a su oído el cual besa y mordisquea un poco el lóbulo y después le habla susurrándole unas palabras.

Broly: Vez como lo que te digo es cierto, sientes como tu corazón late aceleradamente, sientes como tu cuerpo tiembla con cada una de mis caricias a esto se le llama deseo, admítelo ya de una vez, me deseas, en este momento quieres que te tome entre mis brazos y te haga mía.

A lo que Bra contesta con voz apenas audible y agitada, por lo que esta sucediendo en ese momento.

Bra: No, no es cierto.

Broly: Ya no finjas mi amor, si veo el deseo en tus ojos, lo siento en ti no me puedes mentir, además no te estas resistiendo mucho que digamos, pero ya basta las acciones dicen mas que las palabras ya lo veras y ya no lo podrás negar mas.

Broly después de decir esto toma a la chica en brazos y la lleva hasta la cama depositándola en ella para seguir en lo que se había quedado, subiéndose sobre ella, pero para quedar en una posición mas intima separa un poco las piernas de Bra colocándose en medio de ellas e instintivamente después con sus manos recorre las piernas de Bra subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a donde termina su falda, sosteniéndola con ambas manos para después subírsela hasta la cintura pudiendo deleitarse así viendo parte del cuerpo de ella cubierto solo por su ropa interior.

Broly: Mmm negra como me gustan.

Dicho esto nuevamente se acerca a los labios de Bra para besarlos con la misma intensidad que antes, metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella jugueteando un poco con la lengua de la chica, para después retirar sus labios de donde estaban para ahora recorrerle con ellos el cuello. Mientras que con sus manos va bajando el cierre de la blusa hasta abrirla totalmente contemplando así los senos de ella cubiertos solo por una tela de encaje transparentosa del sostén también color negro, colocando después sus manos sobre sus pechos sobre el sostén acariciándolos suavemente para complacerla aun mas.

Bra: (Pensando) ¿Pero que me pasa? Tengo que detener esto ya, si no después será demasiado tarde, no quiero que esto suceda, no puedo permitir esto, es una vergüenza para mi estar haciendo esto, ¿Qué acaso ya me estoy doblegando ante Broly como el dijo? Pero es que se siente tan bien, me gusta lo que esta haciendo, parece todo un experto, pues si debe de serlo si no solo conmigo hace esto, deben de ser muchas, ay dios mío ¿como le hago para detenerlo?, pero maldito desgraciado ¿como le hace para que me guste tanto? ¿será acaso que lo que dijo es cierto? ¿ya me gusta Broly?

Broly: ¿Ves Bra?, estas perdida por mi.

Bra: No, ya para por favor, no quiero esto.

Broly: Claro que lo quieres deja ya de luchar, no pienses solo sígueme.

Bra trata de empujarlo por los hombros pero Broly le sujeta las manos para que no lo separe de ella.

Broly: Ya entiendelo eres mía, tu mente es mía, tu corazón también y tu cuerpo no tarda en serlo.

Bra: No, suéltame ya.

Broly: No Bra, nunca oyeme bien nunca te dejare en paz eres mía para siempre.

Bra: Ay no, ya Broly basta por favor.

Pero Broly no le hace caso y comienza a besarla otra vez, ante esto Bra solo comienza a llorar por que ya veía todo perdido y comienza a rendirse ante Broly.

Broly: Si, así me gusta, deja de resistirte, pero no llores que esto si te gusta y te gustara aun mas, deja ya tu tonto orgullo y entrégate a mi.

Después se quieta la camisa que traía puesta (No siempre traen puestas las armaduras de Saiyajin ñ.ñ)

Broly: Ven toca mi cuerpo para que entres en calor nuevamente.

Broly sujeta las manos de Bra y las coloca en su pecho.

Broly: Anda acaríciame no seas tímida, es mas yo te ayudare.

Broly coloca sus manos arriba de las de ella y comienza a guiarla recorriendo su cuerpo yendo lentamente entre sus músculos bien formados.

Bra: (Pensando) No lo puedo creer, lo que estoy haciendo se siente muy bien, esta bien pero muy bien xD---- ya no puedo resistir mas, pero aunque lo haga no lo puedo alejar de mi, es muy terco, ya ni modo, solo espero que nadie se entere de esto que ahora si me muero, por fin este tonto se salio con la suya ¬.¬ pero ¿si lo querré o solo será atracción física? No se, pero da igual no me quedan muchas opciones de todas formas me tiene en sus manos.

Broly: Verdad que esto se siente muy bien, pero anda admite tan solo una vez que te gusto, lo quiero escuchar de boca.

Bra: Si… me gustas (Bra se sonroja)

Broly: Vez como tenia razón, ay a veces me canso de tener siempre la razón xD

Bra: Tonto, presumido y arrogante ¬.¬

Broly: Mira quien lo dice, la princesita hija de papi, pero ya vez de que te sirvió tanto resistirte si al final de cuentas estas aquí conmigo a punto de hacer el amor.

Bra: Tonto te odio tanto ¬.¬

Broly: No es cierto, me deseas no me odias.

Bra: Te odio por hacerme esto, por rebajarme a hacer esto.

Broly: Ya, ya que te me estas alborotando otra vez.

Ante esto Broly la vuelve a besar y Bra se calma, abrazándolo fuertemente pegándolo contra su cuerpo.

Broly: Calma amor que no me voy a ir, pero ya no quiero hablar mas que me muero por la acción.

Broly se pone de pie un momento, se quita el pantalón quedando con un bóxer muy pequeño y muy ajustado, ante lo cual Bra se asusta un poco al verlo y darse cuenta del peligro que corre, ante esto Broly rápidamente se coloca donde estaba antes.

Bra: Creo que mejor lo dejamos para después.

Broly: No esto va a ser aquí y ahora.

Después de decir esto Broly le desabrocha el sostén dejando al descubierto sus senos y a continuación comienza a tocarlos y estrujarlos entre sus manos, acercando después su rostro a ellos y comienza a lamerlos delicadamente primero el seno derecho chupando así el pezón que para ese entonces ya estaba muy duro, rodeándolo con la punta de su lengua, ante esto Bra solo sierra sus ojos sintiendo ese tremendo placer que le esta produciendo Broly, el cual nunca antes había sentido, nunca nadie la había tocado de esa manera tan intima.

Mientras que con su mano libre empieza a acariciarle la entrepierna subiendo hasta tocar y acariciar sin pudor la parte mas intima de Bra por encima de su pantaleta a lo cual comienza a parecerle no suficiente y mete su mano por debajo de la pantaleta acariciando ahora con toda libertad el sexo de la chica, ante lo cual ella comienza a retorcerse de placer debajo de Broly.

Bra: (Pensando) Que vergüenza, que vergüenza, pero que rico, ay no maldición ya no puedo mas, estoy a punto de estallar de placer, no quiero decirlo pero no soporto mas.

Broly: ¿Te gusta mi amor?

Bra: Si, si me gusta, ya hazlo no aguanto mas, hazme tuya.

Broly: Eso quería oír chiquita, pero todavía no es el momento de terminar, todavía queda más que disfrutar antes de acabar.

Bra: Pero sigue no te detengas, quiero mas, hazlo ya Broly.

Broly: Si así me gusta, ruégame por placer, ruégame que te haga por fin mía.

Bra: Si por favor hazlo.

Broly: Tus deseos son órdenes, pero antes disfrutaremos un poco mas no seas impaciente.

Broly baja sus manos y de un solo movimiento baja completamente la pantaleta de Bra quitándosela así por completo, arrojándola hacia un lado de la cama cayendo esto a un lado del pantalón de Broly, ya hecho esto baja su rostro hasta ese lugar y sin avisarle comienza a lamer los labios vaginales de la chica la cual al sentirlo lo sujeta de la cabeza acariciando el cabello impulsivamente dejándoselo todo revuelto mientras que al mismo tiempo mueve sus caderas constantemente a la vez que deja escapar sonidos de placer de su boca gracias a las distintas sensaciones que le esta proporcionando que la están volviendo loca de placer, al tiempo que el seguía moviendo su lengua sobre el punto vulnerable de la chica que le produce tanta satisfacción hasta que siente que ya es el momento y se detiene para colocarse nuevamente sobre ella.

Broly: No chiquita todavía no es el momento de venirse, ahora a mi me toca mi momento de placer.

Broly se dispone a realizar lo que tanto deseo desde un principio pero en ese momento alguien los sorprende entrando en la habitación.

Bulma: Hola hija vine a ver el video…

Pero cuando ve tal escena se queda callada de la impresión. Mientras que la pareja sorprendida también se quedan helados ante eso.

Bulma: O.O

Bra: Mamá O.O

Broly: Maldición, por que siempre se me olvida cerrar con seguro la maldita mugre puerta ¬.¬

Pero Bra reacciona y avienta a Broly para después muy pero muy rápidamente cubrirse con una sabana.

Bra: Ay que vergüenza.

Bulma: ¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Broly: No creo que haga falta, es mas que obvio que usted señora llego a interrumpirnos en nuestro momento ¬.¬ ay que coraje como odio esto siempre llega alguien a echarme todo a perder y yo que creía que ya lo había logrado, pero no, tubo que llegar y entrometerse, ¿Qué nadie aquí les enseño que antes de entrar a una habitación se debe tocar eh? ¬.¬

Bulma: Pero que insolente muchachito, aparte que los sorprendo con las manos en la masa me rezongas.

Broly: No señora no estaba con las manos en la masa, estaba con las manos en su hija, por un poquito mas y logro mi cometido, pero tuvo que llegar usted a cagarla toda ¿por que no mejor se va usted con su marido a hacer sus cositas y nos deja a nosotros seguir con las nuestras? ¿si?

Bulma: Mejor ya cállate y deja de decir tonterías y largate de aquí si no quieres que llame a Vegeta para que te mate de una vez por todas y creeme que no lo detendré

Broly: Si claro es de esperarse jump ¬.¬

Broly camina hasta donde esta su ropa tirada la toma en sus manos, pero al hacer esto ve la pantaleta de Bra y la toma también entre sus ropas sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Broly: (Pensando) Tan siquiera me llevare esto para tener siempre en mente este momento en el cual casi logro hacer mía a Bra, pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya sabiendo que le gusto, ya será mas fácil hacerla caer otra vez, solo tengo que llevármela a otro lugar que aquí nunca me van a dejar hacer nada (Hablándole a Bra) adiós amorcito, luego seguimos con esto que sueñes conmigo y lo que sucedió

Broly le guiña el ojo y Bra solo se voltea para no verlo, ni ver a Bulma por que se esta muriendo de vergüenza, Broly solo se va dejando solas a Bra y Bulma.

Bulma: ¿Haber Bra me puedes explicar por que estabas haciendo eso con ese muchacho que ni siquiera es tu novio? Y no te estoy diciendo que si fueran novios si podrían hacerlo por que ni así esta bien.

Bra: No te puedo explicar por que ni yo misma lo se.

Bulma: ¿Pero si estas conciente de que eso esta muy mal hecho?.

Bra: Si lo se, pero no se que me sucedió, perdí la cabeza.

Bulma: Y si que la perdiste, por que apenas tienes 15 años y no es la edad suficiente como para hacer eso y además como que Broly no esta muy bien de la cabeza que digamos.

Bra: Si eso también lo se.

Bulma: ¿Pero entonces que paso, te obligo acaso?

Bra: Solo un poco, mas me envolvió con palabras y caricias, pero ay que vergüenza que me ayas visto así y también me da vergüenza platicar esto contigo.

Bulma: ¿Y si no es conmigo, con quien?

Bra: Pues con nadie.

Bulma: ¿Y tan siquiera lo amas?

Bra: Es que eso tampoco lo se, estoy muy confundida.

Bulma: Ay hija en eso no puedo obligarte a nada pero en cuanto a lo que paso, no quiero que vuelva a pasar ¿entendido?

Bra: Si mamá

Bulma: Prométemelo.

Bra: Si te lo prometo, no permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar.

Bulma: Si, por lo menos hasta que tengas 20 años.

Bra: Ay mamá ¿no crees que eso es mucho?

Bulma: Bueno 19

Bra: Bueno pues, Broly apenas tiene 18 y ya a estado con muchas.

Bulma: Uy eso no habla muy bien de el, como que no me agrada tanto para ti.

Bra: Bueno de eso no estoy segura, son solo suposiciones mías, por la forma en que me trato cuando, buen, ejem… nada ñ.ñU jejeje

Bulma: ¬.¬ mmm ya te dije que no se vuelva a repetir ni por lo bien que lo haga.

Bra: Si mamá, ya se, pero una cosa, por favor no se lo digas a mi papá que me da mucha vergüenza.

Bulma: Si ya se, no se lo diré, nombre se pondría como loco y mucho mas insoportable.

Bra: Si lo se.

Bulma: Bueno ya vistete y continua con tus labores, pero antes préstame el video que le tomaste a Vegeta y Trunks que lo quiero ver.

Bra: Si ahí esta en esa mesita.

Bra le apunta hacia una mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, Bulma lo toma y se dispone a irse.

Bulma: Bueno nos vemos al rato, adiós hija.

Bra: Bye mamá

Bulma sale de la habitación y Bra se acuesta en la cama descansando por fin de todo eso pero a la vez recordando todo lo que paso.

Bra: Ahora si estuvo a punto de pasar todo, pero aunque me quede con las ganas que bueno que mi mamá llego a detener todo, si no horita me estuviera arrepintiendo de eso, pero quien sabe, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, pero ya le prometí a mi mamá que esto no volverá a suceder y así será, aunque me cueste la vida Broly no me volverá a hacer esto.

Mientras tanto Broly en su habitación.

Broly: Si ya te puedes ir contacto 1

El contacto se va y Broly agarra entre sus manos nuevamente la pantaleta que le robo a Bra para después acercarla a su rostro y olerla.

Broly: Todavía huele a ti Bra, de lo excitada que estuviste entre mis brazos, pero si crees que esto no volverá a suceder estas muy equivocada amorcito, a la próxima vez que suceda esto no habrá nada ni nadie que me detenga, esa vez no habrá mas fallas te lo prometo amor mío.

Mientras tanto volviendo con Trunks y Vegeta.

Trunks: Pero papá ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar tan naco?

Vegeta: Por que este lugar es de hombres y pues ya viene siendo hora de que te comportes como tal, por eso ten toma esto.

Trunks: ¿Cerveza? Pero yo nunca he tomado de esto y además huele horrible y tampoco esta cantina me agrada mucho que digamos, aunque las mujeres no están nada mal y bailan muy bien xD---

Vegeta: Es por eso que te traje aquí, ya estás en la edad de tener relaciones, así que escoge a la que mas te guste para que te hagas hombre ya que te estas tardando.

Trunks: -.-U pero papá, yo ya me hice hombre desde hace mucho tiempo.

Vegeta: ¿A poco si?

Trunks: Si -.-U es solo que nunca me pusiste atención.

Vegeta: ¿Y a que edad lo hiciste por primera vez?

Trunks: A los 12

Vegeta: Pos que rápido me saliste, pero esta muy bien, así me gusta que hayas salido bien hombrecito como tu padre ¿y como cuantas llevas ya, unas 30 o mas?

Trunks: Uuuuy ya ni me acuerdo de tantas que son, fácil mas de 50

Vegeta: O.O ¿tantas?

Trunks: Si me encanta eso xD--- pero es que en ese entonces no hubo alguna de la que me enamorara y pues me valía, me metía con cuanta mujer me gustaba, pero ahora es diferente, solo quiero a Nadia

Vegeta: Si por eso te traje aquí, para que se te olvidara esa estupidez de enamorarte, que eso no existe.

Trunks: Y si según tu eso no existe ¿Qué paso contigo y con mamá?

Vegeta: Eso es diferente.

Trunks: ¿Diferente en que?

Vegeta: Ya pues quédate con tus tonterías, ¿pero entonces que, no te gusta ninguna de las mujeres?

Vegeta y Trunks voltean a ver a las mujeres que están bailando en unas pasarelas y junto a unos tubos, con poca ropa.

Trunks: xD---

Vegeta: Entonces no hay ninguna que te interese o.ô

Trunks: Si varias xD--- se me antojan para agarrarlas de perrito y muchas cosas mas.

Vegeta: Entonces escoge para apartarlas para que mas al rato te las lleves a un hotel o algo así, no te preocupes que yo pago.

Trunks: Si eso no me preocupa, si de lo apuesto e irresistible que soy ni ocupo pagar, es todo gratis, es mas hasta me ruegan.

Vegeta: Pues eso si, no lo dudo, saliste igual que yo.

Trunks: Pero a todo esto, ¿tu sigues haciendo esto, le pones los cuernos a mamá con muchas mujeres?

Vegeta: Si claro, si yo soy todo un hombre que tiene muchas mujeres ¿como me iba a conformar con una?.

Trunks: ¿Eso es en serio papá? o.ô

Vegeta: Que si, te digo

Trunks: ¿En verdad, no me mientes?

Vegeta: ò.óU ya bueno pues, deja de molestar, te digo la verdad si prometes nunca decirla.

Trunks: Si por supuesto que te lo prometo.

Vegeta: Pues… yo le eh sido fiel a tu madre desde que estoy con ella v.v no se por que nunca eh podido estar con otra mujer que no sea ella, siempre que estoy a punto de hacerlo me arrepiento y no creas que soy feliz con eso eh, yo creo que me volví loco o algo así.

Trunks: Lo que pasa es que estas enamorado de mamá xD

Vegeta: Ahí estas otra vez con tus cursilerías, pero cree lo que quieras, me da igual, y tampoco se por que diablos te digo todo esto ¬.¬

Trunks: Pues yo tampoco se, pero me pasa lo mismo que a ti aunque quiera no puedo estar con otra que no sea mi Nadia, por que al igual que tu estas enamorado de mi mamá, yo lo estoy de Nadia.

Vegeta: Que ya te dije que te dejaras de cursilerías, pero esta bien, parece que te incrustaron esas tonterías el día que naciste, pero entonces si dices eso, ¿no te llevaras a ninguna mujer?

Trunks: No padre, aunque quisiera no podría engañar a Nadia, como dices tu, aunque si se me antoja xD--- pero no podría v.v

Vegeta: Entonces solo bebamos.

Trunks: Esta bien.

Trunks toma la cerveza y le da un trago pero inmediatamente después lo escupe.

Trunks: Yiack sabe asquerosa.

Vegeta: Ah no te preocupes por eso, sigue tomando que conforme lo vallas haciendo te ira gustando mas.

Trunks: Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Trunks le hace caso a Vegeta y sigue tomando junto a el. Unas horas mas tarde.

Trunks: Pero padre… hip… a las mujeres… hip… para tenerlas contentas… hip… solo hay que amarlas… hacerles cariñitos… hip… y ese tipo de cosas -.-

Vegeta: Entonces… hip… ¿hay que hacerles esas ridiculeces para tenerlas contentas… hip… y que no estén de escandalosas todo el maldito día… hip…?

Trunks: Si así es… hip…

Vegeta: Pero bueno ya larguémonos de aquí… hip… que ya estas bien pedo tronquitos… hip… que diga calzoncito -.-

Trunks: ¿Estas seguro que el pedo soy yo?... hip…

Vegeta: Si, calzón pintado… hip… o que diga madrazo pintado… hip… a no, ese wey es otro… hip…

Trunks: si mejor vamonos… hip… que ya estas desvariando padre amaro… hip… o que diga padre tío… hip… o no ¿Quién eres?

Vegeta: ¿acabo de escuchar bien o fue mi imaginación que me perro confundiste con Kakarotto? ¬.¬ … hip… y aparte ¿no sabes quien soy?... hip…

Trunks: No, perro confundiste tu… hip… si yo no dije nada de eso wey… hip…

Vegeta: Ah ya valiste camote calzón… hip…

Trunks: Si, si ya pero vamonos… hip…

Vegeta: Ta bien wey… hip…

Vegeta se pone de pie para irse pero cuando lo hace se tambalea un poco por la borrachera, Trunks al verlo lo sostiene un poco abrazándolo para estabilizarlo un poco y no se estuviera tambaleando mas junto con Vegeta, ante esto los dos comienzan a caminar para irse. Una hora después los dos logran llegar al palacio después de haberse equivocado de camino varias veces, ya estando en el palacio se diponen a irse a sus habitaciones llegando así al pasillo de estas.

Trunks: Bueno padre… hip… nos vemos al rato… o mañana… hip… o pasado mañana…. O cuando se te pegue tu regalada gana… hip…

Vegeta: Como tu quieras tronquitos… hasta la vista baby… hip…

Y después de esa despedida rara cada uno se va a sus respectivas habitaciones, Vegeta a la de el y Trunks le valió y mejor se fue a la de Nadia por que le dieron ganas de verla.

Vegeta al entrar a su habitación no ve a Bulma, entonces entra al baño a mojarse un poco la cara para refrescarse por que le dio calor, al hacer esto se pone frente al lavabo sujetándose bien a el para no caerse por lo mareado que andaba.

Bulma: ¿Pero que haces Vegeta? ¿Por qué te sujetas así del lavabo? Parece como si no te pudieras mantener en pie tu solo.

Vegeta al oírla se voltea rápidamente a verla y al hacer esto se da cuenta que esta tomando un baño en el jacussi con burbujas y todo.

Vegeta: Hola mi birria… o que diga mi Vida.

(Bueno, como ya me canse de poner los hip, supongamos que ahí están, imagínenselos ustedes entre cada oración si ñ.ñU)

Bulma: ¿No me digas que ya estas borracho otra vez?

Vegeta: ¿Yo, borracho? Ya sabes que eso no me hace a mi.

Bulma: Si claro.

Vegeta: Pero entonces que mi amor… ¿me dejas tomar un baño contigo? Así nos divertimos un poco mi Bulmita preciosa.

Bulma: Oh si, si estas bien borracho, desde que comienzas a hablar así es que si lo estas ¿pero a que se debió ahora que tomaras?

Vegeta: A nada… solo fue una platica entre tronquitos y yo.

Bulma: ¿Tronquitos, quien es tronquitos?

Vegeta: ¿Ah que ya no te acuerdas de tu hijo calzoncito mala madre?

Bulma: -.-U ash querrás decir Trunks el no es ningún calzoncito ni tronquitos

Vegeta: Ah es lo mismo, pero entonces ¿Qué te acompaño mujer del infierno?

Bulma: Ey que te pasa ¿Por qué me dices así suato? ò.ó

Vegeta: Por que provocas en mi una pasión ardiente que me quema como el mismísimo fuego del infierno.

Bulma: Ay ahora si te saliste del calzón -.-U

Vegeta: ¿De tu hijo? No entiendo o.o?

Bulma: Ay olvídalo.

Vegeta: Bueno ¿entonces te acompaño para que apagues este fuego infernal?

Bulma: -.-U si, si andale pues.

Vegeta se desviste y se mete al jacussi junto a Bulma a la cual se le acerca y comienza a besarla apasionadamente.

Vegeta: Ay mamacita me quemas por dentro, tus dedos son fuego en mi

Bulma: Si ya pues, cállate y mejor actúa.

Vegeta: Si como gustes mujer en llamas, llamas a mi.

Bulma: Que te calles ya -.-U

Después de decir esto lo vuelve a besar para que guarde silencio y no siga diciendo tonterías, mientras tanto con Trunks y Nadia.

Trunks: Hola amor mío… rojita mía ya llegue.

Nadia: ¿Trunks?

Trunks: Si soy yo, ¿pues a quien esperabas o que?

Nadia: A nadie es solo que te oyes raro y ¿Por qué actuas así? Parece que estas borracho.

Trunks: No parece… estoy bien pero bien pasado… de copas.

Nadia: ¿Y eso por que? Si tu no tomabas.

Trunks: Es que me quería desquitar por el mal momento que me hiciste pasar hace rato

Nadia: ¿Ah si? Y por eso de seguro te has de haber metido con otra vieja de esas de las cantinas pinchis viejas prostitutas esas ¬.¬

Trunks: No rojita, ya calmate del coraje ya te estas poniendo mas roja y al rato vas a parecer la shoki con esa cara de enojada y esos pelos rojos.

Nadia: ¿Qué? A parte me insultas diciéndome shoki la muñeca diabólica.

Trunks: No, lo que yo digo es que no te engañe con nadie, solo fui a tomar unos tragos junto con mi papá.

Nadia: Eso que te lo crea tu abuela, para empezar ni te llevas bien con tu papá.

Trunks: Ya calmate tomatita pelos de Kakarotto.

Nadia: ¿Qué?

Trunks: Osease pelos de zanahoria, vamos a hacer una ensalada, tu pones los tomates y la zanahoria y yo pongo la lechuga y el pepino.

Nadia: Ay ya deja de decir incoherencias.

Trunks: Ah y no digas nada de mi bulita que ella no te ah hecho nada

Nadia: No te entiendo nada.

Trunks: Ya pues déjame tu nunca me entiendes nada, Nadia me entiende en esta vida.

Nadia: ¿yo, Que no al principio me habías dicho que no te entendía?

Trunks: Dije nadie, no Nadia.

Nadia: Mentira, dijiste Nadia.

Trunks: Ay ya pues si me equivoque ¿y que? ¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho a equivocarme en esta vida? Ay no nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito, le arranco la cabeza, le saco lo de adentro y sssh que rico gusanito T.T buaaaaa mejor me voy a llorar mi pena a mi habitación.

Al decir esto sale corriendo a su habitación, a la cual entra deprisa estrellando la puerta en su camino, para después aventarse a la cama boca abajo, pero en cuanto hace esto se queda profundamente dormido.

Nadia: Uy yo creo que ahora si se le safo un tornillo, pero ah de ser por la borrachera mejor me espero a que se le baje para hablar tranquilamente con el.

Mientras tanto regresando con Bulma y Vegeta que para ese entonces ya habían salido del jacussi y se acostaron en la cama para seguir con sus cosas.

Vegeta: Ay amor me matas de pasión, me provocas tanto dolor a la vez por el fuego que arde en mi interior, me provocas tanto dolor que te amo por eso, yo me muero por ti, por tu amor.

De pronto Vegeta se pone de pie y comienza a moverse en una actitud roquera y de quien sabe donde aparece una música de este mismo genero, por lo cual Vegeta comienza a cantar así.

Tú sabes que yo me muero por ti mi vida

Yo me muero por ti mi amor

Que necesito respiración de boca a boca

Porque en tu boca nació mi dolor

Yo quiero que me mates con un beso

Y otro beso para resucitar

Yo quiero que me des un abrazo

Y en tus brazos yo quiero reventar

Que me muero por ti mi vida

Yo me muero por ti mi amor

Que me matas y me excitas

Con tanto dolor

Tú sabes que me apasiona tu persona

Y esa zona que te quiero morder

Sabes que me vuelves loco

Con tus gritos y tus arañazos de mujer

Y cuando fumas y quemas

Y dibujas patrones sobre mí

Y la manera que amas

Entre llamas y me consumo pero ya lo viví

Que más da

Que me muero por ti mi vida

Yo me muero por ti mi amor

Que me matas y me excitas

Con tanto dolor

Que me muero por ti mi vida

Yo me muero por ti mi amor

Que me matas y me excitas

Con tanto dolor

Hiéreme más

Que me hace tu maldad

Feliz

Bulma: O.O ¿pero que fue eso?

Vegeta: Pues una canción.

Bulma: ¬.¬U ya se eso, lo que yo digo es ¿Por qué cantaste eso?

Vegeta: Por que lo sentí en el momento ¿Qué acaso no te gusto? Si te lo dedique a ti.

Bulma: Pues si, pero esta muy rara, yo creo que todavía no se te baja lo borracho.

Vegeta: ¿Y quien esta borracho?.. Por lo menos no yo.

Bulma: Si aja ¬.¬

Vegeta: Bueno ven para acá con papi mi linda humanita del planeta insignificante.

Bulma: Si, sigues borracho -.-U

Vegeta se acuesta al lado de Bulma a seguir en lo que estaba pero al acostarse se queda completamente dormido.

Bulma: Ya se quedo dormido y hasta esta roncando -.-U espera un momento ¿Qué es ese foquito rojo?

Bulma se levanta y va a inspeccionar de que se trata y se da cuenta que es la cámara de video en la que estaba viendo el video de Vegeta y Trunks, y se fija que esta prendida y en el modo de gravar y casualmente esta apuntando hacia la cama.

Bulma: Pero que raro, yo no la puse a grabar, si la deje prendida, pero no así, y Vegeta no fue por que en ningún momento se acerco para acá, un momento, si esta grabando eso significa que grabo la escenita de Vegeta cantando y bailando, ay ojala y que no aya borrado lo otro.

Bulma revisa el caset y no se borro el abrazo de Vegeta y Trunks pero después de esto se grabo lo de Vegeta a lo cual Bulma lo pone en la tele para verlo otra vez.

Bulma: ñ.ñ jajajajaja que chistoso se ve aquí, jajajaja ya tengo con que amenazar a Vegeta durante un buen rato jajajajaja pero que raro estuvo todo eso, se grabo solo y aparte ¿de donde salio la música de la canción de Vegeta? quien sabe, pero todo eso si que esta muy raro, bueno, pero que tiene así me puedo divertir un rato con esto xD Vegeta ni lo va a poder creer cuando lo vea, con eso de que no se acuerda de lo que hace y dice cuando esta borracho, aquí tengo las pruebas necesarias para que no se niegue ñ.ñ jejejeje que mala soy muajajajaja xD

_**Continuara…**_

Hola bueno ahora si tarde mucho, mucho, muchote, yo creo que soy la escritora de los mil años, por que tardo mil años en actualizar, pero bueno, pido una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto, es mas yo creo que ya ni se acordaban de esta historia, pero igual tratare de ya no tardar tanto en actualizar, así que espero y este capitulo también les guste, y también espero y me dejen review para que me digan que opinan, aunque creo que ya nadie lee esta historia T.T pero bueno igual lo continuare por que a mi me gusta escribirla. Ahora si nos vemos hasta la próxima, bye ñ.ñ


End file.
